To Overcome the Love of Many Women
by Anomynous Nin
Summary: Ichigo has finally found love from Orihime. But a mysterious man has come with a love potion that effected every possible woman. Now Ichigo must endure the challenge that awaits him with those women and his love one as well. IchiHarem Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Hey, everyone. Let me introduce myself to you guys. I'm Anomynous Nin. And I am here with a Bleach lemon fic involving Ichigo and a number of women in his possession. Why? Because I want to get it out of my mind and it's driving me nuts. So here it is.

This chapter will start out slowly, beginning with IchiHime for the time being. If I start off with IchiHarem already, it would ruin the mood of the beginning. So, IchiHime is first. Then... I guess I can add one or two girls in each chapter... Depending what I think is right.

Anyways, here it is! The first chapter of this exciting lemon fic... And I hope I don't screw it up!

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback/Dream_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 1:**

**A Blooming Love**

Once upon a time, in a quiet world where there is peace, in this quiet and calm night, there existed a young girl who is sleeping soundly in her home, dreaming a good dream, a dream where all that she can think of is peace...

... Actually, this isn't some kind of a fairy tale story. What I am really saying is, somewhere in Japan, in the quiet town known as Karakura, in the middle of this fine night, we came across a certain pad where a certain auburn-haired girl was sleeping soundly on her bed, dreaming of anything that she found normal and peaceful. But in everyone else's case, that would be weird and kinda embarrassing. Yes, we are talking about Inoue Orihime, a young girl with a special power that she received from her involvement with a certain Substitute Shinigami.

She was laying on her bed, sleeping soundly under the covers that warmed up her body from the cold temperature of the silent night. She was simply wearing her red pajamas, nothing special about it. If anyone has the ability to get inside someone's dream, then I assure you, you don't want to get inside of Orihime's, since it involves... Uh... Big... Orihime... robots? Well, anyways, you can't get inside of her dream. It's weird.

Everything is very peaceful during her slumber. Everything is alright. And nothing was going to bother her in her sleep... That is, until she felt a presence that made her wake up from it, as she slowly opened her eyes just a little. "Mm...? Who...?" she murmured, still feeling sleepy after being woke up from her sleep. As her eyes were opened a little more, she saw a black figure appearing in front of her. It was too blurry for her to see who it was, so she blinked a few times to get a clear view on the figure.

To her surprise and shocked, as she widened her eyes upon remembering that figure, she saw a certain orange-haired boy, who appeared on top of her and surprising her from his appearance. "Kuro... saki-kun?" she whispered, still surprised to see a familiar friend on top of her. And because of that, it kind of made her nervous and embarrassed at the same time. Looking down at him, she was once again surprised to see him topless, only wearing his blue jeans. She could easily see his toned muscles, bare chest and six pack abs, which made her blush at the sight of them.

But why is Ichigo there? And topless even? She was about to ask him that, but she soon trailed off when she looked at his brown eyes, which showed a desire of love. What does it mean? What was Ichigo trying to do? Before she was about to make sense of it, Ichigo did the unexpected on her.

He slowly leaned his face down to hers, as the gape between them were slowly closing in. With her eyes still widened in surprise, she was about to ask what he was trying to do, but then, no words were out, as his lips were setting onto hers. That wasn't like Ichigo to did something that she couldn't expect it to happen, since she knew him a lot, and that action was something that Ichigo had not revealed any intention on it to her before.

After a few seconds have passed, he slowly pulled his face away from their kiss, adding a small gape between their faces. Orihime still had her eyes widened in shock, not like she had gave herself in to the kiss unexpectedly. Ichigo was still looking at her with love in his eyes. There was no doubt about it. What he was showing to her... is true love.

"K-Kurosaki-kun..." She could only speak out his name, as she was unable to speak out more words from her mouth because of the sudden kiss. And before she knew, the young orange-haired boy was slowly moving his right hand, as it left its post of standing next to her head. It was moving towards the chest area, before it started to undo the buttons of the top clothing of her pajamas. She gasped in surprise, as her blush slowly deepened in color. "K-Kurosaki-kun...! What are you...!" She couldn't finish it up, as he was done undoing most of the buttons, before he pulled each of the opened sides up, exposing her large bosoms from their cover.

Her face was almost completely red, when her large breasts were out of their cover, and in front of Ichigo no less. She was so shocked that she couldn't speak out to him of what he was going to do. Without her knowing, he immediately leaned his face in again to kiss her on the lips once more. He didn't wasted any more time for her to give in to the kiss, as he slowly trailed his kisses down to her neck, making her moan just a little. After a few more kisses, he trailed them down once more, and this time, right towards her large breasts.

Orihime let out a small gasp, when she felt him kissing her down there. It was a little too much. And it's not like him to be doing that so quickly without her knowing. Before she could speak out to him, the only thing that she could let out was a soft moan, as he was already taking care of her breasts, grabbing her left, pink nipples into his mouth and suckling on it slowly, delivering a soft pleasure into her. "Kurosaki-kun...!" she moaned. She didn't know how many times that she called his name, and still, she couldn't get the words out, as the pleasure that he was giving to her prevented her from speaking out further.

The orange-haired Shinigami continued to play around with her nipple slowly, using his tongue and teeth to his advantage. She could only let out a few moans from her lips, continuing to feel the pleasure from her nipple. Then, as he pulled it with his lips, before letting it go, making her right breast bounce a little, he looked up to her eyes again, with his love-filled eyes once more. The young healer stared at his eyes for the moment, unsure of what she was feeling right now. One part said that she wanted to make him stop, because it was happening too quickly and too unexpected, while the other part said that she would continue it, as she wanted him from the very start. She didn't know whose side that she would be on.

Ichigo continued to stare at her with his loving brown eyes, before he whispered out three simple words, words that can describe his reason for doing that. "I want you..."

Her heart skipped a beat. Did he really meant that? Did that mean... that he also loved her, from the bottom of his heart? Hearing those words, Orihime felt warm inside of her heart. There is no doubt about it... She wanted him as much as he did for her. "Kurosaki-kun..." she whispered, before she leaned in to kiss him on the lips, in her own accord this time. She had her eyes closed by the moment where she laid her lips on his, and she could feel that he was doing the same thing too. It started off with a simple kiss, but later one, Orihime gently licked his bottom lip, needing some entrance into his mouth. He complied, as he slowly opened it for her tongue to get inside. She did just that, and before long, their tongues began to fight each other around.

Orihime slowly slipped her arms off of the sleeves of her top pajama, leaving her topless, with the top laying under her back. The orange-haired Shinigami did the same to her, but with the bottom part of her pajamas this time, as he pulled it down slightly until it reached the height of her knees. The two of them slowly pulled away from the kiss, with their saliva connecting with one another from their tongue war. And then, the young healer lifted her legs up in the air, so that Ichigo could easily pull it off without making himself move to pull it off on the ground. As he pulled the bottom pajama off of her legs, she slowly settled them down, and she was already spreading her legs wide enough for him to see her bottom lips.

They were wet, showing Orihime's needs for the Shinigami. She needed him... She wanted him... And she loved him. And she wouldn't let it slide from her until their love are connected with each other. "Kurosaki-kun... I want you..." she moaned. "Please. I want this..."

"Orihime-chan..." That was the first time that she heard him calling her "Orihime-chan", instead of "Inoue", which was usually the polite way to call her that, as with everyone else. But this time, calling her by her name meant that he loved her, as much as she loved him. And hearing it made her smile lovingly at him. Ichigo then began to undo his jeans, pulling them off of him slowly, before throwing them aside around the room. He was now completely naked, just like Orihime. He had a view on her nude form, she had a view of his. It was easily fair...

However, something didn't feel right when she saw him naked.

Looking at his crotch, she didn't really see his harden member there. Instead, it was blurry, like... a mosaic is covering his member. Why? She had no time to question that fact, as Ichigo was leaning in onto her, setting his... mosaic member onto her mound. "Are you ready, Orihime-chan...?" he asked slowly.

She looked up to him with loving eyes, before she slowly nodded to him. "Yes, please..." she whispered, moaning for him to do what is right. However, even though that they were having sex, his mosaic member seemed to be bothering her. Why is his member like that? It felt too much like a hentai movie where most of the people's private areas were covered by mosaic. But she didn't have one on her mound. So why only him?

Just as he was about to insert it inside of her mound, Orihime found a logical explanation.

There could only mean one thing.

DRING!!! DRING!!! DRING!!!

Orihime quickly sat up from her bed, yelping out at the sound of the alarm ringing into her ears. "Wha! Who! Where!" she constantly yelled out questionable words from her mouth, as she looked around side to side from each words being spoken out. Then, she calmed down a little, as she adjusted herself to everything around her.

She was still in her pad, and she founded herself sitting up on the bed, after being awoken from the ringing alarm. As she turned to it, which was standing on a wooden pedestal, she moved her hand towards it and shut it off, before it could make any more sound. As she looked around herself once more, she could tell one simple fact: Ichigo wasn't there anymore.

"A dream..." she whispered. Now she understood why Ichigo was acting like that, and why his member was a mosaic. It was all in her dream. All of it. And if she could tell, she was sweating from it, sweats being dripping down from her face at the heat that she was experiencing from the dream. And also, the crotch area of her bottom pajama was now wet from her mound, which licked out juices from the dream as well.

But why is she dreaming about that? Why? Is it because she really wanted him? Is it because she couldn't keep her love in any longer? The young princess was confused. "Kurosaki-kun..." she whispered.

She would take some time to think about it, but right now, it is another school day, meaning that she had to get ready for it without wasting any more time into thinking about it. But still, that dream was bothering her. And it would make her feel uneasy for the rest of the school day. What can she do to get over with that fact?

Maybe it's time to talk to Tatsuki about that. Surely she can give her advices about that subject.

----------

School started it out like normal. Nothing weird or dangerous happening, like a sudden Hollow attack or even a paranormal activity that gave everyone a weird chilly feeling on their backs. Aside from that, everything went normal, just like before. Even though Chizuru ran up to the young princess to grope her and whatnot, until she was stopped by Tatsuki's fist, and that Keigo was running to the orange-haired boy, greeting him with a loud and obnoxious voice as usual. And also, of course, Ichigo stopped in dead in his tracks.

Actually, it seemed like a long time ago since their invasion in the Soul Society. Rukia was saved, the others were sent back to the human world, everything went out like normal. Well, except for the fact that Ichigo was still a Shinigami and that there are still Hollows attacking the city at any time. But all and all, it's still normal.

It is time for lunch. Meaning all of the students in the school are free to roam around and eat where ever they want, as long as they are still in the school grounds. And at that time, it was a good time for Orihime to talk to Tatsuki about... what she was dreaming before. And hopefully, she would give out some good advice. She hoped so. Right now, they were sitting under a tree, outside of the school building, eating their lunch together. They would usually eat lunch with the other girls, but Orihime said that she wanted to speak with Tatsuki alone. And there they are, alone under the blooming tree. Even though Chizuru wanted to join them so that she could grope Orihime's breasts, but thanks to Tatsuki's punch, she was sent flying.

The young black-haired female had finish her small sandwich, while Orihime was only half way there to finish her cake sandwich... in which under the bread has some weird and inappropriate things that are suitable for a normal sandwich. Raw fish, red chili pepper, a slice of banana, chili sauce, as well as some weird sauce that we can't exactly describe it. And one more left... Garlic. And the sight of it is really enough for anyone who are seeing it to lose their appetite. But in Orihime's case, it's perfectly normal.

"So, Orihime, what do you wanna talk about? And why with me alone? Something wrong in the past?" asked Tatsuki, as she slowly pulled out her juice box, but with her eyes still fixing on the auburn-haired princess.

"Oh, not really." Orihime said. "It's just, I need some advice from you because, I've been having that weird dream last night and, It's starting to bother me a little..."

"Don't tell me that you were dreaming that you're a giant robot who bents to take over the world by destroying cities and stuff?" Tatsuki usually knew the weirdness of her dreams, as Orihime always told her and the other girls about them, no matter how weird they are.

"No, no! This time, it's something a little more serious. It's not something that I usually dreamt about every night. That dream that I had last night... is more serious than the others."

Tatsuki simply shrugged, as she believed that the dream that Orihime had was not a big deal, and that she didn't have to worry about that. "Ah, who cares about that dream? So it's something serious, I understand. But it's not gonna haunt you forever, Orihime. But if you want my advice, I say don't push yourself too hard that will make you dream about it again." she said, sure of herself, as she sipped her straw into the plastic hole and took a drink from her juice box.

"Tatsuki-chan. I had a dream, that I had sex with Kurosaki-kun."

That fact was more than enough for Tatsuki to spit out all of the juice that she was sipping in, her eyes widened in shock after hearing what her friend said. She then coughed up, the pressure inside of her throat making her suffocate. Seeing the state that she was in, Orihime panicked. "Tatsuki-chan!" she shouted out, as she began to pat Tatsuki's back with some strength into it, helping her clear her throat from the sudden pressure.

The black-haired female continued to cough out, almost enough to make her lose the air that she had in her lungs. Then, after a few coughs, she finally took a deep breath of air, until she coughed out some more, of course. And then finally, she was able to stop herself from coughing any longer, retaining her breath, luckily. After she gasped out for air, she slowly looked at the auburn-haired girl with shocked in her eyes. "I'm sorry, but, can you say it again?"

Orihime blushed, when Tatsuki asked her to repeat what she said. She thought that one time is enough, but if she wanted Tatsuki to understand, I guess a second time is also enough. "I... I had a dream that I had sex with Kurosaki-kun..."

"Sorry, but, I'm not sure if I hear it right."

"I had sex with Kurosaki-kun."

"Can you say it again? I'm having a little trouble understanding it."

"I had sex with Kurosaki-kun!"

"What was that? Am I hearing it right?!"

"I said I HAD SEX WITH KUROSAKI-KUN!!!" Orihime literally screamed at her black-haired friend, loud enough for her to hear it right, and to understand what she was talking about.

However, the tone of her voice also attracted everyone else's view. The two friends felt that the people around them were staring at them, as they both looked in the same direction to find some male students in their view, some who are sitting to eat, and some who are walking around, until they all stopped to look at her. They could see that the guys all had their eyes widened in shock, just like Tatsuki. "She, She... She WHAT?!?!" one of the guys who is standing up yelled out, before he suddenly lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

"My precious Orihime-chan with another MAN?!?!" said another one who is sitting on the ground, before he passed out from the shock of realization.

"And at that age as well?! With ANOTHER MAN?!?!?!" said another one, who followed the two others. And before the two girls knew, everyone else passed out, one by one, with the same shocking expression on their faces.

The two of them could only stared at the fallen boys with their eyes showing signs of confusion. "O... k...?" Tatsuki slowly said, before she shrugged it off. "Well, at least those guys won't even remembering what you said, Orihime." She began to chuckle a little, since the boys would think that they were having a bad dream, by the time they wake up. As she turned to look at her friend, she could see that Orihime was still blushing, but a little more redder than before, and a little ashamed of what she had just said. Or maybe, she was ashamed of what she had dreamed of. "So, wait. You had a dream that you were having sex with Ichigo?"

Orihime nodded slowly, while she continued to look down. "Yes..." she said. "Is it wrong for me to think about him that way?"

"Wait, what do you mean it's wrong? You had a crush on him ever since you met him, even when he's a little intimidating to look at. And dreaming about having sex with him, well, it usually means that your hormones are starting to act up, and that you can't hold it in for much longer. But it doesn't mean that it's wrong to dream about that! That's what teenagers usually have around that age!"

"Yes, I know. But..." Orihime knew that it was normal for teenagers of her age to have that kind of needs. But just thinking about it made her feel sad and scared for the orange-haired Shinigami. "But what if I let my hormones get the best of me? And that I end up hurting Kurosaki-kun by forcing him to listen to my every needs? I can't help but think that I'll be a freak to him. If I did just that..."

"Orihime..." Tatsuki understood what Orihime was feeling. She was a great friend to him, and she didn't want to be a burden to him because of everything she had done. And she didn't want to do anything bad to him with the fear of making him turn away from her.

"But now, I really am some kind of freak, am I? If I mess up just one time, then Kurosaki-kun won't look at me in the same way anymore..." Thinking about the future that was about to come, Orihime's eyesight were beginning to get blurry. Watery blur, to be exact. And before she knew, she was already letting out a few drops of tears from her eyes and down on her face. Ichigo was her friend, and her crush for a long time. And if that would happen, then Ichigo won't treat her as a friend anymore. And having to lose him was more than enough to make her incredibly sad and break her apart.

Orihime truly loved Ichigo. And with one single mistake, such as that, would take everything she had lived about. And Tatsuki didn't want that to happen to Orihime. She was still an innocent girl, with the thought of making love with that one boy who she trusted and befriended with for a long time. But Tatsuki was sure that kind of mistake won't happen. And even if it did happen, nothing will change. And hopefully, it would change for the better. "Ah, don't worry about that. Ichigo isn't the kind of guy who would just turn down his friend just because she wanted him so much. I'm sure that no matter what happens, it won't change the fact that he thinks of you as a dear friend, Orihime."

Through her teary eyes, Orihime looked up to her friend for a moment. "Do you... Do you really think so?"

"Of course! I know him. And he's not going to look at you differently just because of your hormones. And I'm sure that everything will work out soon enough. And that you two will be together soon. I'm sure that everything will work out for the better, Orihime. Just you wait."

Hearing her words made Orihime feel a little better about herself. If what she said was true, then she wouldn't worry about that. And that Ichigo will still like him no matter what. And she wasn't sure if the both of them will be together. But the only thing that was counting on was keeping her friendship with Ichigo safe. Smiling, she slowly wiped away the tears from her eyes, and some of them that fell of them with her hands. "Thank you, Tatsuki-chan..." she said, smiling at her friend with great gratitude. She knew that she will count on her whenever she was feeling down about something.

Tatsuki smiled back, and nodded to her in response. She was happy to see the bloomy princess getting over of her worries. However, to take a full stop of them, she had an idea that might work for Orihime and a certain someone. "Hey, tell you what. I'll help you out with it with an idea that I got in mind. And I'm sure that it will make your relationship with Ichigo even stronger."

"You really think so?" Orihime asked, her eyes showing a sign of wonder.

"Yep! And don't worry! It's fool proof! Now, here's what you're gonna do..."

----------

Four hours has passed, and to everyone's relief, the school day is over. And everyone is exiting the school building to go back home, through the town of Karakura. To most of them, it was a great time of the day, as they were able to freely do what they pleased, as long it wasn't something that will get them punished by law. Later on, Kurosaki Ichigo, the orange-haired and brown eyes male student and a Substitute Shinigami, was walking down from through the halls until he eventually reached the shoe lockers.

Before he went there to his shoe locker, he let out a small sigh, as well as rubbing the back of his neck. "Man, what a pain in the ass. And mid-terms are starting next week. I sure hope that my long absent isn't going to screw me up big time..." he said.

As he went over to his shoe locker and opened it up, revealing his normal pair of shoes, and pulling them out of their shelf, he soon heard a certain female voice calling out to him. "Um... Kurosaki-kun?" Ichigo turned his head to see Orihime standing there in front of the few rows of shoe lockers.

"Oh, Inoue. Hey there. How's today?" he asked her, just as usual as before, whenever he had the time to ask her how the day of school or the day-off was going for her.

Orihime let out her usual happy smile, showing him that it was going great. "Just like last time! And I'm ready for the worst that is about to come tomorrow! And I won't let that take advantage of me, not even once!"

The orange-haired Shinigami let out a soft chuckle, as he was glad that she was as enthusiastic as ever, just like back in the old days. "That's great to hear. And I hope that it doesn't go away later on." he said, as he began to change shoes, from his school ones to his normal ones.

"Um... Kurosaki-kun?" she called out to him once more, in which she received a small questioned grunt from him. "Well, you know that mid-terms are starting next week, right?" She received a simple nod from the Shinigami. "Well, I was wondering... Can we study together? You know, just to be ready for mid-terms."

Ichigo looked up to her, after he was done switching shoes and placing his school ones into his locker, before locking it up. "Oh, yeah, sure. I don't mind, as long as it's not in my place, since my dad can be troublesome a lot of times. And he'll bother us with his nonsense."

The auburn-haired princess let out a small giggle, and then, she nodded. "Alright. We'll go study at my pad. And if you want to go home, you can ask me and I'll be sure to comply to your request."

"Thanks, Inoue." he said with a smile. "Alright! Let's get going. Whenever you're ready, Inoue."

She nodded and went over to her own shoe locker so that she was ready to set off with the Shinigami. So far, everything went well, and the plan wasn't a big failure, not that she was expecting it. Tatsuki was right about him. He could accept anything that is important in their life, that they had to accomplish it well. She remembered what her friend had said to her about the plan that she was going through.

_"Alright, Orihime. Let's start off with a simple task. After school, go and ask Ichigo to go and study with you. And don't worry, he won't reject an offer that is important for what's coming, like mid-terms. And where you two will study is your choice or his. It can be at Ichigo's place or your place, but it will always be the same, if you play the cards right."_

And she hoped that she was playing the cards exactly right. Or else, well, she wasn't sure what will happen, but as long as she followed Tatsuki's plan, everything will be alright.

----------

At Orihime's place, the two of them were now sitting under the small table inside of the living room, with their notebooks on the small table. They were now studying for the mid-terms, which was important for them if they want to get a good grade for future projects. In which subjects that they are studying on? Well, of course, all of them, from what they learned after the last mid-terms. Some folks decided to skip the success in their school and go wild in their life, but they didn't know what they were expecting in the upcoming future. And I tell you, it's not something that is good.

As the two of them continued to study, Orihime decided that it was the time for her to ask him some question about one subject. "Kurosaki-kun, can I ask you a historical question?"

"Sure. Go ahead." he replied.

"Ok. Um, let's see... Oh! What happened in the event of the Incident at Honno-ji?"

"Oh that? Hm... Let's see..." Ichigo was thinking hard about that subject. He wasn't into history, and it was something that he couldn't count on to have good grades on. "Ok, I think it's where Oda Nobunaga falls to his death, after Akechi Mitsuhide ambushed him and some of his army in Honno-ji. I think he died after fighting against Mitsuhide, or maybe he committed suicide after knowing that he was losing..."

"Hm... You kinda got the answer right. But I'm not sure if it's going to get you any points."

"Well, History isn't my best subject, so I'm not expecting to have good grades on it."

"Good point." Orihime nodded. And the two of them went back to study some more. Looks like everything was going well with the two of them. But that was because they were studying, and not exactly talking to each other to get to know each other better. She remembered the other thing that Tatsuki told her about...

_"Just find the perfect way to talk to him through something. It could be anything, as long as it got his attention. Chat with him a little, and maybe he'll start to take a liking on you pretty much soon. And if things aren't making any progress, then serve him some tea, and you might find what you want to talk about so that everything will progress smoothly."_

And is now the time to talk to Ichigo? She wasn't sure if it was the right time, but if she wanted their friendship to be stronger, then she had to choose the time randomly. "Say, Kurosaki-kun, how are your sisters?"

"Oh, Karin and Yuzu? They're alright. They were just glad that I'm alright and well, after being gone for a few days. But man, I felt bad for leaving them hanging because of me gone missing so suddenly. It makes me feel like a bad brother to them. But all I wanted was to keep them safe from harm, and I don't want to get them involved into this..."

"I see..." Orihime slowly nodded, and smiled at him, knowing that Ichigo was a kind brother to his sisters. He made them worry after he was gone missing for a few days, but even so, he did that just so he could protect them, showing that he cared for them so much. It's just like...

"Hey, Inoue?" Ichigo said, as he remembered that Orihime still has a brother... Well, HAD a brother, since... "When we were back in the Soul Society, and that we were in the Rukon District, did you... Did you find your brother? Sora?"

"Oh, right. Nii-chan..." She still remembered her brother, about how he died, and that he was reincarnated as a Hollow back then... But then again, was he being sent into the Soul Society? She was trying to find her brother, but... "No, I don't, sadly..."

"Oh..." Ichigo was feeling sorry for Orihime. Sora was gone, and he was supposed to be in the Soul Society by now. But, he was a Hollow. And slaying a Hollow meant certain death. And if that was true, then does that mean that he was... "I'm sorry to hear that. I mean, it would be really nice to see him back there. But it's sad to know that you couldn't find him anywhere... I'm really sorry about that, Inoue..."

"No, it's alright. I'll get over it soon, so you don't have to worry about that." Orihime said, as she looked up to Ichigo and gave him her soothing smile. "And besides, I'm a strong girl right now. And it is thanks to Nii-chan that I am what I am now."

Ichigo continued to look at her with his eyes filled with concern for her. But she was right. She was becoming stronger than before. And he didn't have to worry about that. She could take care of herself. "Alright, Inoue. I trust that you can do just that."

She nodded to him. "It's not a problem, when you can become stronger to overcome anything. And that's what I am right now." she said. The discussion that they were having was a good idea. It made her feel safe and strong. Ichigo had his sisters to care for and to protect, while Orihime was becoming stronger because of her brother. The two of them really do have loving siblings to care for. And it was thanks to them that they were able to overcome the challenges that came to them.

Tatsuki said that when things weren't progressing as planned, Orihime would have to make some tea and thing about something that will help her out to grow the friendship with him. However, everything went along rather nicely. And even so, she was going to make a tea for the both of them. "I'll make some tea for the two of us. Do you mind, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Oh, not at all. I do need for some warm tea to fix me up."

She nodded, as she stood up from where she was sitting. "Alright. It won't be long for me to make them, so expect it to be ready in just a few minutes, ok?" she said with a smile, before she turned herself around and went into the kitchen, where she was going to prepare some tea for the both of them.

After bringing out a tea kettle, and filling it up with some water, she placed it on one of the iron spots on the stove and turned it on, lighting up the fire from under the spot. She still had an old kind of stove, since she didn't have any money to buy a new one. As she looked around the counter, she could see that the area next to the stove and the sink was kinda dirty. So, she grabbed a small towel and cleaned the dirt off the counter, as she wanted it to be as tidy as possible. Then, she set it down next to the stove, as the towel was opened up all the way close to the curtain which was in front of the sink.

She began to think about the situation that she was having with Ichigo. Everything seemed so well with him, and their friendship with each other was going well and well, and there was nothing that could mess it all up for them...

Nothing except for her hormones. She almost forgot about that. But she couldn't just leave it aside, as if it was old news. She still feared that her hormones would get in her way and that they will ruin her friendship with Ichigo. But Tatsuki said that no matter what, nothing will change Ichigo's way for Orihime, not even her hormones. So why would she still be worried about that?

_'Kurosaki-kun...'_ she thought. _'I don't want ruin our friendship because of what I'm holding in right now. Even though Tatsuki-chan said that it won't change anything, I fear that it will... I'm trying my best to keep our friendship with each other safe from harm. And I don't want to let anything ruin it. Not even my hormones...' _She was now deep in her thoughts, trying her best to keep her hormones contained from running free of herself. She was determined to not let it happen...

Back in the living room, while Ichigo was still studying into his notebooks, his nose then picked up a strange smell. "Hm? What the...?" The smell that he was smelling... Seemed kinda like a burnt cloth or something. Is it the tea kettle? No way. Tea kettles don't burn up. Unless...

Now he was getting a little more concern, as he decided to stand up from the ground and went to the kitchen to see what Orihime was doing. "Hey, Inoue? Do you need some help with..." Ichigo suddenly trailed off, as his eyes were fixed into something that made them go wide. "Ah! Inoue!" She snapped out of her thoughts, when she heard him calling out to her. She turned around to look at him, wanting to know what was wrong. "Inoue, the curtain! Behind you!"

"The curtain?" she asked, tilting her head, showing her confusion of what he was trying to say. However, as she turned back to the counter, now she finally realized what was going on. She screamed out of fear, as she saw the bottom of the left curtain catching fire. Why? Because of the small towel that she put down next to the stove, which the fire burned it up, and it eventually reached the curtain.

In instincts, Orihime grabbed the flaming towel and threw it to the ground, before she stomped on it to stop the fire from spreading out more. Thank lord that she was still wearing socks. Then, she looked at the curtain, which was about to be taken over by the fire. Grabbing another towel, which was more longer than the last one, she whipped it against the burning curtain. However, she instead spreading the fire quickly, as it engulfed the entire left curtain, and was about to make the other one to catch fire too. Realizing that her efforts were futile, she could only let out another scream of fright.

Luckily, Ichigo quickly went over to the burning curtain and, upon grabbing it, regardless of how large it is, he pulled it off of its hold and slammed it to the ground, before he stomped on it several times to extinguish the fire. After he was done doing that, he let out a large sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God that it's over..." he said. He then looked at Orihime, who seemed to be staring at him with fear in her eyes, as well as her body shaking for some reason. "Huh? Inoue, what's wrong?"

"K-K-Kurosaki-kun...!" she stuttered, before she shakily lifted her finger up to point at him... Or at least, to where she was looking at. "Y-y-your shoulder...!"

"My shoulder?" He wasn't sure what she meant about that. However, when he looked over to his right shoulder, he could see that it was catching fire! He let out a loud scream, before he quickly patted the fire from his shoulder as fast as possible. However, it only spread it even more, engulfing the back of his shirt like a ravaging monster. He let out another disastrous shirt, before he decided to screw it, as he grabbed his shirt and ripped it off of him as hard as possible, before he tossed it down to the floor, joining the other burnt objects. And just like them, he stomped it to cease the fire from continuing to ravage anymore. "Damn it! This is really troublesome!"

First, the towel, then the curtain, and now, his shirt. And now, he was topless, without any cover whatsoever, unless he could borrow one of Orihime's shirt, if possible. He looked at the auburn-haired girl, only to see her staring at him with her eyes widened, just like before. And this time, she wasn't shaking. It was then that he thought that there was something else that got on fire. "Oh, Inoue, don't tell me it's my...!"

Strangely, she shook her head in declination. Unbeknown to the Shinigami, she wasn't looking at his pants to see if it caught fire as well. What she was staring at was his topless body. All those toned muscles in his arms, his toned bare chest, and his six pack abs... They all looked magnificent. Just like what she was dreaming of before. And looking at them made her blush. It was then that she realized that Ichigo was still looking at her, and she quickly turned herself around so that he couldn't see the blush on her face. "Um... K-Kurosaki-kun..." she stuttered a little, unable to turn around to look at him again, when he was topless like that, and it made her blush even more.

"Inoue?" he began to call out to her. He wasn't sure why she was acting like that until he realized that he was topless, and seeing him like this made her embarrassed, from his view. "Oh, right. Now I get it..." he said, nodding in confirmation of what he was now. "Um... Do you mind if I borrow one of your shirt? So that you won't feel embarrassed anymore?"

She nodded, her back still facing at the orange-haired Shinigami. "O-of course... B-But let me get it for you. I'll see which one fits you." she said. Even with her back facing him, she could feel that he nodded in agreement. With another nod, she quickly walked away just straight to her bedroom, which was next the front door and the living room. And with that, she quickly closed the door behind her.

Upon doing so, she quickly slumped down against the door behind her back, sighing out of relief. If he ever saw her blush upon seeing him topless, then she didn't know what would exactly happen, if she hadn't did what was right for her to do. But she put that aside and went off to do what she was asked to do: finding a suitable shirt for Ichigo to wear, so that he wouldn't stay topless for the rest of the night. Even when he leaves to get back home. It was starting to get rather chilly out there.

As she went to the closet, and opening up to reveal a set of clothes being hanged onto a metal bar, she analyzed the clothing in order to see which shirt will fit Ichigo there. It couldn't be too tight, or even too large. She had to find a perfect one.

But then, she thought about back there. About what happened a few minutes ago. Ichigo was topless and she was blushing at the sight of it. Even though that she had the will to turn around to hide it, it felt like her hormones were starting to kick in once more. The sight of Ichigo's topless body reminded her of her dream. Where Ichigo was laying on top of her, completely topless with the same toned muscles just like before. And it almost felt like she was about to have sex with him again. But she had to keep it in check, or else...

She remembered the last thing that Tatsuki said to her before she quickly understood the whole plan. Something that is optional and that it would only happen if a specific condition was made.

_"And one last thing. If Ichigo is starting to like you even more, at the level of more than friendship, then this is where that you two will start a relationship with each other. But keep it cool. No matter how handsome he is, you can't let your hormones run wild on you, until it is the time to start it all out. I'm not sure if it will happen, but just remember. Be determined no matter what. And everything will go along smoothly and steadily."_

But now, Orihime felt that her hormones were taking a hold on her after seeing him topless. She couldn't take it anymore. She desired him. But she had to hold it in, or else, something bad will happen. She had to keep herself away from being taken by them before they would cause trouble for her. But still, she couldn't take it any longer. She had to let it out, or else...

Or maybe... Maybe she had to do it herself, to relieve herself from that.

_'Wait... That's it!' _Why wanting Ichigo and have sex with him, when she could just masturbate? It was the same as sex, only more privately. And with only one person. And once she was done with that, she wouldn't bother Ichigo some more because of her hormones. Yes! Everything will be ok, once she takes care of that.

Orihime looked at the door leading outside, hoping that Ichigo could wait a little while longer... Unless she does it quick enough to not make him waiting for her any longer. With a determined sigh, she had made up her mind. "Alright. Here goes..." she whispered, as she began to move her hands up to her chest, before she slowly started to undo the buttons of her top school uniform. After undoing the buttons, from top to bottom, she slowly pulled it off of her, revealing her pink, lace bra. In addition to that, she began to undo her skirt as well, undoing a few bottoms before pulling it down from her, revealing her panties of the same color as her bra.

She wanted to get it over with as quick as possible, so that she wouldn't bother Ichigo by making him wait, wondering what she was up to. With a sigh, she slumped down to her bed, laying there until she was at the perfect position to masturbate. _'If this will help me get over it, then everything will be alright, as soon as I'm done.' _she thought, before she slowly moved her right hand down to her panties, before rubbing her mound through it. She started it off with a single finger, as she felt a small hint of pleasure down there. It wasn't too bad. At least it wasn't a large pleasure. But she knew that doing that wasn't going to make her climax. So she used both her index and middle fingers for the job, as well as rubbing against her mound through her panties a little more harder than before.

That was when she felt an increase of pleasure inside, as she moaned softly from it. It felt a little better than just rubbing it with only one finger, and not rubbing it hard enough. She continued to rub her mound through her panties a little more, as a few small moans escaped from her lips. It felt good. Really good, in fact. And because of the pleasure she was beginning to have, her mind began to wonder off into a fantasy.

She began to fantasize herself laying on the bed, a large bed that seemed unnatural from what a normal bed would look like. When she looked up, she found a certain orange-haired Shinigami appearing on top of her, staring at her with his eyes filled with love. It was just like in her dream, the very same dream. And then, as she was expecting him to do, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

Thinking about it, she began to moan for him, just in a small tone. She continued to rub herself again and again, until suddenly, without her knowing, her right hand slowly slipped itself into her panties, making its way to her lower lips. It then resumed its rubbing against it, only without the panties being in the way, this time. The sound of her moan increased a little more.

Inside of her mind, she imagined the both of them kissing each other with such passion, their lips connecting with each other, and their tongues playing around with each other in a fierce duel. It was then that Ichigo left her lips, as he trailed his own down to her neck, kissing it lightly, which made her moan a little at the small pleasure she received from her neck.

At the same time, in the reality, she continued to moan, by fantasizing about that. Her two fingers continued to rub against her raw lower lips, until finally, they inserted themselves inside. Her soft moans were becoming more louder, as the pleasure increased inside of her. "K-Kurosaki-kun..."

Where to begin? The pleasure was making her dizzy, and she didn't know where to leave off. She was thinking about Ichigo kissing her down to her neck. But because of what she was feeling right now, she had the need to skip all of that and moved on to the most exciting part. The part where Ichigo entered himself inside of her.

The thought of that made her excited. And without any time to waste, she increased her pace with her fingers inside of her wet mound, and her left hand was slowly moving up towards her chest, slipping itself under the left part of her bra. It then began to fondle it nicely. Now, her moan was getting more louder and louder, as her fantasy was beginning to drive her nuts.

She had to admit it. She wanted Ichigo. She wanted him a lot. She loved him with all of her heart. And her heart was desiring him as much as her body desired him. She wanted him to be inside of her. She wanted him to please her with everything he had. She wanted everything from him. And with that, her fantasy became wild.

At the response of that, she continued to increase the pace of her fingers thrusting into her mound, as juice was leaking out of it and out of her panties. Her left hand was still fondling her left breast with more passion and love. "Kuro-Kurosaki-kun...!" she moaned out his name, as she continued to please herself with every way possible. It was then that she had no time to waste to go all out on herself.

Her right hand slipped out of her panties, and it began to pull them off of her, just as she pulled off her skirt. And with her left hand, she moved it behind her to undo the bind that made her bra clamping together with her breasts. And by pulling the both of them out of the way, she was left with nothing on her body, except for her socks. Now, it's on.

Her right hand moved back to her mound, as she reinserted her index and middle fingers into it, before thrusting it fast enough to make her moan loudly. Her left hand then went over to her right breast, fondling it with more rough action this time around. Fingering herself down there, and massaging her right breast, it was a pleasure that she wouldn't forget.

"Kurosaki-kun...! Kurosaki-kun...!" she moaned out his name a couple of times, as she continued to play with herself from down there and from up to her breasts. She was fingering fast and hard, while she massaged her right breast with the same nature as down there. She was arching her back from the pleasure that she received. It was so much pleasure. And she was happy to feel it.

Her constant moans were loud enough, that only her and her alone deem it to be a little more lower than normal. She pulled her head back, moaning out from the large pleasure inside. And before long, she was almost at the peak of her climax. The wave of pleasure was coming down from the crotch area, as she continued to finger her lower lips, to massage her right breast, and to arch her back a few more times from the pleasure that she was experiencing. "Kurosaki-kun...! Kurosaki-kuuuun...!" she continued to moan out his name. So much pleasure. So much love. And that pleasure and love... She wanted it to be from the one she loved the most. Ichigo.

And that was when the wave hit her. She arched her back wide enough, moaning out loudly, as her climax has been reached. "ICHIGO-KUN!!!"

She stayed like that for quite a while, continuing to moan out, as she still felt the climax down to her crotch area. And after that, she finally settled down,placing her back to where it was, as she fell to the bed, panting heavily from the climax she had. It was an amazing feeling, a feeling that she wanted to remember as something that she and only she knows. Her eyes were wandering around the ceiling, as her mind was back to its original state. One thought came to mind, and it was 'what happened?'. It took a while for her to understand that she climaxed, and that the hormones that kept ravaging her in the inside was gone, for a good while. She sighed contently, while still continuing to pant heavily.

She slowly turned her head to the side, so that she could relax some more. However, upon turning it to the side, her eyes intercepted something that made her widen them in shock.

Ichigo was standing inside of the room, who had just witnessed the scene in front of him, which made him widen his eyes in shock first.

"I-Ichi... Kurosaki-kun!" she quickly said, before she quickly moved herself to sit on the edge of the bed, and pulling the covers to cover her body, so that he wouldn't see her nude form. "K-Kurosaki-kun...! But... How long have you been here?!"

The Shinigami didn't know what to say about that. All that he knew was that he was waiting for Orihime to come out with a new shirt for him to wear. But there was two things that bothered him: One is that Orihime was still not back out yet, after quite a while. And two is that he heard moans coming from her room. Was she dreaming about something, and that it made her moan for some reason? When he checked out to see what she was up to, that was where he found out that she was masturbating. And moaning out his name, no less.

After receiving no answer from him, Orihime knew that he had been there enough to witness it. Fearing that it would make him change his mind about her, she tried to find a logical explanation for it. "Kuro-Kurosaki-kun! I can explain! I... I...!" There was a problem. There's no explanation that explains why she was masturbating and fantasizing about him.

It took him a while for the Shinigami to be able to find the words that he was looking for. And those words were asking for her to explain what was going on. "Inoue, were you... masturbating about me?" he slowly asked.

Orihime was speechless. He knew that she was masturbating about him, and that there was a reason why. She wanted to fake it out and tell him something that will eventually make him believe her. But what? There's nothing that could fool him. Nothing at all. And so, she had no other choice. She had to speak out the truth. "Yes, it's true, Kurosaki-kun..."

"But... But why?"

"I-I just..." Orihime took a deep breath, before she speak out the rest of the truth. "Kurosaki-kun, I... We've been friends with each other for some time now. And it's really nice to find someone to befriend with. I didn't have so many friends. And you are one of the few friends I have right now. But somewhere inside of my heart, there's something that I kept myself from you for quite some time. And that one thing... is my love for you..."

"Love for me...?"

She nodded. "Yes... Kurosaki-kun, I... I had a crush on you ever since I met you. I kept my love for you deep inside of me because I was afraid of what will happen if I let it loose from me. I wanted to know you more and more. But every time I tried to do just that... I felt nervous... Nervous of looking at you straight in the eyes. You looked so... scary. And I didn't have the courage to stand up for you..."

"Inoue...?"

"But it all changed, when I got involved with what you're trying to do, Kurosaki-kun. And because of that, I followed you all the way until we're done with that we were doing. But still, even though I'm able to stand up for you, I still didn't have the courage to tell you about how I feel about you. And because I fell in love with you for a long time, I... I've been having a dream last night. A dream that is about you..."

"A dream about me...?"

"I know that you will think that it's creepy, but... I dreamed that I had sex with you. The two of us had sex with each other with so much love and passion for one another. But I only dreamed that. And I didn't want to creep you out because of it. But now... Now look at me! Look at what I'm becoming!" She was truly feeling ashamed of herself of what she had done. She was masturbating about Ichigo, and without knowing it, he was there watching it all. And she knew that when that happened... "I soiled our friendship! I soiled it because I masturbated about you! I couldn't hold it into me any longer! And now... Now...!" she couldn't say anything more, as she let out a soft sobbing from herself, as tears were beginning to fall from her eyes, expressing her sadness and shame.

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He learned that Orihime had love him from the very start. And that she had dreamed of having sex with him in that one time dream. And now, she was feeling ashamed of herself because of what happened. How would he feel about that? How would he?

As she continued to sob for a long while, she could know that she wasn't getting any answer from him. That was it. Ichigo was looking at her in a whole different way. And she ended that friendship just like that. "You can go now... I know that you want to stay away from me. And I'm fine with that. Just leave me be so you can never see me again. Never again..." she said through her teary eyes. She had to accept it. She had lost Ichigo. And she had lost everything she cared for.

Through her eyes filled with tears, she couldn't tell what she was seeing. It was too blurry for her to focus on. But through it, she saw something black and skin color moving closer to her. She would tell that Ichigo was about to walk away, but not before he went to find a shirt for him to get out in through the chilly temperature. But it was moving towards HER. And not the closet. Then, she felt a finger and thumb taking hold of her chin and move her head up. Now, what she was seeing is skin color. But is it Ichigo? If so, then why...?

Her thoughts were cut short, as she felt something warm pressing against her lips. She widened her eyes in surprise. And with her eyes being widened like that, she was able to see what was in front of her, at least in the center and upper view.

She saw Ichigo pressing his lips against hers.

_'K... Kurosaki-kun?' _she would say that, but her lips were trapped into his, as she was unable to speak for the moment. It can't be right. She confessed that she had a sexual dream about him, and yet, he was kissing her? But why?

Ichigo slowly pulled himself away from the kiss, leaving Orihime speechless and in shock. He let out a small smile to her. "Inoue... I'm not going to stay away from you. I won't leave you here."

"But... But I'm just a creep..." She managed to let out a few words, describing how she felt about that.

"You're not a creep. You loved me from the very beginning. And you had a dream about having sex with me. It's not creepy. It's normal. And besides, I... I..." He paused for the moment. She had just confessed herself to him that she loved him. And now, what was he supposed to do? That kiss that he gave to her left out a large hint of how he felt for her. So then, why couldn't he just say it to her? Without further ado, he was able to speak out. "I fell in love with you too. I love you from the very beginning..."

Orihime still had her eyes widened in shock. But it certainly showed that she was shocked to know about that too. She learned that Kurosaki Ichigo, the one man who she had a crush on ever since, had also love her from the very start. After all this time... After all this time, she found out about his love for her. Then, her tears began to fall once more. But this time, instead of tears of sadness and shame, they were tears of happiness. "Kuro... Kurosaki-kun...!" She couldn't hold out her happiness any longer. She suddenly jumped out from the bed and lunged herself to the orange-haired Shinigami, hugging him with all of her might. And she didn't care that her cover was sliding off of her body. "Ichigo-kun...!" she said, sobbing happily to him.

Ichigo gently smiled, as he returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her waist. He ignored the feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest, as he wanted her to feel happy. He had love Orihime after all this time. And finally, he was able to express that love to her. "Ino... Orihime-chan..." he said, calling her by her first name and with the suffix at the end.

The hug lasted for a few minutes, in which all of them were from the sobbing princess, who was crying tears of joy onto his bare shoulder. And with that, she was able to stop herself from crying any longer. She slowly pulled her head back to look at Ichigo deep into his eyes once more. Just like in her dreams, his eyes were filled with love. And she returned that love with the eyes of the same feeling. And the next thing they knew, just as they expected, they leaned themselves in towards each other to lay a loving kiss with each other, expressing their love for one another once more.

That kiss took only a minute longer than the kiss. And they soon parted away from it, looking at each other with the same love filled eyes.

"Ichigo-kun..."

"Orihime-chan..."

They have finally found love with each other. And they hoped that it would last forever.

After a while, Ichigo began to look down at Orihime's body, but still knowing that she was still naked in his hold. "Um... What do you want to do about that?"

"Hm?"

"Your body."

"Oh, that? Well..." She was already naked, to begin with, just because she wanted to let her hormones out and relieve herself from it. Although, she could just leave it like that, so that she could have a real life sex with the Shinigami. However, after putting much thought about it, she finally shook her head. "No... Not yet. I don't want to rush our relationship, just by beginning it with sex."

"I see." he said, respecting her wish, as he smiled at her. "Then we'll just have to go through our relationship the old fashion way, huh?"

She nodded, as she smiled back at him. "Yeah." she said. Then, she slowly laid her head onto his bare chest, resting it just so that she could hear his heart beating inside. She smiled at the sound of it, and she was resting peacefully into her lover's hold.

Ichigo let her rest her head on it. She looked so peaceful. Aside from her naked body. He was happy to have her by his side. And even though it started it out with a shock, the two of them were able to get together with the love their shared with one another.

Their love will last forever...

----------

However, their love will last forever, but it will be mixed up with another one, with a plan that has been set up by a single person.

That person was standing outside on the rooftop of a random house, looking out at Orihime's pad with a keen eye. Even though that he couldn't see it, he knew what exactly was going on over there. "Hm... It seems that I had no need to take care of Inoue Orihime." he said. "There are others that will be taken care of soon enough. And the only ones left are Kuchiki Rukia, Shihoin Yoruichi, Arisawa Tatsuki, and many more..."

With a sly smile, he continued to look down at the pad for the rest of the night...

The time will come when there will be a big change around here.

"Why do I have to listen my master's nonsense order...?!"

**End of chapter  
**

... Uh... Wow... The ending sucked. So bad... Why can't I come up with a better ending? Maybe it's because I'm rushing it too hard. And maybe because I'm trying to finish it before midnight! Why?! Oh lord, I think I ruined the first chapter because of my rush! T-T

... *coughs* Anyways, that's the first chapter. I was planning on making it longer, but I think it's long enough. And damn, am I sleepy... Yeah...

Ok, guys. Here's the deal. If you guys like my fic, then there's something that I wanna ask of you. You see, this is an IchiHarem fic and I need some suitable females to be in the harem. I already got Orihime, Rukia, Yoruichi and Tatsuki in the mix, but I need more. Any females are acceptable, as long as I'm ok with them. Except for Yachiru and Momo. Yachiru, because she's too young. And Momo... Well, uh, she already has Toshiro to be with. And I can imagine him trying to kill Ichigo after learning that his friend is having an adventure with him. So, any females except for those two. Got it?

Also, uh, It had been a long time since I wrote a lemon fic. And, well, after writing a few lemon fics back then... I think there are some sexual actions that are not prohibited in this site. Which one? I dunno which. But just to be sure, can you guys tell me which sexual actions are not allowed in ? Like, uh... Double penetration? Or something like that? And no, I'm not gonna send it to adultfanfiction, because of two things: 1. I'm under 18 years old. 2. One time where one of my lemon fics were been sent there, people gave me bad reviews about my writing style. Which is partially true, BTW. Don't you agree?

Anyways, that's all for today. So tune in for next chapter, and I'll be sure to not rush it just like I rushed the first chapter. And don't worry... I'll make sure that it has lemons in it. Heh heh heh... Well, Ja Ne! And review, Kudasai!


	2. Chapter 2

Well... I guess a few reviews will get me to update once more. Heh heh. But, um... Sorry for rushing the first chapter. I was a little focused on finishing it as quick as possible. But now, I just need to take some time on it and not rush. In two days or so, it will be finished... Anyways, let me introduce to you guys to the second chapter! I'm sure that this one will be good enough to take some time into. As for the lemon... *shrugs* Not sure if there will be some lemons in this chapter. But let's see. Anyways, on with the chapter!

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback/Dream_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 2:**

**Return of an Old Friend and Beginning of a New Love**

Ah... Another wonderful day has spawn up onto the sleeping Earth, awakening it from its nightly slumber. The Sun's ray of light shined down on it, giving it the daily life. And so, the beginning of a new days begins once more.

Inside of a certain orange-haired Shinigami's room, the small ray of light began to shine over to his eyes. And that shine was enough to wake him up from his slumber, just like with the Earth. Opening his eyes just a little, he realized that it was another new day, the day that he has to get ready for. He wondered what happened yesterday... Well, it was another School day... Everything seemed to be normal... No Hollow attacks... No something else that get in his nerves... All he knew was that he was studying at Orihime's place and...

"Orihime-chan..." he whispered, letting out a small smile, as he remembered what happened back there. I won't go through the details, but Ichigo and Orihime are now officially a couple, even though it happened because of that one thing. And thinking about his auburn-haired princess made him smile.

He continued to look up to the ceiling. But he realized that what he was seeing was a pair of feet descending down towards him, as if delivering some kind of an attack. "GO MORNING, ICHIGO!!!!!!"

Sighing, Ichigo lifted one of his legs up, and just like that, his foot is against his father's balls! Isshin let out a small moan of pain, after receiving a deadly hit right to the nads. "Urgh....! Good counterattack, my son...!" he said, before he fell off from Ichigo's foot, colliding against the ground next to his bed. If we look closely, he was holding his crotch in pain.

Another sigh escaped from Ichigo's lips, as he got off from his bed and over his fallen father. "Morning, dad. Doing the same routine just like before, huh?"

"Of course!" shouted Isshin, as he quickly stood up from the ground, as if nothing happened with his crotch. "I'm just testing you to see if you're fats enough to dodge or counter an ambush just like that one! But you still have a long way to go to perfect it! So I won't stop until that happens!"

Ichigo let out another sigh, but this time, it was louder. "Oh, come on, dad! Give it a rest, will ya?! I'm still not in the mood to do those kind of things, no matter how much you try. Now get outta my room so I can change."

"What's wrong with a father watching his son getting undressed?"

"It's creepy! Now get out of here before I make you!"

"You can't stop me! I'm as heavy as a stone!" The father shouted, as he positioned himself in a position that seemed to be that of a statue, as he got himself buff up so that his son won't be able to move him from that spot. "Come on! Let's see if you can try and throw me out!" he shouted, smirking as with the situation he was in, it won't be long until Ichigo was going to start losing his nerves.

However, his expectation was shot down, as Ichigo was able to grab his father off of his spot, by grabbing the back of the collar of his shirt, and the back of the waist of his pants. The son then walked to the outside, and by aiming his father at the one direction where it ends with the stairs on the left side, he threw him towards that one direction, sending him rolling around after being thrown out. "So long!"

The scream of his father can be easily heard, as he was rolling towards the wall right to the end. And when he hit the wall, he was then moved to the left side, before falling off the stairs, as he continued to roll. And once he was gone from Ichigo's sight, he could hear the sound of some objects being broke down by an impact. "Nii-chan! Did you throw Tou-san out again?!" shouted out Yuzu's voice.

With another sigh, Ichigo shouted back. "Don't blame me! It's his fault for not leaving my room no matter what!" he said, before he decided to go back to his room, closing the door behind him.

He didn't know which one pissed him off the most. A sudden Hollow attack that needs to be taken care of, or his father's weirdness. And he'll have to go to the latter one, since his father really pissed him off. "Damn. I wonder how long do I have to endure it. He's a real pain in the ass to me..." he said, as he went over to his bed.

As soon as he got there, the closet suddenly slid open, just as he heard it. He then heard a yawn coming from behind, as his back was facing the closet. "Man, you two are really loud..." said the person coming from behind. "And I can't get myself have some more time to sleep..."

"Yeah, well, get used to it, because who knows when it'll happen again, Rukia." said Ichigo, knowing that Rukia will always be there to whine about how his involvement with his father will get her upset. But then, that was when he realized who he was talking to. With his eyes widened in shock, he quickly turned himself around to face the closet. "AH! R-Rukia?!"

It was indeed her. The black-haired female Shinigami was sitting on the edge of the bed, inside of the closet, wearing one of Yuzu's yellow pajamas. Expecting him to be surprised to see her there, she made a small wave with her hand at the orange-haired Shinigami. "Hey, Ichigo. It's been a while, isn't it?"

It had been a while. And seeing her there was something that he did NOT expect, not after the last time that he saw Rukia. The Subsitute Shinigami slowly lifted his index finger to look at her, shaking. His mouth was also wide open, and he could only let out a small noise from his throat. He was unable to believe that Rukia was there, inside of her closet in his own room, just like before. But what happened to their farewell speech back there? Was it for nothing?!

She had figured that he couldn't believe that she was still here. "Yeah, I know what you're trying to say. Can I guess that it is "What are you doing here, Rukia? Shouldn't you supposed to be in the Soul Society?"?" she guessed the question that Ichigo was trying to say. The Subsitute Shinigami slowly nodded, but his body was still in shock. "Well, to answer your question, I was sent here by the Sotaichou, as he ordered me to help you out in the Hollow attacks in Karakura Town."

"The old man ordered you that?" said Ichigo, as he was able to get himself to calm down from being surprised to see his friend there. But why would the Captain-Commander sent Rukia here to help him out? Unless... "Wait, I thought that with me around, I can take care of the Hollow attacks. So why...?"

She simply shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe it's because you're wild, and it's not easy for him to trust you in this task. Although, it IS true that you're much of a troublesome guy, when I'm around you."

Hearing that comment, Ichigo glared at the young Shinigami, feeling a little angry at her. "Gee, I wonder how many times do I have to hear that from you..."

"What? You want me to say it a hundred times? I will, if that's what you want. And I might kick your ass in addition to that." said Rukia, smirking as she countered his sarcasm with something that she was sure that it will piss him off.

And in fact, it did. Ichigo scowled, as he quickly turned his head away from her. "Whatever! You're still a pain in my ass, Rukia, no matter how much time passed! And besides, you're still a little shrimp to me!"

That small comment literally popped a vein from the young Shinigami's forehead, as she began to glare at him just as he glared at her a while back. "Wha?! Hey, I'm not that little! That's just how I normally look like! And besides, I can still kick your ass, even when I'm SLIGHTLY smaller than you!"

"Heh! You can try. But that still won't change anything!" Ichigo smirked, as he was able to get her back with a few tricks of his own.

She was growling at him loudly, her teeth gritting against each other like steel rubbing against each other in the same way. Unable to stand Ichigo's trouble, she turned her head away from him with an upset expression on her face. "You're such a dickless dumbass!" she shouted. The two of them stayed like that for some time now, as they already got tired of each other. However, that hatred didn't last long, as Rukia's expression seemed to calm down a little. "But..." she slowly said, as she turned her head to look at him, with a smile appearing on her face. "I'm glad that I get to see you again, Ichigo..."

Ichigo did the same thing, as he looked back at the young Shinigami. It had been quite a while, but it lasted like an eternity. And seeing Rukia standing in front of him made him glad. And so, he smiled back at her, nodding in response. "Yeah. It's good to see you too, Rukia."

The two friends were finally reunited, after all this time, even through the events that had been happening between them. It was a friendship that had been restored with that one reunion with each other.

"Hey, Bro. You gotta get ready for school now, or you'll end up getting late..." Suddenly, they both heard the voice of a certain young, black-haired girl that is Ichigo's other little sister, Karin, as she opened the door to his room. Where were her matters? I dunno, maybe she didn't want to waste any more time on waiting for her big brother to be late for some reason. But when she took a look inside of the room, her eyes came across to the two people inside of it. "Huh?"

The two Shinigamis both looked at the young sister at the door, surprised to see her there, without knocking on his room to alert Ichigo or something. Or maybe it's because it was to catch him to see if he did anything weird and disgusting. "Ah! K-Karin!" Ichigo said, his voice showing how surprised he was to see her there so suddenly. However, that surprise was quickly transformed into fear, as she had just saw Rukia inside of his room. And if he's not wrong, Rukia was in her Gigai, meaning that she can be seen!

Karin had her eyes fixed on the young black-haired Shinigami, wondering why she was inside of Ichigo's room, and with Ichigo, no less. She didn't saw her coming inside of the house, and she didn't even remember her before. But after taking a lot of time into it, she got suspicious. "Ichigo... Who is this?"

"Uh, well...! She's a... Um...!" Ichigo was in a tight situation right now. Karin was asking him who was Rukia, and why she was there in his room. It would be nice if Karin could at least remember her back then, but then again, when Rukia left the human world, everyone forgot about her, except for Orihime and Chad. So he was screwed to explain to his sister the right explanation, or else, she will think that he and Rukia are an item, and that they were doing...!

"Oh! So you must be Ichigo-san's sister!" said Rukia enthusiastically, as she smiled down at one of the young sister of the Kurosaki family. She walked forward to her and kneed down in front of her, showing her smile closer. "He told me all about you and your twin sister too. And you seem to be a strong one around here at your age. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Uh, Who are you?"

"Why, my name is Rukia. And I'm a friend of Ichigo-san. So don't worry about us. We're just gonna get ready for school right this instant!"

"Then tell me. Why are you in his room?"

Everything went pretty well, when Rukia was trying to get Karin's attention, so that she won't think of her as a stranger to her, as she was Ichigo's friend. However, when Karin asked her why she was in his room, that was when Rukia was lost in her answers. "Oh, um, well, about that... It's kinda hard to explain..."

Kinda hard to explain, no doubt about it. Karin had already the answer for it. As she looked up to her brother with suspicious and annoyed eyes, in which one of them twitched into knowing exactly what was going on, she asked him that one question that suddenly turn the atmosphere down. "Ichigo, did you have sex with her without us knowing?"

The two Shinigamis were rendered speechless, and unable to change the nature of that subject. Him and her being Shinigamis was bad enough, but him and her making love with each other was even WORSE! And they didn't even like each other that much! they're not an item! They're just friends!

Ichigo was trying to think of a way to get away from that. With a quick thought, he lifted his wrist up and pretended that he was looking at a watch to look at the time. "Oh, would you look at that! School is gonna start soon! So we better get going!" he shouted, as he quickly grabbed Rukia's arm and quickly went out of his room and going through the hall, passing his young sister just before things got any worse between them. "I'll see you later, Karin!"

Karin just stared, as her brother was already gone in a flash, with Rukia. She knew that he was hiding something. And him having sex with her was the one thing that she was able to deduce. She would go after him and make him spit out all of the details, but... Ah, who cares. Leave him be, and eventually there will be the time for him to reveal everything to the family. "Man. My brother is really a guy with a bunch of secrets. I don't know what he's doing with that girl." she said, sighing as she forget about the subject. For now, anyways.

"Oh, Ichigo! Is that what I think it is?! A young lady by your side?! WOO HOO!!! Oh it happens at last! Masaki, our son has finally become a man! Let us rejoice with a celebration!"

POW!!!

"Damn it, give it a rest, dad!"

Karin sighed once more, as she almost forgot that one important subject that she herself didn't know much about. "What kind of family is this?"

----------

"So, anything happened when I was gone? I mean, after you've been sent back to the human world." asked Rukia, as she and Ichigo were walking side by side to the direction of the school.

After having experiencing some trouble with the Kurosaki family, the two of them had finally escaped from them and went to their way to school. They were now wearing their usual school uniform. Although, they were lucky to have escaped from the family, since staying there any longer would result in a fiasco that will eventually break them down.

Ichigo responded to her question with a shrug. "Oh, just the usual stuff. Like school and Hollows. But all and all, everything was turning out alright. So it's not big deal."

"Really? Well, I guess it's safe to say that you're doing great so far... But don't expect me to let you get off the hook, just before nothing bad happens yet. I'm still keeping an eye on you until you either mess up, or get everyone else in trouble because of whatever that you did."

The orange-haired Shinigami eyed the young one with his eyes, not trying to move his head, even if it was just for a small inch. "Don't look down on me just because you've been a Shinigami longer than me, Rukia. You know how much stronger I am back when we were in the Soul Society."

Rukia nodded in agreement, for once. She still looked down on him, but she didn't decline the fact that he was already stronger than her. So why looking down on him even then? She didn't know, but she was guessing that maybe she was the longer-living Shinigami than him. Or maybe it was something that she didn't know yet. But even so, she still looked down on him. "Yeah, yeah. But don't forget that it was me who started it in the first place. So I have the right to think of you as someone lower than me.

"Ah, dream on, you little shrimp." he said, smirking a little. Rukia couldn't help, but to giggle softly. It had been a long time since she had that kind of chat with him. And after being inside of the Soul Society for so long... She was in the need to speaking with someone she really put her trust into.

The two of them continued to walk their way through the streets to the school, hoping that with the delay they got from the family, they won't be so late. As they continued to walk there, they suddenly heard a voice calling out to a certain someone from behind. "Ichigo-kun!" They both turned around to see who it was that is calling for Ichigo. And to Rukia's confusion, that person was calling him by his first name and with the -kun suffix. Why? Was there someone who fell in love with him? But then, to her surprise, the one who was calling out to him was none other than Orihime, who was seen running towards the two, with a joyful smile. "Ichigo-kun, there you are!" she said, before she lunged herself towards him, hoping that he will catch her.

He did, luckily, as he managed to catch her in time just before he would fall on the ground with her on top of him. And with that, the two of them spinned themselves around, because of the strength of Orihime's lunge. They both started to laugh together, as they continued to spin around, while knowing that they're in each other's arms. And they soon eventually stopped spinning, as the two of them looked at each other deep into their eyes. "Hey, Orihime-chan! Glad to see you again!" said Ichigo, smiling widely at his new girlfriend.

"Me too, Ichigo-kun!" said Orihime, as she continued to smile up to her new boyfriend.

While Rukia, being the one who wasn't in the way of that relationship, was unsure of what just happened. Orihime suddenly lunged herself at Ichigo, and they seemed to be happy to see each other. Although, even though she thought that it would be normal, somewhat, what bother her a little more was that two of them called each other by their first name, and with the suffix at the end. Why? "Ichigo-kun? Orihime-chan?"

Could it mean that Ichigo and Orihime are...? No, it couldn't be. Maybe she was gone for too long and that she didn't witness an event that possibly changed Ichigo and Orihime's view of each other. That has gotta be it. But her guess was shot down, when she saw the next big thing. As Ichigo and Orihime continued to look at each with one feeling inside of their eyes, they slowly leaned in towards one another, before the space between them disappeared from each other. And the scene in front of Rukia made her jaws dropped to the floor. _'HUH?!?!?!'_

Ok, now there was SOMETHING that she didn't know about. And Ichigo and Orihime kissing each other was something that she NEEDED to know! The last time that she saw the two of them together, they were great friends. But then, now, she could see that two of them are together, because of the kiss they shared right now. What does it mean?!

Ichigo and Orihime slowly pulled away from the kiss that they shared with each other, looking at each other with love in their eyes. It was only last night since they have each other, but it felt like an eternity when the next day came by. Slowly, Orihime rested her head onto Ichigo's chest, making her hear his heart beating through it once more, just like last time... Except that she was wearing clothes, at least. She continued to listen to his heartbeat, as she felt herself getting sleepy by listening it from the chest of her love Until she realized that she saw that there someone else standing next to them. Opening her eyes wide enough to see who it was, she was surprised to see a familiar person there. She gasped. "Kuchiki-san...?!"

The young Shinigami was still speechless, with her jaws still hanging in shock from seeing what she saw in front of her. But when Orihime called her out, she seemed to have snap out of her shock and look at the auburn-haired princess straight, but with the small feeling of shock still inside of her. "Oh, uh, hey, Orihime. Long time no see, right?"

Even though Rukia showed small happiness for Orihime, because of... Well, you guys can guess it easily, Orihime, on the other hand, was more than happy to see a familiar friend by her side once more. She slid off from Ichigo's hold and went over to hug Rukia tightly in her arms, hard enough to make her let out some of the air from her lungs. "Oh, Kuchiki-san! It's so great to see you again! I thought that it was the last time that we get to see each other, but now, there you are! Back in our world! Oh, it's really a miracle to see you here!"

"Oof...! It's nice to see you too, Orihime...!" she said, as she was able to smile out to her, even though that she was suffocating from the strength of Orihime's hug. After a long while of resisting being passed out from the loss of air, Orihime let her go, finally. The young Shinigami took some time to retain her breath, before she had enough air to be able to speak out some more. "Um, say, uh... Ichigo...?" she started to say, as she looked at the orange-haired Shinigami with her eyes showing curiosity. "Uh... Are you and Orihime a... well..." She had a hard time to say what she wanted to say, and she was pointing at the two of them one by one, in an endless cycle, until she received an answer.

"Oh. Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you about that. But it was still early, so I didn't really think about telling the others about that." replied Ichigo, as he rubbed the back of his hair, as he remembered that Rukia didn't know that he and Orihime were together, and that knowing it made her at the loss of her words.

"Oh. So, you two really are together, then?"

Orihime nodded in response. "Yes." she said with a smile. However, she suddenly realized something. Rukia was the one who started all of that... And since then, she was with Ichigo most of the time, helping him out in vanquishing Hollows. How long had it been since she was with Ichigo around that time? And when Orihime thought about that, about Rukia being with Ichigo most of the time before, could it be that...? "Kuchiki-san? Are you upset to see me and Ichigo-kun together...?"

The black-haired Shinigami then looked at Orihime, wondering what she meant about that. Her being upset to see Orihime and Ichigo together? Why would she thought that she would be upset to see them like that? Unless of course Orihime was thinking that she... "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm not upset! Really!" Rukia quickly said, waving her hands in front of her, showing that what Orihime was thinking about was not the case. "I was just surprised to know that you two are together, without me knowing about it! And besides, heh heh... It's not like I LIKE Ichigo or anything! I'm just thinking of him as a good friend! And also..." She took a moment to pause herself, taking a few good breaths, before letting out a warm smile at the two of them. "I'm really glad that you found someone to love with, Orihime. And with Ichigo, no less!"

"Do you really think so, Rukia-chan?"

"Of course! There's nothing that makes me think otherwise! Although..." The young Shinigami took a sly look at Ichigo, smirking, as she thought about something about him. " At first, I thought that Ichigo was gay..."

"Wh-What?!" exclaimed Ichigo,his eyes widened in shock at hearing that from Rukia. "Wh-Who ever said that I'm gay! I'm not! I like girls!"

"Really? Then how come you never show any interest in girls? And if I can understand it, I heard that you were being attracted by some guys like Ikkaku and Zaraki-taichou. So I came to a conclusion that you..."

"Well, that conclusion is wrong, Rukia! I love Orihime-chan, and nothing will say it otherwise! I love her with all my heart, and I care less with other guys!"

"Is that true? Are you sure it's not because of Orihime's large breasts?"

Hearing what she said, both Ichigo and Orihime blushed. Well, what she said did show something that is quite right. Ichigo had saw Oirhime naked, with her breasts and all. But is it true? To Ichigo, it's not. "Of course not! I don't love her because of her breasts! I love her because of who she is! A kind lady who is strong enough to take care of herself, even with a rough life!"

Rukia would continue to fake the fact about Ichigo's love for Orihime, but she decided to shrug it off, so that it wouldn't piss him off a lot more. "Alright, if you say so. But I'm still not convinced that you didn't love her just because of her breasts." she said, before she turned and continued her path to the school, leaving the two of them behind.

But she also left an angry Ichigo behind, just because she still thought that it was because of her breasts. "I told you, it's not because of THEM! I just love her, that's all!" he shouted, as he was close to try and chase after Rukia to bring her down and force her to accept that fact that he loved Orihime just because of her, and not because of her breasts.

But he soon calmed down, when Orihime started clinging herself onto Ichigo's right arm, pulling herself closer to him so that he wouldn't try and make a jump at Rukia. "Ichigo-kun, it's alright. I know that it's not because of my breasts that you love me. And Kuchiki-san was just playing around. She wasn't going to keep on with it to make you even angrier. I believe that deep inside of her, she knew that you truly love me. And I do too. Isn't that right, Ichigo-kun?" she said, smiling up to her love.

After seeing her smile, his anger seemed to have calm down a little more than before. Her warm smile was something that he could be happy to see. With a soothing smile of his own, he nodded. "Yeah. You're right." he said. He then leaned in to gently kiss her on the lips once more, in which she returned it with a kiss of her own. After he pulled away, it's about time for them to go on, after having a long chat among friends. "Well, let's get going, Orihime-chan. Shall we?"

She nodded, as she continued to smile at her love. "Yes. Let's go, Ichigo-kun." And with that, the two of them resumed their walk towards the path that led them to the school.

Just a little far ahead of them, Rukia turned her head back to look at the newly-formed couple, smiling to see them together with their smile showing their happiness with one another. "Ichigo... You really are something." she whispered to herself.

----------

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGOOOOOO!!!!" Oh, that same, usual and obnoxious voice again. It came from one of Ichigo's friends, Asano Keigo, as he was seen lunging himself towards the orange-haired boy with the same fun expression on his face, just like the usual days. It was the usual routine for Ichigo, as there was one thing that would stop Keigo from doing what he usually did.

By moving his arm, the forearm facing Keigo, his face suddenly collided with it, halting his lunge dead-on. "Urgh...!"

"Morning, Keigo." Ichigo said, as he let the damaged classmate to slide down to the ground, with his face in pain. With each and every passing days, Ichigo's arm seemed to be much more harder every time, and if that keeps up, then Keigo would seriously break his own face.

Right now, we are now inside of Ichigo's classroom, where the day was still early, and the bell is yet to ring through the school. Ichigo was found standing around the windows, with Chad and the other guys by his side. Rukia was seen sitting in her place, as she was being greeted by a lot of people in the class, since she was a new student there, even though that she was before. And Orihime was seen standing next to her place, looking around the classroom to pass some time. Any sign of Chizuru? Nope. Not yet, anyways.

That was when Tatsuki went over and stood next to her, looking at her as if she wanted to know what happened last night. "Hey, Orihime! How are you today?"

"Oh, great, Tatsuki-chan! Just great!" Orihime said, smiling to her friend, just as usual.

"So tell me. How's everything with Ichigo? Did everything go out as planned or...?"

"Oh, that. Um, well, it was going well, Tatsuki-chan, but, um..." Orihime wanted to tell her about all the details, but one of the things that she didn't want to go through the details was that she masturbated and was fantasizing about Ichigo. If she told her that, then it would be embarrassing. So, she went out to only tell her a simply explanation, and putting the masturbating part aside. "Yes, everything was going well as planned. And now, Ichigo-kun and I shared a strong bond with each other."

"Oh, that's great! I told you that Ichigo won't change his mind about you, if you play your cards right! And I'm glad to know that you and Ichigo are..." Tatsuki trailed off, as she began to suspect something about what Orihime said. The name. And the name that she heard from her was not Kurosaki-kun, but Ichigo-kun. "Did you just call Ichigo... "Ichigo-kun"?"

Orihime, having realized what she had called Ichigo, quickly placed her hands over her mouth, as if she was trying to stop herself from speaking anymore. But it was too late. "Um...! Uh...! I...!"

"Orihime, usually, you just called Ichigo "Kurosaki-kun", like, you were trying to be polite for him. But then, why did you called him by his first name? And with the suffix -kun?" Tatsuki began to think about that, about why Orihime called Ichigo by his first name and what not. Until she found the answer in her mind. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait, hold on a sec! Orihime, Are you and Ichigo...?"

Orihime blushed, as Tatsuki was able to find the answer of that. She wanted to keep it a secret for a little while longer, but... Oh well. It's only Tatsuki. So it wouldn't be so bad if it was her who found out that Orihime and Ichigo are together. She nodded in response. "Yes. It's true..."

"Oh my! I can't believe it! You and Ichigo are...!" Tatsuki was about to say more of it, but then, she quickly silenced herself, realizing that there are still people around them, and they don't know about Ichigo and Orihime's relationship. But even so, she was feeling happy when she found out about that. "That's so... So...! Orihime, I'm really happy for you! You and Ichigo are...! That's really something!"

Orihime was still blushing, and her blush was getting redder by the second that Tatsuki learned of that fact. She looked down to hide it from her friend, but she managed to even nod in agreement. "Yeah, I know..."

"But I wonder..." Tatsuki still remembered Orihime's "problem", and wondered if that problem got involved in that, and that it resulted in the full-grown relationship that she and Ichigo shared with each other. "Orihime, did you and Ichigo have... Well, you know..."

Her blush was getting redder when she knew what Tatsuki was talking about, so she quickly shook her head and waved her hands fast enough to show her that they didn't do it. "No, no, no, no! We didn't! We didn't go all the way yet!"

"Really? Wow, I guess you must have done something that made you two a couple. But I won't ask you that any longer. I'm sure you want it to be a secret between you and him."

"Um, yeah. I do..." Orihime's blush was still there, but not like the other times, her blush stayed at the current color that it was in. She was relieved that she didn't have to tell her about how the two of them got together. Because that would be something that she would want it to be a secret that only she and Ichigo know.

But suddenly, without even Tatsuki to realize it, someone suddenly glomped Orihime in a quick blur, making her yelp out of surprise, as she fell to the ground hard, along with the mysterious person who glomped her. That got everyone's attention, as they all looked to see what happened.

"Oh, my sweet Hime-chan! At last, I am reunited with you, after all this time!" said the person who glomped Orihime and made her fall like that. To Tatsuki's annoyance, that person was none other than Chizuru, who lovingly hugged her "Hime-chan" with everything she had.

"Ch-Ch-Chizuru-chan...?!" said Orihime, as she looked down to see who it was.

"Now no one is getting in our way of our love, now that we're here like this! Hime-chan, please let me give you the love that I have for you!" said Chizuru, as her hands were already in their way up to Orihime's breasts, before they groped each of them in each of their hold.

"Ch-Chizuru-chan...! Hey...! Please stop...!" plead Orihime for her to stop. But she wasn't stopping. Chizuru was always like that when it comes to love her "Hime-chan". And when she was able to get to Orihime, she would usually grope her breasts as much as she want. And even worst, go all the way even when there are people around her. That was something that Orihime didn't want it to happen. She liked Chizuru, but not that much! And she wanted her to stop doing that so many times.

But then, someone came and kneed down next to them, before he pulled Chizuru off of her with his hands. "Hey, knock it off! Didn't you hear what she said?" The one who came to Orihime's aid was Ichigo. He then stood up from the ground after a few short seconds, and he lend his hand down to the fallen princess, in which she accepted it and grabbed it to pull herself up from it.

Chizuru, after being pulled away from her "Hime-chan", was feeling agitated. As she got up from the ground as well, she looked at the person who pulled her away from her, such as Ichigo. "Oh, it's you! How dare you pull me away from Hime-chan! You don't have the right to do that!"

"Hey, I just did that because she wanted you to stop, you crazy lesbian." Ichigo said, glaring at the young redhead lesbian. "And didn't you hear what I said? Orihi--..." Just then, Ichigo quickly halted himself, as he realized that he was about to call Orihime by her first name, and with the suffix, no less. If he would call her that, everyone from the classroom would already had an idea that when he called her that, it usually meant that he and she are together. And if that happens, all hell will break loose. At least, that's what he thought, but he still believed that it was that. "Inoue told you to stop. And that's what I did. Stopping you from going any further on her. We're still in class, you know."

"Hah! So what?! I can do anything I want with my sweet Hime-chan! And there's nothing that you can do to stop it, you orange-haired bastard!" shouted Chizuru, as she stuck out her tongue at him, taunting him with how she felt about him. And that was hatred and disgust.

Ichigo growled softly at the redhead lesbian. He had just about enough of her crazy fantasies. He was about to take a move on her, until he was stopped by Orihime, who clung herself onto his arm, just like before. "Ichigo-kun, don't..." Orihime said, looking up at her lover, pleading him to stop himself from doing anything rash on Chizuru.

"But Inoue..." When he looked at Orihime's face, it showed that she was scared for him, and that she didn't want him to go wild against one of her friends. It would hurt her, and maybe him too.

"Hah! What's wrong, jackass?!" Chizuru shouted once more, smiling that Ichigo wasn't doing anything to her. "Is the big bad wolf becoming fragile because of what a cute and sexy bunny said? Well, if you're not gonna get me, then allow me to have my way with Hime-chan..." She was about to walk over to Orihime to resume what she was going to do with her, until her sight was set onto the one spot, and that spot made her widen her eyes. "Wha?!"

She saw Orihime clinging onto Ichigo. When that happened, that usually meant that... No, it couldn't be right. Orihime was still too scared to tell Ichigo of her feelings for him, and Ichigo probably didn't know about it for a long time. So then, why was she clinging onto him? Unless...

She looked up at Orihime. Then at Ichigo. Then back at Orihime. Then back at Ichigo. And so on. It was then she got it all together. And when she looked at Ichigo once more, after exchanging stares at the two of them, her expression became sour, and she was feeling pissed off into finding out what exactly happened. "YOU!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY HIME-CHAN?!?!?!?!" she screamed at him, which made everyone in the classroom winced at the volume of her scream. Without any moment to lose, she lunged herself at Ichigo, her nails ready to scrap his face into pieces. "RAWR!!! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!!!!"

However, before she could even be 10 centimeters away from Ichigo...

POW!!!!

She was suddenly being punched off, and got sent flying to the wall, where she was colliding against it. Because of that, she was completely immobilized to move. And she was stuck there for who knows how long.

The one who sent her flying over there was none other than Tatsuki, who was just in time to punch her off from doing anything rash to Orihime, or even doing anything violent on Ichigo. "Geez, Chizuru! Give it a rest already!" she shouted. After she has done that, she let out a sigh of relief, releasing herself from exhausting any more power. "Well, that takes care of that..." she said, as she turned around to face Ichigo and Orihime, giving them a warm smile. "She won't be able to move for a long time, so don't worry about her." As she said that, she began to take a looka round the classroom. And before she could relax herself, she noticed that everyone were staring at one place. And that one place was Ichigo and Orihime. "Uh oh."

"Tatsuki-chan, what's wrong?" asked Orihime.

"I think they know..."

"They?" asked Ichigo. It was then that both him and Orihime started to look around them, as they both noticed that everyone is staring at them, fixing them like a machine fixing its view at a certain target. Why are the rest of the class looking at them that way? Because they all saw what Chizuru saw. Orihime clinging onto Ichigo's arm.

It usually meant that she was scared and that she wanted to hold someone to keep herself from being scared too much. But in Orihime's case, when it was with Ichigo, that wasn't quite normal. And if that really happened, then that meant... "Wait, hold on. Am I dreaming it?! Did I just see Inoue-san...?!" said the male student, unable to believe what he was seeing.

A female student gasped out of surprise and joy. "Oh my! Inoue-san and Kurosaki-san are...! Oh my gosh, it's gotta be true!"

"There's no way! Inoue-san is scared of Kurosaki-san! So then why...?!" said another male student.

"Inoue-chan and Kurosaki-san together? Wow... That's something that you don't see every day." said another female student.

And before they knew, everyone all began to chat around about Ichigo and Orihime. Hearing all of those comments about them, both of them blushed deep red and looked down on the ground to hide their blush. That wasn't suppose to happen! That wasn't what they wanted their revelation to be! That was a really wrong time to confess it!

"ICHIGOOO!!!!" The both of them both heard an obnoxious voice calling out to Ichigo. As the orange-haired boy looked up, he saw Keigo, with his face still red because of his collision with Ichigo's arm, lunging at him with tears in his eyes that fell out of it in a comedic way. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT YOU AND INOUE-SAN ARE TOGETHER!!!! HOW COULD YOU HIDE THAT FROM ME?!?!?! I THOUGHT THAT I WAS YOUR FRIEND!!!!"

POW!!!!

Poor Keigo. He had shared the same fate as Chizuru, as he was being kicked hard towards the wall, colliding with it and being stuck next to her. He was immobilized as well.

"Shut up, Keigo. I didn't tell you this because we got together a short while ago. It's not a big deal, you know." muttered Ichigo, who was a little pissed off, but still, a little embarrassed that everyone in their class learned about his relationship with Orihime. And if he could tell, his face was turning almost red, along with Orihime.

"Wow. I have to say, I'm really stunned." They both turned to see one of Ichigo's other friend, Mizuiro, who had the same reaction as with the other class, but his reaction turned out to be something that he was happy about. "I never thought I'd see the day, where Kurosaki Ichigo, a ruthless guy who solved his problems by fighting, got together with Inoue Orihime, one of the beautiful girls of the school who usually gets intimidated when he looked at you. Wow... It's pretty amazing! Congrats, you two!"

"Uh... Thanks, Mizuiro. I think." said Ichigo, still hiding his blush from everyone else, just like Orihime.

"Heh. Nice job, Kurosaki." said Uryuu, who got Ichigo and Orihime's attention, as he smirked at the two of them. "And to think that I thought of you as a gay guy, ever since I met you."

Hearing that from him, a vein popped up from Ichigo's forehead, as he scowled at him. "What? You too, Ishida? Do you want to have a face full of footmarks?!" Uryuu ignored what Ichigo said, as he adjusted his glasses and went back to what he was doing in his seat, reading a book.

"... Hey." The both of them turned once more to see the large mexican student looking at them, with his usually unexpressive face. He had nothing to add about that subject, so he could at least do what he usually does with things like that. "... Congratulations, you two." Chad said.

"Um... Thanks, Chad." said Ichigo, unsure if he would feel appreciated after receiving a congrats comment from his good old friend.

"Thank you, Sado-kun. We appreciate it." said Orihime, who felt the same way as her love.

And so on, everyone in the class started to chat around, about how they felt about Ichigo and Orihime being a couple. Some guys and girls were devastated that the ones that they had a crush on had found each other to love with, some of them were shocked to see them together, but didn't complain as much as the others, and some were happy to see them together, after who knows how long, in which they were Ichigo and Orihime's friends. And with that, the couple became a hit news for them.

After seeing that most of the class were taking it rather well, Tatsuki sighed a little, as the revelation of Ichigo and Orihime's relationship didn't cause much of a ruckus. But still... Just by having their relationship expose was something that the two of them were feeling embarrassed about. "Well, so much for keeping it a secret, right?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Ichigo and Orihime both said it in unison, with their face still looking at the ground, but there wasn't so much blush on their face like before.

"Ah, come on, you two. It's not that bad. At least it didn't bring it to chaos or anything like that. And that news will soon to be old, once they learn to accept it. So it's alright for you two to have a relationship with each other. No one is going to bother you about it. You'll still live a normal life even with each other. You got me, you two?" Tatsuki said, as she smiled at the couple.

They both slowly looked up to her, with some of their blush showing, even though there wasn't much of it anymore. "Um... yeah..." They both said it at the same time once more.

"Alright. As long as everything is alright with you two, then everything will be fine from now on. Just make sure that each of you make the other happy with everything you have for them. Because I know that you two are a perfect couple. So no worries, alright?"

"Yeah..." Orihime quietly said, her eyes still fixing on the ground. But then, she learned to forget about it and got herself determined. "Yeah! Thanks, Tatsuki-chan. I really need it."

Ichigo felt the same as her, as he nodded to tatsuki in response that he felt the same with Orihime. "Yeah. As long as we get along well, everything will be alright."

"That's good to hear!" Tatsuki shouted, glad to know that the two of them were both ok with the situation that they were in right now. But then, she then set her eyes up to Ichigo, as she slightly glared at him in response that she had something to say to him as well. "And remember. If you do anything that will hurt Orihime, I swear, I'll come and find you, and when I do, I'll kick your ass for as long as I want. Got it, Ichigo?"

Ichigo could only smirk at Tatsuki, as he understood what she was trying to warn him, but was sure of himself that it won't happen for a very long time. "Don't worry. I love Orihime-chan. And I won't hurt her no matter what. That's a promise."

Tatsuki let out a small smile, as she nodded to him. "Alright. A promise is a promise."

While everything was happening in the classroom, Rukia was looking at the scene around her, as if she was the only one who didn't get in the fiasco of some sort. But as soon as she learned that everything will be alright with both Ichigo and Orihime, she smiled to herself. "Yep. You really are something, Ichigo."

----------

Time has passed since the morning. A few hours has passed since School was starting. And with Ichigo and Orihime being the new couple, everythign went along just like before, as if they just forgot that the two of them were together. But they didn't, and they all learned to respect that and move on to their normal daily life at school. And that was what matters the most.

But throughout the events that happened in the school, there was one person who was watching it outside, as he stood on the right side of the school building, looking down at what he was watching, and waiting for the perfect moment to strike out his action.

That person was a man with a black hooded-coat, in which his face was hiding by the darkness of the hood that he was wearing. You can say that this man was an enigma, and he was watching what he wanted to see. And yes. It was the same man who was looking down through Orihime's place last night.

"Everything is in place. And it won't be long for me to get my first victim." said the hooded man. As he moved his hand up to his hood, and pulled it off of his head, it showed off its appearance. Spiky silver hair with a pair of purple eyes. "Inoue Orihime was already taken care of out of her own accord. Now, my next target is Kuchiki Rukia..." he said, as he continued to look down to the ground far down from where he was standing. If his knowledge was correct, then it would be a matter of time until Rukia, and the rest of the class, were going out of the school building to play some sports. And that was where he would nail his target. With a special weapon.

Then, he heard something ringing through his ear, and felt something vibrating from under his coat. He wondered who it was. He slid his hand inside of his coat and pulled out a black cellphone, in which he opened it to answer it. Moving the cellphone up to his ear, he took a moment to respond. "Aki here..."

_"Did you finish your mission?"_

The silver-haired man, who is called Aki, by the way, let out an annoyed groan from his lips. It was the voice of his master coming out of the cellphone, and he was asking him that certain question that annoyed him. Why? Well, here's why. "Ok. I am going to ignore asking you how many times did you call me. And I'm going to pretend that you say nothing."

_"Oh, come on, Aki. I just wanted to know if you're done with your mission yet."_

"Ok, let me ask you one thing. If I started this mission two days ago, with the list of the many women that you have asked me to find, do you BELIEVE that I'll have the time to finish targetting those women?!"

_"Yes?"_

Aki groaned once more. "Come on, master! Can't you wait for at least a few weeks before calling me if I'm done?! And why did you order me to do that ridiculous mission, anyway?! What's the deal of trying to get that one man to be together with a bunch of women?! That's complete nonsense!"

_"So? I decided what I want, so don't complain. I am your master, and I ordered you to do this task for me, no matter how ridiculous it is! Now be a good dog and go along, Aki-poochie."_

"... I hate you."

_"Love you too. Bye!" _And the call had ended between Aki and his master.

Sighing heavily, he closed his cellphone and put it away somewhere inside of his coat. "What did I do to deserve this?" he said, regretting to have served for a ridiculous master such as him.

"Alright, class! Keep going! We're not gonna start playing some sports if you guys are going slower than a turtle!" Then, he heard a voice coming from down there. Descending his gaze down, he saw a group of people moving out of the building, with a teacher leading the fray. Was it the class that he was waiting for? As he looked closely at them, he could see a familiar orange hair within them. So it is. "Kurosaki Ichigo. If he's with them, then Kuchiki Rukia will most certainly be..." He was right. Rukia was within the crowd, as she was moving from behind, as well as being the last person to leave the building.

The target was in sight. Kuchiki Rukia was his primary target for the time being. He slid his hand back inside of his coat, and he pulled out two objects: a straw and a dart. Putting the dart inside of the straw, he placed one end of it between his lips, as he aimed it at the young Shinigami, waiting for the right moment to shoot. "Target in sight. Commence the aim. Find the right moment to execute."

Down within the crowd, the black-haired Shinigami was receiving some popularity with her classmates, as they didn't stop speaking to her of some stuff. And they are still going even now. "So, Kuchiki-san, how long have you been in Karakura Town?" asked a male student.

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe long enough to get to know the town pretty well. Thanks for asking." replied Rukia, as she smiled at the male student.

"Hey, I heard from a friend of mine that she saw you walking with Kurosaki-san this morning. Are you and Kurosaki-san friends, Kuchiki-san?" asked a female student.

"Why, of course! Ichigo-san is my friend. We've known each other for quite some time, so we understand each other quite well. He's a great guy, if you get to know him well." she replied, smiling at the female student just like with the other one. As she continued to walk up with the group, she suddenly stopped, as her gaze was on the ground. "Huh?"

Back up the building, at that moment, Aki's eyes were widen in advantage. "Commencing action!" he said, before he blew the dart from the straw, shooting it out of it, as it was flying straight to Rukia. The perfect shot. The dart was heading straight to Rukia's neck, and with an accuracy so straight, it would surely get her.

Back down in the group, what Rukia was looking at down to the ground was a Chappy the Rabbit doll. Her eyes were widen with happiness. "Oh! A Chappy the Rabbit doll! Kawaii!" she said, as she bended down to grab the doll.

And that was when the dart missed its target miserably, and it was heading straight at the part of the person who was walking in front of her... Keigo's ass. As the dart struck it, Keigo yelped out, as he suddenly stopped himself from walking and froze in place.

That was when Aki widened his eyes in shock and pure embarrassement. "Wh-What?! I missed?! And I got a GUY?!?!"

Rukia got up from her bending position, as she had the doll in her hands. "Ohh, it's so cute! Oh there, there, you little cutie rabbit. I'll take care of you for as long as you live." she said, as she resumed her walk within the group, passing Keigo, as he was still frozen in place.

It took him a while to be able to move again, as he rubbed his bottom with his hand. "Oww... Hey, what was that just now? Did someone pinched my ass or something?" he said, wondering what caused the pain that he received from down there. But then, he just shrugged it off, deeming it to be unimportant. "Ah, who cares. I'll go ask Ichigo to be in my tam. Hey, Ichigo!"

He was about to run through the group, but then, he froze once more, as he was feeling something that he didn't really expect it to happen. He then blushed a little. "Wait, why am I thinking about Ichigo differently? And why am I feeling something for Ichigo? And why do I have a sudden urge to be with Ichigo? Why?" Keigo was confused about why he was feeling that way. But then, he gasped out of surprise, as his blush deepened in its reddish color. "Oh! Does that mean that...! Oh, but it is! I think I'm falling in love with--"

BANG!!!

Suddenly, he was knocked down to unconsciousness, as he fell to the ground with a bump on his head. The one who knocked him down was Aki, who was holding a baseball bat with a frightened expression on his face. The dart got Keigo, and when that happens, that guy was starting to have feelings for...! Oh god, that's horrible! Pulling out his cellphone out from his coat, he composed the number of his master and moved it near to his ear.

_"Did you finish it yet?"_

"I need an antidote! Now!"

_"What?! Oh, don't tell me that you're going to abort the mission! It's my one time dream! And I'm not gonna let you quit it by making me create an antidote!"_

"I shot a guy with the love dart!"

_"... Say what?"_

"I shot a GUY with the dart!"

_"... Oh. Um, Ok, I can see what you're saying... Um, I'll make the antidote now."_

"Please, be quick on it!"

_"Ok... Um, did that guy, uh... started sucking his member?"_

Aki widened his eyes in disgust, as he began to thought about that. "Urgh...! Just make the antidote, please!"

_"Ok, ok... Um, did he finger his ass?"_

"Urgh...!!! Stop giving me mental images! It's creeping me out!"

_"You the man." _And with that, the call had ended.

Aki sighed. He wondered how long it would be for him to finish that mission. He had hope that it would be soon, because it was starting to get from weird to fricken disgusting.

----------

An hour has passed since then. And when it was the time to take an hour break from school work, then that time was now. It was lunch time, and everyone are free to roam around to eat or to do something for the noon activities, as long as they are still inside of the school grounds. And not doing anything bad around there.

Rukia was seen walking around the school grounds with a joyful expression on her face. Everytime she passed someone, they greeted with a smile. Well, looks like being a new student was pretty great for her. And she wondered if she would do that more often. But now, she was heading her way to find Orihime and the other girls so that she can eat lunch with, just like the old times.

"Man, it's great to be new here. I forgot how it feels like to be greeted politly by everyone that I passed by. Feels like I'm a queen of the school." she said, smiling to herself that her popularity was already under way through the entire school. But that popularity won't stay like that for long, as in a couple of more days, she would started be treated as a normal student to everyone else. But oh well. Easy come, easy go.

"Hey you! The girl with the black hair! Yeah you!" Suddenly, she heard someone calling out to her. And that guy was addressing to her, since she had black hair, and that there wasn't any people around who had black hair. As she stopped walking for the moment, and turned her head to see who was calling her, she was pretty surprised to see something that she didn't usually see in the school grounds.

There was a mysterious guy sitting under the table, wearing a blue jinbei for his clothes and some kind of a weird and black coat which is usually being worn with a junihitoe. He had silver, spike hair and she couldn't identify the eyes, since he was wearing sunglasses over them. And on the table that he was sitting under, there was a tea pot and three tea cups on a plate each, and there was a sign in front of the table, which says "Free Tea Sample, once per customer". He wa ssmiling at her, as if he was trying to get her attention.

"Uh... Are you talking to me?" asked Rukia, confused as to why there was a tea stand in the school grounds for some reason.

"Yes, yes! May I interest you with a free sample of my special tea? It's once per customer, so you better try it out before the lunch period ends!" said the mysterious silver-haired man.

"What are you doing here in the school grounds? I don't think you're allowed to advertise without the principle's permission."

"That's what I did! I asked him about it and he gave me the permission to advertise my tea! So there's no worries, now! Well, anyway..." The mysterious man took a hold of the tea cup, as well as the plate that it was standing, and he hovered it to the young Shinigami. "Please. Have a try of my free sample. I assure you, it tastes great!"

"What's so special about it?" she asked.

"Well, I put some special ingredients in it! This is my "special" tea, because this tea is something that is out of this world! Come on, try it!"

Rukia looked at the tea cup closely, wondered if it was ok to take at least a sip of it. But she wodnered if it wasn't something that poisons her or anything bad like that. "Um... Can I ask what's inside of the tea?"

"Oh, just the usual. Beans, hot water, oh the usual, usual stuff. Except for one thing!" he shouted dramatically to her. "My secret ingredient in this fabulous tea... is SUGAR!!!"

"... Sugar?" Rukia slightly sweatdropped, as she thought that the guy was a little insane in his head. Who puts sugar in their tea? Certainly that guy. But if what he said was true, and if it was indeed sugar the secret ingredient to his "special" tea, then she would at least give it a try. "Alright, I'll take it." she said, as she took the tea cup and the plate off of the mysterious man's hold. But before she could drink it, she looked down at the tea, still wondering if it's ok. With a small sigh, she took a small sip of the tea, tasting it so she could determine the quality of it. "Hm..."

"Well? How does it taste?"

"Tastes... kinda like a normal tea. Except there's some sugar in it, which did change the flavor of it. But I guess I can say that it's like a normal tea. Nothing different about it."

"Yes, yes, I can see what you mean." said the mysterious man, who nodded at what Rukia said about his tea. "It's not exactly a special tea. I said "special" in a sarcastic way. So it's nothing special about it, indeed. But, you gotta admit, it does try and lower the fat inside of your body! Am I right?"

"Hm... Well, I guess you're right." said Rukia, who shrugged. As she set the plate and tea cup down back to the table, she gave a soothing smile to the mysterious man. "Thank you for giving me a free sample of your tea. It was refreshing, to say the least."

"Heh heh! No problem! It's always a pleasure to give my customer a refreshed feeling!"

Rukia nodded in agreement. And so, she started to walk away from the stand, giving a farewell wave to the mysterious man. "Bye! Have a nice day, mister!"

"You too! Get good grades, miss!" he said, waving back at her, as she was walking away from him, smiling at her for the last time before she disappeared from his sight. And with that, he smirked. "Target has been reached. One down, many to go." he said quietly, smirking as he was able to accomplish one of the goals that he was going to do. He slowly took off his sunglasses to reveal a pair of purple eyes that he had, revealing himself to be Aki.

He looked over to the tea pot that he had in his possession, lifting the lid up to see the quantity of it. "Hm... Seems normal, but it's missing a few drops of my "secret ingredient"." he said. Then, he slid his hand into the top of his jinbei clothing, and he pulled out a dart, the same dart that he used to try and shoot Rukia with. Placing it on the table, he suddenly pulled out a hammer and slammed it against it a few times, just enough to break the dart in two. Grabbing the broken halves with one hand, he opened the lid of the tea pot with the other and poured some liquid that was coming from them. He then closed the lid and grabbed the tea pot, whirling it around to mix the liquid into the tea. He then set it down gently, smirking.

"Heh heh... This is a pretty good idea. I got Rukia into drinking the tea that I mixed the potion in, and before long, she will start to feel for a certain primary target." he said, as he continued to smirk, as his idea was going well. There was only a handful of women left to target on. Shihoin Yoruichi, Arisawa Tatsuki, Matsumoto Rangiku, and many, many more. And if he kept on advertissing the tea, he would surely catch one of the girls that he was still targetting.

But then, Mizuiro was passing by the tea stand, and upon seeing it, he got interested and went over to it. "Oooh! A free sample! Can I have a taste of it?"

"NO!!!" Aki suddenly shouted through instinct, as he quickly swept the tea off the table, and grabbed the tea pot, before throwing it away, clearing the table from any tea that resides there. "We are closed! I am sorry!"

"But... Why did you...?"

"We are closed!"

"But the sign said that you're still open."

Looking over to the sign, which was standing on the table, and showing that it was opened, he quickly grabbed it and spinned it around, before settling it down, showing the sign that says that they are closed. "CLOSED!!!"

Mizuiro blinked at him for a few times, unsure of what just happened. But he decided to leave it alone and walked away from the stand. With Mizuiro out of the way, Aki sighed of relief.

Although, if his tea attracts men...

----------

Well, the lunch period was starting good, but now, it was almost the time for it to come to a close, as it had only a few more minutes before the next peiod of school work starts. Everyone is starting to finish up what they were doing, and were going back to class to start the next period.

The trio of Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki was one of them, as they got back inside of the school after having some lunch outside and chatting together. Just then, Tatsuki moaned in despair, as she remembered that next week, there will be a big event that will take place. "Oh, yeah. I forgot that mid-terms is next week. And I still haven't studied yet..." she said.

"Oh, that's ok, Tatsuki-chan!" said Orihime, trying to comfort her friend by giving her a warm smile. "We'll just have to study after school! We don't want to waste our time trying to goof around, just as we usually did, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, let's study after school. I don't wanna study alone without some company around." Tatsuki said, as she agrred to the idea of studying together with her friend. Then, she turned to Rukia to ask her about something. "What about you? Do you wanna study with us, Rukia?"

"Oh, of course! Even though that I'm a new student around here, I can still take care of mid-terms no problem!" said Rukia, smiling to show that she was determined and ready for the mid-terms that is coming next week.

"Well, at least you know that you can do it, Rukia. Alright, let's study together then! It'll be like a whole reunion." said Tatsuki, who smiled at the thought of studying together with her friend and new friend.

"Yo, you guys!" The three girls all heard someone calling out to them, and as they turned to see who it was, Ichigo was walking towards them, waving at them as a sign that he was talking to them.

"Ichigo-kun!" Orihime exclaimed, happy to see her lover there. Unable to resist the urge to go and lunge herself at him, she did just that, in which he caught her in his hold, as the two of them spinned around together, laughing as they found themselves together like this.

"Hey, Orihime-chan." said Ichigo, smiling down to his girlfriend, as they both stopped spinning around together.

"Hey, Ichigo." said Tatsuki, as she went over to the two of them, along with Rukia. "I forgot to ask, are you ready for mid-terms next week? It's gonna be a pretty big thing to do that will make us stufy for that."

"Well, of course. I'm not gonna let that one slip by from me. I got a pretty big future in my hands, and I'm not gonna let it slide off from them, if I don't succeed it." said Ichigo, as he pulled Orihime closer onto him, which made her giggle to be closer to the one she loved. "What about you, Rukia? You think you're ready for that?" he asked, as he turned his gaze to the young black-haired girl.

"Well, of course I am! I'm a new student, but I can still take care of that sort of thing! You don't have to look down on me, Ichigo-san!" replied Rukia, as she smiled up to the orange-haired boy. However, when she looked up to him, there was something that made her jump inside. She widened her eyes wide enough to make Ichigo, as well as Orihime and Tatsuki, to look at her to see what she was doing.

"Huh? You ok, Rukia?" asked Ichigo, a little curious to know why she widened her eyes like that.

In Rukia's view, there was something wrong with it. She had swear that the background changed from normal to heavenly pink, and that flowers were beginning to sprout around him. And also, she swore that she was starting to hear a heavenly music coming from the background. And looking at Ichigo like that made her blush.

"Um... Kuchiki-san? Are you ok?" asked Orihime, a little worried for her friend.

Rukia snapped out of what she was seeing, as she turned to look at Orihime. "Oh! Oh, I'm alright! It's fine, really!"

"Oh. Um, Ok?"

"Well, anyway..." Ichigo started to say, as he came up with a subject. "My friends and I are planning to go and study together in the library. And I was thinking... You girls ok with studying with us? But don't worry. Keigo isn't coming with us, since he thought that mid-terms are... Well, not sure what he was thinking about that."

"Sure, Ichigo. You know, I really need some company, anyway." Tatsuki said, smiling at the orange-haired boy. Orihime nodded in agreement, as she was already ok with studying with the other guys, since she will still be togetehr with Ichigo. Then Tatsuki turned to look at Rukia, to see if she agrees too. "What about you? Do you wanna join Ichigo and the others?"

"Oh! Sure, of course!" Rukia said, without realizing that she was still blushing. "I'm alright, as long as I have you two and that hunk, Ichigo!" It was then that she realized what she had just called Ichigo, as she quickly placed her hands over her mouth, widening her eyes in embarrassement.

"Huh? What did you say, Rukia?" asked Ichigo, raising his eyebrow at her, as he didn't hear what Rukia had called him.

"Oh, um, Nothing! I didn't say anything! And I didn't call you anything in particular, Ichigo, you sexy beast!" There it was again. She quickly covered her mouth once more with her hands, after putting them down seconds ago. "I-I-I mean...! I didn't say anything about you and your cute face!" There it was once more. "Uh...! I mean, I sure wish that I can feel your muscles!" Then another. "I-I-I mean, I wanna see how handsome that you'll like without a shirt on!" Then another. It was then she decided to shut herself up from speaking anymore.

"Um... Kuchiki-san? Are you sure that you're feeling alright?" asked Orihime, who was worried when Rukia was starting to act a little more out of behavior.

The young Shinigami had just reached a new level of embarrassement, as her blush deepened in deep red. What was she saying? Why did she suddenly blurt out those words to Ichigo? She didn't think about it, nor did she had the feeling of it. She was speaking nonsense. And she said it in front of Orihime, Tatsuki and even Ichigo. She wanted to get away from them from being embarrassed any longer. So she thought out a way. "O-oh! I, uh, I gotta go to the bathroom! See you guys in class!" she said, before she quickly ran off from the three of them.

The three remaining students were left puzzled, and it was because Rukia was acting a little strange. Why, they wondered. Was she feeling ok, or...?

----------

Inside of the girls' bathroom, Rukia was found sitting on a toilet seat inside of one of the toilet cabins, trying to calm herself from what had just happened back there. What was she doing? Why did she say those things? And why couldn't she get Ichigo off of her mind? She was still blushing, even after getting away from them. And her blush was getting redder by the second that she thought of Ichigo.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I feeling this way for Ichigo? I... I've known him for some time and now, I'm acting like I'm excited for him! What's going on?! Why do I have these feelings for him?! And why can't I stop myself from blushing?!" she said, as she placed her hands on her face and pressed them against her skin to stop the blush from taking over her face.

Ichigo... That was all she thought about inside of her mind, at the moment. Of how cute he was. Of how much stronger he was. Of how sexy he was on his body. She felt the need to touch his muscles. The need to embrace him so much. And the need for him to be... inside of her.

There was only one logical explanation for that. And it was something that she did not expect.

"Am I falling in love with... Ichigo?!"

**End of chapter**

Well, there you guys have it. The second chapter of the fic. And I gotta admit, I went through it smoother than before... Well, at least, I thought. Or maybe it's because I'm trying to find the right words to describe the texts and something. Well, I sure hope that the second chapter is alright. And sorry, no lemons for this chapter. But in the next one, I believe that there will be some lemons. Heh heh heh heh...

Well, anyways, there you guys have it. Ja Ne! And review, Kudasai!


	3. Chapter 3

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback/Dream_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 3:**

**Rukia's Confession  
**

Dong! Ding! Dang! Dong!

Well, it's the last bell of the day. Meaning yet another day of school is over. All of the students began to exist the building, leaving the school to go on home. However, there is another option, as the students can also do some after school activities, like playing sports, going to some clubs or go to the library to study. But most students, if that is possible, decided to study in the library, since mid-terms are coming next week. And that's what Ichigo and the others are going to do.

Meanwhile, Rukia was having a hard time trying to keep herself concentrated during the afternoon of school. She couldn't concentrate because there was only a single thought that she couldn't shake it off of her head. Ichigo.

Every time she tried to listen and do some school work, she suddenly found herself taking a look at Ichigo and blushing at the sight of him, before looking back to where she was doing. It had been like this for each and every few minutes. And she couldn't stop herself from looking at him that way.

When school was over, she found herself quickly leaving the classroom before she could even think about what she was doing. She was walking through the hall and down the stairs until she reached the rows of the shoe lockers. All the while while thinking about Ichigo, and blushing at the thought of his cute face, strong body and attracted voice.

_'What's wrong with me? Why do I have feelings for Ichigo? This can't be right. I can't have feelings for someone so quickly in such a short time. But it happened. And I can't stop thinking about him and blushing at him! I can't...!' _she thought, as she placed her right hand to where her heart was, somewhere around the left breast. She could feel her heart pulsing quickly, from the inside and from the outside as well. Her heart was racing like footsteps being heard in a running rate. And there was no way to stop the footsteps, until a certain condition is reached.

"Hey, Rukia!" Hearing someone calling for her so suddenly, she nearly jumped in surprise. She turned her head to see the group walking towards her, Tatsuki, who was waving her hand at her, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, some other guys, and last, but not least, Ichigo. And again, seeing him made her blush.

"O-oh! Hey, you guys! How's it going?" Rukia asked, as she managed to speak out without trying to compliment Ichigo about his body, and she also managed to let out a small laugh just to show how enthusiastic she was.

"It's going well, thanks Rukia." replied Tatsuki. "But I should be the one who should ask you instead. Are you feeling alright, this afternoon? You've been acting a little strange lately."

"Oh, it's nothing! It's just one of those times when I get a little weird around! So it's nothing to be worrying about!"

"Huh. Is that so?" said Ichigo, still worried that something is wrong with Rukia. She didn't act like that before, not even when she was enthusiastic in school. But if she said that it was one of those times, in which he didn't know, whenever it was true or not, he should leave her alone with it. "Well, try and behave yourself if things get too out of hand. Alright, Rukia?"

"Oh s-s-sure, no problem, I-Ichigo-san!" Rukia suddenly stuttered, as she looked up to the orange-haired boy with a smile, but with a blush on her face. Once again...

"So, Kuchiki-san..." Orihime started to say, with a refreshing smile. "Are you ready go study together for the big one?"

At first, Rukia thought that it would be alright to study with the others. However, concerning the state that she was in, and the feelings that she suddenly had for Ichigo, if she would study with them, it would cause her more trouble, as she would look at Ichigo every once in a few minutes, just like in class. And it would lead to the others to suspect the reason for Rukia's behavior. "Actually, I just remember that I have something to do after school! Yeah, something really, really important! I'm really sorry that I can't study with you guys like this!"

"Oh. Well, it's alright, Rukia." said Tatsuki, shrugged as she respected her decision. "It's not a big deal, if you gotta deal with something important. You gotta do what you gotta do."

"Y-yep! That's right!" Rukia said, slightly laughing all the while, as she began to walk back slowly, straight to the entrance of the school building. "Well, I better go! So good luck studying, you guys! And have a pleasant day!" she said, before she turned heels and ran through the entrance in a speed of light.

With Rukia gone in a flash, the others couldn't help, but worry about her. Well, she indeed said that it was one of those times where she could act sometimes weird around there, but what if it wasn't the case? What if there was something behind that weirdness? They wondered...

"Is Kuchiki-san really alright?" asked Uryuu about her behavior.

"Well, she did say that she could act like that sometimes So we better leave her be with that." Tatsuki replied.

----------

How much time has passed since she had been running? How much time has passed since she was trying to forget about the feelings she had for him? How much time has passed? She didn't know when. And she didn't know how it happened.

Rukia was seen running through the streets of Karakura Town, trying to know why she had those feelings for Ichigo, and why now. She had been running non-stop to try and resolve the reason of having those feelings so suddenly. But why? She wanted to know why.

_'It can't be! I can't be fallen in love with Ichigo! Not after I learned that he and Orihime are together! I thought that I was glad that those two are together! But then, how did I end up having feelings for him after a while of knowing his relationship with Orihime?!' _she thought, while running through the streets to think about it more and more, without a moment to stop until she resolved those thoughts. _'Why?! Why now?! Why can't I stop having those feelings for him?! Why can't I just move on?! He and Orihime are together! And I can't just move on from it?!'_

It was then that her heart couldn't keep up with her anymore, as she slowly came to a stop from her sprint. She took several breaths of air to try and regain her rhythm, as she placed her hand on where her heart was to try and calm it down from beating so much. But that wasn't the only thing why she placed it there. There was another reason...

After she thought about it long and hard, about the first time that she met Ichigo, in an attempt to protect him and his family from a Hollow attack, about the time that she had helped him through the many Hollow attacks in her place, about the time that she regretted having to leave Ichigo dying there back when she was going back to the Soul Society and about the time that he had saved her from being executed. How much time has it been to it to be like that? She had spend so much time with Ichigo, and yet, through it all. She has thought of him as a friend, and nothing more. Until at this moment.

"No... I have to accept it..." she said quickly, as she clutched the area where her heart was a little more harder. She wanted to reject it. But she couldn't. And she had to accept that fact... "I... I love Ichigo..."

She truly loved him. After all this time, she loved him at that moment. And she didn't deny it. She accepted it just like accepting death.

However, he was with Orihime, and the two of them are happy with each other. She couldn't just step in and separate their love for each other by declaring her love for him, could she? If that would happen, her relationship with both Ichigo and Orihime would become severe. What can she do? What should she do about that? She looked up to the sky, wanting some answers from some guy from up in the sky. what does she wanted? Does she wanted Ichigo's love? Or her friendship with both him and Orihime? What should she do?

"I have to ask Urahara-san about that. Maybe he knows what I should do."

----------

"Welcome, Kuchiki-san! It is great to see you again!" said the man with the hat with green and white stripes on all sides, as he opened up his paper fan and waved it at his face. Seeing Rukia there in front of his shop put a smile on his face, since she usually came here to buy some accessory suitable for fighting Hollows or something else. "What can I do for you? Is there something that you need?"

"No. Actually, I came here to ask you for... some advice on the situation that I'm in." replied Rukia, unsure if it was wise for her to ask the owner of the Urahara Shoten for some advice about love, knowing that he wasn't the type of person who could deal with that kind of thing, except for when it was something important.

"Oh, asking for some advice from a shop owner, huh?" said Kisuke. "Well, if it's something that you wanna deal with, then I'll be glad to offer you some advice. So, what kind of situation that is?"

"Um, well... It's just that..." she started to say, before she turned her head to the side, as she was trying to hide most of her blush from the sight of the shop owner. "I'm starting to have feelings for... a certain someone."

At that moment, he closed his paper fan, a satisfying smile appearing in place of his normal one. "Oh, it's about Kurosaki-san, huh? Oh, I knew that this is going to happen."

"Wha...? How did you know that I have feelings for Ichigo?"

"Because I just knew, from a blink of an eye." Kisuke replied, his smile never fading from his face. "If that's what you are trying to do, then I'm your man to help you out! I have a lot of things in store for the both of you that will eventually lead you two to be together as a couple! I have been waiting for this moment for some time, so--"

"He already has Orihime to love with." Rukia cut him off.

"... Oh." Kisuke said, his smile finally fading from his face. "Is that so? And you're asking me for some advice because you want to move on?"

"I-I don't know... I mean, I've been trying to move on a few times before, but I can't seem to shake it off of me. It's like I feel like I don't want to leave Ichigo from my mind, even after I know that he and Orihime are together. I started to have these feelings for him after I know of his relationship with Orihime."

"Wait, say what now?" Kisuke found something that isn't quite right around there. "Are you saying that you're starting to have feelings for Ichigo, after you know that him and Orihime are together?"

"Y-yes... Is that a little strange for me to have those feelings after that?"

"Hm..." Kisuke thought about it for a little. He did admit that it was strange for her to have feelings for Ichigo after learning of the relationship that he currently had with Orihime. Something about that left a clutching feeling deep inside of him, that he had to resolve as to why that happened to her.

"Please, Urahara-san. I want to resolve what I'm feeling right now..." she said, needing to resolve the situation that she was in right now. "What do you think I should do about that? Do I have to step him and confess my love for Ichigo? Or should I just leave him be and try to move on? Please, I need some advice on either choice. I can't keep it deep into myself any longer."

"Hm... Well, Kuchiki-san, what you should be asking is... What do YOU think you should do?"

"What?"

"Don't get me wrong. I do have a lot of ideas to give you some advice from. But what you are in right now is not my decision as to what you want to do. That's something that you and you alone have to resolve. You can't ask for someone else's advice to make you do what they tell you to do, since those advices could eventually lead you in the wrong path."

"Is that so...?"

"But, if you truly wanted to receive some advice from me, then I only have one in particular." Kisuke said, as he opened up his paper fan once more and waved it at his face, just like before. "Just do what your heart is telling you to do. And eventually, the decision that your heart is giving you will lead you to the right future. Am I making myself clear of that statement?"

"Now that you mention it..." Now everything was starting to get clear inside of her mind, and inside of her heart as well. Kisuke was right. She shouldn't ask other people for some advice, if her heart was telling her what to do. Her heart was telling her what she should do that will lead her to a bright tomorrow. And all she could do... was to do what she thought what was right for her heart. "Yeah, you're right. This is something that I have to deal with myself. And I already have the answer of my resolve. And all I gotta do was to go through it, no matter what. Yeah, it all makes sense now..."

"So, now are you thinking straight of the situation? Now are you sure of what you're gonna do?"

Rukia nodded. "Yeah... If what my heart is telling me will lead me to the right path, then that's what I'm gonna do. That's what I'm going to choose." She then bowed down to the shop owner, as a sign of gratitude. "Thank you for helping me think clearly of it. I must now do what is right for my heart."

"Good to hear." said Kisuke, as he smiled at the young Shinigami. "Make me proud, if everything goes well with the three of you. I'll be waiting for some answers until then."

"Alright. Thanks again, Urahara-san." said Rukia, as she turned around to walk out of the shop. She now knew what she was going to do. And she hoped that what Kisuke said about her heart was right.

"Come again anytime, Kuchiki-san! I'll be waiting for you!" Kisuke said, as he waved his hand at the young Shinigami, who exited the area, to do what she was going to do. His smile never seemed to fade away, as he thought that everything will go well just as planned. And he wasn't wrong about what he thought every time. It was certainly something that Rukia would cherish deep in her heart.

Then, his eyes picked up something in front of them, as he saw someone coming over to the shop, holding a wooden crate of some kind. "Hm? What's this?"

"Delivery for Urahara Kisuke-san!" said the person who was known to be a delivery man, since he was carrying the crate in his arm over there. As he put down the crate on the ground, he revealed his appearance from the front. He had silver, spiky hair with a pair of sunglasses which hid his eyes. What he was wearing was an outfit that only a delivery man can wear. He smiled up to the show owner in front of him. "On behalf of the Soul Society!"

"A delivery? For me?" Kisuke said, confused as to why there was a delivery for him without him knowing. "I don't remember ordering some items that need to be stocked. How come the Soul Society send me this without my knowledge?"

"Let's just say that it is an early delivery, as they are kind enough to stock up some items for once." said the delivery man, who continued to smile at him. "So, here it is! At a certain price, by the way."

"Oh. Um, alright. Sure." Kisuke said, as he went over to the catch register inside of the shop, as he opened it up and took out a certain amount of cash from it, before walking back outside, in order to give it to the delivery man.

"Thank you very much!" he said, as he bowed to the shop owner. "Oh! And I almost forgot!" Moving straight up once more, he moved his hand to his back and pulled out a small packaged, wrapped around in a brown wrapping, with some ropes that are tied into a bow. "This one is for Shihoin Yoruichi-san!"

"For Yoruichi?" Now, that was strange. A delivery for his friend? That wasn't something that he had expect every day, since Yoruichi rarely had some deliveries from the Soul Society. Maybe it was from a secret admirer back there. Or maybe just one of her allies? Or maybe... Oh yeah, just maybe it was from Soi Fon, since he knew exactly how much that woman loved her. With a shrug, he took the package off of the delivery man's hold, even though he didn't know about it. "Well, thanks. I'll be sure to give it to Yoruichi."

The delivery man bowed once more to the shop owner. "Good to know. Have a pleasant day, Urahara-san." he said, before he beagn to walk away and out of the Urahara Shoten area.

Now, if only Kisuke knew what was inside of the package. He would just see for himself, but if Yoruichi knew about it, she would just pummel him into the ground for trying to look into something that belongs to her. He just shrugged, as he went back inside of the shop to put the package in a certain place. Then, when he went back out, he began to call out his friend. "Hey, Yoruichi! You here? You got a delivery from someone!"

Just then, a black cat suddenly descended to the wooden floor of the shop, coming out of nowhere. And where, you wonder? Well, think about what ninjas do. "A delivery for me, Kisuke?" asked Yoruichi, with her masculine voice that can only be heard when she was in her cat form.

"Yep. I dunno who it was from, but somehow, it belongs to you. So you better go to your room to find out what it is."

"But I wonder who would send me a delivery such as that. I rarely have one for a long time, and I can't remember when was the last time that I had a delivery."

"Meh, since it was sent from the Soul Society, maybe it's from some Shinigami back there. Or maybe, it's from your secret admirer, who is the elegant Soi Fon, who used to cling onto you back in the old days, and was expressing her "eternal love" for you, in which you didn't quite notice yet." said Kisuke, as he began to chuckle at Yoruichi being oblivious of Soi Fon's love.

"Stop making fun of Soi Fon, Kisuke. She wouldn't like it, if she were here right now." said Yoruichi, a little annoyed at him trying to make fun of her former subordinate. Well, she's still oblivious, some what.

"Whatever." Kisuke shrugged. "You better check it out anyway, to see what it is. And don't worry, I didn't peek through it." he said, as he went back inside of the shop to get behind of the counter, so that he could continue what he was doing. Although, there are no customers in sight.

Yoruichi decided that it was best to go and see what kind of package that she had receive, and from who. So, as she walked into the shop, and went behind, to some living room, she walked into her room to see a package standing on the ground, as if it was waiting for her to pick it up. "Hm... It is such a surprise to receive it, for some reason." she said. Well, since she couldn't just open the package in her cat form, she slowly transformed herself into her real form. A beautiful and naked black woman with long, purple hair and a pair of gold eyes.

She then picked the package up in her hands, as she examined it closely. She wondered if it wasn't some sort of trap that could be sent to her for vengeance. But she knew no people who would hold a grudge against her. "Oh well. Let's see what it is." she said, speaking with her normal, feminine voice. Ripping the bow off of it, as well as the brown wrapping, revealing a white box, she opened it up and placed her hand inside of it, before pulling out something. And the object that she was holding... wasn't what she had in mind. "... A perfume?"

That's right. It was a perfume. A small glass with a cap that is used to spray the liquid from the front. It wasn't what Yoruichi had expected, but... it was kinda weird. Who would have send her that? She didn't really need it. But then, she shrugged. "Oh well. Whoever sent this to me must be really nice to give me at least a perfume. Can't blame him for being nice like that." she said.

However, suddenly, the perfume suddenly sprayed itself at her face, making her winced and closed her eyes, as the liquid got her eyes. "Oh! What in the name of...?!" she almost shouted, as she descended the perfume down on the floor, as she quickly placed her hands onto her eyes, rubbing it so that the liquid in her eyes was off. After rubbing them around a few times, she put her hands down, before slowly opening her eyes. "Damn. How did that..." she started to say. However, suddenly, she felt herself losing consciousness for some reason. And then, she fell to the wooden floor, losing her conscience completely.

Her fall made a loud sound, which alerted someone inside of the shop. The door to her room was slide open, as Kisuke took a look inside to see what was going on. His eyes went around the naked woman who was laying on the ground, unconsciously. "Yoruichi? Hey, are you alright?" Kisuke asked, as he went over to her and knee down to check her condition. Luckily, she was alright, as she was breathing still. But what made her unconscious was something that he didn't know. "Hey, Tessai! Help me out over here! Yoruichi just fell unconscious!" he shouted out to his good friend.

----------

A few hours have passed. And around that time, it is the time where the night comes by, to illuminate the Earth with its nightly light. The Sun has set, and taking its place is the full moon which shines beautifully onto the Earth.

Around the same time, Ichigo was walking back to his home, after he finished studying with his friends back at school, in the library. It was a pain in the ass to try and study everything for the mid-terms, but he had to do it, if he wanted a better future. As he opened the front door of his house and went through it, he began to greet his family. "I'm ho--" However, he stopped, as he realized that he was home late, and not at the time that his father wanted him to come home.

He sighed, as he knew what was going to happen. He moved his left fist up to the side, and just as he expected, his father suddenly went straight to his fist, as it hit his face full on. "Urgh...! Good job, my son...!" he groaned, before he slumped down on the ground, with the pain that he received on his face.

"Evening, dad." Ichigo said, as he walked forward straight to the stairs.

"Oh! Welcome back, Nii-chan!" said Yuzu, as she saw him walking pass the dining room. She and her twin sister, Karin, were seen sitting under the table, eating diner that Yuzu had prepared for the whole family. She left one plate free for Ichigo to eat, when he gets back. "Do you want to eat something? I left you a plate here."

"Nah, I'm cool." he said, as he waved at his sisters while passing by the dining room. "Besides, I already ate a little earlier. So I'll be in my room, if anyone needs me."

"Alright, Nii-chan! Just come on down if you need something!" Yuzu said, as she watched as Ichigo got to the stairs and climbed up to the second floor. Well, he already ate, so who would dig in the extra plate that she set for Ichigo? Well, she'll just have to wait until one of them decided to eat it as well.

Up to the second floor, Ichigo continued to walk through the hall, after climbing up the stairs, until he reached his room. As he opened the door, he went through the doorway. He realized that the lights were on, unlike the morning, as he left the lights off so that he wouldn't waste any electricity. He had a good idea who turned them on, as the person who did that was kneeing on the bed, looking out to the window in front of her.

While Ichigo had enter the room, Rukia didn't really notice his presence. She was only concentrating on what she was going to do, while looking out to the streets outside, which helped her increase her concentration. She just had to remember what Kisuke said, and that she needs to listen to what her heart was telling her, not to count on the orders to make her do what they tell her to do. She thought about it long and hard, and right now, she had one choice in mind.

"Hey, Rukia." he called out to her, making her notice his presence, as she turned her head to look at him.

"Oh! H-hey, Ichigo..." she said, as she blushed at the sight of him. Just like last time.

"What happened back at school? Are you sure you're feeling alright, and that it was only part of your act back there?" he asked, as he closed the door behind him and walked forward to her, concerning of what she was feeling back there.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It's nothing to worry about. But still, I have to apologize, anyway." she said, as she turned her head back to the window.

"Ah, it's nothing to apologize about. If it's something personal, then I can understand."

She nodded at what he said. At the same time, her mind resumed its wander around the space full of thoughts inside of her thought about the beginning. The beginning where it all began, and how it all started. And she wanted to talk about it with the one man who she had trusted for so long... And who she had started to have feelings with. "Do you remember the first time that we met?"

"Hm?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow, wondering what she was talking about. Well, of course, he knew what she was saying. But why did she come up with that subject now? "Well, yeah. The first time we met is that you barged into my room, not knowing that I can see, even though I was a human. Then, a Hollow came. And Karin was injured. And I tried to save her, but I just ended up being beaten up. You tried to fight that Hollow, but you ended up being hurt also. And that was the time when I first became a Shinigami... All thanks to you."

"That's right..." she said, as she closed her eyes, smiling, as she continued to think through what had happened after the beginning of it all. "How much time has passed since we were together to fight Hollows?"

"Hm?"

"I wonder how long it was that we've been together to deal with the many Hollow attacks that occurred in Karakura Town. You and I were a pretty good team back then. Just before I got send back to the Soul Society, to be executed. I thought that that was it. I thought that my life was going to end. And that everything I lived for was going to disappear along with me. But then... You saved me from that fate that I was chosen to go through."

"Yeah. That's right."

"... Can I ask you something?" she said, as she turned her head back at Ichigo to look at him. This time, she wasn't blushing, as she felt determined to do what she was going to do.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you save me back there? Is there a reason why you chose to save me instead of leaving me to die, where I was chosen there by fate?"

Ichigo slowly closed his eyes, understanding what she meant. He didn't really tell her the entire reason why he wanted to save her back there. Not knowing it made her regret of making him go and save her and causing all those troubles just to accomplish a single goal. "It's because I owe you my life. You saved me back there. And it was my turn to save you. And also..." Before he continued to say it, he opened his eyes once more, to show her how he cared for her. "It's also because you're my friend. And losing a friend like you is not something that I have to accept."

"Ichigo..." Her heart was starting to feel warm up inside, as she knew how much he cared about her. It was something that she wanted to hear from him, instead of leaving it to himself, without her knowing the full reason. Ichigo was indeed a wonderful man who she truly trusted with her life.

And now, it was the time for her to take up her courage to tell him something that she had started to have for a short time, and that she needed to let it out for him to know.

"Ichigo... I have a confession to make."

"Yeah, what is it?" he said, getting a little curious of the confession that she was going to say. What kind of confession could that be? Surely it's not something that will piss him off big time, is it?

Rukia slowly opened her mouth to say it, but no words came out, as she had some doubts about speaking it out. She had the courage to confess to him about how she felt about him, but she couldn't even say the three words that described it. It took her a few seconds to be able to try again, but just like the first time, it didn't came out. So, she decided to try and do a different approach. She got herself off from the bed and stood in front of him, as she slowly walked closer to him.

Seeing her close to him like that, Ichigo felt a little uneasy. "Um, so... What is it?" he asked once more, wanting to know what kind of confession that she wanted to speak of him about.

She looked up to the orange-haired Shinigami in front of her and close to her, which made her blush once more, her determination slowly fading, as she felt embarrassed to try and do something in front of the one man that she had feelings for, once again. But her determination still kept on going, as she felt herself having more courage on it. By taking hold of the area where her heart is, with her right hand, and squeezing it hard, she took a deep breath... Before she moved on with a simple action.

She slowly got up on her toes, as she slowly leaned her face in towards his. Seeing her closing in like that made her surprise, as he widened his eyes in that same emotion. As her face was slowly closing in with his, her eyes were slowly closing down at the same pace. Her lips were slowly drawing near to his, and before he knew, she spoke out the three words that she had kept inside of her heart. "Ichigo... I love you."

Hearing those three words from the person who had helped him through it all, he was shocked. He could only watch as she was getting closer and closer to his lips. All he could do was to wait for her to make her move. Waiting for her to make it happen.

But What about Orihime?

As he thought about her, Ichigo snapped out of his immobilization, as he placed his hands on each of Rukia's shoulders, before pushing her off of him a little. "Wait, Rukia!" he said, looking at her with his eyes showing that they wanted to know what was going on with her. "Rukia, what are you trying to do?"

"I... I..." Rukia deeply looked into his eyes, surprised that he had stop her from making a move on him. And because of his sudden action, her courage suddenly fade away, and it was replaced with embarrassment.

"Rukia, is that even you right now...? The Rukia who is in front of me... Is it the same Rukia who I had known for a long time?"

"O-of course it's me! Who do you think it is? Some cheap imitation or an artificial soul or something? Why do you even think that it's not me?!"

"But why... Why did you confess that you love me? Why did you do that all of the sudden?"

"I told you, it's because I love you! I love you, Ichigo! Can't you understand that?!" She was getting a little upset now. Why couldn't he just understand that? Why did he thought that she wasn't herself? Was the confession really hard for him to believe? "And I know what you're thinking. I just wanted to keep it to myself, so i can easily forget about it and move on! But every time I tried to do that, it started to break me apart! I need to get it off of my chest, before it gets even worse!"

"But why now? I thought that you were ok with me and Orihime-chan together. So then why...?"

"I was. But... I started to have feelings for you after I learned of your relationship of you and Orihime. And I tried to move on and accept the fact that you two are meant to be together. But my heart is telling me to confess my love for you otherwise. And I swear, I don't want to break you two apart, just because I love you! I want you two to live on with each other, to be happy with each other, and to let you have a better future with each other. But what does it leave me? A person with a heart with no love...?"

"Rukia..."

"And now... Now, what am I feeling now? Is it... sadness?" What she was feeling inside was definitely sadness. But also regret. The sadness meant that she knew that she couldn't have Ichigo, the one man who she truly loved. But she can't force him to leave Orihime for her. That will leave a permanent mark on her friendship with them. And the regret meant that what she was trying to do on Ichigo was unforgivable. She was in his way of his relationship with Orihime. All because she wanted to be with him. But still, she regretted having to try to do it. "What have I become...? What kind of girl am I...? I tried to have you all for myself. And now, how could I have done such a thing?!" she exclaimed, as tears began to form into her eyes, as well as her voice starting to crack up, as she was close to sobbing.

"Rukia..." Seeing her like that made him sad. She was his friend, and he trusted her for all the while longer when he and she met each other. And he learned that she loved him. But because of what she did, she couldn't forgive herself. And seeing her like that was enough to make him try and comfort her.

He placed his hand on one of her shoulders, to let her know that he was there with her. And when he was about to pull her in, she quickly shook his hand off of her shoulder, as she turned around with her back facing him. "I don't deserve your love...! You can't love a person who was trying to destroy a relationship such as the one between you and Orihime...! I should have just confess my love for you and move on..! But instead, I did the unforgivable...! I'm a monster...! A love-sick monster...! And I don't deserve to live in your love life...! I don't...!" And that was it. She started to break down, as she sobbed quietly, tears falling from her eyes and down from her face. She couldn't forgive herself, because of that. And she deserved to be hated because of that. She thought that Ichigo will eventual start hating her, and shunning her. But she deserved it.

However, it was quite the contrary. Ichigo didn't hate her. He liked her as a friend. And he won't shun her because again, she was his friend. And it was tearing his heart apart just to see her like that, crying and blaming herself because of that. He truly wanted to comfort her. He truly wanted to help her. He began to move his arms in front of her, crossing them together and pulled her into a warm embrace from behind, surprising her. "Don't... Don't blame yourself. What you were trying to do wasn't unforgivable. I understand how much you feel for me."

"But Ichigo, I...!"

"You're not a monster. You're not someone who is trying to destroy a loving relationship just to suit herself. All you wanted was to show me how much you love me. And that's what you did. You showed your love for me. And I understand it..."

"Ichigo..."

"I love Orihime-chan so much. But I can't stand seeing a friend like you sad like this, just because you wanted to show me your love. I can't blame you for that. I can't hate you either. I care about you. And I want you to be happy, no matter what happens..."

"Ichigo...!" His words... His soothing words were heart-warming to her. They weren't the words that expressed his hatred for her. They were words that expressed his care. Words that could only be said by a warm-hearted person, such as Ichigo. Then, she broke down once more, but this time, it wasn't regret and sadness. It was happiness and gratitude. She sobbed onto his arms, as she held them with her own arms. She continued to do that just as soon as she was able to calm herself.

Ichigo smiled at her. He knew that it wasn't sadness that she was letting out, but happiness. And seeing her cry out of happiness made him happy too. And she let her express that happiness by sobbing onto his arms, for as along as she wanted.

A moment has passed, and Rukia finally regained her calm, as she stopped sobbing onto his arms. "Ichigo..." she started to say, her voice still breaking, but not as much as before. "Do you think that I'll be able to find... love from someone else?"

"Of course." he replied. "You love me so much. But I am sure that you'll find someone who can give you as much love as you have in your heart. I'm sure of it..."

"... I don't think that's going to happen." Suddenly, both Ichigo and Rukia heard someone's voice. And it came from the door. As they both turned their heads there, they were shocked to see a familiar person standing in the opened door way.

Orihime was there to see them.

"O-Orihime-chan!" Ichigo nearly shouted, shocked to see his love there without him even noticing her presence. "Wha... Why are you here?!"

"I was on my way back home, but I had a feeling that I should go visit you, to see how you are doing right now. But when I got there... Well, I watched you two from behind the door." Orihime replied.

"But... How long have you been watching us?!"

"Long enough to know how much Kuchik-san loves you, Ichigo-kun." Hearing that from her, the two of them froze, fearing that Orihime was feeling something awful on the young Shinigami.

"Orihime..." Rukia said, as she slipped herself off from Ichigo's arms, as she slowly walked towards her friend, looking at her with regret in her eyes. "I'm... I'm really sorry, Orihime..." she said, before looking down her eyes.

She was expecting Orihime to slap her or something, to express her hatred. But instead, when she looked back up to her, she was surprised to see her smiling. "It's alright, Kuchiki-san. There's nothing for you to apologize about. I understand what you are feeling. And I won't blame you for that."

"So... We're still ok?"

Orihime gave her friend the biggest smile that she could ever make. "Of course! 'Cause we are friends, no matter what happens!"

"Orihime..." How wonderful. Both Ichigo and Orihime acknowledged her love for him. And they couldn't blame her for something that is not to be ashamed about. She had the urge to go and hug her friend as hard as she could. However, she managed to pull Orihime into a warm and comfortable hug, expressing her gratitude to her, as she smiled. "Thank you, Orihime..."

"It's no problem, Kuchiki-san." Orihime said, smiling back at her with another good smile.

Ichigo was glad that everything was alright between him, Rukia and Orihime. And everything was back full circle now... However, there was one thing that bothered him, however. And it was what Orihime had said that made them notice her presence. "Uh... Orihime-chan? What do you mean about Rukia finding love from someone else isn't going to happen?"

"Oh! That, uh..." Orihime had forgotten about that, even though it was only a few minutes, as she pulled herself away from Rukia, chuckling nervously. "Um... You see, I got this crazy idea in my head that might surprise you two. I, uh... wanted to keep it to myself, but seeing as Kuchiki-san really loves Ichigo-kun that much, um..." She was now trying to find the right words to explain what she had in mind, as she turned her eyes elsewhere around the room, as she began to poke both of her index fingers against each other a few times, with her blushing a little. But after a while, she smiled, while retaining that blush. "It... It's alright for me to share Ichigo-kun with Kuchiki-san..."

There was a silent between the three of them, as none of them spoke a word for exactly, um... 5-6 minutes or so. And then, two people started to shout out. "WH-WHAT?!?!"

Orihime chuckled nervously once more, as she knew that the idea she had would get them in a state of shock. "Um, yep... That's what I'm thinking about. Heh heh..."

"Wait, you're ok with sharing me with Rukia...?!" said Ichigo.

"You're ok with sharing Ichigo with me...?!" said Rukia. The both of them were speechless. They didn't know that Orihime would have that kind of idea that almost no one would ever through about, when there are three people in love with each other. But would it actually work? Would it be ok?

"So, what do you two say? Are you two into the idea?" Orihime asked, eager to know if the two of them are going to work out with what Orihime had in mind. Ichigo and Rukia were both unsure of the subject, as they both looked at each other, sharing confusing looks. "Well, if you do, then I want to see you two kiss each other!" Orihime said once more, trying to encourage the two by pulling out a new way to decide things.

But that only led the two to be nervous all together. If they want to go through it, they have to share a kiss to show it. But really, now? Would it be ok? Well, soon then, the two of them started to feel calm about the situation, as they looked at each other with determination.

"So... We have to kiss each other if we want it to be the case... Right?" asked Ichigo.

"Yep!" Orihime nodded. "That's the only way to know that you two both agreed on it!"

"And is there any other way to show our agreement...?" asked Rukia

"Uh-uh!" Orihime shooked her head. "It has to be a kiss, or else, I won't know if you two really agree on it!"

"... So it seems." said Ichigo, as he nodded to show that he understood what Orihime wanted, as with Rukia as well, who nodded just like him.

It was pretty obvious that if Orihime wanted to share Ichigo with Rukia, the two would start to love each other as well, just as both her and Ichigo loved each other so much. She didn't want him to give Rukia less love than her, and she didn't want him to give Rukia something less than her. She wanted it to be at equal level, so that both she and Rukia will have the same treatment from Ichigo.

Ichigo and Rukia continued to look at each other deep into each other's eyes, their nervousness fading away, and it was replace by... a passion. A passion that explains that they really wanted it to be the case. Rukia had love him for a short time, and that love was already strong. And Ichigo wanted her to be happy. So he had to do whatever it takes for him to make her obtain the happiness that she deserved.

The both of them had no regrets of doing it. Because they truly feel something for each other. They both slowly leaned themselves in to each other, Ichigo leaning his face down to Rukia's, while she got up on her toes to reach his face. As the space between their faces began to disappear inch by inch, they both looked at each other with love in their eyes, as they closed them slowly and gently, before a miracle happened.

Their lips were connected with one another.

Feeling them brushing against each other, Ichigo and Rukia started to fall into it, as the orange-haired boy wrapped his arms around the young Shinigami, while she did the same with her arms, only around the neck.

Seeing them kissing each other like that left a smile on Orihime's face. It was something that she was glad. With both Ichigo and Rukia starting to love each other, the threesome couple would be of no problem whatsoever.

After a while has passed, the two of them slowly pulled away from each other, their eyes slowly opened halfway, as the love in their eyes were like weight to their eyelids. Ichigo and Rukia smiled at each other lovingly. Then, Ichigo looked up to see Orihime. "So... How's that?"

Orihime nodded in confirmation. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect, Ichigo-kun." she said. "Now, the three of us can go along as a three-way couple easily, now."

Ichigo chuckled a little. "Well, this is a first. But I can relax, now that everything will be alright with the three of us. Right, Rukia?" He then looked back down to her, to see what she thought about that. However, Rukia wasn't saying anything. She just looked up to Ichigo with her eyes filled with love, and she didn't seem to move at all. "Uh... Rukia?"

"Kuchiki-san?" Orihime started to call out to her, wondering why she didn't answer yet.

Rukia didn't answer or move either, because there was something in her mind that got her intrigued. A single thought that went into her mind as an idea of hwo she thought the situation will go through. An idea that brought a smile on her face. And her eyes, which were filled with love, had something that replaced the love inside. And that feeling... was lust.

She slowly slipped herself off from Ichigo's hold, as she went over to the door, passing Orihime by. The two of them watched her going there, not knowing what she was trying to do. Rukia slowly closed the door of the room quietly, as if she was making sure that it didn't cause more noise. And then, she moved her hand up to the light switch, turning it off, making the room completely dark, with the light of the full moon illuminating in place of the lights.

"Uh... Rukia?" Now, Ichigo was starting to get a little worried. First, Rukia didn't answer, then she smiled strangely, and then she closed the door and turned off the lights. What was going on with her. Orihime would like to know as well.

After Rukia was done with that, she turned around to face the two others once more, with the same smile she had on her face, and with her lust-filled eyes. "Ichigo... Orihime..." she started to say, grabbing the full attention of the two. "Would you like to go further than this?"

"Further then... what?" Ichigo said.

"Um... What are you trying to say, Kuchiki-san...?"

She didn't answer, as she widened her smile, just enough that it sends chill into Ichigo and Orihime's back. Rukia then slowly walked towards the orange-haired Shinigami, looking up to him with her eyes filled with lust. And before either Ichigo or Orihime knew, she was kneeing on the ground in front of him, and ran her hands up to the top of his black jeans, before beginning to undo the belt and zipper. "W-What the...?! Rukia, what are you...?!" Ichigo exclaimed, shock to see Rukia trying to do something with his pants. Orihime could only gasp, as she placed her hands over her mouth, as she almost understood what the young Shinigami was trying to do.

Rukia looked up to Ichigo once more with the same eyes, her smile showing what she wanted. "Because I want to go further... Through sex..."

**End of chapter**

Well, that's the end of the chapter. Don't worry. The lemons will be for next chapter, so it won't be long from now... Oh, uh... And when I promised back in the last chapter that there will be lemons here... I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I thought that I could write the lemons here, but instead, I decided to stop writing right before the lemons start, before the chapter seemed to long for me to keep up! Aaaahh!! How could I have break that promise! HOW?!

... *Coughs* Anyways, I swear, that in the next chapter, there will be lemons! No cuts, no interruptions, I assure you, that it is ON!

Anyway, I'll see you guys soon! Ja Ne! And review, Kudasai!


	4. Chapter 4

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback/Dream_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 4:**

**The Night that will Never be Forgotten**

A long while has passed since the black female Shinigami felt herself going through a deep slumber where her consciousness was wandering around inside. But eventually, she had reached her consciousness and finally, she was able to wake herself up. She slowly opened her eyes to look up the ceiling in front of her. Her body was tired, and her spirit was still adapting itself to regain its conscience. It was then that she had fully awoken, as she quickly sat up from where she was lying around. "What? Where..." she said, looking around to see where she was currently.

"Ah. So you woke up." She heard someone talking to her, as she turned her head to see who it was. It was Kisuke, who was sitting next to her with his legs crossed, as if he was waiting for her to wake up the entire time. "Good evening, sleepy head! How was your dream?"

"Kisuke?" she slowly said, as she was still in the process of searching through her mind to know what had happened. She found herself sitting on the futon that she was resting, and still, she was naked. "What happened?"

"You suddenly got unconscious for some reason. So Tessai and I set up a futon for you so you can rest easy, without having to sleep on the cold floor. But I should be the one to ask you what happened back there. Do you remember?"

"What happened back there..." Yoruichi was still thinking through of what had happened before she passed out. It was then that she remembered everything... Well, almost everything. "The perfume...!"

"Perfume?" asked Kisuke, as he raised an eyebrow, wanting to know what a perfume had to do with anything.

"Yeah. The perfume. It's the item that I received from the package that you brought to me. After I opened it up and took it out, I..." Yoruichi groaned, as she moved her hand up to her head and caressed it a little, as there was still something that she couldn't remember. "I can't remember anything else before that... But I know that it involves the perfume."

"Maybe you're thinking too hard about it." concluded Kisuke. "You should continue to rest. It's a long day, you know, and you've been out for almost a week, and it didn't look like that you had some sleep."

"Yeah. Maybe I'm just tired..." she said, nodding at what Kisuke said. It was at that moment that the shop owner suddenly had a satisfying smirk on his face, which made her eye him in curiosity. "What are you smirking about?"

"Oh, I just had a pretty good, and yet, strange feeling that something good is going to happen to good old Kurosaki-san." he replied, as he smirked a little more widely.

"Ichigo?" Hearing his name, her mind immediately went over to her thoughts and memories of Ichigo. The orange-haired Shinigami who she had thought to be unpredictable and pretty reckless, but strong and courageous enough to try and accomplish a great goal. And she thought about him, she couldn't help, but feel something inside of her. But what was it? It was still too deep to know what it was, and that feeling felt like it was pushing her to do something. She kinda understood what it was trying to do, but was that really it?

She slowly got herself out from the futon that she was lying on, and stood up. Kisuke looked up to her to see what she was doing. She then walked over to where her clothes were, being folded and piled up somewhere deep into the room. "Hey, where are you going, Yoruichi?"

"I'm going somewhere. There's something that I want to do." she said, as she began to dress herself into her usual clothes. Orange kimono top with a pair of black pants, as well as other clothing that she usually wears.

"And do you mind telling me what you're planning to do?" he asked.

She was almost done with wearing her clothes, putting on a few small clothing before she was done with it. She then turned to look at Kisuke. "I'll tell you when I'm done with it." she said, before she walked towards the door of her room, sliding it open before going through it, closing it behind her.

Kisuke stared at the door where she had gone through, and wondered exactly what she was going to do outside. Maybe she wanted to take a breather, just like before. But still, it wasn't really clear what her intentions were. But then, he remembered what she said. Some kind of perfume? As he looked somewhere next to the empty futon, he noticed a small bottle with pink liquid inside. As he was getting curious, he grabbed the bottle of perfume and held it up for him to examine it from his view. "Hm... I wonder..."

----------

"S-S-Say what?!" Ichigo was almost speechless, when he heard something like that coming from Rukia, the same Rukia who had been with him a long time ago and had started to have feelings for him for such a short time. But now, she wanted to have sex already?!

Orihime was also speechless, not expecting something like that from her friend. She wasn't sure what to think, and all she could think was why did Rukia have something like that in mind?

Rukia continued to show out her seducing smile up to the orange-haired boy, not caring about anything else, but only one thing. Sex. "That's right. Since the three of us are now a three-way couple, how about we start exploring our relationship through this?" she said, as she successfully undid the belt, and moved on with the button and zipper of his pants.

"R-Rukia, I-I don't think it's a good idea to start it off with...!" Ichigo couldn't find the right words to explain that it was going to happen so suddenly, and he didn't want it to happen so quickly. He didn't start it off with Orihime last night, because he had a few good reasons not to. They were still under the age of 18, and their relationship would probably start a craving for sex with them.

"Oh, nonsense! I want to express my love for you with this. And I think you want to as well." said the smiling Rukia, as she was able to undo his pants as well, pulling them down to reveal his black boxers underneath it. "And besides... I think it's going to be the best night of our lives." She then slowly moved her hands up to the waistband of his boxers, before grabbing it, now doing the unexpected.

"No, Rukia, hold on...! Please...!" Ichigo said, his mind unable to adjust itself to that. And before he knew, his boxers were quickly being pulled down, showing a part of his body which limped out from being exposed.

The young Shinigami slightly giggled at the sight of his limped member. She slowly moved her right hand up to it and took it in its hold, which made Ichigo nearly jump at the feeling of her cold hand on his limped member. "Oh, don't worry. I'll make you feel better, as soon as it starts to harden..." she whispered, before she leaned her face up to it and took a simple lick on the tip of it with her tongue, before going through it a few more times.

The feeling of her tongue flicking on the tip of his limped member made him shudder, but it also gave him a small pleasure down there. It did feel good, slightly. But still, he didn't want to start having sex so quickly, and even when both he and Orihime are underage. "Rukia, listen to me...! You have to stop...!"

The young Shinigami didn't listen to him, as she continued to flick her tongue on the tip of his limped member another few more times. And then, in her hold, she felt that his member was starting to grow just a little, getting hard just a little, but enough for her to stroke it a few times. She giggled, as each and every stroke she made, it made his member growing large and larger, harder and harder, until it reached its limit. Letting his member go, Rukia stared in amaze of how big it was. "Oh my... So big..."

It was indeed big. It had to be around 6 inches, or even a little bit more. It was as big as far as the eyes could see. Ichigo didn't have a single sex, but already, his member was that big, and without a sign of masturbation or anything like that. And she was really lucky to have it in her possession. "Ichigo, it's so big and hard..." she said, as she leaned her face up to it a little more, so that her mouth was almost at the height of it ready, licking her lips, as she was almost ready to try and taste it.

Ichigo, however, was feeling quite uneasy about that. It was bad enough that his member was being exposed to the open air, in front of both Rukia and Orihime, but then, it was even worst that it showed its complete harden form. He didn't know what to say, and no matter what he would say, Rukia didn't seem to listen to him. And he wondered what would Orihime think about that.

Turning his head towards her, he could see that Orihime was still in the same place, covering her mouth with her hands, as she blushed at the scene in front of her. But what amazed her even more was the size of his member. It was so big, that she had started to have a feeling to try and test it herself. But she was still too freeze up to do anything.

"Ichigo, your member is so big... And it's mine to taste it..." she whispered, before she leaned her face in, opening her mouth to let the head of his harden member into it, before closing it down on it, sucking on it slightly. That nearly made the orange-haired Shinigami jump, as he quickly looked down at her to see what was she doing. Smiling onto the head of his shaft, she began to lick it around with her tongue, inside of her mouth. She swirled it around a couple of times inside, before the tip of her tongue started to escape from her lips, beginning to swirl it from both the inside and a small part of the outside. And after a couple of more cycles, she began to move her head in, enveloping more of his long shaft into her mouth.

Ichigo would have moan at the action that she was doing, but he resisted doing it as much as he was trying to resist being taken over by the small pleasure that he was receiving from her. He wanted to tell her to stop, but somehow, his body didn't comply.

After taking most of his shaft inside of her mouth, Rukia slowly pulled back, until she stopped at where the head was. Then, she pushed herself back in once more, and then pulled back again. She repeated the same process again and again, until she was actually bobbing her head onto his member. The taste of it was amazing. And she loved it. The taste was really addicting that she didn't want to stop, as she continued to bob her head back and forth in a slow speed, which slightly increased with each bobbing she made. In addition to that, she once again used her tongue to swirl itself around his member, each time that she was taking most of it inside of her mouth.

The amount of pleasure that he was receiving was more than enough to overcome his resistance. Ichigo couldn't help, but let out a soft moan. Hearing his moan, Rukia smiled with satisfaction, as it gave her more confidence to continue what she was doing. She bobbed her head back and forth again and again, with a moderate speed. After a few more bobs, she slowly pulled her face back to the head of his shaft, before letting it go, making a popping sound. She giggled slightly, as she moved her face down under his long member, before she began to lick the underside from the bottom to the top. She repeated that process a few more times, with a seducing smile on her face.

With his resistance unable to overcome the pleasure that he received, he couldn't help, but moan a few more times, each of them being said after a certain amount of time has passed. It did felt good down there, and it was getting better by the minute. But did he want it? Did he truly want it? But what about Orihime? What did she think about the scene in front of her? He didn't know, as his eyes were fixed down on Rukia, watching her as she continued to do her way with his shaft.

After licking the underside of it for several of times, she moved on with the left side of it, licking it side to side with her tongue. Afterward, she took a hold of his member once more, but this time, on the top, as she began to lick the bottom of the side with the same movement, while she began to stroke the top part of it with her hand. Her face was showing the lust that she was feeling inside of her heart, and the lust of wanting to pleasure her love with the love she had for him. After a few short seconds have passed, she let go of his member and went in front of it once more, before taking it in her mouth and resumed bobbing her head back and forth on it, but this time, with a normal and quick speed, as she hold his thighs to support her speed.

Ichigo was moaning constantly now. It was too good, and he wasn't getting used to that. His member was being ravaged by Rukia's needs, feeling helpless against them. After she bobbed her head several of times, she stopped just deep onto his member, sucking it for a few good seconds, before she quickly pulled off of it, moving her face under it once more, as his shaft was placed over her right eye. "Oohh... Ichigo, your cock tastes so great. It's unbelievable that it is only the first time..." she moaned, as she took a few licks on the underside of his member once more.

But then, her eyes turned over to the side, as she took a slight look on Orihime, who was still blushing and had her eyes still widened in shock, by watching what was in front of her. But her hands seemed to have lowered from her mouth, as if she wanted to have her turn with it. Smirking, she pulled her face away from his shaft, looking at Orihime with lust in her eyes. "Oh, I don't forget about you, Orihime." she said, as she motioned her hand at Orihime, signaling her to come over.

Orihime gasped, as she was being told by the hand motion to come over in front of Ichigo's member. Her blush deepened in red at that order. "But I..."

"Oh, come on, Orihime. He's your first love, right? You have all the right to do everything you want with it. Even as close as making it cum in front of you." Rukia said, as she continued to motion her hand over to Orihime, as well as encouraging her to come.

"Well, I..." Orihime wasn't sure about that. However, she did felt the need to do something. Was it what she wanted? Was it something that she truly wanted to do with her true love? Her mind didn't comply. But her body did, as she moved her self over to Rukia, before kneeing down next to her, as she found herself being in front of Ichigo's harden member.

Seeing her there made Ichigo gasp quietly, as he didn't expect his first love to join Rukia. "Orihime, are you..." he started to ask.

Orihime looked up to him, with her blush still intact. It wasn't her mind that told her to do that. It was her body. She then looked back down to his member, looking at it closely, as her blush began to get redder every time. She was being hesitant on that. And she wasn't sure if it was truly the right way for her to express her true love for him. "Come on. It's not so hard to please him." said Rukia, as she looked at her friend with a seducing smile. She then grabbed Orihime's right hand with her own, as she moved it up to his member, before she made it grasp onto it. Orihime blushed more and more, as her hand was grasping his hard member.

It really felt so hard in her touch. A little soft on the outside, but hard on the inside. It's like an addiction of some kind, as she wanted to know how it was, and how she should do it with it. She knew that all she could do was stroke it, lick it, and suck it, like what Rukia had just did lately. But was it what she really desired? To give her love a large amount of pleasure? She didn't know what. But if it was going to make her love happy, then that was what she would do. She slowly leaned her face in, opening her mouth and letting her tongue out, before she took a slight taste of his member, before taking most of it in inside of her mouth, with her hand still holding on some part of the bottom.

Feeling his member inside of her mouth, and that her tongue was touching it, Ichigo easily moaned. It wasn't because it was too much, but it was because he somehow didn't resist it. As if his mind was saying that it was ok. Was it because of Rukia and her action that got him to easily give in? Or was it because of Orihime?

Tasting a small part of his member with her tongue, she widened her eyes in amaze. What Rukia said about it was true. His member DID taste good. Usually, it would take a while to get used to the taste, but in Ichigo's case, it was already that good. It was then that she got herself addicted to that taste, as she began to do the same thing as Rukia. She slowly moved her head back just until her lips reached the head of his long shaft, with her hand sliding back along with it. Then, she pushed her face back onto it, making the same with her hand. And then, she found herslef bobbing and stroking on his member, in a slow speed that eventually turned into a fast one.

Ichigo moaned. It was starting to feel good once more. He was receiving that kind of treatment from Orihime, his first love. And he had to admit, it was something that he was feeling happy about. He then thought that doing that wasn't exactly so bad anymore.

The auburn-haired princess continued to bob her head onto his member, as well as stroking it with her hand. And all the while, she was licking it around each time she got deeper onto it, and she slightly sucked on it, as it wasn't as loud as Rukia's sucking. The young Shinigami herself, as she was kneeing behind the young princess, smiled widely, as Orihime was starting to give into it. But Rukia wasn't going to leave her to do all the work without a single pleasure. It was then that she slowly moved her hands up to Orihime's breasts, before grasping it into their hold. Orihime gasped, as she felt Rukia's hands grabbing her large breasts, as she pulled her head off of his member to turn it back to her. "K-Kuchiki-san, what are you..."

Rukia shushed her, as she began to fondle her breasts in her hands. "Don't stop. Make him feel good, Orihime..." she said quietly, kissing the back of her neck to encourage her to resume her doing. Orihime wasn't sure if it was a good idea for Rukia to fondle her breasts while she sucked on Ichigo's member, but her curiosity of it got the best of her, as she turned her head back to the front to resume what she was doing, taking his member into her mouth once more.

The young Shinigami smiled, as she was glad that Orihime continued with it. Feeling Orihime's breasts with her hands... They felt really soft. And she had wondered why that Chizuru girl always groped her breasts like that. They were something that she couldn't resist. She continued to fondle her breasts for as long as she wanted, until she realized that she was fondling her breasts through her shirt. She was curious to know how they felt without anything standing in their way. Orihime was still wearing her school uniform, so it was easy for Rukia to just undo the buttons of her shirt.

Orihime turned her eyes back, knowing what Rukia was trying to do. She was about to protest, but something in her mind prevented her from doing that. And she continued to bob her head onto his member, closing her eyes as she was taken in by the sort of fantasy that the three of them are in.

As Rukia managed to undo most of the buttons of Orihime's shirt, with both of her hands, she grabbed each of the separating cloth, as she quickly pulled them off of Orihime, revealing her large breasts, which bounced off from their hiding spot. She gasped of amazed to see how big and juicy her breasts looked. And she wondered why Orihime wasn't wearing any bra on them. But she digressed, as she resumed her role of grabbing her exposed breasts and fondling them. She was surprised to know how nice and firm they were. Getting an addicting feeling to them, she squeezed her hands against them a few times to now how far that she could fondle them.

Orihime moaned onto Ichigo's member, sending vibration onto it. Her breasts were being fondled by Rukia, and it felt pretty good, regardless of the fact that it was starting to hurt a little on the outside. But still, it did feel good. Maybe having her breasts fondled like that wasn't so bad. And maybe she should have give Chizuru a chance to try them.

Smiling widely of what she was doing, Rukia continued to fondle her breasts, to the limit or to the softest that she could conjure. She knew fully well of how Orihime's breasts are, and how enjoyable they are in her touch. But she wondered about the nipples. What about them? With another curious feeling, she slightly moved her hands up to Orihime's nipples, without stopping fondling them. She touched them with both of her index fingers, and she was surprised to know that they weren't exactly hard yet. She had just the plan to fix that, as she began to grab a hold of her nipples with her fingers and twisting them slightly.

Orihime gasped as she felt her nipples being grabbed and twisted in Rukia's fingers. She blushed once more, as she felt that kind of pleasure. But she continued to do her way with Ichigo's shaft anyway, regardless of how good they felt. As Rukia continued to play around with Orihime's nipples, they both began to harden, signifying the great pleasure that the large-breasted princess had. In result of that, Orihime began to speed up the pace, bobbing her head onto his member with everything she had, as well as licking it and sucking it real good.

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. It was too good, and his member was starting to act up a little. And as the result of that, he felt a sudden wave of pleasure coming from down his crotch. He knew that it was coming soon. And he had to alert Orihime about that. "O-Orihime-chan...! I'm gonna...!" He tried to hold on for another while longer, but it was too intense. He ended up releasing that wave of pleasure, as he moaned loudly, moving his head up at the result of that climax.

Orihime's eyes were widen up completely, as she felt something hitting against the back of her throat. Ichigo had just climax inside of her mouth, as it was beginning to fill up with the semen that he had held inside of him for 16 years. Closing her eyes tightly, she tried to hold it inside of her mouth, but some of it managed to escape from her lips, dropping itself down to her chin. As she felt that his member wasn't shooting anymore of its hot liquid, she slowly pulled her head back off from it, while keeping the liquid inside of her mouth without dropping it.

She had planned to try and swallow it all, but it was too much, and it would be hard for her to swallow it without coughing it up. However, she felt a pair of hands moving to the side of her head, as it was turned to the back, where Rukia was looking at her with a satisfying smile. "Let me help you with that..." she said, as she slowly leaned in to Orihime's face, before planting a kiss on her lips. Orihime's eyes were widened in shock, as she saw Rukia kissing her, even though the two of them were girls. But she slowly gave into the kiss, as she slowly closed her eyes.

It felt like a normal kiss, but it was more calm and peaceful than having that same one with a guy, which was more hard and forceful through the touch. Orihime then felt Rukia's tongue licking on the bottom lip, making her shiver from there, as she slowly opened her mouth, where Rukia's tongue entered inside of it. The two girls were now having their tongues locked around each other in a french kiss. But somehow, Rukia's tongue seemed to be taking some of Ichigo's semen from Orihime's mouth, as if dividing it by half for the both of them to swallow it easily. Rukia then slowly pulled her face away from the kiss, leaving the half of Ichigo's semen in her possession. And at the same time, the two girls swallowed their half, tasting them down in their throats.

"Mmm... Ichigo, your cum tastes so good..." Rukia moaned, as she looked up to the orange-haired Shinigami with the lust in her eyes still there. Orihime didn't move slightly, but she agreed what her friend said.

Ichigo was panting heavily from the climax that he had, and he had just give out what he had inside of him into Orihime's mouth, in which it shared with Rukia's. Hearing Rukia said that it tasted good... actually made him feel... happy. But why? Was it because that he wanted them to know that it was good? There was so many questions that he couldn't really answer, and many of them were from what his needs were.

Looking down at his member once more, Rukia once again smiled, as she could see that it was still hard, even after its climax. Orihime did the same thing and was amazed that it still stood after that large climax. Another idea popped into Rukia's mind... And it was something that could make everyone happy.

The real fun begins.

----------

Meanwhile, outside into the nightly town of Karakura, the black female Shinigami was seen jumping from building to building, trying to know what exactly was she planning to do. She didn't know, because it wasn't her heart that told her to do it. It was her body, which acted on its own. She knew that she wanted to see a certain someone, but right now, she wanted to rethink about it by jumping around the town for a few more times, before she could decide if it was right.

"Is this right, what I'm feeling inside of my heart? Is it really me who feel it for... No, it's impossible. I thought of him as a fellow ally, and a strong warrior. I didn't feel something for him ever since... But now..." Yoruichi moved her hand to where her heart was, unsure of where it was going. "Why now? Why now, of all times?"

As her mind wanted some answers which probably won't be received, she continued to aimlessly jump around the town for some more time in her thoughts.

As she passed another building, she didn't notice that there was someone standing on that building, as her mind was still in that subject that she couldn't get it out of her heart. The silver, spike haired man was standing there, wearing his hooded coat once more. He smirked, as what Yoruichi was doing had something to do with something that he had planned before. And yet, another victim was falling to the same person.

"Target has been reached. Move on to the next one." he said, before he began to jump off of the building in his turn, jumping to a new location where the next target was.

----------

Back inside of Ichigo's dark bedroom, illuminated by the light of the full moon, as you can all see here, there were clothes that's been scattered every where. All of them were school uniforms. And the reason why they were scattered was because it was the beginning of the real fun, between the three people standing in front of each other, wearing absolutely nothing.

Rukia was smiling, as the three of them were left with nothing on themselves. The fun that the three of them will all shared will arrive soon enough. But Ichigo and Orihime, on the other hand, were feeling embarrassed. Unlike Rukia, they felt really uncomfortable with being naked in from of each other. But that actually gave the two of them some thoughts about each other.

In Orihime's view, she could once again see Ichigo's toned muscles and bare chest, as well as his six pack abs. And with the addition of his long and hard member and his ass, it made her blush at the sight of his nude form. In Ichigo's view, he too was blushing at the sight of her being naked, as he could see how beautiful she was with her large breasts and her curved body. It was that of a Goddess, in his eyes.

When they took a look on Rukia, since she had a body of a adolescent lady, her breasts weren't large like Orihime, as they were small. But her entire body changed the story, as it suddenly turned the two of them on. While in Rukia's view on the both of them, she didn't really care, as soon as she knew that the two of them would be sexy enough for her to have some fun with.

"So, here we are, naked in front of each other..." Rukia said, in which the other two nodded in agreement. "Well, to start it all off... Why don't you two decide what to do?" What she said grabbed the attention of the two, as they both looked at her with their eyes wondering of that fact. "I mean, I did start it off myself, without permission from the both of you. So now, it's only fair if the two of you decide what we should do next. Well, Ichigo, Orihime?"

Needless to say, they didn't deny what Rukia said. It was their turn to decide what they should do. They didn't put much thought into it, as they were still trying to adapt to the situation that they were in. But only one thought went through their minds. And at the same time, no less. "Um... We should, um... skip through to the part where we," Orihime paused, looking away as she blushed and thought of doing the next big thing. "Fuck each other..." Orihime said, looking away as she blushed at the thought of doing the next big thing.

"Yeah. Maybe we should..." said Ichigo, agreeing to what Orihime had decided, even though he thought about it as well.

Rukia nodded in agreement, smiling widely at the two. "Alright then." she said. "You two should go for it first, while I watch."

Again, that caught the two's attention, wondering why she quickly decided for them to do it with each other. "Rukia?" said Ichigo.

"But what about you, Kuchiki-san? Don't you want to have a go with Ichigo-kun first?" asked Orihime.

"Of course. But I decided that you two should do it with each other first, since you shared your first love with each other. I'm only the second one, so it's only fair for you two to do it first." Rukia replied, smiling at them, as she tried to give them some encouragement, as well as making them know that she would be alright with that one.

Ichigo and Orihime continued to look at the young Shinigami together, until they decided to comply her request. Looking at each other once more, they both blushed at the sight of each other, but their eyes were looking straight at each other. Unlike Rukia's eyes, which were filled with lust, theirs were filled with love. The love they first shared with each other last night. And they were going to share that love through sex.

"Orihime-chan..."

"Ichigo-kun..." They continued to stare at each other's eyes, until Orihime slowly moved herself back to the bed, before resting on it with her back. Her legs then spread themselves wide enough for the orange-haired Shinigami to see her mound, of how wet it was starting to get just by waiting for it to happen. The Substitute Shinigami then moved himself forward to the lying princess, as he leaned his body in to hers, his harden member slightly touching her mound. "Ichigo-kun... I-I never thought that we get to do this so early..."

"Yeah. Me neither..." Ichigo replied with a slow nod. "I thought that yesterday wasn't the time for us to move up to the next level. But now, here we are, trying to achieve a new level through this..."

"Yeah..." Orihime also nodded at what Ichigo said. Then, she slowly moved her hands up to his chest, feeling how toned it is, before she moved them up to his shoulders. "Ichigo-kun, I want to ask you something before we do this..." she said, looking into his eyes. "Do you want me... so much?"

"Orihime-chan..." The question that she asked him... Did he want her so much? He didn't know if he want her. The intercourse was started off by Rukia alone, as the two of them had nothing to do to start it. But according to the situation that they were in, did he really want her that much? "Yes... I do, Orihime-chan..." he replied, knowing that he loved her, and he also wanted her.

Orihime smiled at him, as she nodded. "Me too, Ichigo-kun..." she said, as she leaned her face in to his, as she planted a small kiss on his lips, before moving back down on the bed. "And I'll be happy to share this love with you, Ichigo-kun..."

"Orihime-chan..." He loved Orihime. And she loved Ichigo too. They were their first love with each other for a short time, and that love was already strong enough for them to hold. That was how much they love each other. And they will do anything to express their love, even through that. Ichigo then decided to have a go, after sharing his answer with her. Grabbing onto his member, he tried to stick it into Orihime's mound, but a couple of few tries made it slip off of its mark. But with another try, he managed to get the head of his member inside, and he slowly pushed his member in carefully, until he hit something from the type.

What he felt down there was Orihime's hymn, the one thing that was protecting her virginity until the time has come. And he knew that if he would break through it, he would take away her virginity and bring her pain. But that also resulted in losing his own virginity to her. But his only regret that only he could bring pain to his love. So, before that happens, he decided to ask her one last time. "Are you ready for this, Orihime-chan...?"

Orihime, at first, was unsure if she was ready for the big thing to happen. But she loved him. And she knew that the only regret that he will have is that only her will feel an intense pain, if her hymn is break through. But after putting much thought about it, she didn't care. And she loved him too much to prevent him from moving away. "Yes. I'm ready, Ichigo-kun..."

Ichigo nodded, still unsure if he should do it, but if that was what his lover wanted, then he will comply to her request. Nodding for the last time, he began to push his member once more, as it pressed itself against her hymn. After a few seconds has passed, it broke through.

And the result of that breakthrough caused Orihime to scream out of pain, feeling the intense pain inside of her. She had lost her virginity to him. And she had taken his own virginity with her. After a while, she stopped screaming and it was replaced by a whimper of pain, as tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Seeing her like that made him sad, and ashamed of himself. "Orihime-chan, are you alright? Do you want me to pull it out?"

Orihime looked up to him, and she managed to let out a small smile. "No. Don't. I'm alright..." she said, trying to comfort him by showing that she was fine from the pain that she was feeling. "Just go for it. I don't care how much it hurts inside. I want you to be happy, so that it makes me happy too..."

"Orihime-chan..." Her words soothed him. The sadness and shame that he was feeling fade away from his heart, as it was replaced by the feeling of being glad and happy. Nodding to her, he began to do what he had to do. He slowly moved himself back, as his member was sliding back from her mound. Then, he pushed himself in at the same speed, resulting in his shaft to do the same as well. He repeated that step a few more times, with the same speed that made him careful not to hurt his love too much.

Orihime was whimpering from it. Everything he entered himself deep inside of her, a sharp pain was felt inside. She tried to resist that pain, trying to make herself strong against it. She wanted Ichigo to be happy, just as he wanted her to be happy as well. He was moving himself back and forth on her for several of times. And at that time, she felt the pain inside of her slipping away, and it was slowly being replaced by pleasure. She moaned a little, as she felt it. She also smiled, knowing that the pain won't last long inside. And with that out of the way, she wanted more. "Ichigo-kun, go faster... Please..."

Ichigo looked at her once again, his eyes showing concern for her. However, after seeing her smile, which wasn't filled with mixture of pain and happiness, but instead, happiness and pleasure, he smiled as well, nodding to her as he complied to her request once more. He began to speed up the pace, as he was thrusting at a moderate speed. He didn't want to go faster yet, since it would be too early and too rough for the time being.

Orihime moaned once more, but this time, a little louder than last time. And each time he thrust himself into her, the pleasure increased. And the result was that she was moaning constantly, with each 2 or 3 thrusts been made. It felt good, and it was going to be much better after another good while. After a few more thrusts, she felt herself needing more of it. "Ichigo-kun...! Oh, it's good...!" she moaned. "Please...! Go faster...! And don't hold back...!"

Hearing that from her, his smile widened, as he knew that she was feeling so good from it, and that she wanted him to go further than that. "With pleasure, Orihime-chan...!" he said, as he begin to thrust into her with as much speed as he could get, as well as much power in the same matter. Once he had done that, he was in a wild state.

Orihime moaned widely, at the moment where he started to increase his speed and power. He was slamming himself onto her hard and fast, and the pleasure that she was receiving down there was expanding once more. She wanted it. She wanted it so much from her one, true love. And she didn't want it to end, as she loved him too much for that to happen. She was moaning in pure bliss, as she held onto his shoulders with her hands, adjusting herself so he could go for it easily. "Ichigo-kun...! So good...! I love it, Ichigo-kun...!" she moaned.

It was also feeling good in Ichigo's side. His member was being squeezed onto by the inner walls of her mound every time he thrust himself inside. And because of that, it increased the pleasure than he normally had without the help of her mound. He wanted it. He wanted it so much from his one, true love. Feeling her adjusting herself for him to go for it easily, he used that to his advantage, as he increased the limit of his speed and power a little more, just enough to have his bed bouncing the two of them only a little. "Orihime-chan...! Your pussy is so...!" he moaned.

Orihime's moans were soon replaced by pants of pleasure, as the pleasure that she was receiving was increasing who knows how many folds. She panted out every time Ichigo thrust himself into her with an incredible speed and power. It was amazing, and she had never thought that she would receive it so quickly. After a good while, she felt an intense wave of pleasure coming from down there, as she widened her eyes at the feel of it coming. "I-I... Ichigo-kun! I think I'm going to...!" she moaned, trying to alert him as soon as possible. But she stopped there, as she hit the intense climax. She arched her back as wide as possible, as she moaned loudly of pleasure, as the inner walls from inside of her mound were beginning to contract against each other.

The contraction of the inner walls made Ichigo moan, as his member was being squeezed against them. And that squeeze was more than enough to make him reach another climax. But he didn't want to climax inside of her, not yet. So he quickly pulled out his member, and it quickly shot out a large load of hot and white fluid onto her, hitting her body and breasts. It was only a matter of time until the two of them stopped climaxing together and rested up, as Ichigo descended himself onto the auburn-haired princess, panting heavily along with her.

Orihime slowly looked up to him through her harsh panting, smiling as she realized that they both climaxed together. But on the outside, at least. "Ichigo-kun... That was amazing..." she panted.

"Yeah... It was..." he panted as well, looking down at his love with his eyes filled with the same emotion. He was happy that they climaxed together, showing their love for each other. It was something that he and Orihime needed.

"Well, Ichigo, if you're still up for another round, how about taking a roll with me?" They both heard the voice of a certain female Shinigami, as they both turned their head to the side.

They both saw Rukia getting down on all four with her ass in front of them, on the bed, as she ran one of her hands behind to her pussy and widen it for Ichigo to enter himself into. She was looking back at the orange-haired Shinigami with lust in her eyes, as her mound was leaking out juice just by watching the two doing it. And she wanted to have some of it as well. "Come on, Ichigo. I know that you still have it in you. And I know that only two climaxes won't worn you out..."

"Rukia..." He didn't completely forget about her, since she was the one who started all of that. And needless to say, he was glad that she started it, just to make him show his love for his beloved Orihime. But that wasn't the only love that he was going to express. There was one with Rukia as well. Looking down at his crotch, he smiled to see that his member was still hard, even after two climaxes. He was ready for another round. "Alright, Rukia. If that's what you want." he said, as he got on his bed and crawled himself over to the young Shinigami, before kneeing behind her.

Rukia continued to look back at Ichigo, smiling as she knew that it was going to be her turn soon. But she wanted it to be a little more... rough and hard than with Orihime. "Ichigo... No matter what happens, I don't want you two hold back. As soon as you break through me, I want you to be as fast and hard as you can get. No hesitation, no questions about it, just do it. Make me happy... my Ichigo..."

He looked at her with the same concern in his eyes, just as he had gave to Orihime. This time, Rukia wanted him to go rough instead of going slow on her, just as he did with Orihime. He wanted to talk about that, but seeing the look on her face, a face full of love, but with confidence and determination, he knew that she was ready for it, and that she could withstand it for much longer. With a smile, he grabbed onto his member once more and tried to stick it inside of her mound. Unlike with Orihime, he successfully got it inside of Rukia in a single try. As he felt his member touching the hymn deep inside of her, he decided to tell her one more thing. "Rukia..."

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Rukia... Thank you for that. I can now express my love for Orihime through it. I wasn't sure how I would express it completely, but thanks to you, I was able to eventually..."

"Glad to help you out, Ichigo..." Rukia smiled to him, showing that she was grateful of him acknowledging her idea of it.

"But now... I'm going to express the same love with you too!" At that moment, he quickly thrust himself deep inside of her, breaking through her hymn and taking away her virginity as well.

Rukia cried out of pain, as she felt the intense pain inside of her in which Orihime had also felt lately. It was so intense, that her body nearly broke down by it. But she managed to resist it and kept herself standing still. Ichigo, after complying to Rukia's request, began to thrust back and forth in a slow speed, but with a powerful thrust. And after a few thrust, he was moving back and forth with everything he had into her. Rukia was screaming out of paing each time that she felt him thrusting into her. The pain was amazing, and she was surprised that she was able to resist it so much.

To increase his speed and power, Ichigo held onto her hips so he could easily do those actions easily, with an increase of speed and power. The pain that Rukia was feeling was slowly fading away, as it was replaced by pleasure, the same as with Orihime. As soon as she felt that, she smiled widely of it, her face showing her lust. "Oh, Ichigo...! More, Ichigo...! More!" she moaned out for him.

Ichigo continued to thrust himself into her with everything he had to please her. As she was feeling intense pleasure, he too was feeling it inside. And feeling it made him wrap his arms around her gut, before leaning himself in to thrust himself into her up and down. "Rukia...! How does it feel...?!"

"OOh...! Good, Ichigo...! So good...!!" she moaned, sticking her tongue out, as if she was panting for air.

Watching them getting on from behind, Orihime was starting to feel horny all of the sudden, just by watching them. Blushing, she wanted to feel pleasure as well. And the only way to do that was to do it herself while the other two were having their fun. She slowly moved her right hand down to her mound and started to rub it fast and hard, moaning, as she was receiving some pleasure from down there. "Ichigo-kun... Kuchiki-san..."

Rukia moaned out of pleasure, as well as panting out of the same thing. Ichigo was going so well into her, and she loved every minute of it. She wanted it to last forever, and never will it start to end. But she knew that it won't exactly happen, as she felt a sudden wave of pleasure from down there. She was going to climax any minute. And she wanted Ichigo to climax too, inside of her or outside, she didn't care, as long as she could feel his hot fluid. "Ichigo...! Oh, Ichigo...! I'm cumming!" she moaned, before she hit her climax, as she pulled her head back, moaning loudly of pleasure.

Just like before, the inner walls inside of Rukia's mound were starting to squeeze against his harden member, evoking out his own climax. Wanting to climax outside, at least, he quickly pulled his member out of Rukia's mound, making her fall to the bed, as her arms and legs couldn't continue to support her anymore. at the same time, he moaned loudly, as his climax has been reached once more, as hot and white fluid were beginning to shout out once more, as it landed onto Rukia's back.

As she felt it hitting onto her back, Rukia smiled, as she was able to know that Ichigo had climaxed for her. Through her heavy panting, she managed to let out a satisfying sigh. "Oh... So, damn good..." she moaned. "Ichigo, that was amazing... Thank you, Ichigo..."

Ichigo smiled down at her, knowing that she had enjoyed it, just as he did. "No. I should be the one to thank you, Rukia, for making me express my love for you... The same love I shared with Orihime-chan..." he said. Rukia smiled, knowing that Ichigo was having as much fun as she was. But then, from behind, Ichigo felt some wrapping her arms around his gut, before moving her hands down to his member, grabbing it and stroking it a little. He looked back to see Orihime, who was looking at him with lust in her eyes. "Orihime-chan?"

"Ichigo-kun... You're not done, are you?" she asked. "I'm still feeling kinda horny. And I want to go for it one more time..."

"Yeah. Me too..." Rukia said, as she turned herself onto her back to look at Ichigo clearly. "Let's go for it one last time, Ichigo. Just one more time until we're done..."

Ichigo looked at both Orihime and Rukia with each passing glance. As their eyes were showing more needs and pleasure, he smiled, as he was still up for one last go.

"Your wish is at my command..."

----------

Time has passed, and all three of them were in a position that they could share. The orange-haired Shinigami was laying down on his bed and on his back, as his tongue was occupying with one thing, and his member was being taken care of by another.

Orihime was giving him an action that was necessary for her breasts to please his member, as she began to move them up and down on it to give a soft and stroking feeling. At the same time, each time the head of his shaft popped out from the upper crack of her breasts, she licked it around a few times before it vanished within her breasts. She did that as many times as she wanted to please both her and Ichigo.

Rukia was kneeing with her legs kneeing each to the side of Ichigo's head, with her mound over to his face. With that, Ichigo licked it around for as much as he liked, making her moan out of pleasure of having her mound being licked by the orange-haired Shinigami. Her hands were up to her small breasts, caressing them to increase the pleasure that she had inside. She wanted to have as much pleasure as she wanted everywhere.

----------

Time has passed once more, and the three were in a different position this time. Orihime was the one who is laying down on the bed on her back, while two parts of her body were being taken care of.

Rukia was found kneeing with her face in front of Orihime's mound, giving it some satisfying licks that will please the auburn-haired girl. With her tongue, the taste of Orihime's mound was just as good as tasting Ichigo's member. But all and all, licking mounds and members was all the same with everything else.

Ichigo's member was found standing over to Orihime's mouth, in which she decided to lick the underside of it to please her love. Ichigo moaned slightly, as his member was being licked down there by his love for the second time.

----------

Again, as time flew by, they took another position to please themselves. And Ichigo was laying on the ground for the second time, but that was where he would play a half of the role that he shared with a certain female Shinigami.

Rukia was found riding onto Ichigo's member, bouncing and grinding onto it all the while, as she moaned out from the pleasure that she had felt inside. She was supported by him when each time she bounced down on him, he thrust himself up to give her more pleasure. They were playing in rythm with each other for all the whole while.

Orihime was behind her, supporting her out with a job of her own. Her hands were up on Rukia's breasts, as she began to fondle them nicely and gently, but sometimes, she could go rough and hard on her. After a while has passed, she leaned her face towards hers and gave her a small kiss on the lips, which turned into a steamy tongue lock between them.

----------

Once again, they changed position. And that position was something a little more interesting. Ichigo was seen thrusting himself into his large-breasted princess, as he took a hold of her hips when she was on all four, ravaging her mound with his fast and hard thrust showing his love for her.

While she was being thrust from behind, her mouth was taking care of something else. Rukia's mound was found near it, and it was her job to please her friend by licking it well, all the while while having her mound being ravaged by Ichigo's long shaft. Rukia moaned out when her mound was being licked, and she loved it when it was like that.

----------

That was the last, but not least, position that the three were in. In it was something a little bit more enjoyable than the last. Ichigo was thrusting himself into Rukia with his hard member, while she was on all four and on top of Orihime, who was laying on the bed on her back once more. She would get to see how Rukia was enjoying it through the expression on her face, and it turned Orihime on to wonder how much she would felt if she was being ravaged like that.

Rukia moaned out of pleasure, enjoying every minute of it, as her heart was filled with the pleasure that the orange-haired Shinigami was giving to her. "Oh Ichigo! More! I want more, Ichigo!" she moaned out. He complied to her request, as he began to thrust faster and harder into her, with all he had to please the young Shinigami.

Just by watching them do it made Orihime impatient, as she wanted to have her turn as well. And she didn't want to wait for them to be done with each other. "I-Ichigo-kun...! Please, do me too...!" she whimpered, needing more of Ichigo's member inside of her.

Ichigo also complied to Orihime's request, as he pulled his member out of Rukia's mound, and moved it down to Orihime's. With no time to be wasted, he quickly thrust himself inside, making her moan out in response. Just like what he did to Rukia, he was thrusting into Orihime with the same speed and power, giving her as much pleasure as Rukia had just receive.

Orihime constantly moaned out with each and every thrust he made. She loved the pleasure that she received from down there, but she wanted to have more somewhere else other than from her mound. Rukia had responded to her needs, as she leaned her face in to her neck and kissed it a few times, while she ran her hands to Orihime's breasts to fondle them once more. Orihime increased the tone of her moan, as she wrapped her arms around Rukia and pulled her closer, wanting more of it.

At the same time, one of Orihime's arms left its post and it moved down below of Rukia, as her hand was beginning to rub against the clit of her mound. Rukia moaned out as well, as her clit was being rubbed against. And it gave her the feeling of needing more pleasure. After a while has passed, Rukia turned her head back to look at ichigo, who was continuing to thrust his member back and forth into Orihime's lower lips. "Ichigo...! I want it too...! Please, Ichigo...!"

He looked up to the young Shinigami and smiled, as he already pulled his member out of Orihime's mound, much to Orihime's displeasure, but not too much. He moved it back up to Rukia's wet lower lips, as he thrust it inside as quick as possible. Rukia moaned out of pleasure for yet another time, feeling his member deep inside of her for the fourth time. Ichigo then began to thrust himself in the same way as he did to both Rukia and Orihime.

The young Shinigami moaned out constantly, feeling herself being ravaged by Ichigo's long member once again. But that wasn't the only thing that gave her pleasure. She realized that Orihime was still rubbing her hand against her clit, to give out another set of pleasure that she desired. Being thrust into by ichigo and being rubbed down there by Orihime... It was enough to make her evoke the wave of pleasure from down there for the second time. "Oh, god...! I'm gonna cum!" she moaned loudly, before she pulled her head back and moaned in pure bliss, as her second climax has been reached.

Just like last time, his member was being squeezed by the inner walls that were being contracted by the result of the climax. He managed to hold himself from reaching his own climax, as he wanted to have one last go with Orihime, before he could let it all out.

After a while, Rukia felt herself weaken by the might of her second climax, and her arms and legs couldn't hold her up anymore. She fell down to the side, next to Orihime, panting heavily, as her body couldn't take much more of it. Orihime looked at her to see how tired she was from receiving her second climax. Would she have the same feeling as Rukia, when she would reach her own? Her thoughts were cut short, as she felt something entering her mound for yet another time.

She gasped at first, but then she moaned out of pleasure yet again. Ichigo had already thrust himself fast and hard into Orihime, with the same pleasure that he would give to both her and Rukia. With each thrust he made, she moaned out constantly, as her body was feeling hotter by the second. But that pleasure didn't stop there, as she felt something from her breasts. Looking down at them, she saw Rukia suckling on the nipple of her breast close to her, while fondling the other breast with her hand. Rukia was giving her more pleasure that was mixed with Ichigo's thrusts.

Orihime moaned loudly, as the combination of Ichigo thrusting himself into her and Rukia playing with her nipples and breasts were more than enough for her to call out the second wave of pleasure inside of her. With each of her moans, each of them increased their tone than the last, signaling that she was almost there. "Ichigo-kun! Kuchiki-san! I'm... CUMMING!!!" she yelled out of pure bliss, as she arched her back wide and her climax had reached its limit.

Again, just like the last few times, his member was being envelopped around by the inner walls inside. And this time, he wasn't resisting it, as he wanted it to be the last time. Pulling his member out, he released everything he had from the experience that he shared with both Orihime and Rukia. His member shot out a very large load of white semen, as it scattered itself around the two girls, hitting them around the body and face.

They both felt his hot semen hitting them, as they moaned once more as it made contact on them. It wasn't long until his member had finish shooting it out, as it finally rested itself after a long intercourse. The two girls looked up to the orange-haired Shinigami and both smiled lovingly at him. "Ichigo..." they both said it at the same time, as they leaned themselves up to him.

Rukia was the first to plant her lips on his to share a loving kiss, which turned into a french kiss to show her affection for him. They both slowly pulled themselves away, and Ichigo turned to face Orihime, as they both leaned each other in for another loving kiss.

And so, the night they shared together has come to a close.

----------

Time has passed since the closing moment of their intercourse. The three of them were seen laying on the bed, with two of them sleeping soundly against their lover. Orihime was sleeping to Ichigo's right, while Rukia was on his left. The two of them were both tired after reaching their second climax, and they had finally had the time to sleep soundly to their love.

Ichigo was looking up to the ceiling, his eyes didn't show any fatigue at all, until sooner. He didn't expect that to happen... He didn't expect any of that to happen. But it did, and it was pure bliss. He thought that it would happen until he was at an adult age, but never he would have thought that he would do it under it. And he ahd to admit, it was something that he was grateful about, after a few moments has passed since the start of it.

He felt that his eyes were starting to give in, as he was slowly pulling into a deep slumber. But before he goes there, he whispered one last thing.

"Good night... Orihime-chan... Rukia-chan..."

----------

Outside of his home, for the half while of their intercourse, someone was there, watching it through the window of his room, without being seen from any of them inside. As she watched it from the middle to the end, her heart was racing wildly.

Why did she felt it? And for what reason? Was her heart telling her something about it? And it made her body to act on its own? And why did she thought about him, after all this time? Why?

Then she understood. Yoruichi understood why she was feeling it. And she didn't deny the fact that she had something for the orange-haired Shinigami.

"Ichigo... I love you..."

----------

Well, there you guys have it. An entire chapter with lotsa lemon inside. Hope you guys like it. And don't worry... There will be more soon... Heh heh heh heh heh...

However, I hope that I don't make a lot of lemons, since... Well, I thought putting a lot of lemons inside will probably ruin the flow of the fic. But who knows. Can't know until you try, right? Well, I have nothing else to say, so... I hope you guys enjoy it!

Ja Ne! And review, Kudasai!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys. It's me again, with a new chapter! And, uh, well, let me tell you guys that I fixed up the previous chapters, by removing a good amount of three dots paused and rework the name calling for each character, such as Orihime calling Rukia "Kuchiki-san" instead of "Rukia-chan", until later. So, I hope it goes well with them. And if you wanna know, then check it out, please. Well, anyways, here's the fifth chapter of the fic!

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback/Dream_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 5:**

**A Special Training Session**

After a long night, living in the dark with the full moon guiding the Earth with the light of peaceful night, the dawn has come. And the Sun has moved its place up to the surface of the sky, chasing out the moon, which finished its job giving a deep slumber to the Earth and all of its inhabitants. The ray of light that the Sun was evoking has now lit the Earth in its glorious shining light. Once again, the dawn of a new day has come.

Just like most of the mornings, the ray of the sun has shined down on Ichigo through the window next to the bed. At the sight of the light shining through the lid of his eyes, he opened them up slightly. With a small yawn, he sat up from the bed and stretched his arms out wide. He was having a peaceful slumber, a slumber where he found a grand peace from within.

He took a moment to let his mind travel around the thoughts, trying to reminisce what had happened yesterday. Well, there was school, and... His relationship with Orihime has been revealed to the class. And then, there was Rukia acting weird for some reason. Then there was the library, then he went home, then the Rukia thing happened and...

That was when he remembered last night. The night where he had shared his truly love for two of his friends, who turned into his lovers... Orihime and Rukia. Ichigo smiled gently. It was indeed a fantastic night. And even thought it turned out to be a wild one, it still showed his love for the two girls. He looked around next to him, and... to his surprise, Orihime and Rukia weren't there next to him. "Orihime-chan? Rukia-chan?" he began to call out to them. No answer. And when he looked at the window next to him, he could see that it was opened only slightly. That means that the two of them left his home through the window. Why?

Looking around once more, seeing that both Orihime and Rukia's school uniform were gone, leaving only his own, he found a small note laying on the small drawer chest, which was found next to his bed at the opposite side from the window. Curious, he took the note in his hand and read it.

_Dear Ichigo-kun,_

_Kuchiki-san and I both decided to leave your house, because we don't want to make your family to suspect anything that happened last night. We know how much trouble that you'll have if they ever find out. So we both left to go to my place to prepare ourselves for school. And make sure that you won't leave any trace that will bother anyone, ok?_

_I feel kinda bad of leaving you without telling you myself. But I don't want to cause any trouble to you for the morning. So... Until we meet again soon, Ichigo-kun._

_Love,_

_Your Orihime-chan and Rukia-chan._

Ichigo smiled at the letter. He learned that his two loves left already because they didn't want to bother his sisters... Or worse, his father. That was how much he knew that they cared for him, and they loved him so much that they didn't want to cause any trouble. He couldn't blame them for that, because he loved them as well.

Well, since Ichigo was covered in dry sweat, it could let out a disturbing scent to the others around. So he had better take a shower to hide any evidence of his experience from last night. Getting off of the bed and taking out a towel from the closet, under Rukia's bed, he wrapped it around his waist to conceal the bottom part of his body. He then walked towards the door to leave his room, so he could go to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Well, here we go again. Another day of school. A Friday one, in fact." he said, as he got himself in front of the door. He then smiled at the thought of meeting his two girlfriends once more, knowing what will happen once they meet each other again. He was lucky to have two girlfriends for the price of one, but he had to hide the fact that he had not one, but TWO girlfriends from the other class... Especially Keigo and Chizuru. With Keigo, he would annoy Ichigo by speaking that he was a very lucky guy to have two girls to love with, when Keigo himself didn't get that kind of luck whatsoever. And with Chizuru, she would just try and kill him off, if she knew that Rukia was with him too.

He slowly moved his hand out to the door knob to turn it and open the door. But that was until...

BANG!!!

The door suddenly bursted open and it caught Ichigo in its swing, trapping him to the wall on the side. "Urgh...!!"

"Hah! I knew that you're still soft from expecting my attack, Ichigo!" shouted his father, who suddenly came through the door way, pointing at his son, who was crushed against the wall by the door.

"What the hell...?! Dad, what the hell is that for?!" Ichigo groaned.

"Teaching you a lesson for not letting your guard down! You have to ALWAYS expect the unexpected, Ichigo! Or else, the enemy will end up pinning you down just like that! That is lesson number 56!"

"When is there a number of lessons?! You never told me the other lessons before!"

"Well, that is where you are wrong, Ichigo, my boy! I gave you those lessons countless of times! And I know that..." Isshin slowly trailed off, as his nose began to pick up some unusual scent. Taking a few sniffs, the scent that he was smelling was a little steamy and slightly suffocating. As in a mixture of a steamy odor with a special one. "Ichigo... Why is your room smell like there is something going on lately?"

Ichigo froze in his trap, learning that Isshin was able to pick up a part of what happened last night. "Oh, that? Um, it's, uh...!"

"It smells like... sweat. And there is something else along with that. Like something that you don't usually smell every day..." Isshin thought about it for a couple of minutes. The mixture of the smell of sweat and something else... It could only be one thing in Isshin's mind. He snapped his fingers in realization, as he turned to his trapped son and pointed out an accusing finger at him. "Ah-HAH! You've been masturbating, aren't you?!"

"Say WHAT?!?!"

"Don't lie to your father, son! A father knows him very well! And I know that you've been masturbating lately! Ah, and finally, your hormones has left you vulnerable of your sexual nature, huh?! Well, have no fear, because I can find you a good mate! No, even a BETTER mate! Now, if we go to a strip club, I'm SURE that you will find--"

SLAM!!!!

Isshin was cut short, as Ichigo forced the door off of him and slammed it straight at his father, presumably sending him to the wall of the hall way, maybe knocking him out cold. Ichigo largely sighed, as he couldn't take his father's improbable and unamused ideas and conclusions. "Geez, will you give it a rest, dad?! I did NOT masturbate! And I am NOT going to find some girl in a stupid strip club! You hear?!"

Although that the idea of taking Ichigo to a strip club to find some hot girls was completely wrong, the conclusion of him masturbate was half right. But it didn't involve Ichigo masturbating, but it did involve him doing a lot of things with his two girlfriends last night. And he would be DAMNED if Isshin ever find out about last night. And hell would break loose, if that happens.

Sighing once more, he decided to leave his father be and go to the bathroom so he could take a shower, to erase any evidence on him having sex last night. He would also note to wash out his bed sheets next, to erase the other evidence. If any of them ever find out about his experience with Orihime and Rukia last night, it would be one hell of a bad day.

----------

"So, this is your place, huh, Orihime?" asked Rukia, as she and Orihime had entered her home, after they left Ichigo's home so they couldn't cause some trouble to the family. It was a pretty wise decision, considering the fact that his father can be a little too excited if he learned about their experience last night, and it would disturbe his sisters, maybe.

"Yep! It's kinda small, but it's still a good place to stay, though." Orihime said, smiling at her friend.

Rukia took a look around the pad, seeing as the one room had a living room and a kitchen, and that there were a few doors which lead them to other rooms, such as the bedroom, the bathroom and some other room that could be irregular. "So, you've been living here alone after all this time?"

Orihime nodded. "Yes. Ever since my brother died, to be exact."

"Your brother..." Rukia remembered. Orihime's brother... He was the one who became Hollow so suddenly and attacked Orihime with the regret he had inside of him of being left alone, while she was having a peaceful life with her friends. After the battle against him back then, he had retained his humanity and with that, he sacrificed himself so he could no longer injure any more people, including his loving sister. But Rukia wondered where he was. "Orihime, back at the Soul Society... Did you find your brother there?"

Hearing it, Orihime could only let out a sad smile. "No. I didn't, sadly..."

"Oh..." Rukia felt bad for asking a question such as that. If Orihime couldn't find her brother over there, then he must truly be gone. Having to lose a brother was something that she couldn't bare, if her own brother would die somehow. "I'm really sorry about that, Orihime. I shouldn't have asked you about that..."

"No, it's alright, Kuchiki-san." Orihime shook her head, giving a gentle smile at her friend once more. "There's nothing to apologize. It was meant to happen this way. I did feel kind of lonely, when my brother disappeared from me, but when I think about him, I feel kind of stronger, and more determined of what was coming next. Losing my brother... also meant receiving some more strength from it. So it wasn't a total loss, as long as I have him by my side, inside of my heart...."

"Orihime..." Rukia could understand how determined Orihime was about it, and how she received the strength she had back then, somehow. Even though her brother is gone, he will still be here with her, inside of her heart, to give her the strength she needed. What would happen if the same goes to Rukia? If Byakuya died, would she feel safe when she knew that he would be inside of her heart to give her confidence in herself?

"Well, taking the subject aside..." started Orihime. "We should really get ourselves ready for school. First, we gotta take a shower, and then, we'll eat and off we go!"

Rukia smiled a little and nodded. "I agree, Orihime."

Orihime continued to smile down to her friend. Then, she walked forward to the door which led her to the bathroom, where she could take a shower to remove anything that might bother the other students. "I'm gonna take a shower first. It won't be long until I'm done with it, alright, Kuchiki-san?"

The young Shinigami nodded. "Alright. You do that, Orihime." she said. Orihime smiled once more, before she opened up the door to the bathroom and went through it, before closing it. But after she closed it, it left a small gape through the room, leaving it still open without a way to lock itself from any entrance between the two rooms. Rukia stared at the bathroom door, waiting for Orihime to be done with everything in there. But it would be tiresome for her to wait, unless she finds something to keep her busy. However, she had another idea that came into her thoughts. And with that, she let out a sly smile.

Meanwhile, inside of the bathroom, Orihime was already starting to strip herself down from her school uniform, beginning with down below all the way up. As she was left naked, without any single clothing on her, she went over to the bathtub before turning the tap, as a stream of hot water began to pour out from it. However, she switched it so streams of water began to shoot out from up above, from the nozzle. As she tested the water temperature, she could feel that it was hot and comfortable, and not too hot or too cold. She then entered the bath tub, letting the streams of water running against her hair, her skin and down to her body, as she closed the curtains around it.

Sighing contently at the feel of the hot water on her body, she began to clean herself up by scrubbing herself around the body, starting with the arms. She became busy with cleaning off her body of the dry sweat and semen that she had from last night. And thinking about it made her blush a little, but not as much, since she didn't feel ashamed of it. However, if she wasn't too busy with it, she could have hear footsteps somewhere outside of the bathtub and behind the curtains. Since the curtains were mostly black, she couldn't see the shadow coming through them. And without a moment too soon, they were being spread open, making Orihime yelp out of surprise and nearly jump.

The opened curtains revealed the naked Rukia, who stood in front of the bathtub with a seducing smile on her face. She looked at Orihime with her eyes filled with something that the latter might remember. "Hey there, Orihime..."

"K-K-Kuchiki-san...?!" she said, blushing to see her friend standing there, naked as well. "W-W-What are you doing here...?!"

"Oh, I just have a feeling that I should join you in your shower, since it would be too boring to just sit there and do nothing while you're busy with that." Rukia replied, her seducing smile never left her face. "So, mind if I do just that?"

"Oh, um... Well..." She was blushing deeply now. That was the first time that she had been asked if they could join her in her shower session. And just thinking about made her embarrassed. She was fine taking a shower alone, but never together with someone, like Rukia. But oh well. At least it wasn't a guy who asked her that, since it would be too awkward and the atmosphere will probably turned cold through the steamy heat. "Well... O-ok, Kuchiki-san..."

Rukia widened her smile, happy that Orihime accepted for her to join in. "Thank you, Orihime." she said, before she stepped into the bathtub and closed the curtains behind her.

There they were. Standing in front of each other with the hot water running onto their body. That was the second time that the two had see each other naked. And still, the atmosphere stayed the same with each of the two girls. Rukia was smiling at her, while Orihime was blushing to find herself naked in front of her, who is also naked. She didn't know what would be the outcome of it.

"So, Orihime," started Rukia. "Mind if I scrub your back a little?"

"Oh, um... S-sure, Kuchiki-san..." Orihime replied, as she slowly turned herself around so that her back was facing in front of Rukia.

Rukia's smile was still there, but it still showed her enjoyment of doing something for her friend. Taking a sponge bath from the border of the bathtub, she began to scrub it against Orihime's back, cleaning it around so that the dirt that she received from last night would wash away from the scrubing. Orihime moaned slightly, as the scrubbing coming from the back sent out a pleasurable feeling inside. She had forgotten the natural way of obtain the natural pleasure. And feeling it felt really good inside.

Rukia continued to scrub Orihime's back with the sponge, and as time went by, her smile became wider, and it slowly showed its seducing side. Running the sponge lower to her back, Rukia shifted it to the front, sliding it along the hip and to the gut. Orihime gasped of surprise, after she felt the sponge squeezing onto there. She turned her head back to see what her friend was doing. "Relax, Orihime. I'm not gonna do anything bad..." Rukia said, smiling up to her friend. Even though she said that she wasn't going to do anything, she wasn't going to. Not yet, anyway.

Orihime gently nodded, as she turned her head back to the front, and let her friend do the work around her body. Rukia slowly scrubbed the sponge around the gut, making a small circle for a couple of few times. Then, she slowly moved it up from there, but afterwards, she moved it back down. She did it a few times over, not knowing when to stop. Orihime moaned slightly once more. At that moment, at that moan, Rukia was starting to get a little agitated, as she couldn't hold it any longer. Loosening her grip on the sponge, she let it fall from her hand, as it fell to the bathtub, splashing a small wave of water upon impact.

Orihime noticed the sound of it, as she looked down to see what just happened. "Kuchiki-san?" she said. She was expecting some kind of answer from her mind. But what she DIDN'T expect... was a pair of hands groping her large breasts from below. She let out another surprised gasp, as she quickly turned her head around to look at Rukia once more. "K-Kuchiki-san...?"

This time, Rukia was showing her the smile that she had used back in Ichigo's place, the smile that showed her need of doing something wild once more. She couldn't hold it anymore, and she wanted to let it out soon. "Oh, Orihime... I can't hold it anymore... I want you so much..."

"K-Kuchiki-san... Are you..." Orihime started to say, before she was cut by a moan escaping from her lips. And the result of that moan was that Rukia's hands were beginning to fondle Orihime's breasts, from below to above and then to the center. She was fondling them pretty nicely, and just like last night, her breasts still felt really nice and firm. Rukia liked that about her, and she wanted to explore them even more, as if she wanted to fondle them for a longer period of time.

Her hands were fondling Orihime's breasts at the same nature as last time, leaving them nice as a pair of melons. After fondling them a few times, she moved her hands up front to seize Orihime's nipples, catching them with her fingers, before starting to pinch them and twisting them softly. Orihime let out a soft moan, feeling the pleasure coming from her breasts. And that moan encouraged Rukia to keep on going. She continued to pinch and twist her nipples as if they were at the same nature as her breasts. And she loved it.

After a few pinches and twists, she began to pull them a little far, making the auburn-haired princess whimper of pleasure. "K-Kuchiki-san...!" she moaned. After Rukia pulled them far enough, she let them go, making Orihime's breasts bounce a little upon being freed from the nipple-hold. The young Shinigami then moved her hands down below of her breasts and fondled them again for a short time, before she started to juggle them, enjoying the sight of her breasts bouncing in her hands.

Orihime let out another soft moan, but the tone of it was a little more higher than last time. She didn't know how much her breasts felt that good, and it was the first time that she had felt it. She let out another moan, as her breasts continued to be juggled from Rukia's hands. It took the black-haired Shinigami a moment for her to stop juggling them and started to fondle them once more, as well as moving her hands up to the side. She then moved each of Orihime's breasts up and down in the opposite direction from each other, as well as squeezing them together for a more satisfying effect. And it resulted in Orihime moaning out once more.

Her moans turned Rukia on, as she felt herself getting warm from down there, on the crotch area. She wanted to make herself feel good too. But Orihime looked like a Goddess. A sexy Goddess, actually. And she deserved to have as much pleasure as she needed first. Rukia removed her right hand from Orihime's breasts, as it descended down to the crotch area, where Orihime's mound was found. Then, she started to rub it with her right hand. Orihime let out yet another gasp of surprise. "K-Kuchi...!" she tried to call her friend out, but it was soon replaced by another moan, which was more longer than the last. She felt that Rukia was rubbing her mound rather fast, and at that speed, she felt her legs giving out, as she slowly descended herself down on the bathtub, followed by Rukia.

The two of them were now sitting down on it, with Orihime's legs spread apart. Rukia continued to rub Orihime's lower lips with a quick speed, not stopping until she hears a climaxing moan coming from her sweet Goddess. Alongside with her left hand fondling Orihime's breasts all on its own, Rukia leaned her face in to Orihime's neck, before kissing it a few times, then licking it around, making the auburn-haired girl moan out of pleasure. She was being pleased in three areas. Her mound, her breasts and her neck.

"Oh, Orihime-chan.. You look fantastic. I love it, as much as I love you..." Rukia moaned, as she continued to please her Goddess as much as she wanted. Orihime blushed a little, when Rukia had started to call her name with the suffix -chan at the end, showing that she had liked her a lot.

"K-Kuchiki-san...!"

"Oh, stop with the formalities, Orihime-chan... Call me "Rukia-chan". It's more adorable and beautiful that way..."

Orihime didn't want to call her friend like that. She really got used to call a fellow friend by their last name with a respectful suffix at the end. She didn't want to call her that, fearing that she might say something that is not noble. But somehow, her body seemed to tell her the opposite. And with the pleasure that she was feeling from it, she had the sudden urge to say it. "M-M... More, Rukia-chan...!"

Rukia blushed as she heard Orihime calling her that. But that was only for some of the blush. The most of it was that Orihime had told her that she wanted more. She smiled widely, as she was glad to comply to her request. She increased the pleasure inside of Orihime's body, by inserting her index and middle fingers inside of her mound, fingering her in the process. Orihime moaned out loudly, as she received a large pleasure coming from down there, and it resulted in her moving her head back to moan out as loud as she could in the state that she was in.

Rukia continued to fondle her breasts with her left hand, kissing and licking the side of her neck with her tongue, and ravagely fingering her mound in a faster rate than normal. And each time she did the three of them, she sent out a large amount of pleasure to Orihime, making her moan out of intense pleasure. To Orihime, it wasn't as much as being fucked by Ichigo with his hard shaft, but being fingered, as well as other such actions, was just about the same. And her moan showed her enjoyment of it.

Then, after moments have passed, a wave of pleasure suddenly moved in inside of her body. As it got closer and closer, each moans were higher than the last. And as she reached higher, she was almost at the point of climaxing. "Ah...! Aaahhh...! Rukia-chan...! I'm gonna...!!" Orihime moaned, before she arched her back, as the gigantic pleasure hit her down there, making her moan out as loud as she could. The inner walls inside of her moan were squeezing against Rukia's fingers, every time she thrust them back inside. Also, her mound began to squirt out small fluid, as the pleasure was intense, and it had to squirt out to show much she had received.

Seeing her climax like that, Rukia was more than turned on, as she couldn't bear the thought of stopping it. "Oh, Orihime-chan! Oh baby!" she moaned out, as she continued to lick her neck, fondle her breasts and finger her mound as much as she wanted, making Orihime moan out loudly for a longer period of time. And as time went by, her moan was getting more lower and lower, as the heated pleasure was replaced by a tiring displeasure.

At that moment, Rukia gradually slowed her fingers down, before making a full stop in her mound. She slowly pulled her fingers out of it, in which they were coated in Orihime's love juice. But it was cleaned off of them by the streams of water that rained down from the nozzle. Orihime was left panting heavily, but not normally, as the steam of the hot water overtook the normal atmosphere. It was fantastic, just like last night. And this time, Orihime had climaxed for a girl. She closed her eyes, as she tried to make herself relax from the climax that she had.

But she felt something grabbing her chin, as it was turned to the back. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Rukia leaning in and plant a soft kiss of her lips. She did it a few times over, trying to express her love for the large-breasted Goddess, as well as speaking it out. "Orihime-chan... Love me, as much as I love you..." she moaned.

Orihime did indeed feel Rukia's love for her, and she was happy to know that. She shared Ichigo with her, and she wouldn't mind sharing her love for her as well. Smiling through the series of kiss, she kissed her back. "I love you, Rukia-chan..."

The two girls were left sitting there, expressing their love for one another, as the streams of hot water were continuing to pour themselves down on the two girls' bodies. The two of them continued to kiss for as long as they want...

----------

Meanwhile, back inside of Ichigo's home, the sound of the water running from the shower had ceased. A while has passed since it stopped, and the door to the bathroom was slowly opened up, revealing a topless Ichigo with a towel being wrapped around his waist, as he was brushing the water off of his hair with another towel. As he was done with it, he let out a satisfying sigh. "Man, that was good..." he said.

He then decided to go to his room to change. But not before he took a look around to see there wasn't a certain someone trying to ambush him in some way or another. As he sighed of relief, he concluded that the hall is safe, and that he could safely get into his room without anyone bothering him.

As he got into his room, closing the door behind him and locked it up, Ichigo took off the towel from his waist, as he went to wear what he usually wears on the weekdays. His school uniform. Well, today was a Friday, and since the weekend will start after school is over, he wondered what he would do by then. He could hang out with his friends and stuff, or he could just spend some time with his girlfriends for the rest of the weekend, just to increase his relationship with them. Although, the latter one seemed to be the more plausible choice, as he really wanted to spend some time with Orihime and Rukia.

Then, he heard a knocking coming from the other side of the door. "Hey, Ichigo! There's someone at the front door who wants to see you!" He heard one of his younger sisters, Karin, saying from the other side of the door.

"Ok! Hold on just a sec!" he shouted back, as he was trying to finish up what he was doing. But he wondered, though. Who could be at the front door, waiting for him? Could it be Chad? Or Uryuu? Or one of his friends? Or even Orihime and Rukia? He was getting a little more curious, as he didn't expect anyone waiting at the door for him to come. After tying up some loose ends, he existed his room and went downstairs.

"Alright, who is it?" he said, as he got to the first floor and went over to the front door. As he looked up to there, he stopped, as he was surprised to see a familiar someone at the front door.

An older man with wooden sandals, green jacket and green and white striped hat, which hid most of his eyes in its shadow. "Well, good morning, Kurosaki-san! I presume that you had a wonderful night?"

"Geta-boushi?" Ichigo said, surprised to see Kisuke there, in front of the house. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, just out to get an errand done. And I just want to stop by to your house to see and all." Kisuke replied, as he smiled at the orange-haired Shinigami. "Actually, to be honest, I'm just here to get you, Kurosaki-san."

"To get me, huh?" Ichigo was kinda expecting that from the man with the hat and clogs. Whenever he comes here to see Ichigo, it usually was something important that he had to know. "So what is it this time? Something terrible is going to happen to Karakura Town?"

"Actually, no. Again, to be honest, I'm not here to tell you something important. I'm here to tell you that I've been sent here to get you by Yoruichi."

"Yoruichi-san?" Ichigo wasn't expecting that. It was the first time that he was being told that someone was sent here by Yoruichi to get him. He wondered what was that she wanted from him. He was getting a little curious, just like last time. "Well, what did she want from me?"

"Not really sure. She didn't really give out the details to me. She just simply told me to get you and bring you to the underground training field so that she can meet you there."

"Is that so?" Ichigo smirked, as hearing the word "training field" easily meant that he is going to go through a training session of some kind. He didn't doubt about the thought, since it was Yoruichi who wanted to see in over there. "Sounds like some kind of a training that she was setting up for me."

"That is precisely the case, I believe." said Kisuke. "And it sounds like that it's going to last a long time. So, if you don't mind... How about taking a day-off from school for once? Come on, you know that if you go to Yoruichi, you'll receive a large training session that might help you in your future battles."

"A day-off from school? Are you kidding me? Why don't I just go there after school?" Ichigo asked. He didn't want to take a day-off from school because he had big mid-terms next week, and he wasn't planning on skipping a single of school because of what Kisuke was asking him to do.

"Because Yoruichi doesn't want to wait that long. So it has to be now, or else."

"Or else, what?"

"Oh, I dunno. But imagine yourself being stranded on an island, without any resourceful food and with a bunch of poisonous scorpions crawling on the ground, attempting to stab you with their stings." Kisuke said, smirking, as he came up with a logical way to make Ichigo go there without any more arguments. "And trust me. I know Yoruichi. And she is hell-bent on making it happen, even if it's only a thought."

Ichigo was about to protest some more, but then, he stopped himself, remembering how strong and fast she was before. He didn't look down on her because he knew that she was in a captain level and couldn't be beat that easily. And if what Kisuke said about that is true, then... He didn't even get to imagine what the worse possible outcome would be. He sighed, as he knew that he couldn't get away from it until he accepted Yoruichi's request. "Alright, alright, fine! I'll go get my badge!" he said, before he quickly turned around and went over upstairs once more. A few seconds has passed, and Ichigo descended back down stairs, with his Substitute Shinigami badge in his hand. "Alright. Let's get going."

"Actually..." started Kisuke, as he had other plans in mind for himself. "I think I'll have a walk around town. It's been a while since I've done that. You should go ahead without me, Kurosaki-san. And don't worry, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, just because I look like a weird guy from everyone's view. Heck, even your younger sister called me weird, before she went up to get you."

"So it seems." Ichigo said. "Well, if that's what you want, then fine by me. I'll see you later when you're done with your stroll around town, Geta-boushi!" with that, the orange-haired Shinigami exited his home, but not before he told his father and sisters goodbye.

As Ichigo had left the building, Kisuke was left there with a smirk on his face, as he knew what would happen if Ichigo went to Yoruichi. "Well, now... I'm a little curious of how Yoruichi would confess her love for the young Kurosaki-san. I want to see it for myself, but I guess I'm not strong enough to face her judgment..." he said, before he walked away from the house, beginning his stroll around the town.

----------

A while has passed since Ichigo left the house. He was found climbing down from the Urahara Shouten to the underground training field where he used to train to regain his Shinigami powers and to achieve Bankai. But that was in two different locations. The part where he regained his Shinigami powers was from under the shop, while achieving Bankai was from the Soul Society.

As he got himself down on the ground of the field, he began to walk forward through it, continuing to do so until he stopped, thinking that he might be in the center of the field. He looked around it to see if the black female Shinigami was around there somewhere. But he didn't even found a single sight of purple hair. "Yo, Yoruichi-san! I'm here, now! You can come out of your hiding spot so you can tell me what is it that you want from me!" he shouted.

However, he received no common answer from anyone, which made him think if Yoruichi was still inside of the field or just left there for a while. "Hey, are you here, Yoruichi-san?! I'm ready to stand up against whatever you're gonna throw at me!"

In response to that, someone suddenly appeared in front of him in a flash of light. There she was. Shihoin Yoruichi, standing in front of the Substitute Shinigami, smiling to see him there. "Well, Ichigo, looks like you've come after all. I didn't think that you would accept my invitation, which meant that you have to skip the school day again."

"Actually..." Ichigo was about to say that the reason why he came was because if he didn't, she would so something terrible to him in the future. But he digressed, as he didn't know if Yoruichi really had the intention of doing just that, or if it's another one of Kisuke's jokes.

"Well, since you have your Substitute Shinigami badge in your hand," started Yoruichi, as she noticed the badge that Ichigo was holding. "I assumed that you know the reason why I called you here."

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded. "You have another training session set up for me, right? I didn't expect anything else but that from you, Yoruichi-san."

Yoruichi chuckled slightly. "Good to know that you know me quite well, Ichigo." she said. "Anyway, let's get on to the chase. I've set up a training session for you so you can become stronger against an even stronger Hollow, like a Menos Grande, for example. But this is only the first part of your training. And there are many others that you have to go through as well, if you have what it takes to be stronger."

"Of course I have. I don't plan on relaxing for all my life, if Karakura Town is still in danger. I'm ready with anything that you have in store for me."

Yoruichi nodded. "Alright. The first training session is to destroy the targets that I have set up around the field. Like this, for example." she said, as she moved her right hand up to the object that stood next to her. A wooden board with a target sign on it. "This is the common target, easily found as far as the eyes can see. You can get these targets easily. However, those aren't the only targets that you have to get. There are also specific ones. Like the one that you are standing on."

"Hm?" Ichigo looked slightly puzzled. But when he looked down, he suddenly walked backwards a little upon seeing the target mark imprinted on the ground under him. "Whoa. I didn't notice that." he said. And then, he smirked, as the training session seemed kinda exciting to do. "So all I have to do is to get those targets, huh? Alright!" Ichigo used the badge that he held in his hand and suddenly, he was being separated from his body, leaving it to fall behind him. Now, he found himself in his Shinigami outfit. A black kimono top with a black hakama for the bottom part of his body. And on his back was a large sword, which can be identified as Zangetsu. "How many are there around here?"

"A lot of them. But you can only target exactly 150 of them to complete this training session. But I should tell you, that there are more specific targets than common targets. So you have to identify everything you see around the corner to get to them. It's all about how well your eyes can see the enemy through a more hidden area. Unable to locate the enemy through it, and you'll pay the price. Oh! And I forgot to mention that there is something else that you have to look out for."

"Let me guess..." started Ichigo, before he quickly grabbed his Zanpakuto and swung it to his right, slashing something without even looking. What he had slashed was a Hollow, which was moving towards him for quite a while. However, it wasn't a real Hollow, but a dummy one, since its body was made of plastic. "You set up some dummy Hollows around the field as well, right?"

Yoruichi smirked, impressed to see Ichigo, as he was able to take out a dummy Hollow without a single glance at it. "That's right. And I'm impressed that you knew that this one was coming towards you. But remember. Be too careless, and you might take a lot of beating from them as punishment."

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo replied. He smiled, as he knew that this kind of training session would help him in his future battles, since it was something that he needed. "So, when does this training start?"

"It starts... immediately." Yoruichi said. And in a flash, Ichigo disappeared from her sight, as he began his mission quickly and swiftly. By the sound of sword slashing through, she could figure out that he easily slashed through a dozen of common targets, and maybe some specific ones too. But he still had a long way to go to finish it up.

But it was also the time for the black female Shinigami to rethink about what she was going to do, after he had finished his training. Back then, there was only one thought that she had in mind, after seeing him going through a special adventure with his two girls. But she didn't know if it would work out with him. She didn't know if he would be ok with it. She wanted to think of a more, safer way to deal with that she was feeling, but she didn't think of any. And the one idea was the only thing she had left.

She moved her right hand up to where her heart was, as she was trying to know if it would be ok with him and the others. "Ichigo..."

----------

Time has gone by, and the daily morning has passed away from the day. And taking its place was a wonderful and lovely noon. And at that time, at school, as you have all guessed it, it was the time for lunch. But since we had already establish what we know in the lunch time, we decided to skip through all of that and go to the main course.

Somewhere outside of the school building, within the trees that stood up on the grassy plains, there were two girls who were sitting behind one of them... Actually, there was only one of them sitting, since the other is... Well, as you might guess it, they were making out.

Orihime was found sitting on the ground with her back pressing against the tree, while she was found kissing Rukia who was kissing her with all the hunger she had for her large-breasted Goddess. They were kissing each other all around, with a lip-lock and a tongue lock all the same. The two continued to express their love for each other through that kind of nature of the kiss. And out of the two of them, Rukia was the only one who was fondling her lover's breasts.

The two of them continued to kiss each other ravagely, until Orihime remembered that they were still inside of the school grounds, and that there might be a chance that someone might find them there. She turned her head away from the kiss that the two were sharing, but Rukia continued to kiss her anyway, down to her neck and collarbone. "R-Rukia-chan...! Please, stop...! Someone might see us...!" she whimpered.

"Oh, nonsense, Orihime-chan...! I picked out this tree because almost no one were passing by it... No one will find us there, making love with each other like this..." said Rukia through the kisses that she was delivering to her Goddess.

"But... But, Rukia-chan...!" Orihime moaned out softly, unable to resist Rukia's kisses and fondling any longer. She felt kinda weak against it. But that was because she was exposed to the pleasure last night, and that morning. But she couldn't blame Rukia for that, as she herself had wished for that kind of thing to happen.

Rukia continued to ravage her neck and collarbone with her kisses, until her hands went up to the top bottom of her shirt, as she began to undo it, as well as the others down below. Orihime tried to make her stop, but she was feeling helpless against it. And all she could do was to let it happen... Not that she would blame Rukia for being so horny for her.

But as soon as Rukia was done unbutton the two top buttons of her shirt...

"Hey, you two! Have you guys seen Ichigo?" The two girls nearly jumped, when they heard someone coming from behind the tree. As they turned to see who it was, it was Mizuiro, who was peeking his head from behind the tree.

"A-a-ah...! K-K-Kojima-kun...!" Orihime stuttered, surprised to see him there, but embarrassed if he saw what she and Rukia were doing there.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Mizuiro asked, as he noticed that the two girls were both shook up for some reason that he thought that they were deep into an interesting conversation, and that with his presence, he scared them.

"Oh, n-n... Not at all!" said Rukia, trying to stop herself from being embarrassed in front of the young boy. But they were in the middle of doing a steamy make-out session, and the two of them were girls! How could she get herself to calm down, if that one boy saw what they were doing?

"Um... Ok?" Mizuiro said, puzzled as he didn't know what they were doing that made them all shake up by his presence there. But he put that aside, as he began to ask them one more time. "Have any of you seen Ichigo this morning? I mean, he wasn't at class this morning and I was wondering if anything happened to him."

"Oh... Now that you mention it..." Rukia began to say, as she herself began to wonder why Ichigo wasn't there right now. Was there something that happened lately? Was there something that he needed to do, so he had to skip school for it? Or did she and Orihime push him a little too far last night?

"Well, I can see that you two don't know where he is, so it's fine." concluded Mizuiro, as he nodded to the two girls. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be asking anyone else about it anymore. So have a nice day, you two!" And with that, the young man walked away from the tree that the two girls were sitting at.

With him gone, the two girls let out a sigh of relief. Mizuiro was gone, and he didn't even notice anything weird about them. But still, when he asked them about where Ichigo was, there were starting to be concerned of him. Where was Ichigo? It wasn't like him to just skip school, if he knew that something big was going to happen right there. "I wonder where Ichigo-kun is..." Orihime wondered.

"Yeah, me too..." Rukia said, as the two of them were deep into thoughts of where their boyfriend was. But the young Shinigami put that aside, as she looked at the auburn-haired princess with a seducing smile on her face. Orihime noticed it and she blushed, as she knew what she was going to have pretty soon. "Now that he's out of the way..." Rukia said, as she leaned her face in to Orihime's. As their lips were almost about to touch each other...

"HIME-CHAN!!!" Once again, they nearly jumped at the sound of someone calling for them, as they quickly separated themselves from one another again. They both turned to see an obvious redhead girl passing behind the tree and found them there. "Oh, I have finally found you, my beautiful princess! I've been looking all over for you!"

"C-Chizuru-chan?!" Orihime said, blushing as she saw Chizuru there.

"Oh! And Rukia-chan is here too!" Chizuru exclaimed, as she noticed Rukia there as well. "But that's ok! 'Cause no one is going to get in the way of our love this time! Now please, Hime-chan, let me express my desire for you!" the redhead quickly lunged herself at Orihime, pinning her to the tree behind her, as she started to fondle her breasts, just like last time.

"H-hey...! Chizuru-chan, stop...! Please, stop already...!" Orihime whimpered. How many times does it take for Chizuru to listen to what Orihime said, and leave her alone? Well, certainly not ten times. Certainly not a hundred times. And certain not an infinite time! She could only feel herself being helpless against Chizuru's sexual assault. Until...

POW!!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHhhhh...." Chizuru was suddenly been sent flying to the sky, by an unknown attack by someone.

Orihime turned her head to see who had did that to her, thinking that it was Tatsuki who just came in time to save her from the sexual lust of the redhead. But to her surprise, it wasn't her black-haired human friend who did that, but her black-haired Shinigami lover instead!

"If Orihime-chan tells you to stop, then you better stop, or else, I'll make you! You hear me, you crazy girl?!" Rukia shouted at the redhead, who was already gone off to the sky where she sent her at.

Orihime was surprised that Rukia was able to sent Chizuru flying, just like Tatsuki. And she thought that only Tatsuki was able to do that. And if it were Ichigo... Well, he would just knock her unconscious without even send her flying up there.

Rukia then turned to look at her lover, smiling as she dusted off her hands together. "Well, looks like you don't have to worry about her any longer, since she's already been taking care of up there."

"Um... I guess so..." Orihime said, unsure if she would continue to worry about Chizuru, of having her grope onto her breasts again or to have been sent flying up to the sky. But either way, she was glad that Chizuru was gone. However, if Rukia decided to stop her from going hot on Orihime, why didn't she stop herself?

"Um... Orihime? Rukia?" They bhot heard someone calling out to them, as they both turned to see who it was. If they were busy making out with each other, they would follow the same routine as with the other two who came by. As they turned to see, the person who stood by the tree was Orihime's friend, Tatsuki.

"Oh! Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime said, happy to see her friend there, as she stood up from the ground to face her friend. "Good afternoon! Did you have a nice lunch?"

Tatsuki nodded to her friend. "Yeah, I did. Thanks for asking, Orihime." she said. Then, she looked down a little, as if she was trying to find some words to ask the two girls about. She thought that she would get it right, but she then found herself unable to ask them quite clearly. It took her a few moments to be able to speak out the words that she wanted to say. "Did any of you see Ichigo lately?"

"Ichigo? Well, no, we didn't actually." replied Rukia. "Why? Is there something that you wanna talk about?"

"Um... Well, about that..." Tatsuki trailed off, as she looked down at the ground once more. And this time, she was blushing slightly, and by looking down, she was hiding that blush. It took her a little more time for her to find the words, more than last time. And when she had found them, she looked up to the two girls again, with her blush still intact.

"Can you... lead me to him after school?"

----------

"Aaahh... Damn, that was intense..." Ichigo sighed, as he was sitting on the ground with his back against a large boulder. Time has passed since then, and he had finished the training session that he was being told to do by the black female Shinigami. He had thought that it would be easy, aside from finding the specific targets that are laying around the field. But what made it more difficult was that he had expected that there will be a little less dummy Hollows. But there were a lot. A HUGE lot of dummy Hollows, like a thousand of them. And he wasn't being too careful of the number of dummy Hollows that were in the training field. And that almost led him to his downfall. But it was a miracle that he was able to survive through that.

He was panting quite heavily right now, and he had a lot of sweat leaking down on him right now, so he had to take off his kimono top to feel the cold air on his skin. But even that wasn't enough to cool him down from the heat that he was spreading out of his body.

"Well... At least I'm done with this training session. And it wasn't really that long to get it done with." he said, wiping the sweat off of his forehead with his arm. "Well, I better get going and go see Yoruichi, if there's anything else that she wanted to tell me about."

But before he could do that, he felt someone's presence coming out from the back of the boulder that he was sitting against. And he knew that Yoruichi had already arrived to see him. "So, how did it go, Ichigo?"

"Oh, fine. A little too hard, but I think it's going fine." he replied, as he looked over to see Yoruichi. However, upon seeing her, Ichigo jumped out of surprise and shock, as he quickly stood up on the ground upon seeing her. "AAHH!!!" he yelled out.

Why did he yelled out of surprise and shock? Well, there was an obvious reason why. Because when he saw her, she wasn't wearing any clothes on. No pants, no orange kimono top, no anything. Shihoin Yoruichi was left with nothing on. She was completely naked, with her hair down.

"Y-Y-Y-Y.... Yoruichi-san?! Wh-wh-wh-why are you...?!" Ichigo stuttered, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Yoruichi smirked, knowing full well of how he would react to that. "What's wrong, Ichigo? This isn't the first time that you saw me naked, is it? If it's not, then why are you still surprised to see me like this?"

"Wh-wh-why are you asking me that?!" shouted Ichigo, as he got a little angry, but still embarrassed to see Yoruichi like that. "You know fully well why! You're just trying to tease me by showing yourself naked in front of me! You always did that just so you could catch me off-guard!"

"Heh heh. Then can you tell me why you're still so surprised to see me naked?"

"I already told you, it's because you caught me off-guard! That's all! There's no way for me to expect you to be like that! Not even for a hundred years!"

"Is that so?" Yoruichi's smile was turning into a frown, as she looked at Ichigo with a small hint of sadness in her eyes. "If that's the case... Then how come you didn't react, when you saw both Orihime and Rukia naked...?"

When he heard that from her, his eyes were widened in shock. "Wait... Say what? How did you know that..." Ichigo trailed off, wondering how Yoruich would know that he saw both Orihime and Rukia naked. It couldn't be right. She shouldn't have known about that... Unless, of course... "Were you watching me? Were you watching me have sex with..." Ichigo trailed off once more.

But Yoruichi knew what he was trying to say, as she nodded in response. "Yes. I was." she replied. She then looked away from him, her eyes showing sadness, and not just a small hint of it. "And to think... that you're still surprised to see me naked, when you reacted nothing at Orihime and Rukia, when they did the same thing... And I believe that I'm not good enough for you..."

"Wait, what are you..." There was something wrong with Yoruichi. Why did she say that? And why showing that small kind of sadness to him? What was she trying to do?

"Ichigo," Yoruichi started, as she looked up to him again, as she took a step in. "There is something that I have to confess. I thought that I would find another way to show you how much I..." Yoruichi trailed off, unable to say the remaining words to the orange-haired Shinigami. She wanted to just confess to him about that very subject, but somehow, her body was telling her to do something else, such as...

Unable to say it, she decided to do what her body was telling her to do. She slowly moved herself in towards him, surprising him, as he took a few steps back, but suddenly stopped after taking them. When she got closer to him, she slowly placed her hands up to his chest, looking at him with a mixture of sadness and... something else.

"Y-Yoruichi-san? Wh-what are you..." Ichigo said, not knowing what she was trying to do. But what she was doing was something that he could tell, but unable to believe that it came from her, the Yoruichi who he knew was his mentor, the one who helped him achieved Bankai, and the one who helped him fulfill his goal. He thought that the two of them were only felllow allies. But seeing what they were in, he wasn't able to believe that something like that could happen. But was it really the case?

"I..." Yoruichi paused a little, as she took some more time to say to him what she wanted to say. "I want to show you... how I really feel about you..." she said, as she slowly leaned her face in towards his.

"Yoruichi-san... Don't tell me that you--" Ichigo was cut off, as her lips were settling onto his, silencing him from speaking any further. His eyes were widened in shock, as he couldn't believe what had happened just now. Was it really Yoruichi? Or was it someone else? But her presence... Her Reiatsu... It was definitely her. But why did she...

Yoruichi slowly pulled away from the kiss, as she looked at him deep into his eyes once more, showing a single emotion that showed what she felt about him.

"I love you... Kurosaki Ichigo..."

**End of chapter**

Well, I'm done with the chapter. Hope you guys like it. And yes, the next chapter will have more lemons, as indicated by the ending. And chapter after the next will have lemons too. And the chapter after the chapter after the next... Well, I sure hope that it doesn't have lemons, because I already have a chain of lemons. And it would be a pain in the ass to have lemons in every chapter. So... I hope it some lemons in the two next chapters won't ruin the flow of the fic.

BTW, if you guys were wondering which females I'm putting in the harem, well, here's some of them, with the ones who were pretty much revealed earlier in the fic.

Orihime, Rukia, Yoruichi, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Soi Fon, Isane (She could work out, since she's pretty attractive with her body), Adult Nel, Halibel (Hope so, if I can find a better plot of how she was involved into this) and... that's it for now, I guess.

Anyways, Ja Ne! And review, Kudasai!


	6. Chapter 6

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback/Dream_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 6:**

**Truth of the Unexpected Love**

Ichigo was speechless. As speechless as he was last night. He didn't expect that Rukia loved him, but he could somehow know that it might happen. But he also didn't expect that Yoruichi loved him too, but it wasn't something that he had completely thought of! Was he really in his right mind? Did Yoruichi confess that she loves him? "Yoruichi-san..."

"Ichigo... I love you..." said the black female Shinigami once more, as she continued to look deep into his eyes with love. She had confessed to him that she loved him. And she even kissed him to show that she really did. But looking at him, who was seemingly shocked, she knew that he still didn't get it. So she leaned her face in once more, laying her lips on his for the second time. After a few seconds, she pulled away once more to look at him again. "I love you..." she said it once more, before she leaned in again for the third time.

The orange-haired Shinigami had receive three kisses from her, and the kiss that he currently had seemed to go on longer than the other two. He was still feeling a little shocked to know that yet another girl had feelings for him, and it was someone that he didn't expect her to have. But then, the feeling went away slowly, as he gave in to the love that Yoruichi was giving to him. He slowly closed his eyes and returned the kiss, pushing his face closer to hers, as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him.

Yoruichi was glad that he was able to accept her and share the love that she gave to him. But even that wasn't enough, as it would also mean that he was trying to keep her happy from being sad, if he would pull himself away from her. She wanted to go a little further ahead, starting by licking the bottom lip. Ichigo felt a small shudder coming from his bottom lip, as he understood that Yoruichi was trying to insert her tongue inside of his mouth. He complied to that, as he slowly opened up his mouth. But before Yoruichi's tongue would enter his mouth, Ichigo's own tongue quickly went to it and locked it around, so that they were french-kissing.

The black female Shinigami moaned slightly, as her tongue was caught by surprise by Ichigo's. She tried to fight it by taking some action with her tongue as well, as the two tongues were moving itself around each other. After a small while, their lips slowly moved away from each other until just an inch, but their tongues continued to battle each other, as the two slowly opened their eyes halfway, so they could see the love in each other's eyes. They then brushed their lips against each other again, and at the same time, their eyes were closing after taking a small glance at each other.

They continued to share the heated kiss for quite some time now. And slowly, Yoruichi's hands were moving down from his chest and to his hands, where she took a hold of them and moved them back up, until they reached up to her breasts. Ichigo slowly pulled away from the kiss, as saliva was connecting between their lips. He looked down to see that she was placing his hands up to her breasts, making him feel them through his touch.

Her breasts were at the same size as Orihime's. And come to think of it, it was the first time that he felt someone's breasts with her hands. The only other times that he felt them was on his chest and on his member back then. And upon feeling them in his touch, they felt nice and smooth. "Yoruichi-san..."

"Ichigo..." Yoruichi started, as she looked at him deep into his eyes once more. "I don't want to force you to do this. I know that this feels so sudden and unprepared, but I couldn't take it anymore. I was trying to think of another way to express my love for you, but all I could ever think about is this... And before we go even further, there's something I want to ask you... Do you want me, as much as I want you?"

Ichigo took a moment to think about it. He had to think. Did he want her as much as she wanted him? That kind of thing happened when Yoruichi started expressing her love for the orange-haired Shinigami by kissing him with the passion that she could muster. He knew that it was Yoruichi who started it. But the question is, even though Yoruichi was beginning to get him to do her, did he want her anyway?

But he already had the answer deep in his heart, which was pumped up when Yoruichi was expressing her love for him. With a soothing smile, he spoke out a few words. "Does this answer your question?" he asked, before he leaned his face in to capture her lips with his, sharing the kiss once more of his own accord. In addition to the kiss, he began to fondle her breasts softly, making her moan onto his lips, but only a little.

As her breasts were both nice and smooth, they were also firm in his hold. And it felt really nice in his touch. And it was starting to become some sort of an addiction, as he couldn't even imagine stopping himself from fondling them. Yoruichi slowly pulled away from the kiss, letting out a soft moan. He then took it as a way to run his kiss down to her neck and collarbone, while he continued to fondle her breasts softly.

"Ichigo..." she moaned, as pleasure was sent up to her as the result of his kisses and his fondling. She was glad at the fact that he wanted her too, and that it didn't bother him much. All she could do was to let things go as smoothly as they get, until a certain time comes.

After he kissed her neck and collarbone a few times, he then ran his kisses down to her breasts, making her let out another soft moan. As his lips were running down to her right breast, where her nipple was, he began to kiss it a few times, before he let out his tongue to do the job around it. "Ooh... Ichigo..." Yoruichi moaned once more, as the touch of his tongue on her nipple was sending her another stream of pleasure inside.

Ichigo was playing her nipple around with his tongue by moving it around it, as well as flicking it a couple of times before going back to the spinning routine for another good while. While his tongue and left hand were busy with her right breast, his right hand had its own share of fun with her left. It fondled it a few times, before his index and middle fingers were moving to the nipple, before taking it in their hold, pinching it and twisting it after each and every few seconds.

Yoruichi couldn't help but let out a series of soft moan, as she was receiving pleasure from her breasts and nipples. It felt really good, and Ichigo was pretty experienced in that kind of thing. But when she watched him last night, he didn't do anything like that back then. Maybe it was his first time, and already, it felt good inside. She liked it. And she hoped that it would gradually increase inside. She was unaware that a small hint of pink flush had appeared on her face.

Ichigo continued to play with her nipple for another while, until he leaned in to take it into his mouth, suckling it slightly. But it was only for a short while, as he slowly pulled away from her nipple, while making a pop sound upon leaving it. And then, he ran his tongue around her right breast, before moving it down below, to where her mound was.

Yoruichi looked down on him and smiled gently, as she knew what he was going to do. In response to that, she slowly spread her legs wide enough for his face to have some entrance to her lower lips, while keeping herself standing up on the ground.

As his face had reached down to her mound, his eyes quickly examined it. It was starting to leak out, showing that Yoruichi wanted it. He smiled softly, as he understood how much the black female Shinigami wanted him. "Yoruichi-san..." he softly said, before he slowly leaned his face in and stick his tongue out so it could touch her mound, before licking it from bottom to top.

Yoruichi let out yet another soft moan, as she was receiving pleasure from down her mound, evoking it by his tongue. The pink flush she had on her face was slowly increasing, as the pleasure was increasing gradually, just as she wanted it to be. "Ichigo... Don't stop..." she moaned.

He wasn't planning on stopping, until he gave her the pleasure that she desired. He continued to lick her mound with his tongue with the same bottom to top motion for a few times, before he began to lick it up and down, ignoring the skip of licking down. While he was doing that, he began to hold onto Yoruichi's thighs with his hand, so he could adjust himself under her. Time has passed since he was licking her mound up and down, and now, he was beginning to change the motion of his tongue with a circular motion.

Yoruichi found herself moaning constantly, after each passing time. It was starting to feel good, and it was gradually increasing to become great. She loved being licked down there by the orange-haired Shinigami. And she didn't want him to stop. She placed her right hand down to his head, before pulling it closer to her mound, so he could continue to lick it without pulling away. On the other hand, she moved it up to her breasts so it could grab hold of of the right one, as she fondled it herself, trying to evoke out the pleasure of her own. "Ichigo... Oh, lick me good, Ichigo..."

He continued to lick her, as he wanted and at the response of her request. He didn't notice the taste of her mound until now. It had the similar taste as when he licked Rukia's, but it was even sweeter on his tongue. The taste was so delicious, that he was feeling addicted to it. And without warning, he was licking it at a rapid rate, sending out a series of small pleasure which followed one another a half second later.

Yoruichi's moan was becoming long, letting all of it out as she expressed how much she was feeling down there. Her body was starting to feel much better through it, as she smiled widely at the pleasure that she was receiving. The small shade of pink on her face was starting to grow a little more larger, until it was at its limit, taking most of the skin under her eyes and over her cheeks.

Without even feeling it, Yoruichi knew that with that much pleasure, it would call out the wave of pleasure coming from down there. She still had her wide smile on her face, as she pulled her head back, waiting for her climax to hit. "Oh, Ichigo...! Don't stop, and take every last drop of my love...! Show me that you love me...!" she moaned out, pulling his head deeper onto her crotch. And before she knew, she was yelling out of pleasure, her climax exploding down there.

As his mouth was pressing onto her mound, he could feel the pressure of it tightening inside, as liquid was gushing out of it, and into his mouth. He knew that it was Yoruichi's juice, and that she had reached her climax. So, he decided to take her request and drank up her juice that was rushing from her mound and down into his mouth. It tasted wonderful, and it was the first time that he had tasted it.

Yoruichi's loud moan was slowing dying down, as the climax was starting to come to a close. Her eyes were half-opened, as she couldn't open it more because of her climax. She then slowly descended herself down on the ground, on her butt, until she laid herself down on her back, panting heavily to try and regain her breath. How many years has it been since she had felt it? How long has it been since she had felt that kind of pleasure? Never, actually. And the intercourse that she was having was actually her first time. And she was happy that she shared her first time with the one man who she had fell for.

After taking a few heavy breaths, she was quite surprised when her eyes were seeing a long rod being sprouted out for some reason. She slowly turned her head, only to smile, as that rod was none other than Ichigo's hard member. He had already took off his black hakama and positioned himself next to Yoruichi's head, while on his knee. He was waiting for her to do the same with him. "Oh, Ichigo..." she moaned, as she licked her lips at the sight of his long shaft, of how hard it was.

"So... Care to return the favor, Yoruichi-san?" asked Ichigo, smiling down at his loving mentor, as he waited for her to make her move on his member.

Yoruichi smiled up to him, as she nodded in response. "Oh yes, Ichigo... I will return the favor for you..." she said, as she began to stick her tongue out of her mouth, as she took a small lick on the underside of his member. Then, she moved her tongue side to side on it just to please it. The taste of it was nice, but that was just the beginning. She would have to take a full taste of it soon enough. She continued to lick it side to side, until she turned herself over so she was on all four, and in front of his member. Moving her right hand up to it and grasp it into its hold, she began to stroke it a few times, stroking it nice and long.

She managed to make him let out a small moan from his lips, which encouraged her to keep on going. After a few long strokes, she let it go and placed her hand back down to the ground. She leaned in to lick the tip of his shaft around and around, before she pulled back just a little. That was when she gave out her attack, leaning her face in to take his entire shaft into her mouth, and upon doing so, she pulled her head back until she was at the head of it, before pushing it back in. She repeated it around three times, before she stopped, with his entire member inside of her mouth.

She took the opportunity to licked it around inside with her tongue, try to take a full taste of it to see how it was. Smiling, it tasted rather great. As Ichigo liked her mound because of the taste of it, Yoruichi liked his member because of its own taste. The two are different, but they have a good taste for each sex. She looked up to Ichigo to see how he looked like when she took it all in. She could see that he was smiling, and his face was telling her to keep on going. And that was what she was going for. She pulled her head back again until she was at the head of it, just like before, and she pushed it back in. She repeated that same process again and again, as her tongue was circling around it. And she was also sucking it, making a sucking sound each time she sucked on most of his shaft.

Ichigo was moaning softly, as he was receiving pleasure from his member by his black female mentor. It was so good, as good as with Rukia and Orihime. But the more she did that, the more he thought that it was turning out to be even better. He slowly moved his right hand up to her head and placed it onto it, as he was starting to support Yoruichi in her actions on his hard member. "Yeah, Yoruichi-san... Don't you stop sucking on it..." he said softly.

Yoruichi continued to bob her head onto his member, but after a while, she increased the speed of her bobbing to please her loving partner. It kept on going for a few good minutes, as she continued to indulge herself on his member, while Ichigo was resisting the pleasure good, so that he wouldn't let it call out his climax. He didn't want it to come so soon. After moments have passed, Yoruichi stopped herself deep onto his member once more, sucking on it hard, as she shook her head onto it to tease him inside. Then, she quickly pulled off, gasping out of satisfaction. "Oh, Ichigo...!" she moaned, as she moved her face under his member once more to lick the underside again, from bottom to top.

She continued to do that for a couple of times, before she pulled her face away from his member. She had stopped sucking him, much to both her and Ichigo's displeasure, but she had something else in mind that will please his member. She crawled in closer to him, as she began to sit on the ground with her knees onto it, while spreading themselves wide, and she moved her hands to her breasts and moved them up to his shaft, trapping it between them. Ichigo was looking down at her, smiling, as he knew what she was trying to do. "Ichigo... Let me use them to please you... They really want your cock between them..." she moaned. Ichigo nodded, as he let her do what she wanted with his member with her breasts.

Smiling, Yoruichi began to move them up and down on his member, squeezing it into them for the while that she was doing it. It was the second time that Ichigo felt a pair of breasts squeezing against his member, while the first time was with Orihime. Her breasts were at the same softness level as Orihime, but still as good as her. Yoruichi was moving her breasts up and down, pleasing his member in their softness, until she decided to change the motion by grinding her breasts onto it, but at a quick rate. "Yoruichi-san...! Your breasts feel so...!" Ichigo moaned out, as the softness of her breasts was overtaking him in pleasure.

She continued to use that action on his shaft for a small while, before shifting it back to the bouncing motion. And with each passing time, she changed her breast motion with each of the two. And with each of them, the speed increased. Not to mention that Ichigo's resistance was draining down from it, as the hold of the wave of pleasure was dying down, letting it to come down from it. He knew that it was cumming, and he wanted to warn her. "Yoruichi-san...! I'm gonna cum..!"

Hearing that warning only made her smile out of excitement, as she was wondering how Ichigo's semen tasted. "Ichigo...! I want you to cum inside of my mouth...! Shoot it right inside of it, so I can taste it...!" she moaned out, before she leaned in and opened her mouth wide so that his member could shoot out the semen that he was holding in inside.

Ichigo was resisting it. He didn't want it to stop, and he wanted to hold it in for much longer. But when he heard Yoruichi begging him to do so, he gave in. And with a loud moan of pleasure, his member shot out a very large load of white and sticky fluid into her mouth, spraying it full, as some of the droplets were splattering onto the top of her breasts and around her lips. After a few seconds, he stopped shooting out any more of it.

The feel of his semen inside of her mouth got her even more excited. She quickly closed her mouth so that none of it came out from it. But only a small drop escaped from the side of her lips and leaked down from her chin. She drank the semen that were still inside of her mouth and let out a satisfying sigh. It tasted wonderful. Ichigo's semen tasted absolutely magnificent. And she was lucky to taste it. But there were still some more around her lips, on her chin and on her breasts, as she used her fingers to clean it off of those areas and took it in her mouth, licking her fingers around to taste more of his semen. As she pulled her fingers out, she smiled widely at the orange-haired Shinigami, who was panting heavily from the climax that he had let out.

Again, that climax was massive. It was just like the ones from last night, only it's with a single woman, and not two. But still, it was as good as the others. He took a few moments to gain his breath, trying to find his breathing rhythm. After a while, he looked back down to Yoruichi, but was instead surprised to see her in a different position, this time.

Yoruichi was already laying down on her back in front of him, with her legs being spread wide enough for him to get in, and her hands were spreading her mound apart. She was looking at Ichigo with lust in her eyes. "Ichigo... Come on in, baby..." she moaned.

Ichigo smiled back and nodded in response, as he crawled over to her, positioning himself in front of her mound, with his shaft still long and hard. He leaned himself over to her just until his face was in front of hers. "Yoruichi-san..."

"Ichigo..." she moaned, as she leaned her face in to plant a soft kiss on his lips, before pulling out from it. "Ichigo... I don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment to come... I've been so busy with other things, that I haven't had a chance to find love yet... But now, I do... And I am glad that it's with you..." She slowly placed her hands up to his shoulders so that she could hang onto him for a certain reason. "Make me yours, Ichigo... Make me your sweet love... Show me how much you love me, Ichigo..."

"Yoruichi-san..." She truly loved him. She truly loved him with all of her heart. She wanted to share that love with him. And he had accepted it, and loved her back. With the situation that they were in, he could express how much he loved her, and how much he would do it for her. He leaned his face down to kiss her in his turn, before pulling back, just like with her turn. "I would be honored to show you how much I love you..." he slowly said, as he began to moved himself in, inserting his member inside of her mound.

Yoruichi moaned, as his member was slowly entering her. However, it stopped moving when it touched something from the tip. She knew that it was hitting her current limit. She looked up to Ichigo to see him looking at her, waiting for her to say if it was ok. With a smile, she nodded. "Don't worry about me. I can take care of it. I want you to go rough on me, harder and faster, no matter what. Let me feel the amount of pleasure that you can give to me..."

"Alright..." Ichigo slowly said, as he nodded in response. With a determined sigh, he was ready to take Yoruichi's virginity from her. He quickly thrust himself deep, breaking through the hymn, making her yelp out of pain in the process. But it didn't turn out as a painful scream, as Yoruichi was holding it in, biting her tongue for more resistance. Ichigo stayed like that for a while, as he was unable to act for the moment, fearing that he might hurt Yoruichi a lot. But he remembered what she said. She said that she could take care of it, and that the pain was of no problem for her. Taking her words in, he began to do what he had to do. He slowly moved himself back far enough, making his member slide out just until the head was still inside. He then pushed himself back in. He repeated the same, slow step for a few times, before he decided to go at a normal speed, thrusting himself in and out of her mound at that speed.

Yoruichi was still holding in the pain that she was feeling inside of her. And if she let it out, she would worry Ichigo, and it would make him stop. She knew that Ichigo was fragile, and she wouldn't let a simple pain get in their way. However, it was starting to get a little better, as the more he thrust himself into her, the more the pain was slowly slipping away. And when the pain went away, it was replaced by a satisfying pleasure coming from down there again. It was safe for her to let go of the resistance, as she let out a soft moan.

Hearing her moan like that, Ichigo was glad that she wasn't in pain anymore. He could now relaxed himself from holding back, as he continued to thrust himself into her mound safely now. "Yoruichi-san, are you feeling alright?" he asked. He received a simple nod from her, as well as a loving smile coming from her lips. He smiled back, knowing that everything will be alright. However, he remembered that she wanted him to go rough on her no matter what. And he wasn't doing that now. So it was a good opportunity to do what she said. "Well, mind if I go a little more rougher than this?" he said, as he moved himself straight up, as he was ready to go rough on her.

He grabbed hold of her thighs once more, as he icnreased the speed of his thrust from normal to possibly extreme, depending on how far he could go. With the massive speed that he was going, as well as the large amount of power he was using in his thrusts, he managed to make her moan out loudly of pleasure. It encouraged him to continue to comply to her request, thrusting as fast and hard as he could onto her.

Yoruichi was moaning out loudly of pleasure, as the large amount of pleasure was coming from down there once more. She didn't know that Ichigo would be that good, and that he would give out that much pleasure inside of her. She thought that, when she was watching him in his house last night, he wasn't used to try and give out his all. But now, it had exceeded her expectations, and she was loving it. "Oooohhh! Ichigo...! So good...!" she moaned, as she ran her hands up to her breasts to squeeze them, trying to give out more pleasure from them as well.

He continued to go fast and hard onto the black female Shinigami, smiling, as he was able to know that she was enjoying it, a lot. And it again encouraged him to keep on going, no matter how much pleasure she had. "Yoruichi...!" he said, thrusting into her harder and deeper inside. He could feel the inner walls inside of her lower lips pulsing against his member, but he ignored it for the time being, as he was concentrating on one thing: to make her happy.

Yoruichi was moaning loudly and constantly of pleasure, as if each thrust he made was like thunder striking down in her pleasure spot. And because of the amount of power he had in them, her breasts escaped from her hold, as they were bouncing around and around each time he slammed himself into her. "Ichigo...!! Oh, my beloved Ichigo...!!" she moaned out, unable to withstand the pleasure that she was receiving. And because of that, she was caught by surprise, as a pair of hands were wrapping around her waist and pulling her up from the ground, as she found herself clinging onto his body and riding on his member, while continuing to moan out of intense pleasure.

Ichigo was enjoying it a lot. He enjoyed thrusting himself into her in a missionary position. But now, he wanted to change that position and moved to the position that they were currently in now. He was thrusting fast and hard into her, slamming her ass hard to send out vibrations from down there. The more he did her, the more his excitement was increasing, at the quantity of how he felt last night, in his intercourse with Rukia and Orihime. But his excitement was cut short, as he felt a wave of pleasure coming already. "Yoruichi-san...!! I'm... I'm cumming!!" he yelled out, as he was about to take his member out of her mound.

However, he couldn't do that, as Yoruichi was moving herself up and down, slipping herself off from Ichigo's hold. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to ride him, as she felt the climax of her own coming as well. "Ooohhh!! We'll cum together, Ichigo...!!" she moaned out of pleasure, declining Ichigo's wish. Ichigo wanted to cum outside, but Yoruichi was preventing him from doing that. And he couldn't hold in the amount of pleasure that he was having now, and the wave of pleasure was almost at the peak of it. And before he knew, he let it all out.

The both of them were crying out of pleasure, as they both hit their climax and came together, as Ichigo's member shot out another large load of semen, but this time, it was inside of her. And the inner walls of her mound was squeezing against his member hard, as her juice was mixed with his semen. And after a while has passed, they stopped crying out, as their climax has ceased themselves from continuing on.

The two of them were left panting heavily after that, holding onto each other for as long as they want. Yoruichi was feeling happy that the two of them climaxed together, as she was smiling through her gasp of breaths. Ichigo, on the other hand, wasn't too sure if it was alright, because he had just climaxed inside of Yoruichi. And there is a large chance that she might get pregnant because of that.

However, he couldn't think of anything more, as he felt a sudden urge that told him to keep on going. And he couldn't resist it, as it felt too strong against his will. "No... I'm not done yet...!" he said, as he resumed his hard and fast thrust up into Yoruichi, making her gasp out of pleasure. His member was still hard, and hus body was telling him to keep on going no matter what, until he couldn't take it anymore.

Yoruichi was more than surprised to know that Ichigo was still going on and on with her, as he resumed his fucking session with her. She let out another series of constant moans, as the pleasure was returning inside of her body. She moved her head up, as the action was starting once more, and she still couldn't feel her strength returning into her.

Ichigo was thrusting up and down into her like a wild dog, as if he was taken over by his animal instincts and pleased himself through another series of thrusts into the black female Shinigami. He couldn't stop himself until his instincts were satisfied enough with the amount of pleasure that he received. Unable to go through the same position over and over again, Ichigo pushed her off of him, as she fell on her back with a surprised gasp. He then moved in and turned her over on the side, as he lifted one of her legs, which was on the top, on his shoulder, as he moved in once more to thrust his member back inside of her mound.

Yoruichi moaned out again, as she felt his member inside of her for the second time. She then felt him thrust himself into her at the same speed and power as before, as her constant moans continued to slip out of her lips. She didn't expected for him to keep on going after climaxing inside of her, but whatever he was doing, she was enjoying it, just like before. And the position that she was in was satisfying her a little more in her enjoyment.

Ichigo was slamming himself hard into her, needing of a large quantity of pleasure that he could extract from the wonderful body of the black female Shinigami. He was groaning out of pleasure as opposed of him moaning out back then. And after a few more thrusts, with the last one making him slamming into her hard, making her yelp out of pleasure, he changed position once more. While keeping his member deep inside of her, he turned her again so that she was standing on all four, and with that, he resumed his wild thrusts into her.

Yoruichi never felt so controlled before. It was the first time that he was in control over her, and it was through sex that it happened. She didn't know if she would be afraid of that, or if she could just leave him to do what he desired. But either way, she was loving it, no matter how rough and dominating he was. Through each and every thrust he made, she moaned out of intense pleasure each time that it happened. She shook her head to try to shake off some of the pleasure off of her body, but it proved rather futile. Her mound was being ravaged by his hard member, and she loved every single moment of it.

Once again, after a few more thrusts, ending with a hard slam, Ichigo was changing the position once more. He wrapped his arms around Yoruichi's guts and pulled her into him, so that she was riding on his shaft once more. As he was thrusting himself up and down again, he had his head under one of Yoruichi's arm, as he leaned his face in to her breast that was close to him, as he took her nipple in his teeth's hold, biting it slightly, making her moan out again.

It was the most amazing thing that she was going through. She didn't expect that they would keep on going like this. And she was still surprised that he had a lot of stamina in him. She continued to let him take control of everything, as he continued to thrust himself up and down into her. But soon then, her strength was slowly returning, and Ichigo's hold on her was starting to loosen. She smiled slyly, as she prepared herself for a counterattack on him. "Ichigo...! You're fucking me soo good...!" she moaned out. "But now, it's my turn to take control...!" As she said that, she pushed him down from the back with the back of her knee, as Ichigo suddenly fell on his back, surprised that Yoruichi had done that to him.

Once he was on the ground and on his back, Yoruichi turned herself around so that she was positioning herself in front of him. She smiled down to the vulnerable Shinigami, before she began to bounce herself up and down onto his member, moaning out loudly as she was receiving the pleasure that she exactly wanted. And in the process, she was fondling her breasts with her hands to increase the pleasure inside.

Ichigo was feeling helpless against her. And it was going so well when he was in control of the intercourse. But not, he found himself being exposed to her once more, as she took the control of the intercourse from him. Instead of letting out groans of pleasure, they were replaced by moans of pleasure again. And it was because Yoruichi was in control over him once more.

Yoruichi moaned out loudly, as she rode onto his member for a couple of times. After that, she stopped herself from bouncing any further, as she began to grind herself onto it, moving herself around and around on it to try to stimulate it. "Oh, Ichigo...! Do you want to fuck me hard? Do you? Do you, my beloved Shinigami?!" she began to taunt her, as she stopped grinding around his member and resumed her bouncing motion, moaning out loudly to the sky.

Hearing her taunting him like that made him a little more agitated. As he was able to regain some more strength into him, he leaned himself up to her and began to thrust himself into her in rhythm, giving her more pleasure into it. She was always trying to tease him, but if he was lucky, he could get her back, if he could find a way to get through it. But now, his body was needing more please. And he knew that Yoruichi needed some more pleasure as well. They both needed it, and they would do anything to achieve the amount of pleasure they wanted.

It was then that the two of them felt their third wave of pleasure coming. Yoruichi moaned out of pleasure, while Ichigo groaned out of the same feeling. "I-I... Ichigo!! I'm cumming, baby!!!"

"Me too!!!"

Between the two of them, the only one who reached the climax first was Yoruichi, as she arched her back wide, and pulling her head back, as she yelled out of intense pleasure for the third time. The inner walls were squeezing against his member once more, giving it more pleasure. And as her climax slowly came to a stop, Yoruichi fell backwards, as she got herself off of his member and fell to the ground on her back.

Wanting to release his climax in a specific area, Ichigo crawled himself over to her until he was in front of her breasts. As he aimed his shaft at her face, he let out a loud groan, as it finally shot out a large amount of semen onto her face, splashing itself all over it. Feeling it hitting her face the first time, Yoruichi smiled and opened up her mouth to let some of the semen get inside of her mouth, so she could taste it again.

A few seconds have passed, and his shaft stopped shooting out more semen onto the black female Shinigami's face. It was almost half covered up with semen, including her left eye. Opening up her right eye, which wasn't being covered up by it, she smiled up to him to show her gratitude. Ichigo was panting heavily after reaching his third climax, and even through all those pants, he still looked down at her to see how she was feeling.

"Ichigo... Thank you so much..." she said with a loving smile.

Ichigo smiled back, as he was glad to know that Yoruichi was happy with it.

"No problem... Yoruichi-chan..."

----------

Time has passed since the end of the heated intercourse. And the two Shinigamis were found sitting next to each other with their backs against the boulder behind them. They were resting up from what they shared lately, as three climaxes almost took away all of their energy. But it was worth it, since they wanted to express their love for each other. As the two of them were still naked, Yoruichi's head was resting on Ichigo's shoulder, while his arm was wrapping around her body to pull her close to him. They were having a small conversation and that one part of it made the orange-haired Shinigami to sigh out of relief.

"So... You're saying that you can use birth control to prevent yourself from being pregnant, right?" he asked.

Yoruichi nodded in response. "Yes. All of the female members of the Onmitsukido were trained for situations such as this. Every once in a while, every reports had said that they were being raped by the enemy, Hollows or Shinigamis guilty of that act. In order to prevent them to fall into pregnancy, they were all trained to control the birth of their child and decided when they will have one. If they desired the baby, they would leave it at the time where they received it. If they don't, then they will push it back until it was the time to have it. That's how it works, if something like this was going to happen.

"I see... So, you're not gonna have my child until sometime later, right?'

"That's precisely the case. And after all, I still got a lot of things to do before I get to relax, just like our sex with each other."

"Well, good to know..." Ichigo sighed of relief once more, however, he then started to groan of frustration, as he was beginning to take a glance at her with an annoyed face. "Man, you should have just told me that earlier, before I get to fuck you. If you weren't trained for this, how the hell am I supposed to take care of a kid? I'm still 16 years old, you know."

Yoruichi let out a soft chuckle, amusing herself at Ichigo's frustration. "Hey, I do love you now. But that doesn't mean that I'll stop annoy you with something to worry about. And who knows. Maybe someday, I'll just send an announcement that you came inside of me without a clue of what the Onmitsukido is capable off. Then I'm not sure what will happen to you, once everyone finds out about it."

A vein had popped up from Ichigo's forehead, as he felt his frustration increasing and almost felt that his nerves were going to pop out suddenly. "Don't you DARE try to do something like that...! That sex was supposed to be a private thing...! And if you DARE to try to reveal it to anyone else, in the human world AND the Soul Society...!" he groaned through his gritted teeth.

Yoruichi chuckled once more. "Oh, relax, Ichigo! I'm just joking! I love you too much to do something like that to you."

"Yeah, well, I hope you're not joking about joking about that..." Ichigo said, before he let out a relieved sigh, trying to calm himself from his frustration.

Time seemed to have gone by, as the two remained silent for a long while. They didn't have anything else to add in their conversation, and they were both deep into thoughts, trying to find something where they can talk about. Then, the black female Shinigami remembered... Orihime and Rukia.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah, what is it, Yoruichi-chan?" said Ichigo, as he looked at her.

"Do you think that... Orihime and Rukia will be alright with that? The two of us having sex with each other, I mean..." she asked, as her eyes were showing signs of guilt. She had just remembered Orihime and Rukia, as Ichigo's two girlfriends. And if they would find out that she had sex with their Ichigo, she wouldn't know what would happen next. "I can't help, but feel that they will resent me because I had sex with you without your agreement at first. And I can't help, but think that what I've done to you... was unforgivable. Do you think so about that, Ichigo?"

"What are you talking about, Yoruichi-chan? Of course not." Ichigo replied with a smile on his face. "What you did wasn't something to regret about. You were just trying to show me how much you love me through the most obvious way yet. And it was thanks to that I fell in love with you. Although, with Orihime-chan and Rukia-chan..." His smile began to fade, as his mind were beginning to be unsure of how his two girlfriends would feel about it. "I'm not so sure if they would be alright with it. But I hope that everything goes well, once they find out..."

"Yeah..." Yoruichi nodded, as she continued to rest her head on his shoulder, as the silence returned in the atmosphere around them.

"I believe that I can answer that question." Suddenly, a new voice was heard, and the two of them nearly jumped at the sound of it. It came from next to Yoruichi, as they both turned to see who it was. And then, a head poked out of the boulder fom behind. And that head was wearing a familiar green and white striped hat.

"G-G-Geta-boushi?!" exclaimed Ichigo, shocked to see the man with the hat and clogs there.

"K-K-Kisuke?! H-how long have you been here?!" exclaimed Yoruichi, with the same expression as Ichigo.

"Oh, long enough for me to see that you two were going halfway there. And I tell ya, Kurosaki-san. You were acting like a beast during the fucking part." Kisuke replied, with an amused look on his face.

"Y-You were SPYING on us?!" Ichigo exclaimed once more, as his shocked expression was changed into an angry one. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me! Can't you just leave people with their privacy for once!? This isn't something that you should know about!"

"Oh, it's not. But I can't resist checking up on you two." Kisuke grinned. "Yoruichi is my dear friend. And I was too curious to know what she was going to do with you. So here I am, watching the entire thing with my own two eyes."

Yoruichi was growling at her friend in anger, as she was frustrated to know that Kisuke was watching them and not leaving them alone of their private affairs of some sort. She wanted it to be her secret and Ichigo's, but now, it was revealed to Kisuke, who would somehow reveal to some of the others. "Kisuke...!" she growled lowly, but strongly at him, but she let out a sigh of relief, as she knew that growling at him won't change the fact that he would something bad to her next time. "Alright, spit out all of the details. Is there another reason why you're here?"

"Oh yes. Well, to be honest, I'm not the only one who came here. There are also two others who came with me to see what you were doing." he replied, as he got the two Shinigamis' full attention. "Alright, you two can come out now!" he said something behind him.

And then, there were two heads poking out from the back of the boulder. And seeing those heads made Ichigo and Yoruichi shock to see them. "A-ah...! O-Orihime-chan! Rukia-chan!"

Upon seeing Ichigo, Orihime smiled. "Oh, hey, Ichigo-kun! How's it going?" she said, as she came out from the back of the boulder to join up with him and Yoruichi. "I see you had an interesting day."

"O-O-Orihime-chan! I-I can explain!" stuttered Ichigo, as he quickly stood up to face his two girlfriends, followed by Yoruichi, who stood up with him.

"My, my. I never thought I'd see the day." Rukai smirked, as she walked out of the boulder to join the others. "A mentor and a temporary apprentice, both showing each other the love that they felt of one another through a long period of sex. That is something that is interesting to see."

"C-come on! Please, let me explain!" Ichigo continued to exclaim, fearing that both he and Yoruichi would receive a punishment from the two girls. However, his fear stopped, as he noticed something that was quite the opposite of what he was expecting. Orihime's smile and Rukia's comment... They didn't express out their displeasure. Instead, they were expressing their enjoyment of seeing his intercourse with Yoruichi. "Wait... Are you guys telling me that you're both ok with me and Yoruichi-chan having..."

"Well, of course we do!" said Orihime, her smile widened with joy. "Rukia-chan and I both saw how much Yoruichi-san love you! And we wouldn't even dare try to break apart that love, no matter what!"

"That's right." Rukia said, as she smiled at her turn. "And we can both see that you love her too, Ichigo. And if you don't want to separate that love, just because you already have the two of us to take care of, Orihime-chan and I came to an agreement."

"An agreement?" asked Ichigo, wanting to know that his two girlfriends were agreeing on.

"Ichigo-kun," started Orihime. "We want Yoruichi-san to share with us for our love for you. We don't have second thoughts about it, because we are sure of ourselves that it will work out, if Yoruichi-san wanted it to be." Rukia nodded in confirmation.

Hearing the two girls agreeing for Yoruichi to share with them along, she couldn't help, but smile out of gratitude. She walked over to the two girls and wrapped her arms around them to pull them into a large hug, expressing her gratitude for them. "Thank you, Orihime, Rukia. It's really something that I need." she said.

"Oh, it's nothing, Shihoin-sama. We're glad that we can work it out without any problems." Rukia replied, as she returned the hug, along with Orihime.

Seeing the three girls in a group hug, Ichigo smiled. He thought that it would be a problem, if his two girlfriends find out that he had sex with Yoruichi, but since they were going well at that fact, he was glad that everything would work out. Now, he had Yoruichi to take care of as well, making him having three girlfriends that no one else in the world would be able to have that number of girlfriends.

As the three girls continued to hug together, Orihime snapped out from the warming hug, as she slipped herself off from it, before going to Ichigo. "Oh, I almost forgot! Ichigo-kun, there's someone up there who wanted to see you."

"Really? Who?" he asked.

"It's Arisawa-san, Ichigo." replied Rukia. "She wanted to see you for some reason. So you better get up there before she leaves. She might have something to tell you about."

"Something to tell me about, huh? I'll go see her as soon as I can!" Ichigo said, as he left from his spot and began to run up towards the stair way that was found far ahead of the training field.

"... At least put some clothes on and get back in your body, before you go to see her." Kisuke reminded him, before he was about to do the most stupidest thing that he would ever do.

Ichigo stopped upon hearing what Kisuke said. "Oh, right! I forgot!" he said, as he turned around to get back behind the boulder, taking his Shinigami outfit and wearing it as soon as possible, before he set out once more, but this time, at the direction of where he thought that his soulless body was. "Alright! I'm off! See you guys back up there!" he shouted, before disappearing from the others' view, once he was running deeper and deeper from them.

"Ok! See you there" shouted Rukia, as she waved her hand at the fleeing Shinigami. A while has passed, and they were wondering if Ichigo was back up there. Rukia turned to Orihime, who turned to face her as well. With a nod at each other, the two of them ran off from where they stand to join up with their boyfriend.

Yoruichi smiled, as the two girls were almost gone from her sight. But she was happy that she would be able to love Ichigo for a longer period of time, and with Orihime and Rukia as well. It was something that she would cherish in her heart. As she turned herself to face her friend, she was surprised that the expression that he had on his face... wasn't really a grateful one.

Kisuke was staring off to where the stairs are located, and he wasn't smiling or anything. His lips didn't show any expression on them, but his eyes were looking out, as if he was determined about something. "Kisuke?" Yoruichi called him out.

"... I knew that it wasn't a coincidence." he spoke out, getting Yoruichi's full attention and curiosity of what he was trying to say. "It wasn't a coincidence that Ichigo is receiving the love from all of the girls so suddenly..."

----------

A while has passed, and Ichigo, being back into his body once more, had climbed up from the field to up inside of the Urahara Shouten. He was curious of what Tatsuki wanted to meet him about. He had hoped that it wasn't something that he should worry about. As he got himself out of the shop, he could see the black-haired girl standing in front of it, waiting patiently for him. "Hey, Tatsuki! What's up?"

"Oh, Ichigo... You're here." Tatsuki said, as she slightly blushed at the sight of Ichigo standing in front of her. Luckily, her blush wasn't pretty visible enough for him to see it. "What were you doing back there?"

"Oh, just finishing up some screws loose. I tried my best to get out of it as soon as Orihime-chan told me that you came to see me. It was a pain in the ass to get out of there, but here I am. So no worries, alright?"

"A... Alright..." Tatsuki said, as she turned her head, as her blush was beginning to deepen in color.

"So, what is it that you wanna talk to me about? Is it about the mid-terms or something?" he asked.

"N-no. It's not about that. It's just that I..." she stopped herself from speaking any more. Was it alright for her to try and do it in front of him? Was her heart telling her to do what she needed to do? But what about Orihime? If she knew about that, she wouldn't forgive her friend for trying to do such a thing to him. But her heart was beating so fast and hard, and it wouldn't stop until she let it all out. With a sigh, she looked back up to the orange-haired boy to let it all out. "Ichigo! There's something that I wanna tell you about!"

"Then what is it then?" Ichigo asked once more, curious of what she was about to tell him about.

"I... I...!" She couldn't speak out the words that was stuck in her throat ever since earlier that morning. She thought that with a little more confidence, she would have done it. But now, it was proved to be more harder than she thought. She tried to speak it out again and again, but none of those words came out from her throat. So she had only one way left. She quickly throw herself into him and wrapped her arms around his neck, before brushing her lips on his.

Ichigo's eyes were widened in shock once more, as yet another girl gave him a surprise kiss. And that girl was Tatsuki, his childhood friend for a very long time. He didn't knew that Tatsuki had feelings for him as well, but... Did she have feelings for him, really? Was it some kind of a joke or something?

Tatsuki pulled her face away from the kiss, as she looked up to Ichigo's eyes with her own eyes filled with something that he already knew of. Love. "I... I love you..." she whispered, before moving her face closer once more, attempting to make another kiss on his lips. "I love you..." she whispered once more before her lips were on his for the second time. And in addition to that, she was pulling his head closer to her with her hand behind his head.

Wow, was all that he could think about. That was something that he didn't really expect. He learned that Tatsuki loved him. And along with Orihime, Rukia and Yoruichi's love, it was something that no other man could ever have. He was very lucky to have those loves from the four girls who had love him so much.

... Until he realized that the luck that he was having was not a luck of coincidence, but a luck of bothersome.

After realizing it, he grabbed hold of Tatsuki's shoulder and pushed her away from the kiss, his face showing concern of what he was in. "Wait, hold on a minute! This isn't right! This doesn't feel right at all!"

"W-what is it, Ichigo? Is there something wrong?" asked Tatsuki, fearing that she might have done something that pushed his buttons a little too hard.

"All that luck that I'm having... All that I've been experiencing for just a few short days... This can't be a coincidence! No one has ever had that kind of luck before!"

"W-what are you trying to say?"

It was at that time that Orihime and Rukia got out of the shop, only to witness Ichigo's sudden outburst. "Ichigo-kun? What's going on?" asked Orihime, as she was worried to see him exclaiming for some reason.

"Everything is going on!" Ichigo shouted, as he turned to look at his two girlfriends. "Those few days that I lived in, they felt like it was planned out for some reason! It's like someone is trying to make all those girls to fall in love with me, without even making me know about it!"

"Wait, what?" Tatsuki said, as she heard him say about girls falling in love with him, and it made her think that there are others who fell in love with him in the same way as she did. "Wait, are you saying that there are others who fell in love with you?!"

"Damn it...! This is too much...!" Ichigo groaned, as he clutched on his head with his hand, trying to make him stop having a headache about everything that was going on. "This isn't luck... This just isn't the luck that God just sent me! It has to be something that is planned by someone, I don't know who it is! This isn't luck that I'm having!"

"... You're right. It's not." Suddenly, the four people heard someone coming from inside of the shop. They all turned to see who it was. Kisuke was walking on the wooden floor of his shop, with his face showing a serious expression. "It's not luck. It's something else, just like what you said, Kurosaki-san."

"Geta-boushi!" Ichigo shouted, upon seeing Kisuke there. "So you agreed that what I'm having isn't pure luck, right?!"

"Of course. And don't worry. I already have the answer of what you wanted to know." Kisuke replied. "You see, the girls who fell in love with you somehow, the love that they're feeling... It isn't the love that their hearts were trying to speak out of their own will. Their hearts were telling them that because they were being affected somehow. To put it short and simple... They were drugged."

He received a shocking look from the people around him, just as he was expecting it. "D-drugged?! We were drugged?!" exclaimed Tatsuki, unable to believe that such a thing happened to her and to the other girls, somehow.

"That's right. And if I know better, you girls were being drugged in different methodes with different ways. Such as this one." As he said that, kisuke pulled out from his back a perfume bottle. The same bottle that Yoruichi had received as a package from the mysterious, silver spiky-haired delivery man.

"It's... a perfume bottle?" said Rukia, not knowing what it had got to do anything around there.

"Yes, it is. However, the liquid that the bottle is containing is not perfume, but something else. And that something is the main subject of how you girls were drugged."

"And that is...?" Ichigo asked.

"The liquid that the bottle is containing... is one of my rejected experiments that I have made a long time ago. I called it... The Love Potion."

**End of chapter**

Well, after a long while, I'm done with this chapter. And... Well... I can see that the lemons in this chapter is a little too... off. It's like I'm using the same sentence all over again. And it wasn't very clear near the end. I would try to redo them, but I don't have any more words that described it. So, yeah, I'm screwed with that one.

Anyways, the next chapter will have... only a little bit of lemon, as this is what I decided. I thought that I could make it lemon, just like this chapter and the two last ones, but somehow, I thought that it would too long. So, there will be only little lemons in the next chapter. Don't expect it to be something more than that.

Anyways, Ja Ne! And review, Kudasai!


	7. Chapter 7

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback/Dream_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 7:**

**Behind the Plan**

"Wait, wait, wait just a minute..." Tatsuki said, as she was unable to believe what a "normal store clerk" had said about everything involving the situation that they were in right now. "What you're trying to say is that... you made that Love Potion and it somehow got into someone else's hand?"

"Well, if you put that way, of course." replied Kisuke.

"Ok... And you expect me to believe that kind of bullshit? It doesn't make any sense, since you're just a normal shopkeeper!"

Right now, she, Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime were in the back of the Urahara Shouten, inside of the living room, as they sat on the mat which covered up the entire floor of the room, with Kisuke sitting in front of him, as he was explaining what the situation was, but the four students didn't seem to understood when he explained it the first time.

Kisuke sighed a little, as even the simplest of things aren't able to make Tatsuki believe that he's the inventor of that experiment. Even though he avoided most of the infromation, which was all about him and the Soul Society, not even the most believable thing could make her believe him. Or maybe it was because he wasn't explaining it clearly enough. "Look, I know that I don't look like an inventor much, but I swear that I DID create that potion. There's no doubt about it."

"Oh, come on! That kind of story that you told us about sounds like something out of a fan fiction that some nerd made! How the hell can there be a Love Potion, if that such thing is impossible to make! Hell, no one in the entire world can't make it! And I'm sure as hell that you can't too!" Tatsuki was getting tired of sitting there, listening to what Kisuke said in which she deemed it to be impossible and unreal.

She was at the point of leaving the place so that she wouldn't hear a made-up story such as that, but Orihime, who was found sitting next to her, gently placed her hands on Tatsuki's arm to try and calm her down. "Tatsuki-chan, maybe he wasn't explaining it quite well. We should give him a chance to make it simple just a little. And if that works, then maybe we can understand his story better. It's not as if he looks like a man who would lie most of the time." she said.

"I doubt that he was being honest." Tatsuki said, as she slightly glared at Kisuke, before she sighed, as she descended her spirit down from the point of leaving from there. "Alright, alright, fine. Let's hear it one more time..."

Kisuke smiled, as he was able to know that one of his listeners was still staying. "Good to know. Now, since what I explained didn't really sound a little clear enough, how about I try to make it a little more simple? What do you all think?" he asked. He received a nod of response from the three students, except for Tatsuki, who just looked away, looking a little annoyed for some reason. But Kisuke took that as a yes. He started to explain it once more, and make it a little more clear than last time. But again, he left out everything about the Soul Society, not wanting Tatsuki to know about it, since it would cause some trouble for her. "Alright. As I said before, a long time ago, I was an inventor. I was in charge of creating things that are suitable for what's coming in our country. I made a lot of stuff, but most were pretty much rejected by my bosses, since they deemed it to be either unnecessary or dangerous."

"We get that before." said Ichigo, as he nodded in acknowledgement of the beginning of Kisuke's explanation.

"After I made a lot of stuff, I was left with no ideas of what I would go and create next." Kisuke continued. "I thought long and hard of what my next big invention would be. Then I stumbled across two people who were confessing their love for each other. And their love made a big inspiration of my next invention. And so, after finding some ingredients necessary to make it, it was then that the Love Potion was born."

"I think I got what you're saying, Urahara-san." said Rukia.

"You see, the Love Potion was made to make the person who got infected by it to fall in love with the first person they see. It's all about love and encouragement. However, after I presented it to my bosses, they already rejected it, just like my other inventions, because it would cause a large incident that will be a problem for everyone. If the public knew about the Love Potion, they would go buy it and use them for themselves. But what if some of them were going to use it for dark purpose? Like trying to make the girl that they're targeting theirs and rape her as much as they want? I knew that it would be a large problem, so I dismissed all of the Love Potions that I made just to keep everyone safe."

"Can I ask how many of them did you made, Urahara-san?" asked Orihime, wondering about that subject.

"Oh, only ten, but that was because I wanted to create more just before I showed them to my bosses. But they're all gone now, as I destroyed it through the safest way possible... Well, except for one that I kept it deep into my secret safe, just in case if someone asks me for help with love."

"So you're saying that someone somehow took a hold of that remaining bottle long after you were being fired from your job, right?" asked Ichigo, as he seemed to understand the situation a little more.

"That's right. And since then, he was using the potion for something like making the girls falling in love with you, Kurosaki-san. And depending of the number of girls who were being affected by the Love Potion, I say that he found the ingredients to make it. I don't know what he's doing now, but I can tell that he's making numerous of potions so that he could use them to target the girls to fall in love with you."

"Wait just a sec." said Tatsuki, as she understood what Kisuke said a little well, and she found one thing that didn't explain the cause of her falling in love with Ichigo, as well as the other girls, including Rukia. "If the Love Potion is made to fall in love with the person that you first see, then how come we fell in love with Ichigo after meeting with a few other guys before?"

"I was getting to that. Not only the man that we're dealing with is making more Love Potions, but he seemed to add something special into it that makes the girls who got infected by it to fall in love specifically for Kurosaki-san. To make it simple, he modified the potions. And the reason for that? I'm not sure what. But trying to make all of the girls to fall in love with Kurosaki-san was something that could be a bother, if there is something else behind that plan."

"I see... If that's the case..." Ichigo started, as he felt himself getting a little too uneasy about that. If the Love Potion was the cause of his presumed luck, then the girls who fell in love with him, Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki and Yoruichi... They were infected by it. "Orihime-chan, Rukia-chan and Tatsuki's love... They're not true, are they?"

Hearing it, Orihime's heart felt like it stopped. Her love for Ichigo, after all she had been through with him, and how she felt about him... It was all just a lie? All of it? Her love for him was just something that was planned out by the potion? Feeling the sadness and unbelief in her heart, she felt like bursting out of it. And that, she did. "No! It's not possible! I love Ichigo-kun for a long time! I love him as far as I remember! My love for him can't be a lie! It just can't! It's just..." Orihime trailed off, unable to speak out some more, as if the sadness in her heart was going up to her throat and blocking it so that she could say no more.

Rukia and Tatsuki knew how she felt. They both knew long ago that she loved him from afar. But to think that her love was all because of the Love Potion... They would know how it felt to have a love that is fake.

"Relax, Inoue-san. I didn't say that all of the girls who fell in love with Kurosaki-san were infected by the potion." said Kisuke, as he thought different of Orihime's love for Ichigo. "Well, Kuchiki-san and Arisawa-san indeed fell in love with him because of the Love Potion. But you are an exception, as you love him of your own accord. I can see it, and there is no doubt that you're not infected by it."

Hearing it, Orihime calmed down a little, as the sadness in her heart began to dissipate from it. She smiled gently and looked down at the ground, with her hand being placed on the spot where her heart was. "Thank goodness..."

Along with her, Rukia and Tatsuki smiled at her, as they learned that her love wasn't a fake... Unlike theirs. Ichigo also smiled gently at her, as he learned that at least the love that one person had for him was true.

"So, is that all that we know about the situation that we're in, Urahara-san?" asked Rukia, as she turned to look back at Kisuke.

"Not exactly. There are still more left." he replied, as he got the others' attention. "We do know the primary effect of the Love Potion, which is making the girls to fall in love with Kurosaki-san. But, with a little more observation, I believe that there's a second effect."

"A second effect?" asked Tatsuki, wondering what it would be.

"That's right. That effect can only be in play, if the person who fell in love with the corresponded one would go further in their love session. I don't know much about it, but if I can ask some questions about it, then I'll be able to confirm it. Take Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san and Kuchiki-san, for example." Kisuke said, as he smirked when he was about to say something that might get the three of them to feel embarrassed of. "Don't ask me how I know this, but those three had an adventure together last night."

"An adventure...?" At first, Tatsuki didn't understand what Kisuke meant about Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia having an adventure together, but as she thought about it, as both Orihime and Rukia loved Ichigo, and he loved Orihime and possibly Rukia... Her eyes were widened in shock, as she quickly turned to look at the three next to her, who all have a shade of pink on their face. "W-W-WHAT? You three had sex together?" The three didn't turned their heads and didn't say anything, but they all nodded in response, with their face still filled with shades of pink. "And i-it was... your FIRST TIME? ALL OF YOU? A THREESOME FOR A FIRST TIME?" Again, they nodded, but the shades of pink began to grow on thier face.

"It's pretty amazing that they shared a threesome for a first time. But it makes me wonder if they did anything out of the ordinary." Kisuke said, his sly smile widening in amusement. "Did the two girls licked Kurosaki-san's meat and shared his juice together? Did he do them both while being a wild animal and they loved it? Oh, so many questions that it makes me wonder if they were being wild animals of their own sexual desires. Oh, the joy of it all!"

Hearing those kinds of questions asked by the man with the hat and clogs, the three of them had their entire face all covered in pink shades, as their embarrassment greatly increased, that it felt like it was enough for them to faint from that kind of amount of embarrassment. If Kisuke was going to continue to talk about it, then that prediction will most certainly happen. "T-t-that's enough, Urahara-san!" exclaimed Rukia, with her face entirely in pink. "This isn't something that you can normally talk about! It's supposed to be something that you can keep as a secret! And you almost made Arisawa-san faint of shock!"

It was true. The three of them having sex together before, and their first time being a threesome, and all the things that Kisuke was talking about, Tatsuki felt like she was about to faint from all those revelations and stuff that could be true. And it happened so early, such as last night. She couldn't keep it out of her head, if it was something that was out of the ordinary.

Kisuke chuckled of amusement, as he was able to let out the embarrassment from the three of them. He would like to continue, but it would make the young Arisawa to faint from everything that would be shocking to hear. "Alright, alright! I'll keep it to myself. But if you want me to explain it sometimes, then-"

"No, we don't! Just keep it to yourself!" Rukia cut him off, not wanting him to say anymore of the subject. Ichigo and Orihime nodded in agreement, with their face still filled in pink.

Kisuke continued to smile of amusement. "Alright, alright. My lips are sealed." he said. The three of them all sighed of relief, as they knew that he promised that he won't speak of it anymore. Afterward, his smile began to fade, as he moved on to the main subject. "But let me ask you three this. First of all, who started the fun between the three of you?"

The three of them looked up to him, as the shades of pink dissipated from their face, but only leaving out a small trace of it. Tatsuki still looked at the three, but she seemed to be slowly recovering from the shock that she had received from the revelations. Now, she was curious of the question that Kisuke asked. At first, Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia didn't want to answer it, because it was about the experience that they shared together. But since it was already revealed to Tatsuki, they wouldn't have any other choice. "That, um... would be me." replied Rukia.

"I see. Alright. Then let's move on to the second one. This one adresses to you two, Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san." said Kisuke, as he got the full attention of the orange-haired boy and the auburn-haired girl. "When Kuchiki-san started it, were you two persistant at first?"

When he asked it, the two of them weren't sure if it was the case, as they both looked at each other to try and find the answer to the question in each other's eyes. After some time, they both looked back at him. "Well, I guess you can say that." Ichigo replied. Orihime nodded in confirmation. "But then, we... slowly started to accept it, and the three of us went along with it..."

"I see." Kisuke nodded. Then, he took a moment to think about the answers that he was being told of. Rukia, the person who got infected by the Love Potion, was the one who started the sex with Ichigo and Orihime, who didn't really want to do it, but later on, they joined in on the fun. After a moment has passed, Kisuke spoke out once more. "Well, it's only a diagnosis, but... It's quite possible that the Love Potion which infected that one person may very well affected his or her partner as well, by changing what his or her mind was telling him or her what he or she wants, in response of the heart."

"Wait... What?" said Rukia, unsure if she understood the diagnosis of Kisuke. But after thinking about it for a short time, she widened her eyes in realization of what he was talking about. "Hold on. Are you saying that when I wanted Ichigo and Orihime to have sex together with me, when they didn't want to, the potion that infected me took effect on them too, so that they would go along with it?"

"If you put it that way, yes." Kisuke replied. "Even when the partner isn't drugged by the potion, he or she would accept the desire of the infected person, when the second effect will go into play once it reached the target. Although I'm not sure if it's true, it could be the most likely case."

Both Tatsuki and Ichigo nodded in agreement of the diagnosis being slightly possibly. But to the other two, Orihime and Rukia, they both thought that the diagnosis is all right. Because unlike Ichigo, who had sex two times already and had little acknowledgment of what he was feeling about it, the two girls had sex three times, one time with Ichigo together, and two times with each other. And they knew pretty well of what happened. In the shower, Rukia wanted to please Orihime, even when she didn't want to feel good. But then, she slowly stop resisting it and let Rukia do everything on her. And out in the school grounds, the two of them were making-out with each other, but Orihime didn't want to go further, since they were still in a public grounds. But Rukia wanted to go even further with her again, and Orihime slowly gave in to her desire. That was when, as of now, they knew that the diagnosis was right, and was definitely the case.

"Wait, hold on a second." said Tatsuki, as she thought that the two effects weren't a big deal with everything. "What's the big deal with those two effects? They don't sound like something that we should worry about."

"Well, that's true." said Kisuke. "But just to be safe, it is only necessary for us to eliminate the effects, before... Well, something bad happens later on. Once I work on the cure for it, then you two, Kuchiki-san and Arisawa-san, will be back in your normal selves in no time."

"But..." Rukia started to say, as she had some doubts about having the effects remove from her, as if her heart was telling her something that she wanted to hold dear to. "But what if we don't want it to go away? What if we truly love Ichigo, and that we want them to stay in us for some more time?"

"Well, then you have to deal with it, if you want to continue to love him. But who knows. Maybe even without the infection, you can still love him for as long as you live. So it's not a big loss, if you don't have it in you anymore."

"Yeah... I guess that's true." Rukia nodded, as what Kisuke said could be true.

"Um, Urahara-san?" Orihime began to ask him something, about the cure that he was talking about. "Is it really possible for you to make a cure for Rukia-chan and Tatsuki-chan, as well as the other girls who might be infected by the Love Potion?"

"Well, of course, Inoue-san! I was a big inventor back then, but I didn't lose the touch of being one even now!" replied Kisuke, as he smiled widely at Orihime. But then, the smile faded, as he had thought of the cure, and the difficulty and danger that it will have. "Although, it would be difficult for me to make a safe cure without the right ingredients. And to find those ingredients, I have to send out a sample of the Love Potion to a very good friend of mine who took my place as the inventor, currently." When Kisuke said "a very good friend", he was being sarcastic, since he didn't know a certain someone very well and he knew that the certain someone wasn't a big "inventor" as he was. But he had all the necessary equipments that might help Kisuke find the ingredients that he needed. But that certain someone's cooperation wasn't something that would be easy to obtain, as the situation that Ichigo and the others are in weren't interesting, in his case.

Rukia knew who Kisuke was talking about, and she groaned in uneasiness, as she remembered the kind of man he was. "Oh, him. Is he really the only way for the cure?" she moaned out of anxiety.

When she said that, Tatsuki got curious, as she thought that Rukia seemed to know about the man that Kisuke was talking about. "You know him, Rukia?"

"Of course." Rukia replied. "But believe me. He's a pretty troublesome guy to be around with. And he looks like a total creep, if you see him. And if I know him well, he'll never cooperate with the situation..."

"But if he's an inventor, just as the hat and clogs guy was, then he must be working in a private company, never to be revealed until further notice. But how's it possible that you met him before?"

That was when Rukia learned the mistake that she had made to Tatsuki, as Kisuke's story explains a different kind of view, a made-up one, and it never explained anything about the Soul Society. So since she was a normal school girl, it was impossible for a normal one to know about the kind of person who has a job in a company that could be private. "O-oh! That! Well, it's not that I MET him before! It's just that I, uh... saw him in some news once! Yeah, he looks like a guy who is hard to hang around with, and he really looks creepy! Hah hah!" She tried to make up a lie of her own, trying to make Tatsuki to buy it.

However, she instead gave Tatsuki a thought of doubt, as far as she knows, Rukia wouldn't know a lot about that guy, unless she met him somewhat. And the story that Rukia was telling her didn't make any logical sense. Tatsuki then began to put some doubts about her.

"Anyway..." Kisuke began to speak out. "Yes, I know that he won't cooperate with us with the situation, but I got a feeling that he will soon, since as far as I know him, he would be interested to know the effects of the Love Potion himself. And unless he found enough data, he won't be able to lend us his version of the cure. But this isn't the only thing we need. We also need to send out a blood sample of the infected to another good friend of mine who will find a possible medical treatment if the cure doesn't go so well and only brings casualties to the infected."

When Kisuke spoke out about "another good friend", he wasn't kidding about that. That friend was a really good one, and she would be glad to cooperate with him, if it takes to help the others.

"Alright." Rukia nodded, as she agreed that a medical treatment would be wise enough, if they would go through a test. She then reached her arm out for Kisuke to take the blood sample from her. "Then my blood should be enough."

Kisuke nodded. "Alright then. Let's take your blood." he said, as he slid his right hand into his pocket and pulled out a syringe. He then took hold of Rukia's arm and poked the syringe through a certain area of the arm, making her let out a quiet moan of pain. By pulling the pump part of it, he began to suck out a small quantity of blood from Rukia. And after a small pull, he pulled the syringe out of her arm. "Thank you. With this, my friend will be able to examine it and see how she will work out with it."

"It's not a problem, Urahara-san." she replied.

"So you're going to send out the samples to your friends, right?" said Ichigo, as he wanted the explanation to be clear for him. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Well, as of now, until we get some response from either of my friends, the four of you are free to go along with your lives. It's not a big problem of having the effects in you, but if either of you have an urge to do something, like a sexual desire of some sort, then deal with it. You can't just hold it to yourself until you deal with it in some way. Understand?" asked Kisuke. He received a nod from the four students. Then, he turned to Tatsuki. "Look, I know that you've been infected recently, but if your sexual desire kicks in, then find a way to deal with it. Or else, holding it will break you down."

"But... Are you sure that I'll have these kind of desires?" asked Tatsuki, as she has some doubts that something like that might happen to her.

"You already know that Kurosaki-san, Inoue-san and Kuchiki-san all had sex together, but that was because of Kuchiki-san's desire. If anything like that is going to happen, then do what you want to do. Got it, Arisawa-san?"

Tatsuki still doubted that anything liek that would happen, but she nodded anyway, in case that it would probably happen. "Alright then..."

"Good." He smiled at her. Then, he turned to everyone else. "Well, you four may go. I still have some business to attend to. So there's no more time for you guys to bother me with something. Off you go."

Ichigo, Orihime and Tatsuki all nodded, as they stood up from the ground, preparing to leave. But they did notice that only one of them wasn't moving, and they turned to look at Rukia, who was still sitting on the floor. "You coming, Rukia-chan?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked up to the three and shook her head in response. "Actually, I still have something to do with Urahara-san here. You three go ahead without me. I'll be fine here."

Orihime nodded. "Alright then, Rukia-chan. We'll see you later!" she said, as she, as well as Ichigo and Tatsuki, walked away from Rukia and Kisuke, thus, leaving the living room to go back in the shop.

A while later, the three of them exited the shop soon then, as well as the corner. They then stopped to chat for a while. "So... These past few days... They were all planned out by a potion such as that." said Ichigo, who still couldn't believe that something such as the potion would make Rukia, Tatsuki and Yoruichi to fall in love with him without their own accord. "But how is that possible? Who could have done something like that? And for what reason?"

"I don't know, Ichigo-kun..." replied Orihime, as she too was unable to know the reason behind it all. "But I'm afraid that something bad might happen to us. If this is some sort of a plan, then..."

Ichigo smiled at Orihime, showing that everything would be ok. "Ah, no worries, Orihime-chan. Even if someone did plan it, I'll just go and find him. And when I do, I'll kick his ass in so many ways. And he'll regret ever trying to mess with our love life."

Orihime nodded in agreement, as she smiled at her love. "Yeah." she said. She then turned her head towards her friend. "Don't worry, Tatsuki-chan. If being in love with Ichigo-kun is starting to bother you, then you don't have to worry, once Urahara-san is working on a cure. So all you have to do is wait patiently. Alright?" She continued to smile at her friend. But that was until she looked at her closely, seeing that Tatsuki had her sights slightly away from the two, looking unsure of herself. "Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki snapped out of her thoughts, when Orihime called her out, as she looked up to her two friends. "Huh? Oh... Right." She slowly nodded in response of Orihime's question. But her mind was still focusing on something that she wanted to know.

"Well, anyway, it's getting pretty late now." said Ichigo, as he noticed that the sky was turning bright orange, indicating that the Sun is about to set itself from the sky. "Orihime-chan, mind if I walk you home?"

"Not at all, Ichigo-kun!" Orihime smiled at her love.

Ichigo then looked at Tatsuki, asking her the same question. "How about you, Tatsuki? Do you want to join us?"

Tatsuki looked up to Ichigo, her face still showing signs of anxiosity. After a short while, she shook her head. "No... I'm fine walking myself home. There's no need for you to walk me home, Ichigo. After all, you have Orihime by your side, right?"

"Um... Right."

"So you don't really need me to be by your side too. One person is pretty enough, to say the least." Tatsuki then gave out a warm smile at her two friends, as she began to walk away from them. "I'll see you two tomorrow, eventually! You two have fun!" she cried out, as she waved her hand at the two, as she slowly vanished from their view."

"Bye, Tatsuki-chan! See you tomorrow!" Orihime cried out, as she waved her hand back at her friend, smiling widely at her. However, he smile slowly fade, as she was feeling concerned for her friend, of how she looked and acted. "Ichigo-kun... I'm worried about Tatsuki-chan..."

"Yeah... Me too." Ichigo nodded in agreement, as he could see how different Tatsuki was now. But then, he shrugged. "Meh, she'll take care of it herself. If she really wants some help, she could just go to us for it. But for now, let's leave her with her own affairs."

Orihime was still concerned for her friend, but she nodded in agreement. "I guess so..." she said. And with that, the two of them started to walk away together, leading themselves to each of their home.

Far away from the two, Tatsuki was walking down the streets of the town, after leaving Ichigo and Orihime alone. The reason why she left there was because she felt something that made her uneasy. Something about Ichigo, Orihime and even Rukia. It was like that the three of them had something that they were keeping to themselves. But what? But that wasn't the exact case. What really made her to feel uneasy about it... was because Ichigo and Orihime were hiding something from her. And thinking about it made her like that. As well as making her sad.

"Ichigo... Orihime..." she began to speak out. "You two are hiding something from me... I'm sure of it... It's like you two know a lot about the situation well than I did. You two know a lot about the hat and clogs guy and... You guys made me think that you're hiding something from me... If so... Then why didn't you two tell me about it?" As she was speaking to herself, she felt a slight pinch in her heart, as she hold onto the area where it was. Thinking about it made her sad. And she believed that the reason why Ichigo and Orihime were hiding something from her...

"Orihime... You're my friend... Ichigo... I love you..." Tatsuki looked up to the setting sky, her mind filled with doubts and sadness. "But am I... unworthy of your trust?"

* * *

"Urahara-san, are you sure that we'll be able to receive the cooperation of the two Divisions?" asked Rukia, as she stood next to Kisuke in his room, as he was pushing out Rukia's blood from the syringe and into the test tube that he was holding in his other hand, along with the test tube that contained the sample of the Love Potion. "Well, I didn't mean that I doubt that we'll get Unohana-taichou's cooperation, but I really have some doubts about Kurotsuchi-taichou's. Is that guy really even worth the trouble of asking for help?"

"I know he's a troublesome guy, but he and his Division have all the equipments needed to make the cure. I know that it'll be hard to get his cooperation, but as far as I know, he won't resist learning about the effects himself. So it's possible that we'll get both captains' cooperation." replied Kisuke, as he finished pushing out the blood into the tube, as he clogged it with a bottle. He then gave the two test tubes to Yoruichi, who is fully clothed and is found next to him at the opposite side of Rukia. "Make sure that it gets to them safely. Otherwise, I'll have to make new samples out of them just for the trouble."

"Alright, Kisuke." Yoruichi nodded in response. "Although, I'm not sure why you want to get rid of the effects, if they're not something to be worried about."

"Trust me. I have my doubts that the effects are harmless. And I had a huge feeling that we have to get it done as soon as possible."

"Well, alright. If you say so, Kisuke." Yoruichi just simply shrugged.

"Well, since it would take some time to get a favorable response from them, it would also take some time for us to work out what we're dealing with. Such as both of your love for Ichigo, Yoruichi, Kuchiki-san." said Kisuke, as he began to take thought of what would happen in the next few days for the girls who were infected by the potion. He had one idea. However, that idea was something perverted, as he smirked. "Hey, Yoruichi? How about you try and ambush Ichigo in a sure place? And rape him as much as you want? I know that he'll eventually grow to like it, if my diagnosis of the second effect is correct."

Hearing Kisuke's idea for her to try out while waiting for the response from the Soul Society, she blushed a little and looked away slightly. "I... I don't think Ichigo will like it, Kisuke." she said. However, a small smile has crept up to her face. "Although, this is a good suggestion. I'll try it out on him someday."

Kisuke chuckled, as his friend had agree to try it out to please herself. He then turned to the young Shinigami. "What about you, Kuchiki-san? Will you do the same thing as Yoruichi? Come on, I know that you want to fuck him up to please the both of you, young lady."

Rukia blushed at the thought of trying to rape Ichigo. But unlike Yoruichi, she thought of it as absurd. "D-d-don't be ridiculous, Urahara-san! I'm not like Shihoin-sama! And I'm not that kind of girl who would try to force him like that!"

"Suuuuure you aren't." Kisuke sarcastically said, as he placed his hand on Rukia's hair, messing it up a little. "But I'll see it for myself if you're being true with that statement, my young Kuchiki-san."

Rukia was groaning a little, as she knew that Kisuke wouldn't let her live it down, if she doesn't do what Kisuke was suggesting her to do. She wanted to complain, but nothing she will say would change the man with the hat and clogs' mind. "If you say so..."

Kisuke smiled at her. But that smile began to fade, as Kisuke's mind went through a serious subject, this time. "Although... I'm still worried about the effects of the potion. I mean, sure they're harmless, but... Those two effects aren't the ones that I'm worried about."

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, curious to know what Kisuke was talking about. "Then what are you worried about, Kisuke?"

"I wasn't sure if that was the case, but... Aside from the first and second effects of the potion, which are common for it, there also exists... a third effect."

Hearing about it, both Yoruichi and Rukia widened their eyes in shock, on learning that there existed a third one. "A third effect? Then what kind is it?"

"I don't know. I searched high and low, but nothing tells me how the third effect works. I made the potion and have only one effect in it. But the guy who modified it added two others. I was able to deduce the second, but the third is out of my hands. And it's because of that that I'm worried about the aftermath..."

"Kisuke..."

Kisuke thought more about it in his mind, but then, he chuckled slightly. "Meh... It's nothing to worry about for now. As long as you girls are alright, then nothing terrible is going to happen. And I hope it goes like that for as long as possible."

Both Yoruichi and Rukia were still feeling a little worried about the third effect, but if Kisuke said that it'll be alright, then they'll go along with him. It won't be long until they receive some response from the Soul Society, and if everything is going bad, then it will be enough time for them to receive a cure for the infection.

* * *

"Hah hah hah hah! Man, this is great!" shouted out Aki happily, as he sat down on a purple couch with two girls in each of his arms, both wearing some kind of a swimsuit with bunny ears and tail.

Let's try a pop quiz, everyone. What kind of place is this? It sells bears, has some jazzy music, disco table and ball and as well as hot girls as employees of that place. Please, guess, everyone. Unable to guess which one? No? Alright, let me say the answer. It's a Playboy room... of some kind. Meh, let's say that it is a brothel of some kind.

Currently, Aki was having some fun in there, enjoying himself with dancing, drinking and playing with the girls. He was feeling rather lucky tonight, and with two girls by his side, his luck was about to get even better. He was wearing some casual clothes, such as black shirt with a green, short-sleeve jacket over it, as well as a pair of brown baggy pants. "I love this place! I love it so much that I wouldn't dare get out of here for as long as I live!"

"Teehee! Wow, you're so awesome, Aki-san! I never knew that you're so good at dancing like that!" said one of the bunny girls, admiring Aki's dancing skills.

"Yeah! And with all that energy, no doubt about it! What did you take to have this much energy in you?" asked the other bunny girl.

"Oh, it's just me! I'm always full of energy when it comes to things like this one! So it's nothing to be amazed about!" replied Aki, with a cheerful expression on his face.

"Oh? Well, how about making us amazed with one last thing?" asked the first bunny girl, with a seducing smile on her face.

"Ooohh. I know. Aki-san, please amaze us with your awesome energy for this one thing that we're going to give you." said the other one, who smiled along with the first.

They then began to crawl themselves up to Aki, as he blushed slightly, knowing what he was going to have. "Oh yeah..." he said huskily, chuckling, as he was about to have what he was going to get. However, before that happens, he felt something vibrating inside of his pants, which was coming from the pocket. As he slid his hand into his pocket and pulling something out, looking at the adress of the person who was calling him from his cellphone, he groaned, as he remembered that name. "Oh no...! Not again...!"

"What? What is it, big daddy?" asked the first bunny girl.

"Sorry about this, girls. But I gotta take a call. It won't be long now." Aki replied, as he slid himself off from the two bunny girls, as he began to walk away from the purple couch, hearing a disappointing moan from the two girls. As he was a little far away from them, he stopped walking, as he opened up his cellphone, putting it in his ear. "Hello?"

_"Did you finish your mission yet?"_ Aki decided not to answer that, as he was tired of being asked that same question all over again. After he didn't answer for a short period of time, the person from the other side of the call spoke out once more. _"Alright, alright. You're not done with it."_

"Wow. How did you know that?" Aki asked sarcastically.

_"Never mind that. How's the progress going?"_

"Pretty well. I succeeded in reaching Kuchiki Rukia, Shihoin Yoruichi and Arisawa Tatsuki. The only ones left are some of the girls from the Soul Society. Unless you want me to add new girls to the list..."

_"Meh, that's enough for now. Good work, Aki-poochie! I knew that I can count on you for that! If this keeps on going, then my dream will be-"_

"What is your dream, exactly?" Aki cut him off.

_"What? Well, I told you before. My dream is to have Kurosaki Ichigo to be with as many women as possible! I told you that before, didn't I?"_

"You did... But what is your REAL dream?"

_"... What?"_

"Oh, come on, master. You didn't honestly think that I wouldn't know what is really going on, did you? Why did you want me to have Kurosaki Ichigo to be with all of those girls that you asked me to target? You never told me about Kurosaki Ichigo before, until you gave me that mission a few days ago."

_"Well, I-"_

"You know that I despised being kept in the dark without any knowledge of what you're making me do. When you told me to infect all of those girls for them to fall in love with Kurosaki Ichigo, I had a feeling that there is something more to it. I know you, master. And playing Cupid is not something that you would do, unless there is something else from within."

_"..."_

"If we are allowed to kill our masters for any reason that might irritated us, then I would kill you, more or less torturing you to spit out the real reason of you playing Cupid for Kurosaki Ichigo and the other girls. Unless you want to stay in one piece, when the time comes, then I suggest that you tell me the real reason behind this. Now."

There was a pause between the call. Then, Aki heard a sigh from the other line. _"Alright, alright... I guess there is no more reason for me to keep you from knowing what I am truly planning to do, huh?"_

"Then tell me, master."

_"Well, then... There is no point for me to hide it any longer. You see, the reason why I wanted you to infect the girls with the modified Love Potion... was because aside from the first and second effect, there exists a third one."_

Aki raised an eyebrow. "A third effect? What is it?"

_"That effect is something that neither Kurosaki Ichigo, the girls who fall or will fall in love with him, and the other people have not known, as it was something that cannot be discovered, unless we identify it for a long period of time. You see, each time that Ichigo has sex with each individual girl, only once, a small portion of his spiritual power will be absorbed into them."_

"Is that so?"

_"Yes. As you can see, everytime this happens, Kurosaki Ichigo will eventually grow weaker and weaker. So weak, that he won't be able to defeat a simple Hollow easily, unless he is at full strength. You see, that's why I need you to infect that large number of girls, as they will absorb his power each, and he will grow weak."_

"I see what you mean... But why? Do you want Kurosaki Ichigo to be killed by something, such as a Hollow?"

_"Yes... And no. Of course I want Kurosaki Ichigo to be killed... But not by anyone. I will be the one who kills him. And as soon as he is done for, I will use this oppertunity to call out his inner Hollow powers within him and make him my loyal pet. A Hollow who will obey my every command. He will overthrone everything in his way, even that bastard, Sousuke Aizen."_

"What of the other girls? Are you going to let them go and live their normal life once more?"

His master suddenly chuckled from the line. _"Oh, oh no. They are still essential to my desire. Since they all hold a small portion of Kurosaki Ichigo's power, I will use them as reserves for my pet. He will fuck them up like there's no tomorrow, until he gains full strength. How long will they last? I've been thinking... Endless. They will become his reserves forever and ever, until the end of the world comes."_

"..."

_"Now then, since I have told you everything about my plan, you do understand that you still have a role to do, yes?"_

"... Of course."

_"Good. However, don't even try to go against me. You know that every master has to be more powerful than their servants. You're not even near the level as I am, Aki. If you dare to try and kill me, you'll be in the world of pain. Now, I do hope that you won't turn against me, or else, I'll have to find someone else who will grant my every wish no matter what. Now then... Fulfill my wish. No matter what it takes." _Then, there was a click sound coming from the cellphone, followed by a long beep sound, which signified the end of the call.

As the call ended, Aki slowly descended his hand holding the phone down. He was thinking about the true plan that his master told him about, and the plan to make Ichigo his pet, to become powerful enough to obliterate everyone around him, even someone such as Aizen. He would try and go against his master's wish, but just thinking about it... made him a little excited.

Without knowing, two pair of arms were wrapping around his body. Turning his head back, he saw the two bunny girls clinging onto him, their face showing enjoyment, as they saw that he was done with his call. "Oh, you're done, Aki-san! Yay!" cheered the first bunny girl.

"Now, we'll get to have some fun! Hope your ready for this, Aki-san!" said the other one, as she licked her lips in satisfaction, as she was waiting for that moment to come.

Normally, he would have just go along with them and fulfill their wish. However, because of the revelation that he had received from his master, his heart did not feel the need to please the two girls. His heart went somewhere that made him looking forward to the future that was about to unfold. Looking at the two, he gave them a sweet, innocent smile. "Sorry, girls. But I got a lot of stuff to do right now. So I better get going."

"What? So soon?" moaned the first bunny girl.

"But we're just about to have some fuuun!" said the other one, as she pouted when Aki slipped himself out from their hold.

"I would love to stay here and fuck you girls up, but something came up and I just can't stay any longer. But I promise, when I come back, I'll definitely please you two no matter what."

"Aww..." The first bunny girl moaned in disappointment, but never the less, she nodded. "Ok... Come back soon, ok, baby?"

"Yeah! I wanna feel you so badly! Just don't make us wait for you too long, alright?" said the other one.

Aki chuckled. "Alright. I promise. See you girls soon!" he said, as he began to walk away from the bunny girls, not before waving them goodbye. To be honest, he felt kinda bad for leaving them hanging. But his heart felt too excited, and he just couldn't stay there for long. As he walked out of the brothel, he stopped walking to take some time to think of what happened to him today.

"... So that's your plan, huh?" he said, as he smirked a little. "Making Ichigo your slave... Making the girls his power... There is a lot of things that I don't know about you, master. But just thinking about the future, of what might happen to them... I cannot wait to know the aftermath of it."

It started off as a mission to play as Cupid for the girls to fall in love with Ichigo, so much so they could fuck each other for their endless pleasure. But little do they know that it would lead them to a terrible future. Aki knew what kind of person that his master is, and he was sure that his plan would succeed.

However... "Heh... You think your plan is going to work?" he said. "Who knows... Maybe it'll end up as a failure and you'll receive the Judgement that is bestow upon you for the actions that you have caused to them. But we won't know for sure of what it will turn out." He then slowly looked up to the sky, looking at the moon that shines brightly onto the city.

"Even if I am just a slave to your plan... I can't wait to see what will happen next. Who will win? Kurosaki Ichigo? Or you, master?"

**End of chapter**

Edit: I redid the ending, everyone. And I must say... This looks rather great. I'm pretty proud of what it turned out to be. You can thank Agent-G for giving me such an idea such as this.

Anyways, here's the seventh chapter. And the next chapter will be the first appearance of the other Shinigamis, in the Soul Society. But I still need some reasonable ideas of how I should work it out. So... Give me some time, alright?

Anyways, Ja Ne! And review, Kudasai!


	8. Chapter 8

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback/Dream_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 8:**

**Revelation**

A day has passed. It has passed ever since Yoruichi had brought the two samples to the Soul Society. The blood sample was in the hands of the 4th Division, who specialized in Healing arts, while the potion sample was given to the 12th Division, who specialized in scientific research and experiments. It was no doubt that the 4th Division would give out aid to Kisuke back in the human world. But it is not sure if the 12th Division would cooperate with him, with a captain who is behind the shadow of the previous one.

But Kisuke had hoped that they would give out as much support as possible, before something bad was going to happen to Rukia and the other girls who are being infected by the Love Potion.

Inside of one of the 4th Division's districts, in a room in particular, there was a small team who were assigned to examinate the blood sample closely, to see if there was some way to cure an endangered person if the cure didn't go so well against the infection. And leading the group was none other than the lieutenant of the 4th Division, Kotetsu Isane.

When the blood sample had arrived to the 4th Division, the captain, Unohana Retsu, ordered the lieutenant and a small part of the Division to further exminate the blood, to find a medical treatment for the people who would get a critical condition from the imperfect cure. As Isane was loyal to her captain, she would do anything to get the job done.

However, she did have a small problem with it, as the infected blood mixed with a wrong cure would be quite troublesome to find a treatment for it. Nevertheless, Isane and her team would go through it all, even if it would take a long time to get it done.

Right now, Isane was seen sitting under a table, with a small glass placing on it, in which it had a small portion of the blood. Holding a note pad with one arm, she was writing down the information that she had received from examinating the infected blood, after using some of the necessary materials on it. That went the same with the other members of the team. The examination went on for a few hours, and who knows when they would be done with it.

Letting out a soft sigh, Isane had hope that they would be able to find the right treatment. Or else, all their efforts would go to waste, if they were too late. "Alright, one more try..." she said, before she settled the note pad down on the table to further examinate the blood once more. "We have to try harder... Those who are infected by that kind of potion would be in danger, if we can't find a suitable treatment... We have to try harder to find it..." Isane continued to work on a treatment for the infected people.

She and her team continued to on with what they were doing. That is, until...

"OHAYO!!!" Isane nearly jumped out of surprised, when a sudden voice suddenly shouted out from behind her. The rest of the team all heard it, as they turned to look who it was. As Isane also turned to look, she was surprised to see a familiar 10th Division lieutenant.

"M-M-Matsumoto-san?!" she said, as she was still recovering from the surprise that she had received from the big-breasted lieutenant. "W-w-what are you doing here?!"

"Oh, I just got bored this morning, so I decided to take a stroll around the Seireitei, to see how everyone is doing." replied Rangiku, as she smiled widely at the 4th Division lieutenant. She also stretched her arms up wide to relieve them from being crippled much. "Oh, it's good to be able to stroll around after a loooong day of work!"

"But... Haven't you got some paperwork to do, Matsumoto-san?"

"Ah, leave them be! I'll take care of them later! My captain doesn't mind, after all!"

"I... really doubt that..." Isane sweatdropped, as she knew how the captain of the 10th Division would feel if Rangiku had skipped work.

It was then that Rangiku had spotted the blood-stained glass on the table, as she leaned in to look at it closely. "Huh? What's that?"

"It's a part of the blood sample that Shihoin-sama brung out to the Seireitei, been sent by Urahara Kisuke-sama. From what Shihoin-sama had said, there is a problem that's been occurring to some of the females who are in the human world."

"What kind of problem?" Rangiku tilted her head, curious to know what the problem could be.

"According to the information that we've received from her, there is a potion that's been made long ago by Urahara-sama. It is called a Love Potion, which was used to make the person who is inflicted by it to fall in love with the person who he or she had his or her first sight on. However, one of the potion has been stolen by an unknown person. and by making some modifications on it, the females who are inflicted by the potion are falling in love with only Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Huh? The Ryoka?" Rangiku had remembered Ichigo, as one of the Ryokas who broke into the Seireitei not long ago. If it weren't for him, Rukia would have died and they would lose a comrade for the sake of Aizen's plan being unfolded. "So, who got infected?"

"Currently, they found three of the females who are infected by the potion. Shihoin-sama is one of them, as well as Kuchiki-san."

"Both the Shunpo Goddess and the young Rukia, huh?" Rangiku had small doubt that Rukia was infected. But she had a large doubt that Yoruichi would be infected as well. But both of her doubts were shot down, when she learned of the victims.

"Yes. Right now, we are working on a medical treatment for the infected females, if the cure that either Kurotsuchi-taichou or Urahara-sama have made could only bring out casualties to them."

"Wait, whaaaaa?" Hearing Mayuri's last name, Rangiku was stumped. Mayuri? Really? He's involved in this as well? "Why do they need Kurotsuchi-taichou's help as well? Don't they know how much of a troublesome guy he is?"

"They do. But it turns out that he and the rest of his Division had all the equipment needed to create a cure for the infected females. So they don't have much choice. But Kurotsuchi-taichou would decide whethever or not that he will create a cure. We all know his interests in some things, and if he thinks that the situation that they are in is uninteresting, then we will let the Sotaichou to decide if he will do it or not."

Rangiku sighed. "Well, I still think that he's troublesome." she said, as she shrugged. Who knows what Mayuri would think about it. That guy was creepy, and he is a little psychotic, when it comes to create a new experiment or find some new ways to torture someone. She was glad that she wasn't in his Division. "So, since you guys are working on a medical treatment, does that mean that the Sotaichou will sent out a team in the human world?"

"Quite possible. But let's wait, until both the 4th and 12th Division are done with what we are ordered to do. Then we'll know the Sotaichou's decision on the matter back in the human world."

"Well, alright." Rangiku nodded. Hopefully, one day, she would be in a team that will be sent into the human world. She had wondered how Orihime was doing, as the two of them were friends, back when Orihime was spending her last days in the Soul Society, before she and the other Ryokas get sent back home to the human world.

But her wonder was cut short, as she suddenly widened her eyes, in surprise and fear. She had felt someone's Reiatsu, and that Reiatsu belonged to a certain captain. Immediately, she quickly ran to the room next to the current room that the team were in.

"Huh? Matsumoto-san, what are you doing?" asked Isane, as she noticed Rangiku running to the next room.

"Hiding! Don't tell anyone that you see me over here!" Rangiku quickly said, as she poked her head out to the doorway, before she hid herself completely once more.

At first, Isane didn't know why Rangiku was hiding like that, but that wasn't until the door to the outside was burst off, surprising everyone inside of the room. The team all looked over there to see who it was.

And there he was. The young Captain of the 10th Division, who had his foot ramming against the door, breaking it off from where it stood. He had a pissed-off look on his face, as he was breathing heavily in anger.

"O-oh! H-Hitsugaya-taichou!" Isane said, surprised to see the young captain busting through the door. Now, she knew why Rangiku was hiding. Because she knew that her captain would find her sooner or later.

Toshiro took a look around the room, before he stomped through in anger, heading straight to Isane. "Lieutenant Kotetsu... Where. Is. Matsumoto?!" he said, through his gritted teeth.

"Oh, Matsumoto-san? Well, uh..." Would she give Rangiku away? Well, she did know that Toshiro had a kind of temper that he would usually give out, when it comes with Rangiku avoiding her duties. If she would lie, then Rangiku would be safe. But that would mean that she was helping someone who is not doing her duty. So what should she do?

"Don't try to lie to me, Lieutenant." Toshiro said. "I know that Matsumoto is here somewhere. I can sense her Reiatsu inside of that room! Now, please, tell me where she is, so she can come back to do the paperwork!" He received no response from Isane, as she was staying still, unable to decide if she would give Rangiku away or not. But he had no need to, as he heard a small sneeze coming from the other room.

Turning his gaze over to the doorway of the next room, Toshiro let out a low growl, as someone was in there. And that someone was his rebelled lieutenant! As he walked through the doorway to the other room, he looked around it to see if there was a certain blond Shinigami somewhere. He then spotted something, and let out a sigh of disappointment.

He found where Rangiku was hiding. Looking at the curtains, which was long until it stopped at the ankle lenght, he found Rangiku's feet from the spot where the curtain doesn't hide in. But not only that, he could see that there were curves on the curtains. So that's basically two things that gave her away. Walking towards the long curtains, he quickly spread out, revealing his lieutenant hiding from behind the curtains.

"O-oh! T-taichou! You found me!" Rangiku said, as she let out a nervous giggle, as she was being found by him.

"Matsumoto... Not only are you lousy at hiding yourself, but you didn't even notice that your body is giving you away." Toshiro said, as his left eye twitched in irritation.

"O-oh come on, Taichou! Can you give me at least a break from work?! Please, oh sweet, sweet Hitsugaya-taichooooouuu!!!" Rangiku whined, as she gave out the most cutest puppy-eyes that she could conjure, to try and convince her captain to give her some time off.

But that attempt was no used against him, as there were a lot of things that could make him upset. "Alright... Let me ask you one thing, Matsumoto... How many times have you taken a break from work?"

"Huh? Uh... Around... 5 times or so?" she replied, as she tilted her head in confusion.

"... Exactly 450 TIMES PRIOR TO YOUR TIME AS LIEUTENANT, MATSUMOTO!!!" he litterally screamed at her, as she nearly jumped at the sound of his yell. "And right now, you must get back to your post this INSTANT!! Or else, I'll make you get back, by force, if I have to!!"

By then, there someone from the 4th Division entering the room, as he had a silver plate with a cup of tea and a tea pot. "Want some tea, Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Not now! I'm busy getting my lieutenant to get back to her post!" Toshiro replied, as he took no attention of looking back to the member of the 4th Division.

"But it's green teeeaaa! And it's made of one hundred percent pure seeds!"

Toshiro, after being so frustrated at his lieutenant, began to sigh, relieving out of frustration, as he turned to look at the Shinigami serving tea. "Alright, alright, fine. But just this once." he said, as he took the cup in his hands and from the plate, as he began to took a sip of it. He was feeling a little refreshed, after taking a sip. And then, he put the cup back on the plate, saying thank you to the Shinigami. As he turned around to confront Rangiku again, yet another button has been pushed into him.

Rangiku was nowhere seeing, leaving an opened window that brings out the wind from the outside. Groaning, he walked towards the opened window and poked his head out through it, looking around to see if his lieutenant was around there. Being unable to locate her, his frustration increased, as he could hold it much longer. And that was when everyone in the Soul Society heard the young captain screaming...

"MATSUMOTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

----------

"Damn it! Who does that damn Urahara Kisuke think he is?! Ordering me around with such useless order!?"

Kurotsuchi Mayuri was really pissed, as he had just received the potion sample in courtesy of Kisuke, whom Mayuri despised, since he was known to be a better scientist than he is, even though most of his experiments were turned down. Inside of the 12th Division district, in one of the research chamber, Mayuri was throwing things straight to the wall, as he was expressing his anger from the order that he received from Kisuke, in the human world.

Kurotsuchi Nemu, his daughter... Or if one might say, his artificial daughter, was standing behind him, watching him, as he threw numerous of objects at the wall. She seemed unaffected by the outrage for some reason, but that might have been because she was always like that.

After throwing many things, Mayuri stopped, as he panted heavily from using up most of his rage. He despised the fact that someone, other than the Sotaichou, is ordering him to do a work that he deemed to be uninteresting. Especially since it came from someone like Kisuke. Growling, he lifted up the notes that he was still holding onto in one of his hands to read it once more.

"And what the hell is this?! "Urahara Kisuke's experiment, the Love Potion, has been modified by an unknown being and the females infected by it have fallen in love with Kurosaki Ichigo. Kurotsuchi Mayuri, captain of the 12th Division, is needed by Urahara Kisuke to make a cure for him"?! Why would I waste my time with such pitiful order such as this?! Damn it!!" Mayuri then proceed to throw the notes down to the ground, before stomping on them out of rage once more.

Once again, he panted out heavily from the outrage. How long has it been since he was angry like that? Well, ever since the Quincy, Ishida Uryuu, had massively shot him and the attack almost destroyed his body. That was when he was in battle. But in such case, such as that, he was as angry as he was before.

But his temper seemed to have calm down, as his breathing level was reduced back to normal. "However..." he said, as he slid his hand inside of the top of his Shinigami clothes, before pulling out the test tube that he had received, together with the notes. Looking at the potion sample inside, he was becoming curious of it. "This is rather interesting... A potion such as this was modified so that the people who are infected by it will fall in love with that Ryoka, Kurosaki Ichigo... As much as I care less of the situation, the substances inside of the potion seems... Interesting."

As his mind was going through the many ideas that he had in store for that, he smirked. "Heh heh. I would like to know more about it, and how it effects the people outside. Once I have store many datas from it, it might be time to create a new experiment. Oh, how joyful it is."

As he was becoming interested in receiving data from the effects of the potion and the potion itself, Mayuri quickly turned to his artificial daughter. "Nemu! Listen up!"

"Yes, Taichou?" replied Nemu.

"I cannot gather data from the potion, unless it centers around a single person. The Ryoka, Kurosaki Ichigo. So, until the time comes, it is possible for the Sotaichou to send a team to the human world so I can gather data from the potion. And I want you to help me with it."

"And how will I do that?"

"With this." Mayuri then pulled off the bottle cap that clogged in the potion sample. As he took a syringe in his other hand, he plunge the needle in the potion, as he pulled the liquid inside. Once he got a small amount of it, he pulled the needle out, as he looked back at Nemu. "Show me your arm!"

"... Understood." she nodded, as she reached her arm out to him.

"Excellent." Mayuri said, as he walked closer to his artificial daughter, before he quickly plunged the needle into her arm. Nemu showed no sign of pain, since she was used to that kind of thing, mainly from the abuse she had from him. As Mayuri was done pushing the small portion of the potion into her arm, he quickly pulled it out, smirking in satisfaction. "Once I reported the matter to the Sotaichou, it will be possible for you to be sent out with a team into the human world. And once that is done, I want you to spend time with Kurosaki Ichigo while the potion takes effect inside of you. That is when I'll be receiving some data from you while you're at it. Understand, Nemu?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, it won't be long until the Sotaichou will call us in." Mayuri said, as he turned around and walked forward across the room, preparing a report for the Sotaichou himself.

No one knows the reason why Mayuri loved doing experiments like that. But if they were to be involved in his experiments, they wished that they were never born...

----------

Well, it was Saturday. And Saturday usually meant that it was the time for another day of school, being the last before the day-off. However, today was a special day, because that Saturday was a day-off as well. Why? Because today was a public holiday, and school was out for days such as that. So the students who went to school were having their two day-offs now. How lucky of them to have them.

For Kurosaki Ichigo, he was spending his Saturday off with his friends, mainly Uryuu and Chad, as well as his girlfriend, Orihime, and secret girlfriend, Rukia. You all know why Rukia is his secret girlfriend, because he didn't want to let anyone know that he, Orihime and Rukia are lovers... Well, with the exception of Tatsuki, because of yesterday.

The gang were hanging out together in their usual way, a way that is fun, if it's to know the others really well. Ichigo was going well with Chad. But with Uryuu? Meh, still work in progress, since the two of them continued to despise each other, a little. And everything was definitely going well with Orihime and Rukia, because they were his girlfriends, even though Rukia was starting to bug him a little.

However, far away from the group, there was one girl who was watching the group from afar. However, it wasn't the entire group, but a certain orange-haired Shinigami. Who was watching him without being seen? Tatsuki.

Because of yesterday, Tatsuki was still feeling uneasy about it. When she looked at Ichigo yesterday, she felt as if he knows something that she didn't know. But not only Ichigo, but Orihime as well. They looked like that they have something up in their minds that Tatsuki couldn't even come up with. It's as if the two of them shared a secret together.

And thinking about it... made her sad. Two of her good friends both seemed to be hiding something from her. But why? Do they not trust her enough? Was she in their way or something? Either way, she couldn't help, but feel left out from the two. Especially when it comes to Ichigo, the one boy who she fell in love with...

... But she remembered that she only felt that way about him because of the potion that she had unexpectedly received for some reason.

Not only was she feeling left out, but the love that she felt for Ichigo was fake. And it was enough to put her into a deep depression. What would she do about it? What would she do to make everything better for her again? She didn't want to feel left out from Ichigo. She wanted to know the reason why Ichigo looked like he was hiding something from her. She wanted to know the truth. She had to know the truth.

And the only way to discover it was to confront him herself.

Many hours has passed, and the sun has already set from the sky, leaving the night to be out in the open to reveal its shining moon, in its half form. After a long day of hanging out with friends, Ichigo finally returned home, but not until he led Orihime home. Rukia decided to stay at Orihime's place because she wanted to. But Ichigo kinda knew that it was because she wanted to have some more fun with Orihime. He wasn't sure, but it might be the case.

As he opened up the front door of his house, he entered it. "I'm home!" he shouted. After he said that, he quickly ducked, as by instinct, he knew that his father would send a flying kick at him, only to have missed him by the time that he shouted out. And with that, Isshin ended up crashing to the wall.

"Urgh...!! Good instinct, my son...!!" Isshin groaned, as he began to squirm out from his crash spot.

"Evening, dad." Ichigo said, as he began to enter the dining room, where he was greeted by one of his younger sisters, Yuzu.

"Oh, welcome back, Ichi-nii! Did you have fun out there?" Yuzu asked, as she smiled widely to her brother. She was sitting under the dining table, eating the curry that she had prepared for the family.

"Yeah, it was pretty good. Shared some good times with my friends." he replied.

"Good to know, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu said, as her smile went wider, as she was expressing her joy for Ichigo having some good times with some friends. "Oh, and if you're hungry, have some curry that I made. And don't worry, I made it mild enough for you!"

"Yeah, sounds good. Thanks, Yuzu." Ichigo replied, as he took a seat under the dining table, as he prepared himself a nice plate of curry. Then, he noticed that a certain someone wasn't there. And usually, she was always there when there's diner coming up. "Hey, where's Karin?"

"Oh, she's having a sleepover at a friend's house. She'll be back tomorrow morning, eventually."

"Oh. Well, that's good." he said, as he wouldn't have to worry about Karin, since she was at a friend's house. "Well, then, Itadakimasu!" he shouted it out, as he picked up a spoon and began to dig into his curry.

A short while has passed, as the silence overtook the dining room. However, it was broken, when a doorbell rang. Both Ichigo and Yuzu turned to look at the front door, wondering who it might be. And at that time of the hour, even. Then, suddenly, Isshin quickly stood up from his crash point, having being fully recovered without any reason why. "Don't worry! I'll get it!" he said, as he rushed in to the front door. As he opened it up, he greeted the person behind the door with a playful smile. "Gooooood evening!" he said, with his eyes closed. But when he opened his eyes up again, he was pretty surprised.

There stood a young black-haired girl, wearing a short-sleeve yellow shirt, with green sleeveless jacket, as well as a pair of black jeans. From Isshin's view, there was a small hint of worry on her face. But yet, seeing her here grew a smile on his face. "Why, hello there, young lady! What can I do for you?"

"Um..." Tatsuki started to say, as she was unsure if she was ready to do what she was going to do. But her heart was telling her to do it otherwise. "Is... Is Ichigo here? I need to see him."

"Ichigo?" At first, Isshin didn't really get why Tatsuki came there to see Ichigo. But after searching through his mind, he grew out a large grin. Turning to his son, who was sitting under the table, he yelled out. "Oh ho ho!!! Finally, you found a girlfriend, Ichigo!! I never knew that you had it in you!! So what are you two up to?! Making out?! Have a late night session?! Or maybe you're going to do a happy horizontal dance with her?!" Ichigo's answer? Throwing a chair at his father, in which he was being pulled in by it, as he and the chair crashed into the other side of the wall. Tatsuki was quite surprised, when she saw the unexpected attack on the father.

"Oh, give it a rest, dad!! I'm not going to do something like that!!" Ichigo shouted, as he marched towards the front door, glaring at his dad because he gave out some ideas that are pretty wrong and insane. After he relaxed a little, he looked towards the front door, as he was surprised to see Tatsuki there. "Oh. Hey, Tatsuki. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, hey... Ichigo..." Tatsuki quietly said, as she slightly turned her head away from the orange-haired boy. Usually, she would have blush at the sight of him, because of the effect of the potion. But now, she was feeling rather worried for a certain reason. "Um... Do you have a minute to talk?"

"Oh sure. I don't really mind." Ichigo nodded. "So what's up?"

"Um... Can we go to your room so we can talk? It's something between you and me..."

"Oh, uh... Sure, I guess." Ichigo shrugged. He was a little curious of why Tatsuki wanted them to go up to his room to talk about something. Maybe it was something that only he and she know. Or maybe it was something else. He wasn't sure what, but the only way to know for sure was to comply to Tatsuki's request. "Follow me, then." he said, as he turned around and walked forward to the stairs, making sure that Tatsuki was following him.

She was following all right, as she walked into the house and closed the front door behind her. She then resumed following the orange-haired boy.

Once the two of them were inside of Ichigo's room, and after closing the door behind them so that no one from the outside would easily hear their conversation. As Ichigo turned around to face Tatsuki, with his back facing the window next to his bed, he began to speak out to her. "So what's it about, Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki slowly opened her mouth to speak out what she wanted to say, but then, she hesitated, as she still had some doubts that she would be able to ask him of it. What if there was nothing to hide? And that Ichigo was being completely honest? Somehow, her heart was telling her otherwise. And she feared that she might made him think that she didn't trust him enough. Letting out a soft sigh, she then walked next to him, as she looked out to the window, admiring the view of the silent night from outside. Ichigo followed her gaze and joined her on watching the view of the night.

"The night looks pretty peaceful, don't you think?" she asked, smiling a little.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. I think so."

"You know... This might be the first time that I noticed that the night looks peaceful. I didn't even notice how it was before. What about you, Ichigo? When did you first notice that the night is peaceful?"

"Huh... The first time that I notice it was... I kinda forgot about it. But maybe it's because I don't remember it being that peaceful. So I guess it's a first for me too."

"I see." Tatsuki continued to smile, as she slowly turned her head to look at Ichigo. The orange-haired boy followed her steps, as he turned to look at her as well. "Hey, Ichigo? Do you remember the first time that we met each other?"

"Well, of course." Ichigo nodded once more. "It was back when I was a small kid. My mom used to bring me to a Karate class where I met you and some of the others back then."

"That's right. And yet, I still remember that you were much of a cry baby every time you fell on your butt during your match. You were crying pretty loudly, as far as I remembered." Tatsuki slightly chuckled, as she still remembered the time when Ichigo was in Karate class in the past.

Ichigo blushed a little, as he was starting to remember what had happened back then. "S-shut up. It was my first time, so get over it."

"Oh, come on! You gotta admit, it was pretty embarrassing. And if that didn't change, then I can't even imagine what you are right now." Tatsuki continued to let out a soft chuckle, as she made Ichigo blushing a little more, with his face showing how annoyed he was, listening to what she said about the past. Then, Tatsuki stopped her soft chuckle, as she continued to smile at a certain thought. "But when your mom came back to pick you up, you stopped crying, as you looked like you were happy to see her. Remember? She was the only reason why you stopped crying every time."

"Yeah. I remember." He nodded once more, as he gently smiled at the thought of his mother during his time as a young child.

"Yeah... The first time I saw your mom, she looked very pretty. Like she was a true gallant queen. And you were a prince. And every time I saw both you and her... it made me smile. I was really glad that you two were together, with a very strong bond with each other.. That is, until..." she trailed off, as the smile on her face disappeared, as she remembered the one time where Ichigo was truly sad. The day where his mother was... "... I'm sorry, Ichigo. I shouldn't have come up with that subject. I know how much that made you sad..."

"Nah, it's alright, Tatsuki." he said, as he continued to smile at her. He knew what she was trying to say, but he felt that there was nothing for her to apologize about. "What happens happens. It's just that she was chosen by fate. You're not the one to blame for her death. It was all played out by a simple fate. Nothing more."

"... Yeah. You're right." The smile on her face returned, as she was glad that Ichigo sounded like that he was accepting it.

"Besides, I got over it a long time ago... Or at least, a long while ago. I know how to accept it. And I'm not going to bother trying to revive her. The dead should stay dead. And that's how the cycle of life goes on, right?"

"Yeah. You're right." she repeated, as she nodded in addition to it.

"There's nothing to worry about. As long as everything is alright, nothing bad will happen. Do you understand that, Tatsuki?"

She once again nodded. smiling widely at the orange-haired boy, before she turned her gaze back to the window, looking at the peaceful night once more. "Yeah. I understand, Ichigo."

Ichigo nodded in confirmation, as he turned his gaze back to the window as well.

Having that kind of conversation warmed her heart a little. And because of that small warmth, her courage of asking him that one question increased, as she was beginning to be determined to find out if Ichigo had something that he was hiding from his friends. Including her. "Hey, Ichigo?"

"Yeah, Tatsuki?"

"Are you..." Tatsuki trailed off once again, as she thought that asking him straight on wouldn't be alright, as it would probably give him a slight chill on the back, unable to answer for the moment. She then took a soft sigh, as she tried out a different approach. "We're friends, right?"

Ichigo turned to look at her once more, as he raised his eyebrow in a confusing matter. "Uh... Right."

"And friends are honest with each other, even if it was something that bothers them, right?"

"Right." He nodded in response. It was then that, after hearing that question, he was getting a little curious, and concern of what Tatsuki was trying to ask him. "Tatsuki, what are you trying to say? Are you saying that I..."

"Ichigo." Tatsuki cut him off, as she turned herself to Ichigo, fully facing him, as she was feeling determined to ask him. Even if it would lead her to a wrong path, she really wanted to know if it was the case. "Is there something... that you are hiding from me, Ichigo? Something that you don't want me to know?"

That was when Ichigo got nervous, when she asked him that. So it was really the case. She seemed to have found out that he was hiding something. His secret as a Shinigami that only a handful of people know of. But if Tatsuki would learn of his job as a Shinigami, then her life would be in danger. "W-what are you saying, Tatsuki? You're not saying that I'm lying to you about something, are you?"

"Just... answer the question. Please."

Ichigo was still unsure. Should he tell her about it? No, he already thought about it. It would only lead her into trouble that she couldn't solve it up. He didn't want to reveal it to her. He was keeping her safe from harm. "C-come on. Don't be ridiculous. There's nothing to hide, Tatsuki. like you said, we're friends." he lied, as he conjured up a smile, hoping that she would buy a simple lie.

However, she saw through the small lie, as the smile that he conjured up showed signs of nervousness, something that tells her that he wasn't going to tell her anything. "No. You're lying." she said. "There really is something that you're hiding from me. You think that I wouldn't notice through your answer?"

"That's just the way how I answered to that kind of question. I'm really serious about that. I'm not hiding anything from you."

"You think I'm an idiot? You think I wouldn't notice, after what that clerk explained to us what was going on with us?! Don't think that I wouldn't notice that there's something else behind that clerk! And you acted like you know the guy really well!"

Ichigo was about to protest, but then, as he tried to speak out, he found himself unable to find the words that he wanted to speak. It was simple, as he would come up with another reasonable lie, but somehow, he just couldn't find the words from his mind. It's as if Tatsuki was able to deduce a small portion of the truth, and that it was enough for him to render speechless.

"Answer the question, Ichigo!" Tatsuki was starting to get a little more impatient, and pissed off, as Ichigo looked like he was killing time so that he would start to get into her nerves. "Tell me! Are you hiding something from me or not?!"

Looking at her now, he knew that further lies would make her even angry than before. He had no other choice. With a sigh, he replied. "... Yes. I am."

Tatsuki quietly gasped, as her eyes were widened in shock, learning that Ichigo was indeed hiding something from her. If that was the case, then Orihime had known about it as well, and was hiding it with Ichigo. She was feeling betrayed, because two of her good friends were hiding something from her for unknown reason. Her anger was starting to build up more and more, as her face was beginning to contract to the anger, her teeth gritting against each other. Unable to suppress it anymore, she quickly delivered a swift punch to the face, sending him falling to the ground.

He groaned upon impact, as his back hit the solid floor. He then quickly sat up, looking up to her with a face filled with anger. "Hey, what was that for, Tatsuki?!"

"Why?! Why are you keeping a secret from me?! Aren't we supposed to be good friends, Ichigo?!"

"Of course we are! If I stopped thinking of you as a friend, then I would have ditch you and all!"

"Then why are you hiding something from me, Ichigo?! What is it that you and Orihime don't want me to know?! And why?!"

He was about to shout back, until something clogged into his throat that prevented the words that he wanted to speak from coming out. He could feel a slight pinch in his heart. And seeing Tatsuki like that, angry at him keeping a secret from her, was something that made him regret. But why? He had a reason why he wanted to keep it from her. As he turned his head away from her, he replied something. "I... can't tell you what both Orihime-chan and I are hiding from you. It's because we don't want you to be involved into this..."

"W... What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means that I'm protecting you..."

"... Protecting me...? Protecting me...?! You called this PROTECTING?!?! You're saying that keeping a secret from me, your good friend, is something you called protecting?! That's bullshit, Ichigo! You're not protecting me at all!!"

"Tatsuki, listen to me! The reason why I don't want to tell you is because I was afraid that you'll be involved into this as well! And you'll get hurt, once you know about it! I don't want you or any of my friends get hurt, after learning of the secret that I've kept from you!"

"Is this really the reason?! Keeping something from me just to protect me?! Or is it because you don't trust me enough?!"

Hearing what she said, Ichigo immediately stopped himself from protesting any further. What she said made him starting to regret about doing something like that. "W... What did you say?"

"Don't lie to me, ichigo! I know that you're not telling me anything about it because you think that I'm not trusted enough! You think that you can't trust me because... Because...!" Tatsuki trailed off, as tears were beginning to form in her eyes, as her anger was slowly starting to turn into sadness, the sadness of which she felt when she was betrayed. Or maybe it was because she was feeling untrusted by her friends. "Why...?! Why can't you just trust me...?! Why can't you...?!"

"Tatsuki..." Seeing her like that made him sad, as the regret that he was feeling deep inside was growing stronger. He made her think that she wasn't trusted enough. And because he wasn't telling her anything about his involvement with all the Shinigami stuff, he made her feel down. Something that he couldn't possibly forgive himself for that. "You don't understand. I do trust you, Tatsuki. And I told you that I don't want to tell you because--"

"Don't you love me enough, Ichigo...?" Once again, Ichigo stopped himself from speaking further, upon hearing what she said. She continued to look down on him with tears in her eyes, in which small drops of it fell from them. "Am I even worthy of your love, Ichigo...? Don't I deserve your love...?"

"Tatsuki..."

"Or am I just in the way...? Is my love for you really in your way...? Is that why you don't want to tell me about it...? That I'm just... a nuissance to you...?" Tatsuki couldn't take it anymore. She was overwhelmed by the sadness inside of her heart, of the feeling of being a nuissance to Ichigo, and to the others. She was feeling helpless, and trying to make him spit out the truth didn't help her in any way. With that, she collapsed to the ground on her knees, letting out quiet sobbing to express her sadness.

He coudn't stand seeing her sad like that. Tatsuki was his friend, a good friend. And he regretted having to do something that will either get her angry or sad. He wanted to make her stop feeling bad about herself. She was a strong girl. And it was probably the first time that he ever saw her like that, and it made him feel bad for doing something like that to her.

All he wanted was to see her smile again. And the only way for him to do just that... was to show her how he felt about her. He began to crawl himself towards her close. As he got closer to her, he looked at her straight into her eyes, which were closed, as Tatsuki was trying to hold the tears in. Ichigo slowly moved his right hand up to her face, as he used his thumb to wipe off the tears from both of her eyes.

As she felt that her tears were being wiped off, she slowly opened her eyes to look. In her view, she saw Ichigo's face, as it was showing a soft expression. He was looking deep into her eyes, and his eyes were showing something that she really needed. Love. "Tatsuki..." Ichigo said softly, as he slowly leaned his face in to hers. When she saw him closing in, she widened her eyes in surprise. But then, she slowly relazed and closed them, as she knew that Ichigo was going to do something that could warm her heart. As she leaned her face in as well, their lips removed the remaining space that was left between them.

Trapped in by the warm kiss, the feeling of betrayal and sadness that she had inside of her were replaced by the feeling of being safe in the hold of the person who she lvoed. As well as the feeling of being trusted through the kiss. She wasn't feeling down anymore. With him by her side, she felt safe. And it was the only thing that she needed from him.

After a while, the two of them slowly pulled away from the kiss, but only in an inch. The two of them stared into each other's eyes with love. "Ichigo..." Tatsuki started to say. "Love me... As much as I love you..."

"Tatsuki..." Ichigo let out a soft smile at her. "I love you..." he said softly, as he slowly leaned in once more. Tatsuki did the same, as the two of them were locked into another loving kiss with each other. In addition to that, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Tatsuki's waist, as she did the same with her arms, only around the neck. They both pulled each other closer, as they both deepened their kiss, showing how much they love each other.

Tatsuki was feeling completely safe. Even though Ichigo wasn't going to tell her what he was hiding from her, she knew that Ichigo trusted her. And that love was enough to make her believe that she was trusted by the one she loved. Even though she loved him because of the effects of the potion, deep inside of her, she knew that she truly loved him, from the bottom of her heart.

However, before the kiss could continue on for a longer period of time, they were interrupted by a sudden beeping sound coming from somewhere around the world. As the sound startled them, they quickly pulled away from the kiss, as they both looked to see what provoked the sound. Laying on the drawer chest next to the bed, on the opposite side of the window, there existed a badge that was blinking up, while letting out a beeping sound.

However, since it was made to protect itself, normal humans couldn't see the badge, except for Ichigo. And that made Tatsuki confused, as to where the sound was coming from. "Hey, Ichigo? What's going on? Why is there a beeping sound coming from over here?" she asked.

Ichigo knew what was going on. As the badge was blinking up, it usually meant that there is a Hollow attack coming. After a long while, a Hollow had decided to show itself to attack the town. He didn't want to waste any more time, if a Hollow was going to attack. "O-oh! I just realized something! There's something that I gotta do right now!" he said, as he quickly stood up from the floor, as he walked to the drawer chest, as he roamed his hands around it, pretending that he was trying to find right there. But in reality, he was grabbing the badge while his hands were roaming around. "I gotta go out to get something for Chad, and I gotta go before it's too late. I can't stay here any longer."

"You're leaving?" Tatsuki was feeling disappointed. She just learned that Ichigo was about to leave for some errand, and he couldn't stay there, if it was important for his friend.

"Yeah. But don't worry. It won't be long, if that's what you're hoping for." he said, as he finished roaming his hands around the drawer chest and walked towards the door, with the badge in his hand. But before he was about to leave, he stopped and turned his head around to look at Tatsuki one more time, giving her a warm smile. "Once I come back... I'll let you decide what we should do. Alright... Tatsuki-chan?"

Tatsuki simply stared at him, still feeling a little disappointed when Ichigo was about to leave. But when he said that he would come back, and that she would decide what to do once he comes back, she smiled softly at him. "Alright... Ichigo-kun." she said.

With a nod, Ichigo left his room, to set out to do an important quest for the night. To Tatsuki, it was to have some errand done for Chad. But to Ichigo, it's to slay a Hollow, before it could cause any damage to the town.

The young black-haired girl was left alone, inside of his room, waiting for him to return back in a short while, or possibly longer, if the "errand" that he was doing lasted a little more longer than usual. Deciding that sitting on the floor won't get her any more comfortable, she decided to sit on his bed for the time being, waiting for Ichigo to come back.

She was feeling happy. She was happy because she was able to obtain the love from Ichigo, and she was also feeling happy because she understood that he trusted her. And his love for her was no exception. Even though she didn't extract the truth from him, she was glad that she was being trusted by Ichigo's love. She waited patiently for him to come back, so that they would continue to go on with what they were doing, and possibly going further, if Tatsuki was feeling rather excited.

"Please be back as soon as possible... Ichigo-kun..." she said, as she widened her smile, knowing that her love would come back.

Time has passed, and Tatsuki was still sitting on the bed, waiting patiently for her love to come back. It had only been 15 minutes, but she still waited nonetheless. Ichigo promised that he would come back, and all she could do was to wait for his return. While she was waiting, she was beginning to think up something that both she and Ichigo would do together.

However, her thoughts were cut off, when she suddenly felt something that made her eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly, she felt something that was unusual for her to be sensing about. But what she was sensing... felt powerful. And familiar, somewhat. As if it belonged to a friend of hers. But when she felt the energy coming a little more closer, it was beginning to get clear of who it belonged to. "... Ichigo-kun?"

What was going on? How can she felt Ichigo's energy? That seemed rather unusual for her to be sensing someone's energy like that. But what she was sensing... It felt like something bad was going on. And Ichigo was somehow invovled into it. Unable to stay put any longer, Tatsuki decided to leave to see what was going on herself, by following Ichigo's energy.

As she exited the room, and exited the house, not before telling the father and sister that she'll be back in a short while, Tatsuki began to run through the streets, as she was following the energy of her love somewhere outside. And yet, she didn't know how she was able to sense his energy. And she still thought that it was something unusual. But something told her to follow it, and eventually, she would reach to where Ichigo was.

As she continued to run through the streets, Ichigo's energy was getting closer and closer into her, as she felt that he was getting closer as well. _'Ichigo-kun's energy...! It's getting closer! And that means that he must be closer too! But... what's going on?' _she thought, while she continued to run.

However, she suddenly stopped running, as she heard the sound of a sword clashing against something. It came from the right, and from above. When she looked up over there, her eyes set their sights into something. And that something... made her widened them in shock.

In her view, there was a very large centipede-like monster that was being pushed back by something, as it was flying back, just until it stopped itself just above the street, growling as it looked as if it was feeling frustrated at something. **"Damn it, Shinigami! You and the others are all the same! You never let us have any fun! Now get out of my way, you filthy Shinigami!" **it growled, as it began to fly straight to what it was in front of it. However, once more, it was being pushed back, as another sound of a clashing sword was heard. This time, it was being pushed back further to the left, in Tatsuki's view.

Seeing the monster, Tatsuki was shocked. What kind of monster was it? And how could it existed like that? What was going on?! "What the hell...?! What in the world is that?!"

After the centipede monster was being pushed back, in the corner of her view, there was something else who suddenly appeared. As she looked up to see what it is, she found a small creature standing on one of the buildings, holding a large sword in his hand. It looked like a man, with a black top kimono and black hakama, sort of like a traditional clothing from the past. "Heh. Sorry, but I don't plan on letting you go on a rampage in this town, Hollow." said the mysterious person, as he pulled his sword up and moved it to his back. "It's my duty to destroy any Hollow who resides in Karakura Town. And I won't hold back from my duty, as this is my home! And I won't let you destroy it!"

That man... His voice... He sounded familiar. It's as if the man was actually one of her friends. But who? When she took a close look at the man, her eyes were once again widened in shock. What she saw was orange hair. And that hair, which was a little spiky, could only belong to a certain person who she loved.

"I... Ichigo?!

**End of chapter**

Wow... I think I got it wrong in the middle of Ichigo and Tatsuki's conversation and in the ending. Maybe it's because I can't find any good words to describe them well. Or maybe I've been writing too much too fast already... Who knows. *Shrugs* Well, anyways, this is the 8th chapter. Not pretty exciting, I know, but in the next chapter... Well, I sure hope that it will be more exciting in the next chapter. But if only I can find the right words to describe them...

Well, anyways, that's all that I can say for this chapter. So Ja Ne! And review, Kudasai!


	9. Chapter 9

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback/Dream_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 9:**

**Tatsuki's Gratitude**

This couldn't be. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She saw the one that she loved fighting a large monster that she did not know of, in an outfit that came from an ancient era. But what was that mean? Could it mean that Ichigo was actually...?

Ichigo was seen standing on a building a little far away from her, as he was facing at the ferocious centipede monster that was just being backed away from a blow that Ichigo might have done to. "What's wrong, Hollow? Feeling too weak to face me? Or is that just what you really are?" said Ichigo, as he smirked at the backed Hollow.

The Hollow stopped itself from moving back some more, as it growled at the orange-haired Shinigami locating from a little further away from it. **"Raaahh! Don't get so cocky, filthy Shinigami!" **it growled, as it quickly snaked its way in the air towards Ichigo, charging at him in rage.

Having waited for that moment to come, Ichigo leaped off from the building, as he was lunging towards the attacked centipede Hollow, with his large sword still on his back. At the moment where the two of them were close, they caught each other in a clash, with the centipede Hollow's mask struggling against Ichigo's sword, in which he quickly moved to the front to form the clash. He then pushed the Hollow off of him easily, and as it moved its head back, he immediately swung his sword at the chin area of the mask, slashing it as it growled out of pain, pulling its head back.

Ichigo then felt himself falling to the ground. At the moment where he landed on it, he quickly jumped off and up straight to the Hollow once more, preparing for another slash to end it. However, the Hollow was lucky, as it quickly slapped Ichigo with the bottom of its body, as he was sent flying down further away from the Hollow, but also a little more from Tatsuki, who was watching the battle with shock in her eyes.

Watching the battle in front of her, the black-haired girl couldn't believe her eyes. She saw Ichigo fending off against a monster that she didn't even know of, and inside of the town too. Her first thought about it was what happened to Ichigo. And how could he be fighting something with a large sword and a supernatural ability? Could it be the secret that he was hiding from her? No, it had got to be a dream! It wasn't something that is normal! Hell, she didn't even saw that kind of battle once before!

... Or did she?

**"Oh, how am I supposed to enjoy myself if you're in my way!" **growled the centipede Hollow. **"You and all the other Shinigamis are the same! You should all be eliminated to where you all truly belong!" **The Hollow was about to charge itself at the orange-haired Shinigami once more, until it suddenly felt something. **"Hm? A small Reiatsu? Nearby?" **It indeed felt a small reiatsu from a human being, it thought. It wouldn't be possible for it to sense a human's Reiatsu, unless they are nearby. But it was indeed the case. It turned its head to the back, as it saw a small human standing a little far away from it. **"A human! There you are!" **it shouted, as it began to charge towards the human from far away.

Ichigo had crashed into the ground far away from the Hollow, but he quickly stood back up on the ground, as he dusted himself off a little before going back to his fighting stance. It was then he noticed that the Hollow was flying away from him. "Hey! Where do you think you're going, Hollow?" he shouted. When he looked down to the front to where the Hollow was going, his eyes were widened in shock, as he saw someone from far away, as a target for the Hollow.

It was Tatsuki.

"No...! TATSUKI!" he cried out, as he immediately sprinted towards the petrified black-haired girl.

Tatsuki was still frozen up by what had happened. But she snapped out of it, when Ichigo cried out to her. Looking up, she was immediately petrified to the ground once more, as she saw the centipede Hollow charging up to her. She knew that it was going to attack her, and she wanted to run away from it. But for some reason, her body couldn't move. Was it because she was paralyzed in fear? And that she was about to be killed by a monster that she had never saw before? When the Hollow was getting closer to her, she had swore that Death's Door was waiting for her there...

... That is, until she saw auburn hair flying up in front of her.

"**Santen Kesshun!**" Someone suddenly shouted out, as a large, triangular energy appeared in front of Tatsuki, and the person who suddenly stood in front of her. The Hollow ended up ramming itself to the triangular barrier and it suddenly bounced back in the opposite direction, as if the barrier rejected it off.

**"Grooaah!" **it groaned upon being bounced back. After a few feet away, it regained its balance and stopped itself from being moved back some more. It was shocked to see the triangular barrier blocking its path to the human girl. **"Who dares?" **it growled, demanding someone who created that energy.

The triangular barrier slowly vanished, and to its view, it revealed another human. A young girl with long, auburn hair, wearing a purple shirt and long skirt with flower pigments all over it. Upon seeing the person from behind, Tatsuki was shocked, as she quickly remembered who it was. "O... Orihime?"

**"Another human girl? But that Reiatsu... It's different than that of a human being!" **it said, shocked to see another human there, but with a Reiatsu far more different than normal people. However, its amaze had led it to a disadvantage.

"You're open!" It suddenly heard another voice, somewhere from above. As it looked up, it saw someone diving down at it, wearing a black Shihakusho, the same as the one that Ichigo wore. But that one was a female, and she wielded a short katana, compared to that of Ichigo. Before it had time to react, the female Shinigami already had her katana slash through its head, cutting it in two, as it growled out of agony. It then dissintegrated upon being cut down.

Once she had slain the Hollow, the female Shinigami landed on the ground, on one of her knee. She then slowly stood up, as she looked up to the two people in front of her. Tatsuki gasped, as she remembered the familiar face and black hair of the female Shinigami. "Rukia?"

Rukia let out a small gasp, as Tatsuki had called her out. What made her surprise was that Tatsuki was able to see her, when she didn't before. But how was that even possible? How could Tatsuki be able to see her, a Shinigami? Or better yet, did she saw the Hollow? "Tatsuki-san..."

"Tatsuki!" The three girls all heard a certain boy calling out from far away. They all looked to see Ichigo running up to them, with his large sword still in his hand, but he quickly moved it back onto his back, upon seeing that the Hollow was defeated.

"I... Ichigo...!" Seeing him coming, Tatsuki took one step forward, but suddenly, she fell to her knees for some reason, which alerted the two other girls around her.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime cried out, as she quickly got on her knees, checking to see if Tatsuki was alright. But she didn't think that Tatsuki was alright, as she then learned that she was able to saw something that no other human beings could see.

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo shouted out once more, as he stopped just a few inches away from the black-haired human girl. He wanted to get himself down so he could try and comfort her, but he remembered that he was still in his Shinigami form and couldn't be seen by normal human beings, such as her.

"Ichigo, it's alright." said Rukia, as she turned to look at Ichigo, knowing that he had the need to try and help her out. "She can see us. There's no doubt about it."

Ichigo quickly turned his head towards the female Shinigami, shocked to know that Tatsuki could see both him and Rukia. And probably the Hollow as well. But he shoved it aside, as he quickly got on his knees to check her condition desperately, worried that something bad might happened to her. "Tatsuki! Hey, can you hear me? It's me!"

"I... Ichigo...?" Tatsuki quietly said, her eyes still widened in shock. "Wh... What happened...? You..." she trailed off, unable to say more because of what she had just saw.

"Oh Tatsuki...!" Ichigo was feeling ashamed of himself. Tatsuki was that Hollow's target, and she was about to be its feast. And if he had notice that she was there, then he would have protected her and kept her off from that Hollow. He was that slow. "I'm really sorry, Tatsuki...! If I had known that you're here, then I would have...!" Instead of cotinuing his sentence, Ichigo slowly pulled her into a comforting hug, regretted for not being able to try and protect his friend sooner.

Both Orihime and Rukia felt his regret, a little. They understood that Ichigo was trying his best to protect his friend. And he almost lost her at the last moment, if Orihime hadn't been there in time. "Ichigo-kun..."

Tatsuki continued to grow speechless of what she saw. Something that no one could believe, not even a single bit. Ichigo was fighting against some monster who seemed hungry for something, such as humans, and somehow, both Orihime and Rukia were also involved in it. She didn't understand why. Why was it that the three of them are fighting, and why that monster suddenly appeared.

Then, when she put the pieces all together, she understood why. They were protecting Karakura Town.

"Is... Is this...?" Tatsuki slowly said, making Ichigo to pull his head back to look at her, his arms still wrapped around her. Her eyes seemed to have soften, but she still kept the shocked impression in her voice. "Is this... what you are hiding from me? After all this time... This is what you're hiding from me...?"

"Tatsuki..." Hearing that, Ichigo felt more regretful than before. He was hiding the fact that he was a Shinigami, and that he didn't tell her anything about it. But it was because of one reason. He didn't want her to be involved in all of that. He feared that if she had known about it, her life would be in grave danger. But now that she was starting to know of it, what would he say? "I'm sorry, Tatsuki... I didn't want to tell you about it, because I was afraid... I was afraid that you might be involved in this situation and that you will be in danger. I didn't tell you this because I want to protect you... I want to protect all of you... so that I don't want any one of you hurt ever again..."

"Ichigo..." Tatsuki fully understood the reason why Ichigo kept it a secret from her, and everyone else who were not involved in all of that. It was for their safety. He was protecting them. He was protecting Karakura Town. He did it just to protect them all from danger. It was his duty. With that, Tatsuki gently smiled, which surprised Ichigo. "Hey," she said. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I understand. I understand everything..."

"But Tatsuki..." Ichigo still had some doubts in his heart for his actions on his friends, who were not aware of his job as a Shinigami. He still believed that she would be angry of him for not telling her everything she needed to know, everything she wanted to know to understand him. "I've been keeping it from you guys for so long. I've kept you all unaware of my secret. You don't have to be sorry for me. It's my fault that you're being involved in this..."

"Oh don't be stupid, Ichigo." said Tatsuki, still retaining her gentle smile to him. "It's not your fault. You have your reasons as to why you kept it from us. It's not something that you should be sorry to me about. You're doing this to protect me... To protect us, right?"

"Tatsuki..."

"And besides, Ichigo..." As she started to say it, she slowly wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself to him, as she placed her head to the side of his head, her chin resting on his shoulder. "I can never be angry at you for a reason such as this. As long as it's reasonable, then I'm glad that you're doing this to protect me... I love you too much to be upset at you about that..."

"Tatsuki..." Hearing her words coming into his ears, the doubts that plagued inside of his heart slowly disappeared, and it was slowly replaced by the love that he had for Tatsuki. With a soothing smile, he pulled her closer into the hug as much as he could, expressing his gratefulness for her. "Tatsuki-chan... Thank you..."

As the two of them continued to hug each other out of gratefulness, both Orihime and Rukia were looking down on them with a smile on their faces. They were glad that Tatsuki was able to cope it out quite nicely, and that she was glad that Ichigo had done all of that just to protect her and his friends from the Hollows. However, Rukia thought that if they continued to stay there for long, they might attract public attention, and as normal humans couldn't see Shinigamis, it would look awkward for Tatsuki to be hugging the empty air. "Alright, you two. I think it's time for us to go home, don't you think?"

Ichigo and Tatsuki pulled themselves away from each other, as they looked up to Rukia, when she reminded them of the time, as of now. "Oh, right." Ichigo said, as he and Tatsuki stood themselves up from the ground. "Well, since the Hollow is gone, let's head home. I'll take Tatsuki-chan back home with me, while you and Orihime-chan get home yourselves."

"Alright, Ichigo-kun. And I think it's about time that I get some sleep around here..." Rukia said, as she yawned a little, indicating that it was about time for her to sleep for today. "Well, see you two tomorrow." she said, as she waved goodbye to them, before turning around to the direction of where she would be headed.

Orihime did the same as what Rukia did, as she started to follow her to where they were heading home to, until Tatsuki stopped her. "Hey, Orihime, wait!"

"What is it, Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime asked, as she turned around to look at her friend.

"Orihime... There's just so many things that I wanna ask you about... About how you're involved in all of this... And how you got that special power... There's just so many things that I wanna know... So many things that I couldn't really understand well..."

"Tatsuki-chan... I really wish that I could tell you of what you need to know, right now. But maybe now is not really the best time." Orihime said. "But I promise, that I'll tell you everything you need to know tomorrow. That's a promise, Tatsuki-chan!"

"Orihime..." Tatsuki gently smiled at her friend. "Thank you."

Orihime smiled back, as she was glad that her friend understood. "Well, see you tomorrow, Tatsuki-chan! Ichigo-kun!" she said, as she waved goodbye at them and ran off to join up with Rukia.

"See ya!" Tatsuki said, as she waved back at Orihime just before she ran off. With that, both Ichigo and Tatsuki began to walk to the opposite direction, to where their home was.

"Well, let's take you back home, Tatsuki-chan." said Ichigo. "You must be exhausted after all of that. I think it's best for you to take some rest back to your house."

"Actually, Ichigo..." Tatsuki started to say. "I wanna go back to your house, for another while. I want to spend more time with you, before I take off. After all, I love you, and you love me, right?"

"Right..." Ichigo said, as he smiled at Tatsuki with love in his eyes. Tatsuki returned the smile with the same love that he had given her in her eyes. Then, she pulled herself closer to Ichigo to the side and rested her head on his shoulder, as Ichigo wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her closer to him.

"Ichigo... Can you tell me how it all started? How you became what you are now?"

"Sure, Tatsuki-chan. Now, where to start..." he said, as he began to search his mind of what to start off to where it first began, and how he became a Shinigami to protect Karakura Town and everyone else.

Meanwhile, with Orihime and Rukia, they were walking down the road to where they were heading home, namely Orihime's pad. As they walked down the road, Rukia began to think about the situation that they were in, and how it would change, since Tatsuki had full knowledge of Ichigo's duty and the Hollow attack in Karakura Town. She was starting to worry of what might happen, if they weren't more careful enough. "Orihime-chan?"

"Yes, Rukia-chan?" Orihime said.

"Do you think that, with Tatsuki's involvement, things will change? I'm worried that, since she's involved in this, she'll be in danger, because of us. I'm not really sure if her involvement will lead us to trouble, if we're not careful enough..."

"Well... To be honest, I'm scared myself." admitted Orihime. "Knowing that Tatsuki-chan is aware of everything that happened... It makes me worry about her even more, of how she'll take care of herself, when another Hollow attack occurs... Or maybe it's the other way around. Tatsuki-chan will be worrying about me more... And just thinking about it makes me feeling uncomfortable about it, and how I should do to try and protect Tatsuki-chan, for her sake..."

"I see..."

"But..." Orihime started to creep out a smile, as a certain thought came in mind, which made her become more motivating. "The thought of protecting Tatsuki-chan... That's something that I will do, for her sake. Even though that she'll worry about me in my battles, I'll do whatever it takes to protect her, no matter how troubled it is! Protecting her is my main priority!"

Rukia gently smiled at Orihime, as she was happy that her friend was becoming more determined in her battles, to protect a dear friend who she desired to protect for so long. Rukia still didn't know much about the friendship that Orihime and Tatsuki had for each other, but it was something that the two of them would cheerish for a long time. Then, she stopped walking forward to the road, as she looked back at the direction of where Ichigo and Tatsuki was, the direction of where they are headed. "You know... Tatsuki is gonna be Ichigo's girlfriend. Another girlfriend that he'll be having, with three others..."

"Yeah, I know." Orihime said, as she stopped walking as well and followed Rukia's gaze. "So far, there are only three of us who are infected by the potion... If they are more victims, I wonder how Ichigo-kun will work it out for him."

"I wonder..." The thought of Ichigo having multiple lovers was kind of a scary thought for the two of them. If there existed more victims to the Love Potion, Ichigo will be overcrowded by a lot of girls that he had to love and satisfy at the same time.

But suddenly, the thought quickly disappeared from Rukia's mind, as it was replaced with a thought that made her becoming more motivated. With a sly smile, she was getting worked up. Orihime quickly noticed the smile that Rukia had on her face, and she became a little curious. "Um... Rukia-chan? Is there something the matter?"

"... Say, Orihime-chan," said Rukia, with passion in her voice, as she looked at her auburn-haired friend, with her eyes filled with an obvious emotion. "... What do you say about making a detour to Ichigo's house?"

"Huh? Um... Why?" Orihime asked, as she tilted her head in confusion. Why did Rukia wanted to make a detour to Ichigo's house? But then, Orihime realized, when she looked deep into Rukia's eyes. She gasped, as her face was starting to become red. "R-R-Rukia-chan! I mean... Right now?"

"What? You're not feeling up to it? But all we're gonna do is to surprise him, that's all..."

"But Rukia-chan! I don't think Ichigo-kun is in the mood for it, after tonight!"

"Ah, don't worry. I know him, and he's not gonna let down something like that. He's pretty easy to catch, Orihime-chan... Unless..."

"Unless...?"

Rukia's smile widened, as she looked deep into Orihime's eyes. "Unless you're not up for it. Is that it, Orihime-chan?"

"Uh... Well, I... I just don't think that...!" However, before that Orihime could try to think up a reasonable answer, Rukia suddenly grabbed onto her collar and pulled her in, making Orihime gasped. "R-Rukia-chan!"

"Oh, come on, Orihime-chan..." said Rukia in a sulty voice. "I know you. And I know that you want to please your beloved Ichigo-kun. You can't deny that, right?"

"Uh... I... Um...!"

"Well then! That settles it!" Rukia said, cutting Orihime off once more. "Let's get to Ichigo's house and surprise him! But first, we'll have to get you pump up for it, once we get there!" With that, Rukia began to pull Orihime along to another direction, a detour to Ichigo's house, as she was beginning to prepare for what was coming in store for him.

"Wait, Rukia-chan! I don't think that...!" Orihime tried to protest, saying that now was not the time for that kind of thing for Ichigo. But despite that, Rukia continued to pull Orihime along anyways.

What awaits Ichigo once he returns home? We will find out soon enough

* * *

"So... That's how it all happened, huh? Wow..." said Tatsuki, as she and Ichigo continued to walk down the road to Ichigo's house.

During their walk back home, Ichigo, who had returned back into his body, decided to tell his friend everything that happened that she might want to know, from the beginning to the present. The explanation included his first encounter with Rukia, the involvement of Orihime and Chad, as well as Uryuu, the goal to save Rukia and all the other stuff about it. Tatsuki usually couldn't believe something like that ever happened before, but after what she saw lately, she could believe anything that involves Ichigo and the others.

"Yeah." replied Ichigo. "I know what you're thinking. At first, I couldn't believe it myself, when I first met Rukia. But then, shit happens and here I am, a guy with Shinigami powers and a duty to protect Karakura Town."

"I see." Tatsuki nodded in acknowledgement. "Still, I can't believe that Rukia is actually a Shinigami, and Orihime and the others are all involved in this. There's a lot of things that I don't understand..."

"Well, it's gonna take a while for you to get used to it, so don't worry about that, Tatsuki-chan."

"Yeah, I guess so..." Tatsuki nodded once more. Once again, the walk was beginning to get silent, as the two walk across the road without any more words to exchange with each other.

That is, until later on, Tatsuki started to chuckle softly, which made Ichigo raising his eyebrow while looking at her in a questionnable look. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, nothing." replied Tatsuki, with a smirking smile on her face. "It's just that... I've been thinking about all of this and I came across the thought of you, being a protector of our home, Karakura Town. At first, I couldn't even imagine you being a hero who protects his hometown, seeing as you were laid back and a little wild. But hearing you say that your duty is to protect it... It's almost like all hell breaks loose."

"What? You're saying I'm out of character?" he asked, his face showing a sign of annoyance, upon hearing something that wasn't like him in the past.

"Nah, you're still in character. You can do all sorts of tricks, while still keeping your image safely. Even though you being a protector of Karakura Town is pretty unexpected, that doesn't change the fact that you're a nice kind of a guy."

"Well, at least normal people don't see me fighting Hollows at night. Otherwise, Keigo would never let me live it down. And that would bother me to no end..."

Tatsuki chuckled once more. "Oh, I can imagine that. Kurosaki Ichigo, the one guy who no one wants to mess with, is suddenly a guy who protects Karakura Town from danger. That would be the event of century."

"That would totally ruin my image..." Ichigo said, as he cringed at the thought of every single one of the people of Karakura Town trying to get through to him to either ask him about a lot of stuff, sign an autograph, or worse, be glomped to death by a lot of girls, no matter what age they are.

Tatsuki continued to chuckle at the thought of what would happen if everyone learns of Ichigo's job, which would make him suffer, if that ever happen, while she was enjoying that. Then, as they were talking about Ichigo's image, something suddenly went through her mind, like a switch has been turned on. She stopped walking, as she began to figure out what went into her head.

Ichigo stopped when she did that, as he looked over to her to know what was wrong. "What's up, Tatsuki-chan?"

"For some reason, I kinda remember something before..." she replied, as she continued to go through into her head of what that thought might be. After a while, she eventually found it, as she let out a soft gasp. "Oh, now I remember! I remember that one day where you were suddenly not yourself in class."

"Not myself in class?" Ichigo didn't understand what tatsuki was talking about. But after a short moment to think about it, he remembered, which made him groan out of embarrassement. "Oh, now I remember! God, why did you have to bring that up?"

"Is there an explanation of why you were liking like that, Ichigo?" she asked, as she looked at him with a questionnable look on her face. Usually, she forgot about that event, because Rukia had altered her memories of that day, as well as the other students. But after remembering it, she would want to know if there was something wrong with Ichigo on that day. But after she heard the truth about him and many other things, there was something else that could explain that.

"Of course there's an explanation!" Ichigo said. "It was only that stupid mod soul, Kon, who did all that stuff! Not me! And in my body too! God, just thinking about it is really frustrating and humilating at the same time!"

"Mod soul?"

"I would tell you what they are, but after you remind me of that day, I'm not really in the mood to explain it." he said, as he placed his palm onto his forehead to calm himself from all the frustration of that certain day. But after a while, he realized something. "Hey... Speaking of mod soul... Where the hell is Kon, anyway?"

After a few days have passed, Ichigo then remembered that a certain lion plushie was nowhere to be found.

"So wait. That Kon guy is now living with you?" Tatsuki asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ichigo replied. "But now that I think about it, I didn't see Kon anywhere. Even during that one time a few days ago."

Knowing Kon, he would sometime try to beat up Ichigo in a few ways, which are all ended up as failures. Also, he was a kind of pervert who would try to cop a feel on girls. But he was suddenly missing for a few days. Where would he be? It was not like him to be leaving so suddenly without a note of some sort. Also, he wasn't even there when Ichigo had a threesome sex with Orihime and Rukia. Two girls who Kon absolutely loves so much.

So where could that lion be?

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Kurosaki house, inside of a certain young, cheerful twin sister's room, that room had nothing special in particular. Just a normal room with a bed, a desk, a drawer, a mirror, and all sorts of normal things that a normal person could have in his room...

... Except that in one of the corners of the room, there was a huge pile of dolls lying there, all formed up to take a form of a mountain that almost reached the ceiling. If we could look down to the bottom part of the mountain of dolls, a few dolls in one spot started to move, all of the sudden. Why were they moving? Well, there is only one explanation for it.

Suddenly, that one spot in particular bursted up, sending a few dolls flying, as it revealed a certain, orange lion with brown fur, shaped like the rays of the sun. It was gasping for air. "Hah...! Hah...! Oh, finally, goddamnit!" it cried out. "I'm finally out of this... this... chaotic pool of stupid looking dolls! After digging through them for so long, I am finally free! Free at last!"

But before Kon could celebrate his freedom, he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door of the room. Kon froze up, as someone was coming to the room. "Everyone! I'm back!" A voice was coming from the other side of that door.

This time, Kon froze up completely. "That voice...! No...! Not her! I know that innocent voice! A voice so innocent that it's actually so sinister!"

By the time he said that, the door was opened up widely, revealing a certain young twin sister with short, brown hair and a pair of dark brown eyes. She was holding a stuffed bear in her hands, which was a little bigger than all the other dolls laying on the mountain of dolls. By the time she arrived, Kon was already limped around them, trying to act like a real plushie.

"Guess what, everyone?" she said, as she hold up the stuffed bear in her hands. "I have a new friend right here! His name is Beary! And I know that he'll have a great time with you guys!" She then walked towards the mountain of dolls and placed the bear on top of it, as it was joining with the rest of the crew. "Now you guys have fun together, while I go and brush my teeth! Be back in a few!" She then walked out of the room, leaving her new doll with the other dolls.

As the door was closed tight, Kon began to move again. When he looked up to the bear behind him, which was found sitting on top of the mountain, he groaned. "Ah great! Another stupid looking doll came to the party! Geez, how many bastards like them are there!" If he would, he would climb up the mountain of dolls to rip apart the snotty bear, who, in his view, looked ugly. But he didn't have time for that. Right now, he was free from the bottom of the endless ocean, and he couldn't wait to get out of the room to see his "beloved" nee-chan again.

"Ah well! It doesn't matter now! I'm finally free!" Kon cried out of joy.

However, crying out like that, while standing on a large mountain, is a grave mistake for the little guy, like him. At the vibration of his cry, he heard a rubble of some sort. He then realized where that sound came from. As he slowly turned his head behind him, he saw the mountain of dolls starting to move. Then, it finally let itself go and fell forward, towards the helpless lion plushie.

All he could do right now, is screaming of help, followed by some random curses.

* * *

"Think that we should try and find him, Ichigo?" asked Tatsuki, who was starting to be concerned of where the mod soul would be, fearing that something bad might happen to him.

Ichigo thought about it a little, but then, he shrugged. "Nah. He's a pain in the ass for me, anyway. Even if something bad happens to him, I bet it's something that he would do repeatedly. No harm done."

"Well, if you say so, Ichigo." said Tatsuki, as she decided to shrug off the thought as well.

"Well, anyways, we better get going. Or else, my dad will probably scold me in some way. And I don't like that, coming from him." Ichigo said, as he resumed his walk down the road, to return home. However, after a few steps, he could feel Tatsuki's presence fading from behind. Turning around, he saw her still standing there for some reason, looking down at the ground slightly, with a gentle smile. "Tatsuki-chan? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing, Ichigo... It's just..." Tatsuki started to say. "It's just that I've been thinking about all of this again, and when I thought of you protecting Karakura Town... It made me smile. You protecting everyone in here... It's something that I'm really happy about."

"Tatsuki-chan..."

"There's just so many things that I still don't understand, and so many things that I wanna ask you and Orihime about. But right now, all I can ask you is this..." She started to take a few steps forward, a few steps just to reach out to Ichigo. When she was closer to him, she moved her head up and looked up to him, with loving eyes filled with love and hope. "You will protect me... Right?"

Ichigo couldn't help, but smile at the question that she was asking him about. Yes, that question was something that he would always keep his word about. His duty as a Shinigami, to protect Karakura Town is also to protect Tatsuki, as well as his dearest friends. No matter what the cost might be, he would stop at nothing to go into his duty. "Of course." he said, as he began to wrap his arms around Tatsuki's waist, pulling her closer to him. She responded by placing her hands on his shoulders, as she looked at him into his eyes. "I will protect you... I will protect all of you. Because you're all precious to me. No matter what, I will always protect you guys. It's my duty as a Shinigami... And as a friend."

Tatsuki continued to smile at Ichigo, knowing fully well that he would protect her and his friends no matter what. And that thought brought her happiness. "I'm glad, Ichigo-kun..." she said, as she slowly leaned her head up towards him, slowly closing her eyes. Ichigo responded to that with the same action that she was doing.

As they leaned their heads closer to each other, closing in the space between them, their lips began to lock into each other, turning it into a passionate kiss. It was by that kiss that the two of them felt that they are safe, with each other. That kiss symbolized the feelings they had for each other. And as they were pull into each other's feelings, it was pure harmony.

After a few seconds passed by, they pulled away from each other, their smile still intact. "Let's go home already... Alright, Ichigo-kun?" said Tatsuki.

"Yeah..." Ichigo nodded. And so, the two of them continued to walk down the road once more, with Ichigo's arm wrapping around Tatsuki's shoulders, as he pulled her closer to him, while she rested her head on his shoulder.

Soon then, the walk became silent once more, as they walked forward to Ichigo's home with a sense of love between each other. Soon afterwards, they eventually reached a large building which was the Kurosaki home, as they found themselves standing in front of the front door.

"Well, here we are." said Ichigo.

"Yep. Let's get inside." Tatsuki, as she was about to reach her hand out to the doorknob, until Ichigo grabbed her wrist to stop her from doing that.

"Wait, let me handle this. Since we arrived late, I know exactly what will happen, once I step in the house."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Just stay here, until I say that it's ok to come in."

"Ok?"

With a nod, Ichigo reached his hand out for the doorknob, as he turned it and opened up the front door. As he stepped into the house, not to forget to take off his shoes, as he walked into the place with a few steps, someone suddenly shouted out. "YOU'RE LATE, ICHIGO!" By instinct, Ichigo lifted his left leg up and moved it to the side. Then suddenly, his father ram himself into Ichigo's foot, stopping himself from going even further. "Urgh...! Nice move, my son..!" Isshin groaned, as he slumped off of Ichigo's foot and down to the ground, curling himself into a ball, holding onto his stomach.

"... I'm home." Ichigo said, which was supposed to be before Isshin's sudden attack. Turning around to face Tatsuki, he motioned his hand to signaling her to come in. "The coast is clear. Come on, Tatsuki-chan."

Tatsuki had a disbelief expression on her face. What she saw was something that is totally not normal for a father-son relationship. So much that she became a little scared, if it ever catch her like a virus and that she would do the same with her dad. But even so, she walked into the house, not before taking off her shoes, and rejoined Ichigo. She then looked down at the groaning father, as he continued to hold onto his stomach. "Is this... what he usually does to you all the time?"

"You have no idea." he said, as he resumed walking towards the stairs. "Come on, let's get upstairs."

"Ok..." Tatsukie said, as she continued to look down at the downed father, before she decided to take off to join Ichigo upstairs. She didn't really understand the father-son relationship between Ichigo and Isshin, but she sure as hell didn't want to know the kind of relationship the two of them shared.

As the two of them were walking upstairs to the second floor, and into the hallway of it, they started to walk through the hall until they reached the door to Ichigo's room. But just then, Ichigo realized something. "Oh yeah. I forgot that I didn't take a shower before I went outside to fight that Hollow." he said. "Uh, Tatsuki-chan, can you stay inside of my room while I take a shower? I'll be out in a few, alright?"

"Sure, Ichigo. Anytime you want." said Tatsuki, as she nodded to him.

"Alright, thanks." he replied, as he smiled at her. "Well, be back in a few minutes." As he said that, Ichigo started to walk forward, passing his room, as he went ahead to the bathroom to take a simple shower.

"See you soon!" Tatsuki said, as she waved at Ichigo before he went off. Listening to what he told her to do, Tatsuki was about to do what he said, as she slowly reached her hand out to the doorknob of his room. However, she stopped an inch before her hand could even touch it, as something suddenly went into her mind.

When she thought about Ichigo going to the bathroom to take a shower, she would have to wait for him to finish. It won't be long. Just a couple of minutes and it'll be over. However, something told her that waiting for him to finish was not enough for her. And for some reason, her heart started to skip a beat. Realizing what her mind was taking her next, she blushed a little.

And afterwards, her lips crept out a sly smile. A smile that signifies something that everyone is familiar with.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside of the bathroom, Ichigo eventually turned the tap around to release the water that comes out of it, before switching it, so that the water would be instead coming out of the nozzle from above. After checking the temperature of the water with his hand, knowing that it was in a suitable condition, Ichigo started to undress himself from his clothes, starting with his shirt, pants, socks, and finished it up with his boxers. As he stood naked in front of the tub, he took a step inside of it, feeling the warm water from the bottom of his foot. After taking another step with his other leg, he found himself being showered by the warm water.

As he closed up the curtains, he let out a relaxing sigh. The smooth and warm water splashing onto his body, as it ran itself down on it. As he was being showered by the warm water, he began to recall what happened tonight. Tatsuki suddenly came for a visit, wanting to know what he was hiding from her and many others that he didn't want to tell them about, a Hollow suddenly appeared in Karakura Town, in which he came to go after it, only to have Tatsuki witnessing the battle. She eventually learned about his secret and how Orihime and the others are also involved in it. It was a long night, but after that, it was starting to get better.

However, since Tatsuki learned of his job as a Shinigami to protect Karakura Town from the Hollows, he wondered... What would happen after Tatsuki learned about that? Would she be in an even grave danger than before? Or would there be something that would get her involved in it and be in a higher danger than before? What would change, with Tatsuki's involvement? He feared that if he couldn't do something for her, she would be in danger, and possibly killed...

"... No." he said. "No... I promised to myself that I will protect her... I will protect Tatsuki-chan, no matter what. I will protect her and everyone else from any danger that might occur to them. It's my duty as a Shinigami. To protect Tatsuki-chan... To protect Orihime-chan and Rukia-chan... To protect everyone... That's what I'm going to do. I won't hesitate no longer. I will fulfill my duty, for the sake of everyone around me. It's my job as a Shinigami and as a friend... No matter what happens..."

"... That's good to hear." Suddenly, Ichigo heard a voice coming from behind the curtains, which almost made him jump. Looking at the curtains, he saw that it was being slided open, revealing someone from behind it.

"Wh...! T... Tatsuki-chan?"

To his surprise, Tatsuki suddenly stood there outside of the bathtub, looking at Ichigo with a soothing smile. As Ichigo looked down on her, he realized that her clothes were missing. And all she had was her slender body, revealing itself into the nude. She had the body of any normal girl who would have an average one, as her body was as beautiful as any other normal and beautiful looking bodies. Also, the size of her breasts was really surprising. They were actually D-cups. Not as big as Orihime's, but still bigger than average.

Just the sight of her surprised him, as he was blushing. But also, he felt somewhat embarrassed to have someone such as her to reveal herself naked in front of him, when he was taking a private time for himself. "T-Tatsuki-chan! Wh-what are you doing here? I thought I told you to...!"

"I know. You told me to stay in your room until you come back." Tatsuki said. "But for some reason, I just can't stay put and wait for you to be done with it. Something tells me that I should do something for the both of us... And so, I decided that I want to join you in the shower, if that's ok with you."

"Uh... I... Uh...!"

"Oh? Are you saying that you're feeling uncomfortable about this, Ichigo-kun?" Tatsuki said, as she tilted her head to the side, with her smile still intact. "Oh come on. It's not that bad, when the two of us are in love with each other. So it's no big deal for me to join in. Right?"

"I... Uh... I guess not..." Ichigo said, as he continued to blush out of embarrassement.

"So is it ok for me to go in, Ichigo-kun?"

"Uh... Sure, I guess..."

"Thank you..." With her smile widened up, she took a step inside of the bathtub and another step inside with her other foot. As she got inside of it, she began to examine Ichigo's body. As she expected, his body was pretty great. The muscles are perfect for a guy like him, and the six packs were something to enjoy about. And the sight of his limped member... Even though it wasn't harden yet, she could tell that it was going to be bigger than an average one. She wondered how big...

There was only one way to find out.

Tatsuki looked up to Ichigo with a loving smile, as she started to ask him something. "Say, Ichigo-kun... Do you mind if we do something... extreme?"

Ichigo widened his eyes. It wasn't that he didn't undertsand what she meant, but it was the exact opposite. He wasn't sure if he was in the mood for something like that. But after staring deep into her eyes, he couldn't care less about that. With a sweet and sly smile of his own, he said, "Of course not, Tatsuki-chan..."

"Great..." she said, as she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned her face up to reach out to his lips with her own. Ichigo responded to her movement, as he leaned his head down towards her and the two of them both shared another loving kiss. However, it wasn't just a loving one. But it was also a lustful one.

As the two of them slowly pull away from each other, they could only look into each other's eyes with lust. "Now then... Where do we begin...?" Tatsuki asked in a husky voice, as she took hold of the curtains with her hand and closed them up, conceiling them from the open air.

How it started out and how it ended was something that we will find out for another day...

**End of chapter**

Hey guys! It's me again! And, uh... Sorry about the long wait. I know it's been a long time since I've updated the story, but I have a very good reason for that! ... I lost inspiration! ... What's that? You saying that it's not a good reason? Well, it should be.

Anyways, here it is. The chapter that you guys have all been waiting for! ... Ok, maybe not. Sorry about that! The IchiTatsu lemon will be in the next chapter. I was planning to continue the chapter, but... Since it's been a long time since I have updated the chapter... I decided to cut short, so that you guys won't wait for any longer. I'm sorry! Next chapter, everyone! Next chapter!

Also, I've been thinking... I'm gonna redo chapter 7, mostly in the last part, because I got some help and I found a most logical idea that would work for the story and its climax. Also, I would be changing the personality of a certain character. When would it be changed? Well, in a few minutes... Or hours... Or whatever. But which ever the case, stay tune for the change in chapter 7!

Well, that's all I can say for now. When will there be a new chapter? Not sure... But rest assured, because I promise, that I'll update the story as soon as possible!

Ja ne! And review, Kudasai!


	10. Chapter 10

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 10:**

**Ichigo and Tatsuki: Rebuilding the Bond**

_Flashback_

_Long ago, during the time where Ichigo was still a young boy from that day, the day where his mother still lived, he was once a small and fragile boy, who had his mother by his side to bring about the happiness that he had from within the heart. When he was young, he didn't have any friends to begin with. His young life was in the safety of his family, namely his mother._

_That is, until he joined a karate dojo and met Tatsuki. During his time inside of the dojo, he always lost to the tough girl, who was more experienced than him, as she joined the dojo long ago. Nevertheless, the two of them began to share a genuin bond with each other. The first bond of friendship that Ichigo had for someone like her._

_Every now and then, the two of them would always spend time with each other, as well as the other students of the dojo, when he wasn't with his mother at the time. Every single moment the two of them shared with each other strengthened the bond they have with each other. A bond so great that it will never break apart._

_In one of the young days, the young Tatsuki, at around the age of 6, was seeing walking on the sidewalk, above the riverbank. That day was a Sunday, and Tatsuki, despite being that young, was free to go where ever she wanted to go. That is, if only she doesn't stray far away from her home. She wished that she would go to the dojo to train some more, but the dojo was close on that day, along with school. So all she could do was just walking along the bank, until it was time for her to go home, so that her parents wouldn't worry about her anymore._

_However, she noticed something from dwon the riverbank, on the rocky path. It looked like a small group, composed of at least 5 kids. From the looks of it, it looked like four of them were gathering around a single kid, as if they were confronting him about something. At first, Tatsuki thought that it would be troublesome for her to ask them about that, but after a few glimpse at the group, she noticed that the one kid, who was standing in the middle of the group, had something that the four others did not have._

_Orange hair._

_In an instant, Tatsuki quickly went down from the sidewalk and through the slopes. She remembered him, just by looking at his orange hair. And when he was in a situation like that, it always mean trouble for him._

_"Hey, you! What's the matter?" said one of the kids who were gathering around the orange-haired child. "Aren't you gonna fight back? I thought you know how to fight! So why aren't you fighting back?"_

_"Oh, I know!" exclaimed another one of the kids. "He still wants his mommy! He's not a fighter! He's just a big baby!"_

_"Hah hah! Yeah! Momma's boy! You're a momma's boy!" laughed another one of the kids. And then, the rest of them began to laugh along, laughing at the child who was helplessly being ravaged by their words._

_When Tatsuki stopped at a few feet away from the group, she had been listening to what the other kids say to Ichigo. So that was why Ichigo was upset the other day. In one of the rare moments, when Ichigo wasn't with his mother, he seemed really upset. Tatsuki tried to ask him waht was the matter, but he didn't say anything. So all she did was comfort him until he was feeling alright. And seeing the reason why he was upset back them made her angry, as she started to step in to stop them._

_"Hey! Leave Ichigo alone, you big meanies!" she yelled, grabing the attention of the bullies who turned around to look at her._

_"Oh? And who are you?" asked one of the bullies._

_"Are you momma's boy's friend? But you're a girl! Why would he have a girl for a friend?" said another one of the bullies._

_"Oh, I know! Because he's a girl too! That's why!" laughed the third bully, as the others joined in on the laugh._

_"Leave him alone, you bullies!" yelled Tatsuki, who was getting a little more angrier than before. "Don't make me do something that you regret someday!"_

_"Oh yeah?" taunted the first one, as he walked forward to Tatsuki, as he let out a creepy smile. "You're a girl. And we're boys. What can a girl do to us?" he said, as he extended his hand towards her forehead in an attempt to nudge her._

_However, Tatsuki quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled the bully in, before pushing him hard with both of her palms on his chest. The bully suddenly walked back, losing his balance, until his companions stopped him from falling back, from behind. "Wh-wh-what the...!"_

_"Get her!" said one of the two bullies who stopped the first bully from falling back, as the both of them ran past the first to try and tackle her, with their hands extended in front of them for a longer range. However, before they could reach her, Tatsuki quickly grabbed their wrists in eahc hand, the same as with the first bully, and pulled them down and up again, making the two bullies flip suddenly and fall on their back. The impact of the fall made the two of them groan in pain, because of their small body._

_"Why you little...!" The last bully was the last one to attack her. Believing that the first three were getting careless, he attempted to try and tackle her himself, as he ran towards her at the very limit. However, Tatsuki took a small step to the side with her left leg and, as the last bully was running pass her, he tripped on her right leg, which stood still on its current position._

_As the last bully fell flat on the ground behind her, groaning in pain, he began to pick himself up on his hands and knees, before looking back at the girl behind him. "R... Run!" he yelled, as he quickly stood up from the ground and ran away from her, along with the other two, who followed him all the same._

_"Hey! I didn't order you to run! Come back here!" yelled the first bully, who was still standing in front of the helpless Ichigo. He didn't understand why his companions ran away from a girl like Tatsuki, but as soon as he looked at her, he froze. When he looked into her eyes, he suddenly feel scared of her. So scared that his legs were shaking like hell. The look on her face was equally as scary as looking at her eyes. It was like seeing a ghost in front of him. Without any time to waste, he fled from the riverbank, screaming out of fear as hard as he could, until he couldn't take it anymore._

_Sighing, Tatsuki was glad that the bullies were gone now. Looking at Ichigo, who stood still ever since her arrival, he had his hands on his eyes and he was sobbing quite loudly. Tatsuki walked over to him in order to examine his condition. "Hey, Ichigo? Are you ok?" she asked. She received no answer, and instead, he continued to sob. That is, until a few seconds passed by that he lifted his head up from his hands to look at her, with teary eyes._

_"T... Tatsuki-chan...?" he sobbed._

_"Ichigo, why didn't you tell me that those bullies were making fun of you? I could have help you out, at least..." she said. She then began to look at his body, from top to bottom. She could see how messy his clothes are and his left knee was bruised pretty bad. "Oh, look at you! I can't believe those jerks did this to you! Come on, we're gonna get you home right now..." she said, as she grabbed on to Ichigo's right wrist and pulled him along, as they began to walk forward through the bank, until they reach the stairs._

_Ichigo was still sobbing along the way, with his left hand covering his teary eyes. Tatsuki sighed. After around 2 years, he still couldn't brace himself up from crying. After a few steps ahead, Ichigo slowly stopped sobbing, as his sobs were slowly dying down, as he started to regain his calm. After another short steps, he spoke. "Tatsuki-chan..."_

_"Yeah, Ichigo?" she replied, as she kept on walking through the bank with him._

_"... Thank you..." As he said that, he looked up to the girl holding his arm, still retaining his teary eyes, but adding a sweet smile on his face._

_Tatsuki returned that look with a grin. "No problem, Ichigo!" she said, as the two of them continued to walk forward, towards Ichigo's home, where he was in the safety of his parents, namely his mother._

_As we have established before, with each and every moment the two of them shared together, their friendship grew stronger and stronger. The bond they had for each other will easily become stronger, and become a genuin bond that will never be broken, no matter what..._

_Timeskip_

_... That is, until the two of them were eventually in 5th grade. It had been a year since the death of Ichigo's mother through unknown circumstances. Ever since that time, Tatsuki rarely saw Ichigo anymore. And she only saw him down the riverbank where he was being picked on before. It was also the place where his mother died._

_It was the first day in school and Tatsuki was standing in front of it, within the playground. To be quite honest, she was a little nervous in the first day. She was ten years old in that time, she made a lot of good friends along the years that she lived in, and by the time where school started, she was feeling nervous. It was quite possible that she wouldn't be able to see her old friends quite often anymore._

_As she looked around the playground a little more, she spotted someone who she quickly remembered, by the color of his hair. There was only one person who could have orange hair like that. And it was someone that she hadn't seen for a very long time. "Hey, Ichigo!" she yelled out to him, as she started running towards the orange-haired child and waved her arm at him, smiling. She was happy to see him once more, and she was more than happy that he was able to attend school once more._

_When the orange-haired child turned to look at the girl running towards him, he let out a small smile at her. "Oh hey... Tatsuki."_

_Hearing her name from him, her heart suddenly skipped a beat. She slowly stopped running forward, until she was completely standing still in front of him just a few inches away. The smile on her face slowly fade away, as if something had triggered something inside of her heart. At the sound of that one word coming from him, she realized that something is wrong._

_Ichigo wasn't calling her "Tatsuki-chan" anymore. Just plain old "Tatsuki". It was then that she realized that the bond the two of them shared together was slowly weaken. Ever since the death of his mother, their friendship was beginning to die down. Their bond wasn't so genuin anymore. And as time went on, their friendship was nothing more than a minor one._

_The two of them were unable to improve their bond together. And as time went on, their bond was nothing more than a small piece, surrounded by larger pieces, as the result of it being crumbled apart, never to be reconstructed again..._

_End flashback_

... However, back in the present time, the destiny of their friendship will change. The past had changed it for the worst. But now, it was the time for the two of them to rebuild their bond with each other into a new one once more. However, it wasn't just about the friendship they have for each other. It was also about the love they discovered within one another. And so, the old bond will become a new one, a bond where love resides.

Inside of the bathroom, within the Kurosaki residence, two people resided in a tub, where a rain of hot water has showered onto them and the curtains have conceiled their bodies from the free view. Under the rain and the steamy air, the two of them were already at the starting point of rebuilding the bond.

Ichigo and Tatsuki were making out with each other, as their lips were contracting against each other with lust, as well as their tongue going along with each other, as they dance around with each other. Tatsuki had her hands on his shoulders so she could pull herself up to make it easy for Ichigo to kiss her full-on, while he had his arms around her waist to pull her closer to deepen the kiss.

A few seconds have passed by, and the two of them pulled their lips away from each other, but their tongue were still dancing around with each other. The both of them opened their eyes at the same time, only at a third of a quarter, so they could see how much they want it. Their tongue quickly broke off contact with each other, only for the two people to push their lips in with one another to form another steamy make-out session.

During that session, Tatsuki's right hand slowly left his left shoulder, as it ran down along his body, until it stopped right to the crotch area. It then began to grab hold of Ichigo's limped member, before it started stroking it long and gently. Ichigo slightly moaned into her lips, as he felt his member being stroked slowly. In response to that, he ran both of his hands down from her waist and onto her ass, before cupping each cheek of it with each of his hands, nice and gently.

This time, Tatsuki was the one to moan into his lips, as she pulled her head back, breaking off the lip contact. "Ohh... Ichigo..." she moaned. Ichigo took that opportunity to kiss her neck with his lips, adding another kind of pleasure from within her body. As she moaned softly from the sweet pleasure that she received, she began to pick up the pace with her strokes on his member, to try and give him the same amount of pleasure that he gave to her.

His shaft began to harden, as soon as she quickened the pace of her strokes. Afterwards, Ichigo moved his right hand up from her ass and to the front of her body, as she slowly ran it up to her breasts. He gently caressed the left breast with it, as he trailed his kiss down from her neck, down from her collarbone and right to her breasts, where he began to take her left nipple into his mouth and suckling it, while massaging her left breast with his right hand.

Tatsuki pulled her head back even more, as she widened her eyes as the result of receiving that much pleasure from him. It was small, but it felt like it was bigger than that. "Ichigo...!" she moaned out to his name.

The orange-haired Shinigami continued on with what he was doing right now, as he continued to suck on her nipple and massage on her breast as much as he wanted. He slowly pulled his lips back from her nipple, so that he could use his tongue to flick on it a few times, before making a swirl motion around and around for a short time. He then switched back to the flicking motion, in a much quicker speed than before, until after several quick flicks, he took it into his mouth again and pulled it back a little, before letting it go, making it bounce upon being let go. He then proceeded to resume the suckling action afterwards.

Tatsuki was moaning through his actions on her nipple. It felt so good on her breast that she couldn't believe that he was able to please her that much like that. During that session, she continued to stroke his member with her right hand, ignoring the feeling coming from it, as her mind was completely focused on her love's unbelievable actions.

It was then that she realized the feeling that was coming from her hand. In her touch, his member felt different from before. It was no longer limped or anything. It was completely long and hard, to her upmost surprise. Just by touching it, she knew that she was going to have a taste of it. And she couldn't wait to try.

After moments have passed, Ichigo finally stopped sucking and licking her nipple, as he lifted his head up to look at her once more. "Tatsuki-chan..." he said, as Tatsuki moved her head back in place again, as she looked down at Ichigo's face. He then leaned his head up to capture her lips with his own once more. As the two of them shared another make-out session, Tatsuki slowly pulled her lips away from his, as she began to move herself down, with both of Ichigo's hands slipping from their position.

As she had both of her knees down on the tub, she found herself facing against Ichigo's long and hard shaft. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Even though that it was her first time, seeing the size of his member was more than enough to greatly surprise her. "Oh wow..." she said, as she licked her lips around, as she was about to have her first taste on Ichigo's member. With her right hand still holding onto it, she made a few long and hard strokes on it, before she let out her tongue to lick the tip of his meat.

She licked it once, twice, three times, four times, and then, she proceeded to make a swirl motion around the head of his shaft. She couldn't really tell how it tasted like, as the rain of hot water coming from the nozzle was bothering with her taste. But she didn't let it bother her, as she continued lick around the head a few times. After that, she moved her head under his shaft, as she licked the underside of it along the way, from the bottom to the top. She repeated that process a few more times, before she moved on to each side of his shaft, one after another.

While this was going on, Ichigo could simply look down on her, as she was making all those actions with her tongue to please him. To his surprise, she was doing surprisingly well. It was her first blowjob and what she was doing is something out of the ordinary. Could it be because of the effects of the Love Potion? He didn't care about that. What's important is the moment that the two of them shared together.

After several licks around his member, Tatsuki decided to move on with the next step. Considering how big it was, she wasn't sure if she could take it completely. But it was worth the try. As her face was in front of his member, she slowly leaned in on it. Opening her mouth large and wide, she envelopped the head of his member, giving it a few licks with her tongue, before she slowly envelopped as much as she could of his member. As she closed her lips onto it, her tongue began to lick around most of what she envelopped of it.

It was the first time that she actually had a taste of his member. It had a strange taste, to her complete honesty, but that taste was addicting, even for her. As her curiosity began to take her over, she moved her head back from his member, still holding onto the head with her lips, before she pushed her head back in. She did it a few more times, in a slow pace, before she began to increase it, more and more, until she was at an average speed. It then became an actual blowjob, her first one, to be exact.

While she was doing it, Ichigo was just leaning back against the wall behind him, relaxing a little, as he let her do as she pleased with his member. A soft moan escaped from his lips, as he closed his eyes as the result of the feeling that he received from her. It was still her first time, so it wasn't that great of a blowjob. However, it will become even better, if she hit the right spot. "Tatsuki-chan..." he moaned, as he slowly moved his right hand on her head, his fingers sliding between the wet strains of hair. With that, he began to encourage her to continue with it.

Looking up to him, she could see that he was feeling it, by the look of his face, and how his hand was lying on her head. With a soft smile, she continued on with what she was doing, moving her head back and forth, sucking and licking his member along the way. The strange taste of his shaft became a little more flavorable, and more delicious, and she was starting to get addicted to the taste. Wanting more and more of his large meat, she increased the movement of her head on it, slowly taking more and more of it into her mouth. She also placed her hands on his thighs to try and go faster on it, her mind set on trying to make him climax.

Ichigo let out a few sharp moans, as he could feel himself receiving more pleasure from the increase of speed. She was sucking and licking his member rather quickly, so fast that he couldn't recover himself in time down there. She was going to make him come closer and closer to his climax. He gritted his teeth hard enough and tightened his eyes shut so that he could resist the increase of pleasure. But even that weren't enough to resist it. His hands were clawing onto the wall behind him, as the pleasure became too large for him to resist. "Tatsuki-chan...! I don't think I can...!" he tried to speak out more, until another sharp moan escaped from his lips.

Her mind was going through another level, and she couldn't control herself from craving for what was coming from within Ichigo's member. She vigorously sucked it as hard as she could and lick it as much as she could, with each and every movement she made with her head. She completely ignored Ichigo's warnings and went straight ahead to claim her prize. After a few moments have passed, as she continued on with her actions, as soon as she hit deep into the bottom, she widened her eyes in shock, as something was shooting at the back of her throat. She coughed up a few times, as the impact was strong enough for her to do such a thing, until she slowly closed her eyes, as she let his member filling her mouth up with his semen.

After seconds have gone by, she could feel that it stopped shooting. With that, she slowly moved her head back, with her lips carefully closing still. As soon as she reached the tip, she pulled back from his member, with his semen still inside of her mouth. She had a hard time trying to swallow it up, as it was as thick as jello. However, she managed to swallow it up entirely. As soon as it went down to her throat, she gasped out for air, panting all the while. After a few pants, she let out a satisfying smile, licking her lips with her tongue. She then looked up to Ichigo, who was staring down at her, as he panted. "Ichigo... Your cum tastes so great..."

Ichigo was rather surprised. He didn't think that Tatsuki would be able to swallow that much of his semen. However, if it was due to the effects of the Love Potion, then it wasn't much of a surprise. "Tatsuki-chan, that was..." he started to speak out. However, before he could continue with his sentence, Tatsuki stood up from the tub, as she turned around and bent herself over, placing her hands on the wall in front of her. "Tatsuki-chan..."

Tatsuki turned her head back to look at Ichigo, her face showing numerous signs of lust. "Ichigo... It's your turn now..." she said. "Don't hold back, alright? I want you to do anything you want with my pussy. Do anything you want with it, until I cum... Alright?" As she said that, she moved her left hand from the wall, as she ran it up along her body, until it was at her pussy. Her two fingers were placed on each lip, as she spread it apart to see how wet her pink mound was, regardless of the streams of water running down on her body.

Ichigo stared at her wet womanhood for a short while, as if his eyes were completely fixed on it and couldn't possibly turn away from it. His eyes then gazed up to her face, looking at the expression she had on it. He could tell that what she was showing to him, just by a single look, was pure lust and love. She really desired it, so much from the one man who she loved so much. If he would comply to her wish, she would be completely happy.

Feeling himself mostly recovered, a smile has crept out on his face, as he took a step closer to her, before kneeling down so that his face was in front of her mound. "Anything for you, Tatsuki-chan..." he said, as he leaned his face closer to her mound.

With a smile, Tatsuki waited for Ichigo to make his move on her wet lower lips. When she felt a wet contact down there, she let out a small and sweet moan. Ichigo took a simple lick on it, from the bottom to the top, that includes her clit. A slow and long lick that was giving her a more powerful pleasure than normal. He licked her mound long and slowly for a couple of times, until he began to pick up the pace, now licking it in a normal speed.

"Ichigo..." Tatsuki moaned, as she felt him going a little more faster than before. It was a sweet feeling that she was receiving from down there. And it was the first time that she felt something like that in a long time, aside from being warm from down there. She let out a few soft moans, while Ichigo was doing it. Then, the tone of her moans was beginning to increase, as she felt him going more faster on her womanhood.

Aside from the fact that the hot water was showring on his tongue, interrupting his taste, Tatsuki's mound had an addicting taste that was almost quite the same as Rukia's and Yoruichi's. He wondered if it was the same for all the girls, but he digressed. As he continued to lick her mound, while picking up the pace more and more, he decided to give her a more satisfying pleasure than what he was doing right now. Moving both of is hands up and placing them on each of her hips, he pulled his face closer to her mound, as well as pulling her closer to him.

"Ohh...! Ichigo...!" Tatsuki could feel that her mound was getting more hotter and hotter than before. Ichigo's skill in licking her mound was great, and it was unlike anything that she had expected. While that was happening, her left hand left its post on her mound, as it went back to the wall where she was leaning in. She let out a few, satisfying moans, as the result of the amount of pleasure that she was receiving from him. "So good...! Ichigo, my pussy feels so good...!"

Her words encouraged him to continue on, as he continuously licked her mound in many ways, up and down, around and around, as well as trying to insert it inside. But after a while, he slowly moved his tongue up from her mound, leaving it with nothing to please it, much to Tatsuki's disappointment. Ichigo slid his tongue up from her ass and up to her back, giving her shivers on her spine. When his tongue got up to her right ear, nibbling it and playing around, Ichigo found himself leaning onto Tatsuki's back. But it didn't mean that he was done playing with her mound.

With his left hand, he moved it down to her back, to her ass, until it was at her wet lower lips. With both of his index and middle fingers, he began to rub it slow and nicely, bringing back the pleasure that she lost a while back. Tatsuki moaned once more, in response to that action. While his fingers were doing the work on her mound, Ichigo slowly stopped them from rubbing anymore, as they were now standing on the entrance of her mound. With a slow and careful precision, Ichigo inserted his middle figner inside of her mound, causing Tatsuki to increase the volume of her moan.

"Ichigo...! Your finger is...!" she spoke out, until another moan escaped from her lips, cutting her off from her sentence. Ichigo continued to move his middle finger deep inside, until he stopped a third of a quarter there. He then moved it back at the same, slow speed, until he stopped once more, with the tip still inside of it. Once again, he moved it forth again, then back, then forth, and so on. At the beginning, it was at a slow speed. But as time went on, he began to increase it more and more, giving her more pleasure.

Tatsuki moaned out, when she felt his finger going faster into her mound. It was an amazing feeling. A feeling that she had never felt before in her life. As Ichigo continued on with his finger in her mound, the pleasure was turning bigger and bigger down there, causing her to moan a little louder. Wanting more of that pleasure, she quickly moved her left hand down to her left breast, grabbing it and squeezing it hard, before fondling it quite nicely. While that was happening, Tatsuki found herself moaning a little more loudly than before.

With each and every thrust that he made with his finger, he slowly increased the pace, to give her more pleasure. He continued to increase the speed of his fingers, until he was at his limit, giving her as much pleasure as he could conjure into her. Tatsuki was moaning all the while, as she continued to fondle her left breast, while her mound was being ravaged by his finger. "Oh fuck...! Ichigo, don't stop...!" she moaned, as her body became more hotter from the pleasure that she was receiving.

It was only a matter of time, before she felt something intense coming from down there, as her eyes widened in realization. "I-Ichigo...! I'm gonna... gonna...!" she moaned, as she was trying to warn him about the obvious thing that was about to happen. But Ichigo didn't stop fingering her mound, more or less decreasing the speed of his finger thrusts. Without any time to lose, Tatsuki had reach her limit, as she moaned out as loudly as she could, letting out her intense climax from her mound.

The inner walls inside of it were squeezing tight against Ichigo's finger. But it didn't bother him at all, as he let his love let out as much as she could from the climax that she had unleashed. As time has passed by, the walls have relaxed, as Tatsuki was found panting heavily from the intense climax, her legs shaking up from fatigue. Her mind was still scrambled from the climax, and it took her a few seconds, before she had her mind set still.

As Tatsuki leaned herself more onto the wall, Ichigo leaned his head in to the side of her head, looking at her with lust in his eyes. "You alright, Tatsuki-chan...?"

She was still panting from that climax, that she couldn't really responded to him, until she turned her head towards him after a short while. Looking into him, she could see the love from within his eyes. With a smile, she nodded. "Yeah..." she said, before she leaned her face in closer to his, giving him a small kiss on the lips, in which he gladly returned it. As the two of them pulled away from the kiss, Tatsuki was staring at him, with a lustful expression on her face. "I'm ready... Ichigo..."

When she said that, he knew exactly what she meant. However, even though she was tough, he didn't think that she would be able to resist a large amount of pain inside. "Are you sure, Tatsuki-chan?"

"Yeah..." she nodded. "Don't worry... I can take it. I know it's not your usual, everyday pain that you would feel everytime, but it's not gonna stop me. And besides... I really want you to take away my virginity... Make me yours, Ichigo... Because I love you..."

"Tatsuki-chan..." Her soothing words, filled with love, was something that he couldn't say no to. She really meant what she said, and she didn't want him to stop there. It was her first time, and she wanted her first time to be with him, the man who she loved so much. At first, he was persistant, but after thinking long and hard, he knew that the only way to make her happy was to do what she desired.

With a smile, he nodded to her. "Alright..." he said, as he leaned back from back, as he postioned himself behind her. Grabbing hold of his harden member, he gently rubbed the head of it against her mound, teasing her with the small pleasure that she was receiving. After a few rubs, he slowly pushed his member into her nice and slowly, as the head slowly went inside of it, as well as some part of his member. As he continued to push himself into her slowly, he eventually touched something deep inside.

Knowing what would happen next, he looked up to her once more. "Are you ready?" he asked. Tatsuki nodded. But truthly, she was both scared and nervous at the same time. She was about to lose her virginity to him and when that happens, she would feel intense pain inside. She wasn't sure if she was ready for it. But she wanted it. She wanted him to take it away from her so the two of them could be together as one. She wasn't going to hold back from that opportunity.

Ichigo, though he was unsure if it was the right choice, complied to her request anyway. "Alright..." he said, as he was about to make a quick thrust inside of her, preparing himself for the big thing. "Here I go!" As he said that, he quickly thrust himself deep inside of her, breaking through the barrier inside.

As the result, Tatsuki cried out of absolute pain, as the intense pain had overtaken her body completely. The pain was too great for her to resist, and she ended up giving into it as the result. As time went by, Tatsuki slowly quieted down, as she whimpered a little in pain, her fingers clawing at the wall to try and make the pain stop.

Seeing her in pain like that, Ichigo felt scared. He thought that he was already being used to seeing someone like that, but not with her. Just seeing her like that really skipped a beat in his heart. "T-Tatsuki-chan!" he said, as he tried to examine her condition. "A-are you alright?"

Tatsuki, despite having felt that much pain inside, nodded in response. "D... Don't stop, Ichigo...! I can take it, no problem...!" she whimpered.

Ichigo still wasn't sure if it was alright to continue on, but when she said that she didn't want him to stop, he wasn't going to fall back from there. It was the perfect opportunity for him to express his love for her, and he wasn't going to hold back any longer. With a simple nod, he complied to her wish. "Alright... Here I go again..." he said, as he moved himself back from her mound, sliding his member out, until he was at the height of the bottom of the head. Then, he slowly pushed himself forward, sliding his member back in. He repeated the same process several more times, with the same slow speed everytime.

With each and every slow thrust he made, Tatsuki could still feel the pain coming from inside. Each thrust made her whimper in pain. She didn't expect herself to feel that much pain from such simplest of actions. However, after several of thrusts that Ichigo made inside of her, the pain slowly died down from her. And in place of it was something that she was waiting to feel since the lost of her virginity: Pleasure.

After a few more thrusts, she called him out. "Ichigo...!" He stopped thrusting into her to look up to her, waiting for her to say what she wanted to tell him. Looking back at him, Tatsuki had a lovable smile on her face, as well as a lustful expression. "Do it faster... and harder... Alright, baby?"

Just seeing her like that made his heart pump out of glad. With a smile of his own, he nodded in response. "Alright..." he said, as he resumed thrusting himself into her. It started it off slow, just like before, but after a couple of thrusts, three or four times, he began to go faster into her, as well as thrusting deeper and deeper inside.

From the beginning, Tatsuki let out soft moans, everytime he thrust himself into her. It was just like last time, when her mound was being ravaged by his tongue and fingers. However, when he went a little more faster and deeper than before, the volume of her moans increased. "Ohh...! Ichigo...!" she moaned.

Ichigo continued on with his thrusts, as he continued to increase the speed of his thrusts and its roughness as well. In order to go further in, he had his hands holding onto each of her hips to go even further. As he went faster and more deeper, which resulted in him pounding onto her ass, Tatsuki yelped out of pleasure, followed by constant moans that escaped from her throat. Each time that he thrust himself into her, he could feel the inner walls wrapping around his member throbbing, as the result of the amount of pelasure that she was receiving. It felt really good around his member, and he loved it.

"Ohh, fuck, Ichigo...!" Tatsuki moaned once more. "It feels so hot down there...! Give me more...!" It was a blissful feeling. A feeling that she hadn't felt like any other. And she was happy to receive it from the one she loves.

Ichigo couldn't really go any faster and harder anymore. He was at the limit, and he couldn't give her a much bigger pleasure anymore. He was thrusting her as fast as he could and as hard as he could. He thought that it was the time to move on to the next step. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and, with as much strength as he had in him, he lifted her up from the ground, causing her to gasp out of surprise. With that, they were in a new position, with Ichigo thrusting into her on the ground, with his hands holding her legs up from behind the knees, and with her being in the air.

"Oh, Ichigo! Oh fuck, yeah!" she moaned loudly, as she was liking that position really much. While Ichigo was thrusting into her up and down as much as he could, Tatsuki wrapped her left arm around his neck, so that his head was next to her left breast. He gladly complied to that, as he began to lick her left nipple with his tongue, giving her more pleasure from not only down there, but up there as well.

Tatsuki was moaning as loud as she could, unable to resist the great amount of pleasure that she was feeling inside of her body. It was litterally impossible to step up against it, and she was at the mercy of the great pleasure that soon envelopped her entire body. Ichigo has his mind set on pleasuring his love from two places. On the breasts and in her mound. He was giving her as much as he could, and he could care less about anything around him, except pleasing his love.

However, he was focusing on that a little bit too much. Without realizing it, the tub was getting slippy from the water that was going down, and immediately, one of his feet slipped, followed by the other one, as the two of them suddenly fall back, yelping out of surprise. Ichigo ended up crashing into the tub on his back, and Tatsuki had his body as cushion to soften the fall, making him receiving much more pain than normal. "Oww...!" Ichigo groaned, as he moved his hand to the back of his head, rubbing to the spot where it was sore.

"Ichigo!" Tatsuki yelled out, as she looked back at the pained Shinigami. "Are you ok?"

"Ah...! Yeah, I'm fine...! I just slipped, that's all...!" he groaned once more.

"Ok, if you're really ok..." Tatsuki said, as she leaned herself up from Ichigo so he could get some air, even though the air is much more humide to breath in. She was about to get up from the ground, until she realized that she still had Ichigo's member inside of her. And according to the position that the two of them are in, it was another kind of position that they could try it out. With a sly smile, she didn't bother standing up to help him out, and instead, she began to move her hips up and down on his shaft.

Feeling a sudden movement coming from his member, Ichigo looked down to see what was going on, only to find Tatsuki moving herself up and down on him. "T-Tatsuki-chan...!" he said, as he realized what she was trying to do.

Tatsuki was moving up and down on his member with as much speed as she could conjure up. The feeling of his member going in and out of her was truly a blissful feeling. And this time, she was the one in charge of when to stop. As she continued to move herself up and down, she let out loud and constant moans of pleasure from her throat. "Oh yes! This is so good!" she moaned out.

"Tatsuki-chan...!" Ichigo began to moan as well, as his member was being plunged in by his love. He could have done something to try and give her more pleasure, but his body couldn't respond to his commands at that time. For now, he was at the mercy of his love.

Tatsuki continued on with what she was doing with his member still inside of her. She was about to slow down a little, just to savor the pleasure a little longer, but she realized that her hips were moving on their own. "Ohhh! I can't stop! I can't stop, but I don't wanna stop!" she moaned out, grabbing her breasts into her hands and fondling them to please herself more and more. Then, she turned herself around, with his member still inside of her, as she was now facing at the defenceless Shinigami. "Ichigo, your cock feels so fucking good inside of me!" she moaned, as she continued to move up and down on it, without her complete command.

As soon as she was facing him, he could see how much her face told him about how much pleasure that she had. With her hands going down to her thighs, he could only watch as her body was moving up and down on him. Her breasts were bouncing around a lot, each time she slammed herself down on him. It was quite a beautiful sight in his eyes, but he wanted to please her himself.

And just in time, he could feel himself regaining control of his body, as he quickly leaned himself up, causing her to fall on the tub in her turn. As she fell on it on her back, she looked up to Ichigo with surprise. "Ichigo...?"

The orange-haired Shinigami was smiling, a kind of smile which was unusual for a guy like him to come up with. It was like looking at a completely different person. "You're pretty greedy right now, huh, Tatsuki-chan?" he said with a lustful look on his face. "Do you really want me to fuck you hard? Do you want me to fuck you until neither of us can't take it anymore? Do ya, Tatsuki-chan?"

"Y... yes...! Yes, Ichigo! I do!" she moaned out with a wide smile on her face. "Fuck me hard, Ichigo! Don't stop fucking me until I can't take it anymore! Please, fuck me like a wild-" Before she could say anymore, Ichigo was already thrusting himself faster and harder into her, his hands holding her hips to help him gain more speed and power. Tatsuki was already moaning like hell, when that happened. "AHHH! ICHIGO!"

As her mound was getting ravaged by his large shaft, causing her to moan constantly, Ichigo let out sharp pants each time he slammed himself into her. It was such an amazing feeling, thrusting himself into her like a wild rabbit. Whil this was happening, it almost felt like the rain of hot water, which was showering down on them, seemed to have stop falling down on them, as if a barrier was protecting them in their intercourse. The minds of the two teenagers were completely focusing on the pleasure that they shared together, and on the actions of each other.

They were inside of their own world, where nothing was going to bother them or interrupt with their intercourse. Until they reached their absolute limit, they would still be in their world for long. The only thing that they could hear was Tatsuki's constant moans of pleasure and Ichigo's sharp pants, as well as the sound of skin slapping against another skin.

As they continued to go on and on, at the same time, they both felt an intense wave of pleasure coming from deep inside. Tatsuki widened her eyes in realization, as she looked up to Ichigo once more. "I-Ichigo!"

"T-Tatsuki...!"

"I-I'm gonna... Gonna cum!"

"Me too...!" Even with the signal that their bodies were warning them about, they continued on with the intercourse, as Ichigo thrust himself into her as fast and hard as he could, groaning all the way, while Tatsuki was at the mercy of the Shinigami, being ravaged inside by his large shaft until the very end. After several quick thrusts, with a very last one, the most hardest and deepest of all, they finally reached their limit.

"ICHIGO!"

"TATSUKI!"

At the same time, the two of them climaxed. However, Ichigo quickly pulled his member out and sprayed out a large amount of white and thick fluid onto her body, as some of it hit her face and the most of it hit her body, while Tatsuki was arching her back wide enough, as juice began to squirt out of her mound, like a hose.

After they reached their climax, everything went back to normal for them. The rain of water began to shower down on their bodies again, washing away the semen that was on Tatsuki's body. The two of them were panting heavily from their large climax, and it took some time for them to recover.

Ichigo was the first one to recover, as he looked down at the panting girl in front of him, who had her head turned to the side, with her eyes closed, as a sign of fatigue. He slowly moved his right hand up to her face and cupped her cheek, before moving her head straight to him. Tatsuki was still busy panting out of exhaustion, but she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Are you alright... Tatsuki-chan?" he asked. Looking up to him, he had a loving smile on his face, and his face was showing the same emotion as with his smile. It was the same face that belongs to the Ichigo that she knew so much.

Tatsuki let out a small, loving smile on her face, as she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, as she pulled herself up, just until her face was inches away from his. "I am now..." she said, before she leaned in to kiss him full on the lips, in which he returned it.

And so, the love that the two of them shared together, inside of a private room, in a bathtub, has come to a close...

* * *

"Ichigo... That was amazing..." said Tatsuki, as she was sitting on Ichigo's bed, inside of his room, with a towel wrapped around her body. Ichigo had just entered the room himself, before she started to speak out to him, as soon as she saw him. He had his own towel wrapped around his waist to cover the lower body. "I never knew that you were this good at it. And it was your second time, too..."

"Actually, it was my third time..." said Ichigo, as he felt a little embarrassed by her compliments, that he had his head turned to the side to try and hide the small blush on his face. "But I didn't do anything that much. I just did what is necessary and... That's all."

"But still, it was amazing. You're a natural when it comes to this. I'm not kidding. You're really amazing." she said, as she let out a wide smile at him.

"Ah, it's just nothing, that's all..." he said, his head still turning to the side, not wanting to look back at Tatsuki with the blush still on his face. "Uh, so, are you planning on sleeping here for the night, Tatsuki-chan?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." she said, as she realized that she had been gone for a long time, probably three to four hours. "I guess I should call my parents to let them know that I decided to sleep with a friend tonight... But then again, it's Midnight, and they're probably asleep by now." She groaned. "Oh man... I'm gonna get my ass kicked, once I come home tomorrow... I should have planned this a lot sooner..."

"Well, don't worry about that. It's not as bad as fighting Hollows in the middle of the night. I had a lot of trouble getting some sleep there."

"Well, at least your job is more fun, slaying monsters every now and then... Man, I wish I have spiritual powers like you do, Ichigo."

Ichigo chuckled. "Well, sorry about that. You'll just have to wait until one of the rare moments happens to you, Tatsuki. But it's not easy for it to happen all so suddenly."

"Oh well..." Tatsuki sighed of disappointment. It would be fun if she was able to have some powers just like Ichigo and Orihime. Her life were mostly boring as it is, but that was life for her. "Well, I guess I'm staying in for tonight. No point of getting home and trying to explain to my parents for a long while." She then stood up from the bed, as she began to walk towards Ichigo, until she stopped a few inches away from him and placed her hands on his shoulder, with a smile on her face. "But at least I'm sleeping in with a guy like you, Ichigo. That's more than enough for me to be happy about." she said, as she leaned her face in to lay a small kiss on his lips.

Ichigo returned the kiss just before Tatsuki pulled away from it. He had a smile of his own. "Heh. Glad to hear, Tatsuki-chan." he said. The two of them continued to smile at each other for a long while, enjoying the moment they had right now, until suddenly, they heard something. "Hm?"

"Huh? What's that?" Tatsuki said, as she became a little cautious at a mysterious sound. It wasn't really clear of what they were hearing, as it was something like a muffling kind of sound. However, if they could hear it clearly, it almost sounded like a moan.

"Where the hell did that come from?" he said, getting a little annoyed of that constant sound. It sounded like it came from his room, as the sound was much closer to them. And, at the same time, the two of them turned to look at the closet next to them.

"It... came from in there?" she asked, getting a little confused by the minute. If it was a normal sound, it would be some kind of screeching sound, or something of that matter. But that sound was more... humane than anything.

"Ok, I'm gonna see what's going on in there." said Ichigo, as he was getting a little too annoyed to just stand still and let that sound get into his head. As he walked towards the closet, he quickly slid it open. "Ok, who's in there?" he yelled out. But once he saw what was inside of the closet, he blushed. "What the...?"

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" asked Tatsuki, as she went over to him to see what was going on with him. However, when she followed his gaze, she gasped of surprise. "Oh... Holy..!"

What they were seeing was two people moving around against each other on the small bed, which conviently fit inside of that closet. If we could examine closely, we would know who those two are. Long, auburn hair and short, black-raven hair. In other words, they're Orihime and Rukia.

The two of them were found naked and grinding against each other, their legs entangled with one another and their mounds rubbing against each other. As the two of them leaned back to have their mound grinding against each other, they were moaning as loudly as they could.

"Ohh...! Rukia-chan...!" Orihime moaned, as she pulled her head back, feeling the intense pleasure coming from her crotch.

"Orihime-chan...! Oh, it's so good...!" Rukia moaned out, as she began to lean forward to Orihime, taking one of her nipples into her mouth, while having her hand on Orihime's other breast. As she began to suckle on her nipple and fondling her breast, Orihime moaned out a little more loudly, at the feeling she was receiving from the young Shinigami.

Although the sight was quite astounding, Ichigo had already gotten used to girls fucking with each other, and he was getting a little annoyed. "Rukia-chan, Orihime-chan, what the hell are you two doing in my closet?"

It was then that the two girls finally noticed the two people standing outside of the closet. "Oh! I-Ichigo-kun!" Orihime exclaimed, blushing as she noticed that Ichigo was watching what the two were doing, as well as Tatsuki.

"Oh, so you finally showed up, huh, Ichigo?" said Rukia, who had pulled away from Orihime's breasts, as soon as she saw Ichigo. "We were wondering where you are. While you've been missing for some reason, Orihime-chan and I had nothing better to do, than to fuck each other as much as we want."

"But that doesn't explain why you two are here. Shouldn't you two be at Orihime's home?" said Ichigo.

"Um... We were..." said Orihime. "But Rukia-chan had this idea and... I thought that you wouldn't want that, so I tried to stop Rukia-chan, but sadly, I got... pulled in as well..." Orihime then looked down on the bed, feeling a little shame of herself. "I guess we've done that for nothing..."

"What are you talking about, Orihime!" exclaimed Rukia. "It wasn't all for nothing! Ichigo is here right now and we can start it off right now! So it's no big deal! Right, Ichigo?"

For the first time in a few days, he wasn't in the mood for going into another intercourse. Even though that he would be exposed to the effects of the Love Potion, he was able to resist it, because of his early intercourse with Tatsuki. "Sorry, Rukia-chan, but I don't think I'm in the mood for this right now."

"Oh, come on! Please, Ichigo-kuuuun?" pleaded Rukia, as she tried her best to make out the biggest puppy eyes that she could.

However, even that couldn't get him to give in to her desires. "No way. One is far enough for tonight, so save it for tomorrow. I'm going to bed." he said, as he turned himself around to walk forward to his bed, where he would sleep there to the rest of the night.

But Rukia wouldn't take no for an answer. As soon as he turned himself around, Rukia already got herself off of Orihime and lunged herself at him. "Oh no, you don't!" she yelled out, as she tackled him hard enough for him to fall forward.

"AAAHHH!" he shouted out, as he fell to the floor on his stomach. "Oww...! Damn it, Rukia!" Ichigo turned himself around, so that he was lying on his back. But then, he realized that the towel that was wrapped around his waist had slipped off of him and was found far across the room. He was about to get himself up from the ground, until Rukia suddenly sat on his chest, preventing him from getting up. "Argh...! What the hell!"

"Sorry, Ichigo! But I'm not letting you go, until I'm completely satisfy! Even if it means torturing you until you comply to me!" said Rukia with a devilish grin on her face. Leaning back, she grabbed his limped member right her hand and started to stroke it as fast as she could, wanting it to get hard as soon as possible.

"Damn it! How many times do I have to say this! Let me go, Rukia!" he yelled out, trying to free himself from Rukia's lock. He then turned to Tatsuki, wanting her to help him out of there. "Tatsuki-chan, please! Help me get her off of me!"

The black-haired human just stood there, staring at the two people on the ground. She would try to help him out, but... Something told her that she needed it. "Actually, Ichigo..." she satrted to say, as she let the towel that was wrapped around her body to fall from her and down on the ground, exposing her body in the cold air. "Let her do you good, Ichigo. That way, I can please the both of us as much as I can..."

"HUH? Oh, don't tell me that you're serious!" Ichigo yelled out, shocked to see that Tatsuki was with the whole idea.

"Oh, come on, Ichigo! It's gonna be fun, I promise!" Tatsuki said, as she already went down to the ground, as she was facing Ichigo's limped member. When Rukia stopped stroking it for the moment, Tatsuki had already lashed her tongue out on it around and around.

"Oh, I want a taste of it!" Rukia whined, as she turned herself around and leaned herself forward to his member, joining in with Tatsuki so the two of them could have a taste of his member.

Ichigo was still struggling to get both Rukia and Tatsuki off of him, but he had to admit, it felt really good to have the two girls have a lick on his member at the same time. But still, he was still not in the mood! "Sorry, but not tonight, you two!" he yelled, as he suddenly arched his back up, causing Rukia to bounce up and fall off from Ichigo. He took that opportunity to get himself up and run straight to the door.

As soon as he opened it up wide, he suddenly tripped, as he fell flat on the ground once more. Each of his legs were grabbed on by the two girls, as they began to pull Ichigo back inside of the room. He tried to claw his nails against the floor to stop him from being dragged in, but to no luck. Once he got back inside, the door suddenly closed.

"Oh come on, Ichigo! One more time! For me!" said Tatsuki.

"If you cum for us just this once, we'll let you go. Ok?" said Rukia.

"AARGH! How many times do I have to say it!" yelled Ichigo, as he struggled once more against the two girls.

As the power struggle went on, Orihime sat still on the bed inside of the closet, watching at the scene in front of her. "Oh no! Ichigo-kun is in trouble! But I just couldn't ignore both Rukia-chan and Tatsuki-chan's feelings! Oh, what should I do? What should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do, what should I do!"

Orihime was really undecided of what she wanted to do. Would she help out Ichigo? Or Rukia and Tatsuki? After a short and quick moment, she quickly shook her head. "I'm sorry, Ichigo-kun!" she yelled out, before she got off from the bed and jumped off towards the group. "GERONIMO!"

And so, it was one against three. What are the odds about that?

"AARGGHH! Rukia, I said let me go! I'm not in the mood! Hey, hey, Tatsuki-chan! Stop helping her out! Why don't you listen to me! Wait, wha...! Orihime-chan? Why are you helping them! I thought you're gonna help me! Oh, please, get off of me, you three! Get off, you animals! AAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

As Ichigo's cry of agony had resounded in the outside world, the night was still young. And tomorrow will be a new day for everyone.

**End of chapter**

Hey, hey! It's me again! And a new chapter has been born! Yep. Glad I made it as soon as possible. And yes, this is mostly an IchiTatsu centric kind of chapter. And... Uh... Well, that's all I can say about that.

Anyways! Guys, I'm gonna need to ask you all a favor. Can you guys give me some ideas that I can do for the fic? Because... Well... I almost run of ideas for it, so I need your help for it. Alright? If it's not too much to ask, I'd really appreciate it.

If it helps you, the next chapter will be that the team from the Soul Society will enter the human world. Not only that I want you to tell me how they're gonna get in, but the members of the team will be quite appreciate as well. They could be all females, or females and males. Whatever you guys think is great. Understand?

Also, for all the ideas that you're gonna give to me, there has to be at least a lemon idea and a normal one. I did say that I didn't want the fic to have too much lemon in each and every chapter. So... Yeah... That's all I'm gonna ask you guys about.

Anyways, Ja Ne! And review, Kudasai!


	11. Chapter 11

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 11:**

**Deploy! The Soi Fon Medical Investigation Team!**

A day has gone by. It had been a day since they received an information of what happened back in the human world, about the situation involving the Ryoka, Kurosaki Ichigo, as well as some of the girls who were infected by the modified Love Potion, that includes Kuchiki Rukia and Shihoin Yoruichi.

Inside of the Soul Society, deep within the Seireitei, through the 1st Division headquarters, there existed an elderly person standing deep into the Main Assembly Hall, where the captains of all the Divisions have a meeting. That elderly person was none other than the Captain-Commander himself, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

He had given a long thought about the situation that was going on inside of the human world. He had to admit, it was something that he had never expect before in his love. A supposed plan of making a number of girls to fall in love with the one Ryoka, Kurosaki Ichigo, and to participate in every romantic activity with him, as well as... inappropriate activities. At first, he had thought that it wasn't posing much of a threat to the human world. However, after he had given a large thought about it, he had a feeling that something was going to happen sooner than he would know.

With that, he made his decision. "It is time."

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere inside of the Seireitei, we will now take a look into the Kuchiki Manor Compound, where such famous people of the Kuchiki clan, such as Kuchiki Byakuya, captain of the 6th Division, have resided. It was most known as one of the largest manors of the Seireitei, being occupied by a clan such as the Kuchiki.

Within one of the rooms of the manor, the central one. which was facing at the gate, Kuchiki Byakuya himself was seen sitting on his knees in front of the small table, holding a cup of tea in his hand. Along with him was his Lieutenant of the 6th Division, Abarai Renji, who was sitting at the opposite side of the table, who was also enjoying himself with a cup of tea.

While the two men were enjoying it, they did not spoke a single word from each other, ever since Renji came in. And the atmosphere was quite... dark. Renji had nothing to say to his captain, and even if he had, he wasn't sure if it was truly alright to speak it out to his captain, considering the kind of guy he is. So he usually went to the simple and respective way to speak. "Uh... Th-thank you for inviting me to tea, Kuchiki-taichou. I... really appreciate it." he said.

"... I am glad to hear that." Byakuya simply said.

"Uh... So... uh... Since Rukia is in the human world right now... Uh... What do you do when she's gone?"

"... Does it matter to you?"

"Uh... No, of course not..." Renji's attempt to lighten up the atmosphere had gone down to the drain, and the atmosphere still retained its usual dark mood. And since then, the two of them continued to enjoy their cup of tea, not speaking a word to each other, due to the atmosphere.

Meanwhile, outside of the manor, there was someone who was seen strolling along the street outside, humming to herself about something. If we look closer to her appearance, we would see the most obvious quality of her appearance. Long, strawberry blond hair, long, pink scar over her shoulders and, of course, large assets. It was the Lieutenant of the 10th Division, Matsumoto Rangiku herself. She had an unusual cheerful expression on her face, but then again, it might have something to do about a mission, and going into the human world and away from work.

"Hm hm hm!" she happily hummed out a tune. "Mission! Mission! Going out on a mission!" She continued to stroll through the streets, passing by the Kuchiki manor and eventually, the gate to it. However, she stopped herself just after passing by the gate, as she peeked her head to the gate, noticing the two men sitting at the opposite side of the table. "Oh, Abarai-san! There you are! I was looking for you!"

"Huh? Matsumoto-san?" said Renji, as he turned his head to look at the Strawberry Blond Lieutenant. "What's up? Something you wanna ask me about?"

"Actually, I was sent to pick you up."

"Pick me up? For what?"

"For a mission! Duh! We were both called in to take a mission in the human world, along with a few others! We were told that it's gonna be an investigation kind of mission. And I can't WAIT for it!"

"Ok, so what's the mission about?"

"It involves the situation that the Ryoka boy, Kurosaki Ichigo, is in."

"Ichigo, huh?" Renji chuckled. "What? What did he do this time? Don't tell me that he lost something and that he wants us to go and find it for him. What is he? A bigger dumbass?" The 6th Division Lieutenant continued to chuckle at the thought of doing some mission for Ichigo, as he took a sip of his tea.

"I dunno if you already know about this, but according to the situation down the human world, the Ryoka boy kinda fucked both the young Rukia and Yoruichi-sama."

Hearing it, Renji immediately spat out all of the tea that he took into his mouth. Luckily, he didn't spat it out on his captain. After coughing a few times, Renji looked up the Rangiku once more. "HE DID WHAT? TO WHO?"

"Ah ah ah! That's all I have to say to you, unless you come with me. Alright, Abarai-san?" she said, as she gave him a quick eye wink. "Well, come with me if you daaaare!" With that, Rangiku resumed her stroll down the streets, living the redhead Lieutenant behind with a shocked expression on his face.

"... Ichigo... fucked... Rukia...? What... in the name of... HELL?" Hearing it, Renji could easily feel himself getting pissed off. That kind of revelation was enough for him to go over the edge. He was pissed off that something had happened to Rukia. But he was more than pissed off that Ichigo had somehow have sex with her for some reason. "That... That freakin' bastard! What did he do to Rukia! God, when I get to the human world, I swear, I'm gonna rip his head apart! If that's the last thing that I do!"

While he was expression his anger at that revelation, he soon realized that his captain was still here. As he quickly calmed himself down, just for his captain, he looked over to him. But to his surprise, in a long time, Byakuya had a shocked expression on his face as well. "Uh... Taichou?" he tried to call him out, but he received no answer. "Taichou? Are you alright?" Still no response.

After a long while, suddenly, Byakuya had crushed the cup of tea in his hand real hard, making Renji jumped of surprise. Seeing that kind of sudden action from Byakuya himself, Renji knew that he didn't like it one bit. "Uh... I'm... gonna go join Matsumoto-san now. See ya, Taichou!" Renji quickly said, before he stood up from the floor and ran off from the manor, leaving Byakuya with his crushed cup still in his hands.

The older Kuchiki sat still, still retaining his shocked expression on his face, until suddenly, his fist started shaking. It started it off lightly, until it became a little more intense. Renji had a very good reason why he wanted to get away from Byakuya. It was one of the moments that he didn't want to get near Byakuya. And that moment was where the Kuchiki himself lost his cool.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" The volume of his scream was gigantic. It was so loud, that it actually made some part of the Kuchiki manor to crumble into pieces. But it wasn't the only victim, but some of the neighbor residence as well. If I might add, it was another one of Byakuya's most deadly attacks, aside from his Bankai.

As he managed to escape from the attack, Renji quickly caught up to Rangiku, as he joined her in her stroll through the streets. "So, wait a second! How the hell did it happen! Since when did Ichigo fucked Rukia!"

"You mean, you didn't know?" asked Rangiku, as she took a concerned glance at the redhead Shinigami. "Both Rukia-san and Yoruichi-sama were both infected by some kind of a potion called the Love Potion, made by Urahara-san. We all know how it works, as it makes the girls to fall in love with someone, mostly the Ryoka. And on another note, according to the reports, those girls have the urge to have sex with him."

"So... Ichigo fucked Rukia... because she LOVES him?" Renji exclaimed, as his mind was clouded by the thought of the orange-haired boy having sex with his dear friend for as long as they want. Just the thought of that made his blood boil in frustration and anger. "That bastard...! How dare he took advantage of that so he could satisfy himself with his sexual desire...!" he said, as he clenched his hands hard into fists. "Once I see him over there, I'm gonna rip him to shreds...! He'll be sorry that he fucked her just so she could love HIM!"

"Although..." Renji heared Rangiku starting to speak again, as he looked back up to her to know what she was thinking. To his surprise, but not that much, Rangiku had a satisfying look on her face, and a small hint of blush appeared on her cheeks. "Falling in love with a single man in a single glance, and have sex with him in the next... That sounds like fun! I can't wait to be infected by that potion and have the same treatment as with the other girls! I wonder how good his cock feels..."

Renji sweatdropped. He knew what kind of person Rangiku was, and he wasn't sure how she got that kind of personality. As far as he knows, Rangiku didn't seem like she met a man once, and the two had some fun. But knowing her, there are a lot of possibilities and only one of them is correct. "Matsumoto-san... You're really a mysterious girl, you know."

And so, after a short conversation, the two Shinigami continued to walk through the streets, in order to meet up with the other members of the team at one of the gates of the Seireitei. However, after they strolled through for a while, a short gust of wind suddenly bursted through their way, surprising the two. "What the?" Renji said, as he looked over to see what was going on.

Tp his surprise, and Rangiku's as well, a certain, spiky, silver-haired Captain had appeared before them, using Shunpo to get to them quickly. Looking at his face, he had sort of a pissed-off look, as he had his arms crossed together in front of him, and his right foot was tapping at the ground.

"O-oh! Hitsugaya-taichou! What a surprise!" said Rangiku, as she tried to express her surprise in her voice. "What brings you here all of the sudden?"

"Matsumoto... Where do you think you're going?" asked Toshiro.

"W-well, I'm off on a mission to Karakura Town! A Jigokucho came to me to inform that I've been assigned to a mission over there! Is there something wrong with that?"

"... Did you finish the paperworks that you've been told to do, Matsumoto?"

"Well, of course! Every last bit of it! I assure you that I have done EVERYTHING that you told me to do!"

However, Toshiro, knowing his lieutenant completely, wasn't buying it one bit. "I don't believe you, Matsumoto. Do you expect me to believe you that you have done everything I told you to do with a simple lie like that? I know you, Matsumoto. And you're using that mission as an excuse for going away from work and take ANOTHER vacation in the human world! Am I being right about all of this, Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

"Yeah, he's got a point there, Matsumoto-san." said Renji, as he agreed to what the captain of the 10th Division said about her, also knowing what Rangiku was doing when she was... Ahem! Working.

Rangiku gave a slight glare at the redhead Shinigami. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that." she said to him, before she looked back at her captain. "What if I tell you some of the reports that's in those papers! Surely that you'll believe me once you listen to me!"

"Yeah, right!" Toshiro scoffed. "Nothing you will say will make me believe you, not even a single bit! If you're really determined to convince me, then do your worst!"

"Oh yeah? Well, believe this!" Rangiku said, before she took a long, deep breath, as she was preparing to speak out a long speech to her captain. As she reached her maximum, she quickly flipped her index finger up, before speaking out. "Morino Takeshi has reported that one of his friends, Kirea Zaki, has lost his Zanpakuto somewhere in the human world, and has wished to go and look for it with a search party. Suzumiya Haruka has reported that the Suzumiya house hold has been destroyed, due to a rough duel between her two friends, and has requested for a complete repair of her house. Kazama Tohru has reported that a citizen of Rukongai is selling illigal items to the folks that might lead to a dangerous situation, and has requested a number of Shinigami to apprehend him. The Chinese Shinigami, Zhao Chan, reported that her Zanpakuto is really bruised up and has requested for a complete repair of it. And of course, a number of Shinigami have reported that Zaraki Kenpachi-taichou is, of course, lost within the Seireitei, because of Lieutenant Kusajishi and her horrible sense of direction."

In the middle of her speech, the two male Shinigami had their jaws dropped on the floor, as their minds were completely blown apart by her speech. "... Holy... Shit..." Renji spoke out.

"You... You... You actually memorized some of the reports...?" Toshiro said, as he still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Yep, yep! Every last one of them! Unless you want more proof, I can just tell you everything that's on the papers!" Rangiku cheerfully said.

"N-no no! Th-that's all I need to hear! Uh, you may go, Matsumoto..." Toshiro said, as he hesitatingly took a step aside from the street, letting the path free for the two Shinigami to continue their path.

"Thank you, Hitsugaya-taichou!" Rangiku said, as she, along with the still shocked Renji, resumed their stroll through the streets, passing by Toshiro, as he was still standing there in shock.

Once they were away from him, Toshiro still had his mind scrambled by the thought of Rangiku ACTUALLY doing the works. As he had some of the little pieces together in his mind, he had managed to move himself with quite a large effort, as he was walking down the street at the opposite direction of where Rangiku and Renji were going. "I... I need some time to relax..." he said.

Having to walk a few feet away from the captain, Renji had finally gotten himself together, as he got his jaws back up and looked up to Rangiku, still retaining his shocked look on his face. "Matsumoto-san, I can't believe it! You actually did the paperworks? I don't even know you anymore... But still, that was a big surprise!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever! Now let's get a move on!" Rangiku exclaimed, as she quickly grab hold of Renji's sleeve, as she began to run faster, dragging him along.

"H-hey! What's the problem! Why are you in a hurry like this!"

"No time! We have to meet up with the others as fast as we can!"

"But it's still early! Can't we just walk over there in time!"

"Can't! Now let's move!" Rangiku continued to run quickly over to one of the gates, ignoring Renji's confused protests.

Somewhere deeper to the ends of the Seireitei, at the large wall where it was seperated from the Rukongai, that was on the other side of the wall, there existed a group of three people standing near one of the gates, the gate of the South, which was known as the Red Hollow Gate.

One of the people of the group was a captain, while the other two are lieutenants. The captain of the group was none other than Soi Fon, the captain of the 2nd Division. With her small body, short black hair with two long braids bound in white cloth and grey eyes, no one can mistake her for someone else.

The two lieutenants were as followed. One of them was a tall woman with silver hair and a pair of grey eyes. Because of her height, she was easily known as Kotetsu Isane, lieutenant of the 4th Division. The other was a young lady with black hair, with slightly parted bangs and it was tied into a long braid, and a pair of green eyes. Due to the absence of emotions on her face, she was easily known as Kurotsuchi Nemu, the created daughter of the captain of the 12th Division, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

As the three of them were waiting on two certain members of the team, they all heared a voice calling out to them. "Ohayo!" They all turned to the direction of the voice to see Rangiku, who was running towards them along with Renji, who was being dragged along for some reason.

"Oh. So you two must be the last members of the team." said Soi Fon, as Rangiku and Renji stopped running once they were within the group. "You two sure have arrived early. Care to tell me why you two are in such a hurry?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about, Taichou!" said Rangiku with a playful smile on her face. "Everything is under control!"

"Wait, wha!" exclaimed Renji, as what Rangiku had answered didn't make sense. "But you were in a hurry for some reason! You can't just say that all this hurrying is just for nothing!"

"Well, maybe I'm just a little excited to start the mission, that's all."

"It still doesn't explain why you're in such a hurry! Even when you're excited, there's no reason for you to start running!"

"Alright, that's enough." said Soi Fon, as she got the attention of the two last lieutenants. "Now that we are all here, it's safe for us to leave the Soul Society to start the mission. Once we are in the human world, we'll all meet up with Urahara-san in his store."

"Yay! I can't wait to go into the human world! There's a lot of stuff that I wanna do over there!" said Rangiku, as she pumped both of her fists up to express her joy of entering the human world.

That was when Renji realized who was talking to them. "Wait... Soi Fon-taichou?"

"Yes?" said Soi Fon, as she looked over to Renji, who had a confused look on his face.

"What are you doing here? Wait, are you leading the team?"

"Of course. Who else do you think is leading us?"

"Well, I always thought that you're completely busy for most of the day, considering that you're the chief of the Onmitsukido."

"You're right. I am practically busy for the most of the day. However, there is a reason why I'm leading this team. Once I learned that Yoruichi-sama is somehow involved into this... horrible fiasco, I couldn't just stand there, waiting while Yoruichi-sama was being ravaged by that insolent human! Once I see him, I'm going to punish him in every possible way, so much that he'll be sorry!"

"Well, sounds like we're on the same deal, you and I." Renji smirked, as he learned that Soi Fon was after the same thing, making Ichigo pay for doing such a thing to both Rukia and Yoruichi. "Anyways..." He shifted his view from Soi Fon to Isane. "What are you doing in the team, Kotetsu-san? Not that there's anything wrong with you, but this is the first time that I see a member of the 4th Division going on a mission inside of the human world."

"Yes, that's what I was thinking as well." said Isane, who nodded at what Renji said about that. "I've been assigned into this team for a role that I must do. I am in charge of examinating each and every victims of the modified Love Potion, as well as some who are influenced by the effects of it, to try and decompose the substance hidden within the blood of the individuals. That way, I can try as hard as I can to find what substances are within the mix of the blood and the potion itself."

"I see." said Renji, nodding to everything Isane said. He then turned his look to Nemu. "And what about you?"

"My role is very much the same." replied Nemu. "Kurotsuchi-taichou has ordered me to experience the events where the Love Potion takes effect. He also ordered me to go through the exact same way as with the other infected individuals of the Love Potion."

"Wait... Say what?" Renji had found something a little odd with what Nemu said, which got his attention, as well as the other three around them. "Why would he want you to go through the same thing as the others?"

"Because he injected the sample of the potion inside of me, marking me as another victim to the potion." Nemu replied.

"HE DID WHAT!" exclaimed both Renji and Rangiku, as the unison of their voice has resounded around the large area of the Seireitei around them, gaining everyone's attention.

"Damn, how could he do that to his own lieutenant! More or less his daughter!" said Renji.

"I told you that he's a creep! He always experiments his own subordinates for something like that!" said Rangiku. "Oh, but there's only one thing that makes me really upset!"

"Yeah, what is it!" said Renji, as he looked over to Rangiku to know what was it that made her upset.

"... Oh, you're lucky to have been infected by the Love Potion, Nemu-san!" whined Rangiku. "I wanted to get infected too so I could have a taste of fun with the Ryoka, Ichigo!"

That made Renji do the classic anime fall, as he had heard the most ridiculous thing from Rangiku herself. As he got back up from the ground, he looked up to the Strawberry blond lieutenant with a frustrated look. "You really want to fuck his brains out, do you...!"

"Oh?" Rangiku eyed at Renji, as she let out a small, sly smile. "Do I detect jealousy in your voice? Oh, don't worry about that, Abarai-kun! I would choose you to have some fun with, if you want me to!"

"NEVER MIND!" Renji yelled, as he quickly walked forward in front of the team, before stopping there. "We're going in the human world, right now! We're no gonna waste any more time!"

"Very well." said Soifon. "Would you do the honors for us, Lieutenant Abarai?"

"Sure!" said Renji, as he drew out his Zanpakuto from his sheath. He then thrust it in front of him, as most of the blade suddenly vanished, as if it was inside an invisible force. He then twisted it, causing the view in front of them to make a sudden twist motion. Before long, a straight, vertical line of light suddenly appeared straight above and below of his Zanpakuto, as it began to shift open to reveal the light from within.

It was then that a cirular wooden door has appeared, with a wooden wall appearing from each side of it. Once the door was opened completely, two Jibokucho was seeing flying out of the door, before moving themselves around the group.

"There we go." said Renji, as he pulled his Zanpakuto away from the gate. "The Senkaimon leading us to the human world is now open."

"Great! Now let's get going now!" said Rangiku, as she walked over to Renji, before pushing him from behind.

"H-hey! What's your hurry! Why the hell are you always in a hurry every time!"

"No time to explain! Now let's hurry!"

"Will you just tell me why are you in such a hurry, Matsumoto-san!" Renji exclaimed, as he turned his head back towards Rangiku. However, the latter quickly clapsed one of her hands on his lips, preventing him to speak anymore.

"Alright, Abarai-san, listen." said Rangiku. "If you promise not to ask me anymore while we're still in the Soul Society, I promise that I'll give you something that might make you happy, when this is all over."

"Like what, exactly?" Renji asked.

"Oh, I dunno. Give you a present, perhaps, or throw you a party, or maybe... Well, I dunno... Be your loving wife for all those years to come."

Renji blushed suddenly, upon hearing what she said to him. "Wh... What?"

"You heard me right. I can be a great wife for you, the one who will love you forever and ever, until death do us part. And while we're at it, we can at least do... Well... You know." Rangiku said, as she lovingly winked at him, as a sign that she would definitely do it.

Well... It was suddenly unexpected. He didn't expect for her to try and do something like that to him, just so he could promise to not ask her any more questions, for some reason. When he started to think about what would happen, if he promised, his mind eventually led him to somewhere rather... suggestive with her. Just the thought of it almost made him nosebleed.

... ALMOST is the right word, since his mind was still clouded by the thoughts of kicking Ichigo's ass, he shook his head as a sign of no. "Aww... Why not?" asked Rangiku, as she playfully pouted, when Renji declined her promise for some reason. "Am not that good of a wife for you? Just think of the good times that we'll be able to share with each other. Don't you think it'll make your life happy?"

Renji managed to pull Rangiku's hand off of his mouth, as he walked off from her. "Never mind. Let's just get going, already."

"Well, if you say so." said Rangiku, as she quickly followed him into the Senkaimon.

During that display, both Soi Fon and Isane had a confused look on theit face, with Nemu still showing no signs of emotion. As the captain and lieutenant took a glance at each other, knowing how the other felt about that, they both shrugged, as they decided to forget about that and walked forward to the Senkaimon, with Nemu following them from behind.

As soon as they both entered it, the Senkaimon closed up on them, before vanishing in thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile, within the districts of the 10th Division, through one of the halls, a single Shinigami was walking through the hallway, holding a metal plate with at least eight cups of tea on it. Let's just say that he was handing out the cups for the other members to enjoy. Do you all remember that guy? Think carefully...

Anyways, as he was passing by one of the doorways of the hall, he quickly took notice of someone being inside of the room. Turning around to take a peek through the doorway, he noticed that there was definitely someone in there. And to his surprise, he found the captain of the 10th Divison, standing inside of the room, with his back facing the Shinigami.

"Oh! Hitsugaya-taichou!" exclaimed the Shinigami, as he went inside of the room to greet him. "Oh, it is so nice to meet you in a place like this! Usually, you would be in our office to work on some paperworks. But never mind that! Care to have some tea?" The Shinigami then walked over to the side, only to find that there was something wrong with his face.

Toshiro had a pissed-off look on his face, as he was gritting his teeth hard, that it actually made a metallic kind of sound. If he could look a little closely, he was also shaking around, just a little. "Uh... Are you alright, Hitsugaya-taichou?" he asked, a little worried of what the captain was angry about. He then realized that Toshiro was glaring at something in front of him. So he followed his gaze, only to find a desk with a large pile of papers.

Curious, the Shinigami descended the metal plate down on the floor and went over to the pile of sheets of paper. "Hey, aren't those... Lieutenant Matsumoto's paperworks?" he said, as he took one of them into his hold. As he examined the contents of the sheet, he found out something that completely answered why Toshiro was pissed off.

The papers... were UNFINISHED.

"... Uh oh..." Realizing what would happen, the Shinigami quickly got out of the room quick and went ahead through the hall as fast as he could, leaving the metal tray and the anrgy captain alone.

What might happen for the captain? Take a wild guess...

"MATSUMOTO!"

The scream of the young captain was heared all around the entire Soul Society. And the volume of his cry was so great, that it demolished everything around the area that she was in, a large portion of it actually. And his cry was so strong, that it actually CREATED a large dragon made by the many particles of the demolished buildings around it. With a large cry, the dragon descended down the streets, before diving through the districts that it was passing through, destroying everything in its way and pulling bystanders along with it, as they were suddenly pulled into the ride.

Meanwhile, somewhere within the maze of the Seireitei, the giant warrior himself, Zaraki Kenpachi, has found himself facing another wall. "Oh great... It's another dead end!" he groaned. He was getting tired of getting himself going into another wall for the umpteen time. And it had been ONE WEEK since he was trapped in that maze.

But that was because he had to follow the directions of his short, pink-haired lieutenant, who was hanging onto his back the whole time. "Huh... I guess it must have been the other way! Ok, Ken-chan! Let's go that way!" said Yachiru, as she pointed at the direction of where they would go once more.

"Are you sure that you know where in the hell is it, the candy shop?" asked Kenpachi, who was getting more than tired of running through the maze. "Actually, why do you want me to go there? What's so important about that?"

"Ken-chan, they're giving away free candy, because it's a special week! And I don't wanna miss out on that! if we hurry, we can get to it in time!"

"Urgh...! This is starting to piss me off...!" Kenpachi groaned. He had no idea why he had to comply to Yachiru's wish. It was such a stupid thing to do. But for some reason, he found himself complying to her, as well as following her directions. "Alright, fine! Just tell me where to go and it'll be a snap!" he said, before he turned himself around from the wall and ran forward into the open road.

However, once there, the ground suddenly shook. "Huh? What the hell?" said Kenpachi, as he stopped himself from running upon feeling the earth shaking.

Kenpachi began to look around, to see if there was something that caused the ground to shake all of the sudden. Then, Yachiru found something coming from his left. "Ken-chan! Look!" she shouted, as she pointed at the thing that was coming towards them.

"What, what? What is it?" Kenpachi asked, as he turned to look at the direction of where Yachiru was pointing. Then, to his surprise, there was a large object coming towards them. It looked like a large, grey dragon. As it was flying closer to Kenpachi, it had its mouth opened to get both him and Yachiru inside.

"HOLY SHI-!" Kenpachi cried out, before the large dragon completely took him into its mouth, as the giant himself and his lieutenant were pulled along into the wide.

Meanwhile, in the area where the remains of the Kuchiki manor was, Byakuya was seen walking out from the gate, his expression showing that he had regain his calm. After coughing into his mouth a few times, he took a deep breath and let it out, before completely regaining his character.

"Kurosaki Ichigo..." he started to speak. "The next time I see you, you will receive the Judgement that you deserve. I swear to you on that."

As soon as he said that, the ground started to shake so suddenly. "Hm?" Byakuya said, as he looked down to the ground to see what was going on. Then, he heard a large gust of wind coming from his left, as he looked at that same direction to see what was going on.

It was then that he saw a very large grey dragon coming towards him, its mouth opened for him to get inside. After a few seconds of standing there, Byakuya finally regained control of his body, as he tried desperately to get away from the dragon. However, he was too slow, as the dragon completely engulfed him inside.

"AAAHHH!" Byakuya yelled out, as he was being pulled within the dragon, just before he suddenly stopped. Around him, he couldn't see anything, but a large dust covering the area, as well as large rubbles around him. "WH-WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

"HEY, BYAKUYA! GOOD TO SEE YOU!" He suddenly heared someone yelling to him from above. As he looked up, to his shock, he found the giant captain, floating above him within the inside of the grey dragon. "NICE RIDE WE'RE HAVING HERE!"

"HI, BYAKKUN!" yelled out Yachiru, as she popped out from Kenpachi's back.

"ZARAKI-TAICHOU? LIEUTENANT KUSAJISHI?" exclaimed Byakuya, shocked to see both the captain and the lieutenant of the 11th Division inside of the dragon as well.

Following that, the dragon suddenly ram itself against a large tower, dissintegrating itself into what the dragon was formed from. As the rubbles of the destroyed buildings were falling hard onto the ground, so were the many bystanders who were the victim of the dragon's ride, including Byakuya, Kenpachi and Yachiru. However, it didn't stop there.

The bottom part of the tower had a large hole on the spot where the dragon had crashed into. And as large as it was, it was enough for the toward to come falling down towards the victims of the dragon. As soon as it reached the floor, it crashed into millions of pieces, trapping the people along with it.

As soon as the dust clears from the area where the tower fell, we now see the victims, trapped within what remains of the tower. Byakuya had his head stuck out of the rubble, along with his hands and feet. However, the rest of his body were strapped within the rubbles, as he was unable to get himself out. "Oohhh... What happened...?" he groaned.

"Ken-chan? Ken-chan!" shouted out Yachiru, as she was kneeling on the rubbles of the destroyed tower, and many others, next to Kenpachi... Or atleast, his head and a small part of his upper body. She was nudging at his head to try and wake him up. "Ken-chan! Wake up, please! Ken-chan!"

"Ohh... Maze... Dragon... Yachiru's candy... Byakuya... Shit..." moaned Kenpachi, who had lost conscious of himself.

By the time that the dust completely cleared off, Toshiro just happened to have walked through the streets, panting heavily out of anger. As soon as he reached the area where the trapped citizens were in, within the rubbles, he looked up to them. But mostly on Byakuya and Kenpachi.

Byakuya had managed to move his head to look at Toshiro, with a tired expression on his face, as he could feel that his energy was slipping away from consciousness. Toshiro, with an upset expression on his face, was not really amused, as his right eyebrow was twitching.

"... Clean yourselves up." said Toshiro, before he walked away from the scene. With that, Byakuya gave up, as his head fell down to join the rubbles of the buildings, as he went into unconsciousness.

That was why Rangiku wanted to get out of the Soul Society quick. Because bad things always happen, when Toshiro finds out about the truth.

**End of chapter**

Well, here it is. The eleventh chapter. Well, it's not really exciting, but I did what I can for it. Also, I was planning on making it a little more longer, but... I decided to cut short, as I have a feeling that the next chapter was more... longer than I have thought. But anyways, here it is. And the next chapter will be that the team will meet up with Ichigo and a certain girl inside of a particular place. But not only that, but there's gonna be some smooth yuri moments. A moment between who? Guess, and I'll give you a cookie as a reward.

Anyways, that's all I can say for that. So I hope the chapter was nice, and stay tune for a new one!

Ja Ne! And review, Kudasai!


	12. Chapter 12

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

**Chapter 12:**

**A Typical Sunday Morning**

Good morning, everyone! As you all may know, today is Sunday! Meaning that it's another day-off from School in this two-day-off week! Quickly, as you have only one day to chill yourselves out and have some fun with friends and familly! It is a day where you are free to celebrate!

Anyway, enough with that silly narrating. It was exactly 6 in the morning, which was still pretty early for the day, as most of the people in Karakura Town are still asleep. There are, of course, some of them who woke themselves up pretty early to start the day pretty early, like Urahara Kisuke and his comrades at work, for example.

You all may have wondered, why does Kisuke started to work pretty early in the morning? Well, you might try and find out pretty soon. In response to that, some of his workers did not accept the idea of working so early in the morning... Well, one worker, in fact. And it was the young, redhead boy with a heatting personality. But Kisuke forced him to work anyways, ignoring his protests.

Inside of the Urahara Shouten, Kisuke was seen lying on his pillow to the side, on the floor that was higher than the bottom one, as he stared at the front door with a plain expression. He had his paper fan waving at his face in his hand, as he let out a exhausted whistle. "Wooh! Man, it's hot in here!" said Kisuke. "I didn't realize that it was this hot before! Looks like my fan won't be able to finish the job for me..." He then closed up his paper fan, as he looked over to the redhead boy, who was a little busy sweeping the floor on the first floor, with a tired expression, of course. "Yo, Jinta! Get an electric fan over here and plug it in, so I can cool myself off a little more, alright?"

"Huh? But... It's only 56 degrees." said Jinta, as he stopped sweeping the floor and turned to look at his boss, a little frustrated that Kisuke wanted him to bring something over there, when it wasn't that hot.

"So? That's no excuse for being hot in here, all of the sudden. Now bring me the fan, before I'll call in Tessai to check up on you."

Jinta froze up at an instant, as fear completely overtook him, by hearing what Kisuke would do if he doesn't do something for him. With a frustrated sigh, he let the broom off from his hand, as it fell to the floor. "Fine, fine! I'll get the damn fan..." he said, before he walked towards the back of the room, leaving the main room in search for the electric fan.

"Thank you, Jinta!" shouted out Kisuke. "You're a kind kid, you know that!" Then, he opened up his paper fan once more, as he began to wave it towards his face again for the rest of the moment until Jinta comes back with the electric fan.

As soon as he started waving once more, he suddenly heard a voice coming from outside, on the otherside of the front door. "Hey, Geta-boushi! You in here!"

"Oh, that must be Kurosaki-san!" Kisuke cheerfully said, as he got himself up from the floor and walked over to the front door, before sliding it open to reveal a certain orange-haired Shinigami from the other side. "Hi, hi, Kurosaki-san! It is nice to see you again! How was your slumber?"

"... Awful..." Ichigo plainly said, showing signs of fatigue, due to a loss of sleep. His eyelids were half-opened, he had slightly visible bags under his eyes and his face expression was as tired as a wasted monkey... Whatever that is. He was wearing an ordinary orange shirt, as well as a pair of black jeans.

"Ah, I see that you had trouble getting some sleep." said Kisuke, as he took notice of Ichigo's fatigue. "So, what have you been up to last night? Were you out having some fun with your friends until late after midnight? Or have you been playing an endless game of Sorry with your family? Or-"

"... I had sex last night..." Ichigo replied, cutting off Kisuke's many possibilities.

"Oh, should have expected that! So, who was it that you fucked with? The beautiful Inoue-san? The elegant Kuchiki-san? The tough Arisawa-san? Or the sexy Yoruichi?"

"... Orihime-chan, Rukia-chan and Tatsuki-chan..." Ichigo once again replied.

"Ah-ha! A wicked foursome, huh? That's something that doesn't happen quite often!" said Kisuke, as he pretended to be surprised and did his best to show an exciting look.

"... It went on for three hours straight..."

"Oh?" Kisuke tilted his head in curiosity. "When did it start?"

"... Midnight."

"Ooooh... That late, huh?" Kisuke said, as he had an amused look on his face. "Well, can't blame them. They can just pretty much do anything they want with you to please themselves, once they're infected. But anyways, that really explains why you still look tired after all of this."'

"... You think, Geta-boushi?" Ichigo said, as he glared at the clerk in front of him, through his tired look. "Rukia-chan and Tatsuki-chan wouldn't let me sleep in for the night and were all over my cock so they could suck and fuck it as much as they want. I couldn't really take it anymore and asked them to stop. But they wouldn't listen to me. In addition of Orihime-chan joining the fun, my cock was starting to ache from all the fucking and it's still aching right now! After 3 hours, I FINALLY got some sleep for the night, beliving that I'll sleep in for the rest of the morning... Until YOUR letter suddenly came to the window, saying that I'll have to meet you at EXACTLY 6 in the morning! So, you can really tell that I'm PISSED OFF that I have to come over here at your request, having had a three-hour sleep, and, for God's sake, if it's something stupid that you want me to do, I'll cut you in half! You got it, you son of a bitch?"

"Uh huh. Uh huh. I got ya." Kisuke nodded, as he didn't try to hide the fact that he wasn't really listening to what Ichigo had to say about that. "So, you're done complaining right now? I don't think that we can waste anymore time chatting around any longer."

Ichigo let out a frustrated sign. "Fine... What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was told by Yoruichi to tell you to come over here so you can meet up with her at the underground training ground. That's all I have to say."

"I got a pretty good idea why she wanted me to meet her..." Ichigo said, as he knew what would happen between him and her down there, since she was, of course, one of the victims of the Love Potion. "I'm not really in the mood to have sex with her... My cock is still in the worse shape, so it'll only cause me pain and suffering..."

"Ah, don't worry about it!" said Kisuke. "She'll take care of that! But you shouldn't decline her request. You know what'll happen if you decide to leave her."

"You don't have to remind me..." Ichigo said, as he still remembered what Kisuke told him last time, when he came to the shop at Yoruichi's request. "Fine... I'll go meet up with her down there... But I still won't like it, alright?"

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." Kisuke shrugged. With another deep sigh, Ichigo began to walk into the shop and to the back, so that he could climb down from the shop and to the underground training ground. "Be careful! You have to be careful with your surroundings!" shouted out Kisuke, just before Ichigo was about to go to the back of the shop. "Yoruichi will always find the right moment to ambush you and rape you right to the spot! I know of this because I know what kind of girl she is!"

"Yeah, yeah! Don't remind me!" said Ichigo, as he already acknowledged what Yoruichi would do to him, once he was down there. Before he vanished from the room, he waved his hand up behind, waving Kisuke good bye, in which the latter responded with the same gesture.

As soon as the orange-haired boy came down the stair way, he was entering the large, underground room that was located below of the Urahara Shouten. As he had both of his feet down on the ground, Ichigo began to walk forward through the room, passing through the large boulders that were laying around the room.

He was definitely not in the mood to take care of Yoruichi. His body was still in a bad shape, and he probably wouldn't last long with all the pain coming down from his crotch. Even if Yoruichi would somehow be able to cure that, he still wouldn't be in the mood for something like that.

As soon as he was somewhere at the center of the room, he stopped walking, as he shifted his face up to the ceiling. "Hey, Yoruichi-chan!" he called out to her. "I'm here, now! You can come out, so we can get this over with! Hey, you in here!"

No response. Ichigo sighed. He wondered if 6 in the morning was really the right time for him to come, or if it was just a slight error on the letter that he received back there. If the latter was true, then he would blame Kisuke for waking him up too early. But on another note, he didn't feel the slight bit of Yoruichi's Reiatsu around the room. "Damn it... Where the hell could she be?" he wondered, as he stood still on the ground, waiting for Yoruichi to at least appear near him.

As he continued to wait for the Goddess of Shunpo, something suddenly went over to his eyes, blocking his view. He nearly jumped, when it suddenly came over to his eyes. "Huh? What the...! Hey, who's there!" Ichigo exclaimed, as he became alerted by the presence of a mysterious person, who was behind him.

Then, he heard a giggle. A giggle that sounded a little more like a purr to him, or something like that. At an instant, he recognized who that giggling voice belongs to. "Guess whooooo." the mysterious person half-sang.

Ichigo let out yet another sigh, as he relaxed himself from being alerted. "Oh, it's you, Yoruichi-chan. Should have known that you would surprise me like that." Even though that he couldn't see, because Yoruichi's hands were covering his eyes, he could definitely feel her breasts pressing against his back. And since her breasts felt slightly bared, somewhat, he could definitely tell that she was already naked. "You're not wasting time getting in on the fun, huh?" he asked.

Yoruichi giggled once more. "Oh. So you already noticed, huh?" she said, as she pulled herself away from him by taking a step back, removing her hands off from his eyes. Once he had regained his view, Ichigo turned himself around to face her. "And I presume that you already know what I want, right?" Yoruichi said, as she showed off her cute cat smile at the orange-haired boy.

However, Ichigo still had a tired expression on his face, as he was still not in the mood for something like that, and that his body couldn't take much more of that for the morning. And besides, even if his body would be alright, he still wouldn't be in the mood. "Yoruichi-chan, can we just save it till later? I'm not in the right mood to have sex with you right now?"

"Aw why?" Yoruichi whined, as her eyes playfully showed signs of sadness. "Doesn't my body please you? Doesn't it make you feel excited? I've been improving my body all day, just so you can fuck it up as much as you want..." When she said that, she had her hands grabbing her breasts from below and lifted them up a few times to try and stimulate him.

"It's not that. It's just that..." Ichigo started to speak, as he didn't really want to disappoint her in making her think that he didn't want her that much. "Well, I had sex with Orihime-chan, Tatsuki-chan and Rukia-chan last night, and it lasted from Midnight to 3 in the morning. So I haven't had much sleep, as I hoped for. Also, I came a lot of times during that intercourse, so much that my cock is aching in pain, even now. So I won't last long to please you as much as I can, just as you hoped for..."

"Oh, is that so?" Yoruichi asked. She had expected something like that to happen to him. Luckily, she came prepared for that kind of situation. "Well, don't worry." she said with a smile. "I've got just the thing to get you up and running again." She then moved her right hand behind her back and, as if by magic, she pulled out a small, white ball in between her fingers. "Tadah!"

Ichigo blankly stared at the small ball that Yoruichi was holding in her fingers, having pretty much an idea of what it was. "Uh... Do I even have to ask what is it?"

"Well, this is a healing candy, Ichigo." said Yoruichi. "It's the kind of candy that members of the 4th Division usually use to heal themselves or the others from wounds and fatigue. You might have already witness its effect back in the Soul Society, but if not, why don't you try it out to see for yourself?" She then threw the small candy at Ichigo, in which he easily caught it in his hand.

Looking down at the candy in his hand, he eventually found something disturbing about it. And if he wasn't wrong, it was the same thing that Hanatarou took back in the Soul Society. The candy had a skull head mark, as well as crossbones. Just looking at the mark gave him the creeps. "I keep wondering, why the hell does it have to be a skull head and crossbones? What does it do? Scare the shit out of people?"

Yoruichi shrugged. "Don't ask me. Kisuke was the one who made it. He said that it would boost their courage, once they take a glance at the mark."

"Figures that he would do something like that..." Ichigo said, knowing what kind of person that Kisuke was, when it comes to things like that. "But either way, I'm not gonna take this, nor do I want to have sex with you, Yoruichi-chan..."

"Oh, but why?" Yoruichi whined. "Am I not good enough for you? Are you saying that Inoue, Rukia and Arisawa-san are better playmates than me?"

"N-no! It's not that! I mean, you're just as great as the three of them!" Ichigo said, as he tried his best not to make her think that she's below the level that Orihime, Rukia and Tatsuki are in. "It's just that I had sex each day, and I haven't had a break from them ever since. So I really want to take at least a day-off from sex just this once. I'm sorry, Yoruichi-chan. But I really need to take a break from it." He wasn't sure if that would break Yoruichi's feelings, but he had hope that it would go well for her. He didn't want her to feel left out, but after a couple of endless sex for a few days, he really needed some rest.

Oddly enough, Yoruichi shrugged. "Alright. Fine. Fine. I understand." she said, as she turned herself around, with her back facing him, as well as both of her hands moving behind her back and holding onto each other. "I mean, I'm not gonna force you or anything. It's not like you're doing this just because you don't like me. I understand. You definitely deserve a day-off from sex."

"Oh. Well... Thanks, Yoruichi-chan... I guess." That was weird. Yoruichi was usually the kind of person to force people to agree with her request. And she wouldn't take a no for an answer, unless she felt like it. He was really surprised that Yoruichi let it slide, for once.

"But..." But then, she started speaking once more, as the word that she spoke out got him alerted. As she turned her head to the back, her expression was as dark as a shadow. And for some reason, just looking at her face like that made him froze into his spot. "I assure you... That the next time you wake up in the next morning, you'll be in the worst possible situation yet..."

"Uh... W-what do you mean?" Ichigo had the urge to ask, even when he was suddenly frozen in fear.

"Listen here, Ichigo." Yoruichi said, still keeping her dark expression on her face. "The next time that you wake up from a deep slumber, you'll find yourself stranded on top of a snowy mountain, with no clothes or covers to keep yourself from the cold. If you shout out for help, it'll only cause an avalanche and you'll be sliding down the mountain, and finishing up by trapping yourself within the large snow. And trust me. I am hell-bent on making it happen, Ichigo. As long as you decline my request, I will make it happen. NO. MATTER. WHAT. Got it?"

Whoa... Kisuke wasn't kidding, when he said before that Yoruichi would do anything to make him pay! She was really serious! And by the look on her face, she wasn't kidding at all! Ichigo hadn't feel that scared before. Maybe once with his first battle against Kenpachi, but it was nothing like that. If he continued to decline her, he would die a horrible death.

Without any time to lose, he took the candy into his mouth and swallowed it fast and hard, almost chocking on it, as he went pretty fast. Then, suddenly, he felt a quick surge inside of his body and, before he knew it, his body felt lighter. And the aching pain coming from his crotch suddenly disappeared. "Whoa...! Wow, my body feels... great! t's like I just woke up!" Ichigo exclaimed, amazed to know that the effects of the candy made him feel pretty amazing.

"Oh, so you decided to do it, afterall!" Yoruichi sad, happy to know that Ichigo was going to do it. As she took a step forward towards him, she had both of her hands laying on his shoulders, as she looked up to his face. "I'm so glad that you're not going to leave me in the dust like that. It makes me so happy!"

"Well, what else can I do?" Ichigo asked. "You said that you're gonna put me in the worst possible situation later on. And I'd like to stay alive for a little while longer."

"Oh, right. Well, about that..." Yoruichi shifted her eyes away from his face, as a sly smile appeared on her face.

"... Oh... Don't tell me..."

"Yep. I lied." Yoruichi playfully said, as she tiled her head, with her sly smile still on her face. "I wouldn't do something like that to someone like you, Ichigo. Besides, I love you too much to do something as horrible as that."

"G-g-g...! Goddamn it, Yoruichi!" Ichigo yelled, as he was flustered upon learning that Yoruichi lied. "How the hell did you manage to say things like that! If I had known that you were lying, I would have been gone by now!"

"Ah, be quiet. It's not like I'll let you off the hook that easily. You should have expect that from me, Ichigo."

Ichigo groaned. He was getting a little too soft on her like that. And it was because of that that he had to go through another endless and wild sex with someone like her. Since there was no way out from her grasp, Ichigo sighed. "Alright... Let's get this over with, already."

"Actually, Ichigo..." Yoruichi spoke out, in which Ichigo raised his eyebrow at her in curiosity. "Instead of fucking each other like beasts, I'm gonna teach you."

"Teach me?" asked Ichigo.

"Yep." Yoruichi replied, as she removed her right hand off from his shoulder, with her index finger facing up to the ceiling in front of Ichigo's face. Then, she move her finger towards it and pressed his nose, making him cross-eye on it. "I'm gonna teach you how to be a better playmate."

"How to be a better playmate? Why?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, since you'll be having some fun with the others quite often than you can possibly imagined, I think it's best for me to teach you how to be better at having sex with the others. I mean, do you think that you're going to do the same, boring routine each time that you have sex with them?"

"Well, now that you mention it..."

"And that's why I'm going to teach you everything you need to know to have a better, more pleasurable sex with your girlfriends. So, you think that you have what it takes to be a better fucker, Ichigo?"

"Actually..." Ichigo shifted his gaze away from the black Shinigami. "I'm still not feeling in the mood to have sex with you. I mean, I had no other choice, but I'm really tapped out from everything, you know? I don't think I can keep up with you, just as you hoped for."

"Is that so?" Yoruichi asked, as she seemed to lowered her head down at the ground, for some reason, which made Ichigo curious, but as well as worried, as he thought that he said something wrong to her. "Well... Maybe I can... persuade you just a little bit."

"Persuade me? How?" Ichigo asked. But then, as soon as Yoruichi moved her head back up again, Ichigo felt that his heart skipped a beat.

Yoruichi had a rather lustful and beautiful expression on her face. She had a lustful smile, a lustful gaze, it was something that could attract many men towards her, as they already have gotten hard from her looks. Ichigo felt himself getting pumped up upon meeting with her gaze, as it felt like he was being pulled in by her lust.

"Ichigo-kun..." Yoruichi cooed. "I want you, Ichigo-kun... Your beautiful face... Your strong body... Your hard cock... I want it all from you, Ichigo-kun... Please... I want you to feel my lustful body, just as I want your strong body..."

"Y-Yoruichi-chan...?"

"Oohh... I can't wait anymore..." Yoruichi moaned, as she moved her left hand off from his other shoulder and descended it down to her breasts, where she took her left breast in her left hand's hold. She began to fondle it nicely, before letting out another soft and lustful moan. "Ichigo-kun... I want you... I want you now..."

Ichigo couldn't help, but to stare at her, as she was moaning for him. He felt himself completely pulled in by that kind of display. It was then that the effects of the Love Potion had kicked in, influencing him to be attracted by her. "Yoruichi-chan..." he softly said, as he moved his face in towards hers, in which she did the same.

As soon as the space was starting to close up between them, the two shared a soft kiss on the lips. Ichigo slowly wrapped his arms around Yoruichi's waist, as she did the same with his neck. As the two pulled each other closer, they both deepened the kiss together.

After a while, they both slowly pulled away from the kiss, as they stared at each other's gaze, feeling each other's lust for one another. "Ichigo-kun..." Yoruichi whispered. "Are you ready to be taught a lesson...?"

Ichigo smiled. "With pleasure, Yoruichi... -sensei..." he whispered back, before leaning in to her face once more, sharing another soft kiss with her. Then, they both began to descend themselves down on the ground, still holding onto each other, before they start their big lesson together...

* * *

Approximatively 5 hours has passed, since Ichigo came by the Urahara Shouten at Yoruichi's request. Back up to the store, Kisuke was seeing lying on the pillow at the same position that he was in back then. However, instead of waving his paper fan at his face, he had an electric fan to do the job for him, as it was standing next to his head, waving out endless wind at him.

"Ahh..." Kisuke sighed peacefully. "It sure feels nice to have the wind blowing in my way. That's how I like my day... To feel as cool as possible..."

It was then that the partner of Kisuke, the tall and mustachio man himself, Tsukabishi Tessai, had came inside of the shop from the back of it, as he noticed that Kisuke was still laying on the floor for... around 5 hours. "Oh, Urahara-san. You're still relaxing like this?" asked Tessai.

"Oh yeah, sure." replied Kisuke. "I got no problem laying there, relaxing myself while waiting for some customers to come and buy our merchandise. But anyways, what's up, Tessai?"

"Well, I prepared an early lunch for the four of us, Urahara-san." replied Tessai. "I have made some beef stew, fried rice and..." Tessai trailed off, when he noticed the object that was standing next to Kisuke. "Uh... Urahara-san, is that our electric fan?"

"Oh, well, sure, it is! What makes you ask that?" asked Kisuke, as he was a little surprised that Tessai didn't really remember the electric fan that they kept deep into the storage, for some reason. "Back in the other day, I noticed that our good, old electric fan was still inside of the storage. And I was wondering why didn't we use it, after so long? So I asked Jinta to bring it here and plug it in, so I can refresh myself without having to do the job all by myself." When he was done speaking, the electric fan started to let out stuttering noise that lasted a few seconds, before it went silent again. "Oh yeah. And I think there's a problem with as well. We can go and fix that later."

"But... Urahara-san, there's a reason why we kept it unused in the storage." said Tessai, as he pretty much remembered the fan and the reason why it was unused.

"And that reason is...?" Kisuke asked. Then, the electric fan suddenly blew up, as it broke into pieces, while forming a black puff of smoke. As Kisuke's head was pretty much sloer to it, it was within the black smoke as well. He then waved his hand in front of him to blow out the smoke from it, as he coughed a few times. "Oh...! What the...?"

"... The electric fan has been defective for over 20 years." told Tessai.

"... Oh!" said Kisuke in realization. "No wonder why we didn't use it for a long time! Well, I guess that must mean that I'm getting a little too old for my age. Heh heh." He chuckled, as he sat up from the ground and pulled out his paper fan from under his shirt, before opening up and waving it at his face. "Well, it's back to the old grind, for me."

"Um... Urahara-san?" Both Kisuke and Tessai heard the voice of the young girl working under them, as they looked at the front door to see Ururu's head peeking through the door, that was opened slightly. "There's a group of people out there who want to see you."

"I see." Kisuke said, as he stood up from the ground. "I got a perfectly good idea on who they might be." He then walked forward towards the front door, as he opened it up wide enough to show himself, and the inside of the shop. There, he found a ground of five people standing in front of the shop. And seeing as most of them were wearing kimono, and that one of them was wearing a captain's cloak, he had no doubt that it was them. "Well, well! Seems to me that the Seireitei has decided to send out a team already! What a surprise!"

"Greetings, Urahara-san." said Soi Fon, as she was standing a little near Kisuke outside of the shop, with the other four standing behind her. "As you may know, we're the team that's been sent into the human world by the Seireitei at the response of your reports of the situation that has been going on in Karakura Town, something involving that Ryoka, Yoruichi-sama and the other females."

"I'm aware of that." Kisuke nodded.

"Now, you may not remember me, but I am Soi Fon, captain of the 2nd Division and commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukido. I was once Yoruichi-sama's subordinate."

"Oh! I remember you!" Kisuke exclaimed, as he remembered the young girl who was working alongside Yoruichi a hundred years ago, like something had triggered his mind. "Wow, how much you've grown, young Soi Fon! Yoruichi told me all about you when she was in the Soul Society and how you became a captain during her absence. It's nice to see you again in person, Soi Fon!" As he said that, he had his hand patting onto her head, as if she was a small puppy.

However, Soi Fon slapped his hand away from her, making him widen his eyes in surprise. She then started to glare at him, for some reason. "Urahara-san... Did you do something to Yoruichi-sama?"

"Huh? Uh... Why do you asked?" Kisuke blinked.

"Because, if I learn that you have done something inappropriate, unholy, disgusting, the most IRRESPECTABLE thing to Yoruichi-sama, I swear, I will have you executed to where you stand! Am I making myself clear?"

"Uh... Y-yeah. Of course." Kisuke said, as he felt shivers running down his spine. After hearing what Soi Fon said, Kisuke somehow developped an unexpected fear of the young Soi Fon. And it was only their first meeting in a long time. _'Wow... Who would have thought that the young Soi Fon that I remembered became so scary? Good thing that I keep things cool with Yoruichi... Or else, I'll have to say goodbye to this world.'_ he thought. "A-anyways... Who are the other members of the team?" he asked, as he shifted his gaze to the other four people standing behind Soi Fon.

"I'm Matsumoto Rangiku. I am the Lieutenant of the 10th Division." Rangiku said, as she stepped in.

"My name is Kotetsu Isane. Lieutenant of the 4th Division." Isane said.

"Kurotsuchi Nemu. Lieutenant of the 12th Division." said Nemu.

"I'm Abarai Renji. Lieutenant of the 6th Division." said Renji.

"Nice to meet all of you!" Kisuke said, as he greeted the team as a whole. "And I must say, it's such a rare sight to have a team consisted of a captain and a few lieutenants. Or... Maybe I was thinking of the gender kind of team."

That made the entire team to raise their eyebrows at the store clerk in front of them. "Uh... What do you mean about that?" asked Renji.

"I mean, come on! Look at you guys! There's four young and wonderful girls and only one guy! And you have to admit, Abarai-san. You're really lucky of being in a team consisting of mostly girls. That will raise your luck on girls."

Knowing exactly what Kisuke meant, the ladies of the team all turned their gaze at the redhead Shinigami, having each a mixed gaze. Soi Fon seemed to be glaring at the thought of Renji trying to make a move on the girls, both Isane and Rangiku had a curious look on their face, and Nemu... Well, there's still no emotion.

"W-w-wait a second! Are you saying that I'm gonna do something to them!" exclaimed Renji, as he felt agitated by the thought of making a move on one of the girls.

"Well, of course! What, you mean that you didn't realize that you have that much luck on them? Come on! It's your time to shine, Abarai-san!"

"H-hell no! Not once do I ever thought of trying to make a move on one of them! Besides, I don't really feel anything for any of them!" protested Renji.

"Awww! Not even me?" Rangiku asked, as she looked at Renji with pleading eyes, as well as pressing her breasts together with her hands, before squeezing them around, to try and stimulate him, at least.

As Renji turned his gaze upon her, he blushed at the sight of Rangiku playing around with her breasts. As his face was heating up, he quickly looked away from her to avoid getting a nosebleed. "W-well... You're an exception, Matsumoto-san. But it's still the same, no matter what!"

"Lieutenant Abarai..." He heard a voice of a certain captain calling out to him. As he turned his gaze, he could see that Soi Fon was smiling rather... evilly, and that her eyes were showing signs of hostility. Something that he didn't want to see. "Are you thinking of trying to make a move on either of us? If so, if it's with me, then I assure you, that you will learn to regret it..."

"W-what are you talking about, Soi Fon-taichou? I said that I didn't want to do something to you guys! Honest!" said Renji, as he could feel himself getting froze up, just by staring at Soi Fon's hostile eyes.

"Alright... Fine. But just in case..." Soi Fon slowly moved her right hand behind her, as she grabbed hold of the hilt of her Zanpakuto, that was inside of its sheath, strapped onto her waist. "I'll make sure that you will not do something like that any time soon..."

"S-Soi Fon-taichou... Please, don't pull your Zanpakuto out. I promise that I won't do something like that to you! Please, Taichou! I still wanna be in one piece!" Renji exclaimed, as he was trying his best to convince Soi Fon to not pull out her Zanpakuto. However, she was still holding onto the hilt, and she seemed to take a step forward towards him, much to his fear.

"A-Anyway!" said Isane, as she attempted to try and change the subject, and to receive Renji and Soi Fon's attention away from each other. "Um... Can you brief us on the entire situation that was going on in Karakura Town, Urahara-san?"

"Well, sure! Come on inside, and I'll tell you!" replied Kisuke, as he turned himself around and was about to walk back deep into the shop, until a certain thought came in mind. With a sly smirk, he turned back towards the team. "Oh, but first, there's something that I would like to show to you guys, downstairs. You guys don't mind that, right?"

"Of course not." Rangiku said.

"Well, I guess it's alright." said Isane.

"Not at all." said Nemu.

"... Fine." Soi Fon said, as she still kept a sharp eye on Renji.

"Uh... Well, alright." said Renji, as he was also keeping Soi Fon in check, as he was being completely alerted of what she was going to do to him, sooner or later.

"Alright! Right this way, please!" Kisuke said, as he turned around once more and walked forward through the room, making sure that the others were following them. He would feel bad to try and do something like that to the two of them, but hey. He wanted to be amused, so he had no other choice, but to listen to himself. Not that he didn't want to or anything.

* * *

A while has passed, as Kisuke was leading the team down to the underground training field, as they climbed down the stairway until their feet touched the ground. Much to the team's surprise, the training field was pretty large. As large as an ordinary field. It was quite a surprise that Kisuke had somehow made the field that large, but what can they expect from the former captain of the Gotei 13?

"This place... It's the same as the one from back in the Soul Society..." Renji muttered, as only a small glimpse of it made him remembered that it was the exact replica of the place where he was training to gain his Bankai. As with the others, he was curious to know how Kisuke made an exact replica of it without any slight alteration. But it was something that only an expert like Kisuke would know.

"So what is it that you want to show us?" asked Soi Fon, as she turned to the sandal-hat man for some answers.

"Ah ah ah!" Kisuke flipped his right index finger up in front of him. "You'll find out soon enough, my young friend, as soon as you all walk towards this direction." With the same finger, he pointed at the direction of where the team are supposed to go, in order to know what was that he wanted to show them.

"Very well." Soi Fon said, as she, as well as the rest of the team, began to walk forward to that direction.

As they walked, Isane turned herself around to look at Kisuke once more, noticing that he was not following them or anything. He was just standing there on the spot. "You're not coming with us, Urahara-san?" Isane asked.

"Nah. I'll just stay put. You guys can go on ahead without me. It's better for you guys to find out for yourselves than for me to explain to you guys along the way, right?"

"Well, I guess so..." Isane said, before shrugging and turned back to the others, resuming her walk along with the team.

Kisuke smirked. It was best for him to not go along with the rest of the team, as if a certain captain saw the scene in front of her, she would take the blame on him for not trying to stop them from doing so. It was for his own amusement, if not for the others'. With that, he quietly snuck in through the field, avoiding detection so that he could watch the scene being unfold in front of his eyes, before he would reveal himself.

It had been a while since the team were walking forward into the field, passing by several of boulders, rocks and all sorts of common things that they would find in a field such as that. But as time flew by, Soi Fon was getting a little frustrated. "Hmph... Is this some kind of joke?" she said, as she received the others attention. "What is it that this clerk wants us to see? Surely it's not something that'll waste our time, now, is it?"

"Who knows." Renji shrugged. "Urahara-san seems pretty eager for us to see for ourselves. So it's gotta be something important."

"What makes you so sure that he wasn't lying?" asked Soi Fon.

"He is truly not lying." said Nemu, as she received the captain's attention. "I detect no signs of lies within his voice. He truly wants us to see what he wanted us to see."

"Are you sure that what we're about to see is something important?"

"I am not certain if that is the case."

Soi Fon groaned. If it turned out to be something of a waste, then she would absolutely punish Kisuke for showing them such waste that took most of their valuable time. "I am not liking this one bit... That clerk has better give us a logical explanation about that, or else, I will make him pay for that..." she said. But then, she soon spotted something coming from far away, as she stopped walking as soon as she saw it, followed by the rest of the team.

"Huh? What's that?" asked Renji, as his eyes were looking over at an object that was seen far away from them, maybe several feet or more. From what he could see, they were moving quite oddly, like one part of the object was moving from left to right, while the other was just standing there.

"This looks interesting... Let's check it out!" said Rangiku, as she began to run towards the object, as she was going a little more closer to see what it was. The other members of the team were following suite, as they all have the same curiosity as with the other. Could this be what Kisuke wanted to show them? If so, what could it actually be?

As they got a little more closer, and the seemingly two objects were getting closer in their eyes, the entire team suddenly stopped before they could even stand closer to it, as they all looked surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Oh... OH!" Rangiku gasped, as she realized what it was.

"My... My goodness...!" Isane gasped, as she shared the same revelation as with Rangiku, except that she was blushing at the sight of it.

"W... What in the name of...!" Renji exclaimed, as he became wide-eyed just by looking at what was in front of him.

"Oh. So this must be the effect of the potion." Nemu said, as she felt a little surprised to see such a scene being unfold in front of her.

"W-W-WHA...! YORUICHI-SAMA?" Soi Fon exclaimed, as she had witnessed her former master doing something inappropriate with a certain, orange-haired Ryoka.

The scene that was going on in front of their eyes was two people, completely naked, moving against each other, in one of the most inappropriate position that everyone could remember. Yoruichi was in a bending position, as her hands were placed on a large boulder in front of her to support her from falling to the ground, while she was being slammed into from behind by the orange-haired boy himself.

"Ohhh...! Ichigo-kun...! Harder, Ichigo-kun...!" Yoruichi moaned loudly, as she turned her head back to look at Ichigo once more. Her mound felt so good, when his large and hard member was inside of her, ravaging her insides like a very powerful machine. In her deep honesty, Ichigo was learning quite well. It felt much better than last time, and it was only his second time with her. He was learning quite quickly, and she was glad that she was able to help him out to improve that much.

"Ngh...! Yoruichi-sensei...!" Ichigo groaned, as he continued to slammed himself back and forth into his mentor's mound with as much speed and power that he could muster, with his hands holding onto her hips to help him improve those two capabilities. However, even though it looked like that he was doing better, he had a large difficulty of doing a simple task; holding out his climax for as long as possible, until Yoruichi said that it is alright to let it out. He thought that it would be easy, since being resistant was an easy job. But after a short handjob, a long blowjob, and a titjob at an equal period of time, as well as multiple of different positions that the two were trying out, he couldn't even tell if he was still holding it, or just felt his body giving up to the pleasure. The wave of pleasure was too great, and he could explode any second now. "Yoruichi-sensei...! I don't think I can hold out much longer...!"

"Ahh...! Oh, nonsense, Ichigo-kun!" Yoruichi protested, as she looked up to his eyes with her lust-filled ones. "I know that you're better than this...! You're not even at your best yet! Don't listen to what your mind is telling you to do! Listen to your body! Be strong, Ichigo-kun!" she shouted out, followed by a yelp of pleasure escaping from her lips, as she felt a quick surge of pleasure running through her body. She leaned her head back up to the ceiling, as her body was completely burning with pleasure from the inside. It was such a great feeling, and she loved every single moment of it.

Ichigo had doubts that he would be able to ignore his mind. Every time he felt a large quantity of pleasure, he felt his body slowly and gradually giving in, and as a response, his mind was warning him to let it go. However, if he did that, he would displease Yoruichi, and she would probably no longer help him anymore. As he tried hard to listen to Yoruichi's advice, he fought off his needs and continued to take action with his body, thrusting himself into her with every single power he had in him. He also leaned himself closer to Yoruichi's back, as he found himself moaning out along with her, with each and every thrust. As soon as his head was laying on her left shoulder, Yoruichi turned her head towards his face before sliding her tongue into his mouth, in which he responded with his own tongue. As the two began their tongue war, Ichigo continued to slam himself into her no matter what.

"Wow! This is so... hot!" Rangiku exclaimed, as she smiled widely at the scene in front of her. She didn't know that being infected by the Love Potion would turn out like that. Well, of course, she thought that it would be slow and gentle, but it was already going rough in front of her eyes.

Isane was shocked to see such scene like that. Her face was completely red of embarrassement and if she continues to blush more and more, she would lose her consciousness. She already had her hands pressing against her cheeks to stop herself from blushing anymore.

"Ah... Ah...!" Renji was speechless. He had no idea that it would lead to something like that. What made him more speechless was that he could see Yoruichi's hot and sweaty body. How her face was completely filled with lust and love, how her body was smoother in his view, and how her breasts were bouncing back and forth repeatedly... It gave him a sudden nosebleed. Not a lot of it, but enough to create a small puddle of blood on the ground.

Nemu had nothing to say, except to watch the scene carefully. It could be useful for the information that she would give out to her captain.

Soi Fon, however, was the only one with the biggest impact. She was shocked to see that her former master was getting pounded into by a human such as Ichigo. Hearing that kind of situation between her and him was bad enough, but to actually see it in front of her just made her blood boil at the maximum temperature. She was gritting her teeth as hard as she could, and had tightened her fist hard that her nails almost plunged themselves into her skin. "That... That insolent...!"

"Oh, Ichigo-kun! So fucking good!" Yoruichi moaned out, loving it each time that Ichigo was thrusting into her, as fast as he could, as hard as he could, and as feep as he could. It was pure bliss, inside of her body. And she wanted more of Ichigo's member inside of her for as long as she wanted. However, she knew that she wouldn't be able to keep on going, as she felt a very large wave of pleasure coming from deep inside of her body. That increased the volume of her moan, as she turned her back to Ichigo, who was still leaning onto her back. "Ichigo-kun! I'm almost there!"

"Yoruichi-sensei...!" Ichigo groaned out, as he continued with his assault on Yoruichi. When she told him that, he knew that she was about to climax soon. And hopefully, it would also mean that he would be free to give in to the pleasure when the time comes.

"You know what to do, right!" Yoruichi moaned out, the wave of pleasure coming closer and closer down her crotch area. "When I cum, I want you to give it to me with all you got!" She received a quick nod from the orange-haired boy and, with a wide smile, she continued to let him do her as much as he could, until she was at her absolute limit. She let out constant, lustful and hot moans, as a response of her great pleasure, and as his member was thrusting into her as hard as it could, Yoruichi was already at her limit. "I-Ichigo-kun! I'm... I'm... CUMMING!" She moaned out as loudly as she could, as she pulled her head back at the response of the pleasure exploding inside of her.

Ichigo moaned out at the same time as Yoruichi, as he pulled himself off of her back and leaned his head back as well. As he was able to let it go at least, his member was shooting a very large amount of hot and white fluid inside of his mentor, an amount that he did not conjure up once before. Yoruichi could feel herself getting filled up by Ichigo's semen, so much that some of it was spilling out of her mound, as it was leaking out of it and dripping to the the ground. As his member was finishing shooting out inside of her, Ichigo slowly pulled his member out of her mound, as it went completely limp, as soon as it was out.

The Goddess' legs was giving in on her, as she slowly fell to her knees. The semen soon started to leak out from her mound, due to have completely filled up her womb, as well as the passage way up to there. Yoruichi panted heavily, after experiencing the most largest climax of her life yet. Through her panting, she still retained a satisfying smile on her face.

Ichigo was also panting heavily, as he felt that his body had lost its entire energy. He soon fell to his knees, unable to stay up for much longer. The two Shinigami took their time, panting heavily from the intense climax, as they tried to regain their breath. Soon, Ichigo looked down to Yoruichi, who was staring at him with her loving smile. "So... How do I do... Sensei?" asked Ichigo.

Yoruichi turned herself over, as she was now sitting on the ground. As she placed both of her hands on his shoulders, she lifted herself up to him, before stopping just when her face was an inch away to his. "You did amazing, Ichigo-kun..." she whispered, before leaning her face in to deliver a soft kiss on the lips. Ichigo returned that kiss, as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her a little more closer to him, as they shared a loving kiss.

With both of their eyes closing during the kiss, Ichigo slightly opened his eyes, as he shifted them to his right side. Instantly, Ichigo widened his eyes in shock, as he pulled his face away from the kiss.

"What's wrong, baby?" asked Yoruichi, as she was starting to get worried about why Ichigo suddenly pulled away from the kiss like that. Slowly following his shocked gaze, Yoruichi widened her eyes with the same emotion, as the two found out that they were being watched by a small audience.

They have just noticed that four people were staring at them with mixed looks. A smiling Rangiku, a blushing Isane, a nosebleeding Renji and a... normal Nemu. The two groups continued to stared at each other with mixed looks, unable to believe what they just saw

"Uh... Hi there..." Yoruichi awkwardly smiled, as she waved her hand at the group in front of them.

It was then that Isane finally gave in to herself, as she passed out from blushing too much by the sight of the intercourse. As she was starting to fall to the ground, Renji quickly caught her in time, having being recovered from the scene by noticing his teammate falling from her feet. "Kotetsu-san!" he shouted out to her.

"Wow! Just... wow! I never knew that you had it in you, Shihoin-sama!" Rangiku exclaimed, as she walked over to the two kneeling Shinigami. "No wonder why they called you a Goddess! You're amazing at almost everything, even sex! Looks like I found a worthy competition!"

"Heh heh..." Yoruichi chuckled slightly, as she stood up from the ground, scratching the back of her head, as she was receiving praised from a fellow Shinigami. "Thanks, I guess. They don't called me a Goddess for nothing, you know."

Since Yoruichi was perfectly alright to have people looking at her nude body like that, Ichigo, however, did not like it one bit. There he was, completely naked in front of the team, which made him flustered in embarrassment. Without a moment to lose, he quickly jumped off the ground and hid himself behind the large boulder, concealing himself from everyone's view. "W-w-what the hell! What the hell are you guys doing here! And who the hell said that you're allowed to come here!"

"Oh, Urahara-san led us down here. He didn't told us what he wanted to show us, unless we find out for ourselves." Rangiku shrugged.

Ichigo growled softly. He should have known that Kisuke would do something like that. He really was the master of awkwardness, when it comes to people's affairs. "Damn that Geta-boushi...! I should have locked him up in a closet, so he wouldn't bother us...!" he growled. As he continued to hide himself behind the boulder, he looked down to see his discarded clothes on the ground. "Oh, thank God...!" he said, as he quickly picked them up from the ground and quickly redressed himself, as fast as possible, before anyone could take a peek at him still trying to put on his clothes.

"Oh, you're already putting on some clothes?" He heard someone talking to him from above, while he was trying to put on his bottom clothing. Looking up, to his embarrassment, Rangiku was looking over to him on top of the boulder. "Are you sure you don't want to stay like this for just a little while longer?"

"ARGH! Don't peek, damn it!" Ichigo yelled, his face becoming red once again from embarrassment.

"Oh, right! So sorry!" apologized Rangiku, before she let out a cute giggle, just before she descended down from the boulder, to the opposite from where Ichigo was. She then had her back leaned against the boulder, as she began to hum to pass the time. "You know, you look pretty amazing, when you were fucking Shihoin-sama like that. It definitely looked pretty hot."

"DOES IT EVEN MATTER TO YOU!" Ichigo yelled from the other side.

"Guess not." Rangiku shrugged, as she finally minded her own business. While she was waiting on Ichigo, she was looking over to the rest of the team. Isane was laying on the ground, completely unconscious, as Renji was helping her lay down safely, so that she could have a comfortable rest. Nemu just stood there, watching everything she was seeing. And Soi Fon...

Wait... Soi Fon?

"Huh? Soi Fon-taichou?" Rangiku said, as she noticed that the captain of the team was nowhere to be found.

"Soi Fon?" Yoruichi said, as she looked at Rangiku upon hearing Soi Fon's name. She came into the human world as well? That was strange, considering that Soi Fon was pretty busy most of the time, from what she learned back in the Soul Society. So, if she was here, then where was she?

"YOU PERVERTED ANIMAL!" Then suddenly, everyone, excluding the unconscious Isane, heared a certain someone yelling from above. Looking up to the sky, they all saw the captain of the 2nd Division diving down in the air and straight to the ground, with her right fist being pulled back to conjure up some strength.

By the time that Ichigo was done dressing himself up, he did the same thing as with the others. To his shock, she was diving straight to the boulder, where he was hiding. "HOLY...!" he yelled out, before he quickly jumped back out of the way, before Soi Fon collided herself straight to the boulder, breaking it apart into pieces, creating a puff of smoke and surprising everyone. Rangiku had already jumped out of the way, as soon as she learned where Soi Fon was diving down at.

"Soi Fon!" Yoruichi yelled out, as she was shocked to see that Soi Fon was striking at where Ichigo once stood. As the smoke cleared up, Soi Fon was seen kneeling on knee, with her fist standing on the crumbled ground, surrounded by pieces of what's remaining of the boulder. She then stood up from the ground and turned herself towards the surprised orange-haired boy.

"H-hey, what was that for!" Ichigo exclaimed, confused as to why Soi Fon was attacking him, for some reason.

"Don't act dumb, you insolent human!" Soi Fon yelled. "Do you realize what you have done to Yoruichi-sama, you animal!"

"W-what? What did I do?"

"You forced her to do such... disgraceful activities with you! Do you even realized who she is? She is Shihoin Yoruichi-sama! And doing such things to her is ABSOLUTELY unforgivable!" Soi Fon had already gotten into her fighting stance, as she already had her Zanpakuto drawn out in her right hand, as she was prepared to strike Ichigo down for something that she believed that he had started.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Ichigo exclaimed. "You don't understand! Let me explain!"

"SILENCE!" Soi Fon shouted out, before she charged straight at Ichigo full force. The orange-haired boy quickly went into his defence position, as the captain was charging straight towards him. As soon as Soi Fon pulled her sword back, before throwing her arm in attempt to slash him, a quick, black blur suddenly appeared in front of him and a hand grabbed hold of the attacking arm, stopping Soi Fon's attack. "What!" Soi Fon exclaimed, as she looked to see who had dared to stop her from striking down Ichigo.

To her shock, it was Yoruichi, who had came just in time to stop her from attacking. "Whoa! Hold on there for a minute, Soi Fon!" said Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon exclaimed. "What do you think you're doing! Why are you protecting that filthy animal!"

"Don't jump into conclusions so quickly, Soi Fon." said Yoruichi, as she slowly descended Soi Fon's arm down, while still holding onto it. "It's not what you think it is. Ichigo didn't force me to have sex with him. The truth is... Well, I was the one who started it. Do you understand now?"

"But... But Yoruichi-sama...! If that's true, then why did you do such disgraceful acts, such as that?"

Yoruichi sighed. "Oh boy... You really don't know me that much, do you, Soi Fon?" she said, as Soi Fon stared at her confusingly. "Every once in a while, even a person such as me would do something like that. I mean, come on! You can't just blame everyone who I'm involved with every time! Sometimes, you just gotta understand my motives. Do you get what I'm saying, Soi Fon?"

"Yoruichi-sama..." Soi Fon seemed to have calmed down a little, as she competely let down her arm holding her Zanpakuto. However, as soon as she regained some of her calm, her eyes were descending down below of Yoruichi's face, ending up staring at her large breasts. Upon seeing them, Soi Fon's eyes widened.

Her eyes were quickly examining the every aspects of Yoruichi's large breasts. They looked so large... Almost as large as Rangiku's. And they looked so smooth... If she could just feel them in her hands, she could try and tell if they were firm or soft.

Then, after realizing what her mind has gotten her into, her face began to heat up, turning as red as tomato. Quickly, she turned herself around from Yoruichi to avoid staring at her breasts, which made Yoruichi blinked in confusion. "Uh... Soi Fon? You alright? Something wrong?" she asked.

"N-n-no! N-nothing is wrong, Y-Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon stuttered, as she tried her best not to turn back around to look at Yoruichi and her large assets again.

"You sure, Soi Fon?" Yoruichi was still concerned of Soi Fon's sudden reaction.

"O-of course! W-why wouldn't I be?"

Yoruichi tilted her head in confusion. She still didn't figured out why Soi Fon was acting like, and that she refused to look back at her. As Yoruichi took a slight look down to her body, a thought of realization had popped into her head. "Oh-ho... So that's it..." Yoruichi said, smirking, as she finally found out about Soi Fon's true nature. "Oh, Soi Fon, I didn't know that you swing that way..."

"W-w-what are you talking about, Yoruichi-sama?" Soi Fon asked, as she was still unable to stop herself from stuttering. Then, Yoruichi suddenly came into her view once more to her right, as Soi Fon quickly turned around as fast as she could from her.

"Oh don't be shy, Soi Fon. I understand." Yoruichi said, giggling at Soi Fon's sudden shy reaction. "You're into girls. So what? It doesn't mean that you're weird. It's quite normal for a girl to fallen for another girl, at a rare circumstances. Now tell me... Do you have a crush on me, Soi Fon?"

"W-w-what are you talking about? That's nonsense, Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon said, as she ignored Yoruichi's question, fearing that she would be humiliated in front of her like that. However, a pair of hands suddenly wrapped themselves around Soi Fon's neck, as she was being pulled in from behind. Before she knew, her head was found nuzzling between Yoruichi's breasts. "Y-Yoruichi-sama!"

Yoruichi shushed her. "Don't talk... If you do have feelings for me, Soi Fon, then at least let me do something for you..." she whispered. Hearing what she said, Soi Fon was blushing like mad. She hadn't experience that kind of situation with Yoruichi before. And it made her feel embarrassed to be doing such a thing with her. As her mind was starting to get shuffle up by the thought of Yoruichi doing something unexpected to her, she found one of Yoruichi's hands snaking down to her body, until it eventually slid itself inside of her hakama.

She couldn't take it anymore. After blushing so hard, Soi Fon eventually passed out in between Yoruichi's breasts. The Goddess of Shunpo noticed that Soi Fon's Reiatsu was vanishing somewhat, and she looked down on her to find out that she passed out. "Wha...? Oh, why did you have to pass out on me, Soi Fon!" she exclaimed, as she pushed Soi Fon off of her and tried to wake her up, by shaking her body.

Ichigo was watching the scene in front of him and, instead of getting a nosebleed, he looked rather dumbfound at the scene. "O... k?" he said, before he shrugged it off and turned his attention to the other members of the team. That was when he realized that a certain redhead Shinigami was within the team. "Oh! Renji, I didn't know that you're here too!"

While Renji had Isane's head laying on his lap, he looked up when Ichigo called out to him. Just by looking at him, he soon remembered what he was trying to do around there. After he carefully placed Isane's head down on the ground, he slowly stood up from the ground.

"So, how things are going with the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

Renji did not responded, however. Instead, he was slowly walking towards him.

"Uh... What's going on, Renji?" Ichigo asked, as he noticed that Renji was walking right towards him, for some reason.

Renji, just like last time, did not responded. Instead, he took a hold of the hilt of his Zanpakuto in his right hand and pulled it out from its sheath.

"Uh... W-why are you drawing your Zanpakuto?" Ichigo asked once more, as he took a step back, upon seeing Renji drawing out his Zanpakuto.

Just like before, he did not answered. Instead, his Zanpakuto transformed, from an ordinary katana blade, into a long, six-part segmented blade

"W-why are you releasing your Shikai?" Ichigo asked once more, as he had a feeling that he would need to avoid him.

"YOU... DIRTY... BASTARD!" Renji yelled out, before he pulled his Zanpakuto up in the air, before swinging it down towards Ichigo, once he got closer to him.

"Whoa!" Ichigo yelped out, as he quickly jumped back from the attack, as Renji ended up striking the ground. "Hey, what's your problem! Why are you attacking me, Renji!"

"You know why, Ichigo!" Renji yelled, as he glared at Ichigo with fierce anger. "You fucked Rukia! You used that weird Love Potion of yours to make Rukia fall in love with you, so you can fuck her as much as you want! THAT is some bullshit that you just did, Ichigo!"

"Wait, what! I didn't use the Love Potion! What did the reports say!"

"Dunno, don't care!" Renji yelled, as he began to charge straight at Ichigo, his Zanpakuto ready to strike at any time. "The only thing I care is to make you pay for taking Rukia away from me, you son of a bitch!"

As Renji started charging towards him, Ichigo was digging his hand through one of the pockets of his pants, before pulling out his Shinigami badge into his hand. Just before Renji swung his Zanpakuto down on hims once more, Ichigo had already used his badge. As he felt himself being seperated from his body, Ichigo blocked Renji's attack with his own Zanpakuto, now doning his black kimono and hakama. "Whoa! Hey, listen to me, Renji! You don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand perfectly! You just took advantage of her so you can please your sexual desires, without having to wait for another three or four years!"

"Would you just listen to me, already!" Ichigo yelled. "Look, I DIDN'T use the Love Potion! And I DIDN'T infect Rukia with it! She just got infected somehow and it went along like that! And besides, she was the one who started the fuck session ever since!"

"You don't know that! From what I know, you wanted her to fall in love with you so she could stay by your side for as long as possible! That's NOT gonna happen, Ichigo! I'm not letting you have your way with her!"

"What the hell did you come up with that conclusion! Honestly, don't you even listen to me anymore!" Ichigo exclaimed, unable to know why Renji was so pissed at him for making love with Rukia. He thought about it long and hard, before he realized the reason why. "Hey, wait... Are you telling me that you're in love with-"

"Shut the hell up!" Renji shouted, as he pushed Ichigo off with his Zanpakuto, making him slide back a little away from him. "I'm getting tired of this bullshit! It's time we settle this once and for all! You and me, Ichigo! Right here, right now!" he shouted, before he got into his fighting position.

Ichigo growled softly. Renji wasn't going to listen to him telling the truth. But he couldn't blame him. He had a very good reason why he wanted to kick his ass. But either way, it had been a while since he fought Renji. And now was a good opportunity to have a rematch with him. "Alright then, Renji. If you want to kick my ass that badly, then I won't hold back!" Ichigo grinned, as he got into his fighting stance as well.

"Let's go, you fucking screwer!" Renji yelled, as he charged straight at Ichigo. Ichigo did the same thing, as the two of them let out a battle cry, before they clashed their Zanpakuto against each other. As the two jumped off from each other, it was then that the battle had begun.

"Whoa!" Rangiku said, as she watched the two Shinigami beginning their battle against each other, knowing well that it would lead to a heating battle. "Looks like they're pretty busy with each other. Guess we should leave them be with their friendly feud." she said, as she walked over to the unconscious Isane, before picking her up into her arms, regardless of the weight that was down upon him. "Let's go back up, Nemu." she said.

"Understood." Nemu nodded, as the two of them began to walk back towards the stairway. Nemu then turned around, realizing that both Yoruichi and Soi Fon are still standing there. "Are you coming, Shihoin-sama?" she called out to Yoruichi, who was still holding the unconscious Soi Fon.

Looking over to Nemu, Yoruichi realized that they were leaving for some reason. Looking around, she noticed that both Ichigo and Renji were clashing swords against each other. Knowing the reason, she nodded to her. "Alright! I'm coming!" she said, as she picked Soi Fon up in her arms, before joining up with the others.

As the three girls were starting to leave the training field, and the two male Shinigami are still fighting, somewhere far away from the group, there existed one man watching over the scene in his eyes, sitting on top of the most largest boulder of the field. The man with the sandals and hat had a satisfying look on his face, as he felt pleased with what was going on.

Sliding his hand into his shirt, before pulling out his paper fan from it, he opened it up and gently waved it in front of his face, still retaining his satisfying smile.

"Yep. So worth my time."

**End of chapter**

Hey, everyone. It's me again, with another exciting chapter! Now, before you guys read the reviews, let me tell you guys that I have rewrite the chapter, because I found some parts of the chapter that is... not as good as I thought. Like the OOC and... stuff like that. But I assure you, that I have done everything I can to make it better. However, upon reading the chapter, I still feel as if the writing is a little... heavy. Well, I hope it's good enough, at least.

Anyways, you guys still remember my last Author's Note, that there's gonna be a smooth yuri moment? Well... I guess the YoruSoi is considered a yuri moment, but I was actually talking about another pairing. I thought that I could make this a little longer, but... I think it's best if I save it for next chapter. Anyways, wonder who is involved in the yuri moment? Ok, I'll give you a hint. It's between Orihime and a girl who is NOT in Ichigo's harem. If you know the answer, then you might wonder why there'll be a yuri moment between those two. Well, I just feel like it. Also, I love that pairing. Please, don't complain about that! I beg of you!

On another note, guys, I'm gonna ask you something. When the story is about to end, I was thinking of ending it with a large orgy between Ichigo and the girls of the harem. But after thinking this through... I thought that it would be a real pain in the ass to write that scene, because... It's pretty large. Larger than I thought. So instead, I was thinking of ending the story with a straight sex, a threesome, a foursome or a fivesome. Which one? That's for you guys to decide. And remember. Only one of the four choices instead of all of them. Alright?

As for the girls who will be in the end, well, Orihime is mandatory for that. Why? Because she's the first girl. And I fucking love IchiHime. As for the other girls, one, two or three, depending on what kind of orgy you guys want, I'll let you guys decide for yourselves. Here are the girls of the harem, if you forgot about them.

Rukia, Yoruichi, Tatsuki, Rangiku, Soi Fon, Isane, Nemu, Adult Nel, Halibel and... That's all.

There are the rest of the girls of the harem. Could be the only girls, or I just might add more of them. If you feel the need to change your votes, be my guess. Once we're close to the end, the vote is closed, and the one, two or three girls with the most votes will be added in the final run. Choose your girls wisely, everyone.

Anyways, Ja Ne! And review, Kudasai!


	13. Chapter 13

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 13:**

**A Typical Sunday Afternoon**

The Sunday morning has come to an end. And thus, the Sunday afternoon has begun, with the Sun shining brightly above the Earth, as both he and the people living down the Earth are ready to go all out with their daily life. And so, ladies and gentlemen, this is the beginning of a fresh time of the day. There are in fact a lot of people that we can watch, a lot of them where they are developing themselves through the day. But there is only one in particular that we can watch specifically. And that's where we are going now.

The sound of the splashing rain of hot water resounded throughout the small, orangy room of a certain auburn-haired princess. We can all guess that there was someone taking a shower in there, as a shadow was there, behind of the large curtains which concealed a young lady behind them. The shadow was show-casing the body of the lady, as she had luscious curves all in the right spots. Within the humid air, within the small bathroom, the auburn-haired princess let out a soft sigh behind the curtains.

As the rain of hot water was hitting against her nude body, running down on it upon landing and giving it a slightly glistering sight, Orihime was busy brushing up her long hair with her hands, cleansing it from its dried form. After she finished cleansing for a while, she picked up a soap, which was lying on the corner of the bathtub, as she began to rub it against her soft and tender body, from top to bottom. Rubbing off the particles of the soap on her body with one hand, leaving off a small hint of white, as well as small bubbles, and cleansing the same stuff with her other hand.

She started off with her shoulders, being the first of all the upper bodyparts, aside from the head and neck. As she purified her shoulders slowly with her two hands, switching the soap each time she wanted to rub the soap on one side of her body, while cleansing it with her free hand on the other. After she finished purifying her shoulders, back, hips and waist, she then moved on with the front: her breasts.

She started it off by rubbing her soap against her large bosoms, just enough for her to be able to clean it well. After that, she had her free hand moving up to them, as she began to rub the particles of the soap around them, cleaning them in all the simple and tight spots. While she was doing that, she had her eyes casting down on them, observing the progress, as it develops.

She scrubbed around the side of her breasts, above and below of them, as well as between them, she was almost done with them, before she was ready to move on with the lower bodyparts. However, her left hand stopped to the front of her right breast, having felt a small shock going up inside of her. "... Ichigo-kun..." Her mind was set on a certain, orange-haired Shinigami, who had disappeared from his room when she woke up. She already knew that Kisuke needed his presence for some reason, and she has not been worried about that, knowing fully well that he is safe.

But for some reason, her heart began to race, just by thinking of Ichigo. Was it the need for his love? Or maybe it was something else, like her lust for him? Either way, her body was starting to heat up a little, even when the hot water was changing its temperature, to begin with. Without a moment to lose, she let go of the soap in her right hand, as it fell flat on the bathtub, before it roamed right to the hole.

Her left hand was starting to caress her right breast, feeling the softness of it in its grasp. Orihime let out a soft sigh, as a small hint of pleasure was surging up to her heart. Her right hand began to move up to her left breast, as it did the same as its counterpart, making its move with the other, free breast. That's twice the pleasure that she was feeling.

She couldn't stop thinking about Ichigo, how sweet he was back then, how strong he was too, and how amazing he was before. In battle, average life, as well as sex. Her breath was getting a little heavy, as the thought of her sweet, orange strawberry was increasing the pleasure that she was giving to herself from her breasts. The fingers of her left hand was starting to pinch her right nipple, letting out a soft yelp from her lips. Her right hand soon departed from her left breast, as it snaked its way down in betwene her thighs, as she was ready to give herself more pleasure.

But then, a thought of realization went through her, as she halted all of her actions. With a hard shaking of her head, as it twisted left and right, both of her hands pulled themselves away from their posts, as she slapped both of her cheeks at the same time, trying to get herself back in reality.

_'No! Not now! I can't let myself get take over by it! I don't want to be obsessed with having sex with Ichigo-kun! I have to stay in control of myself. Yeah... Yeah, I'm strong! Strong enough to resist anything that might be a bother to him! I won't let my hormones take me over!' _she thought with much determination in her heart, as fire was lit up in both of her determined eyes.

But then, it dimmed out, as soon as she thought about the other obstacle that got in her way. _'Oh, but wait... Tatsuki-chan and Rukia-chan are still here. And since the two of them are infected, who knows when they'll start ambushing me and getting me to give in to their desire. Oh, I can't last much longer with the two of them...!' _She let out a large sigh of dispair, as the determination inside of her heart was soon disintegrated into nothing.

Unless she got lucky, today would be quite a long day, with Tatsuki and Rukia around...

* * *

"Mom, would you stop screaming already! I heard you the first time! ... Yeah, I know, I know! I promised that I'd get home as soon as I'm done with it, but I told you that something happened last night and I had to sleep in a friend's house! ... Oh God..."

Inside of Orihime's living room, we see the young Arisawa walking back and forth around the room, holding a phone next to her ear. Her face showed signs of discomfort and annoyance, as the screaming voice of her mother went straight into her ear, trying to make itself clear to had already explained it around three times already, but her mother was still mad. She had been worried sick about her and when she found out that Tatsuki was sleeping at a friend's house, she got pissed off. Since when was the last time that Tatsuki had broken a promise, even though she didn't mean to?

Meanwhile, the young Kuchiki was seeing sitting behind a small coffee table, drinking her orange juice box, as she watched Tatsuki strolling around back and forth in the room countless of times, trying to resolve the problem with her mother. She was currently wearing a yellow dress that she had in store for her gigai at the moment. She didn't know why, but seeing Tatsuki like that was quite entertaining for her.

"Look, I promise that I'll get home as soon as possible... I don't know how long! Just as soon as I'm done with stuff! Look, I'll buy you something on my way there, ok? Alright..." Tatsuki sighed, as the screaming voice of her mother finally stopped screeching into her ear. "Yeah, I'll be back soon. Ok, bye." She then hung up on her mother, before she slumped down on the ground, sitting there as she let out another tired sigh. "Man, my mom worries too much about me..."

"So, how are things with your mom, Tatsuki-chan?" asked Rukia, as she smiled at the black-haired human.

"Well, what do you think?" she replied, giving Rukia a slight glare. "She was worried because I didn't get home last night, and she was upset that I was sleeping at a friend's house without informing her. Well, how could I do that? It was already late and she might be already asleep by then!"

"So you're not gonna tell her about what happened between you and Ichigo?"

"Hell no!" Tatsuki retorted. "If she ever finds out that I slept with Ichigo last night, she'll freak out! Then, I'll have to explain how it happened and try to calm her down! And seriously, I don't want her to freak out too much."

"Well, hey. At least it's not as bad as getting hurt by a Hollow. Or worst..."

"Well... I guess so." Tatsuki shrugged. Maybe Rukia was right. Her mother being freak out for some reason was not as bad as being attacked by a Hollow. She really wanted to keep her life for another while long, and she didn't want anyone or anything try and take it away from her. Her life was what matters the most, for the time being.

Then, the phone that she was holding in her hand started to ring all of the sudden, getting her attention and Rukia's as well. "Huh. Who that might be?" Rukia asked, wondering who would try and call Orihime for some reason.

"Eh. Maybe it's my mom again. Guess she's still worried about me." Tatsuki shrugged. Deciding to answering the phone, she picked up the call and moved the phone back next to her ear, expecting her mother again. "Hello?"

_"HIME-CHAAAAAN! Guess who it is!"_

Ah, great... That obnoxious voice again. And the way that the caller said "Hime-chan" could only belong to a certain someone that Tatsuki would hate to see, even hear. Before she could answer to the redhead lesbian behind the call, the caller spoke out.

_"That's right! It's me! Chizuru! Your beautiful and beloved girlfriend! Oh, it's been so long since we've talk like this, and I am so glad that you're here, before there's a lot of things that I wanna talk to you about, like-"_

"Chizuru... What the hell are you calling Orihime for?"

_"... Oh." _Chizuru said, as she realized who it was that she was speaking to, the cheery expression in her voice being turned into somewhat a venomous one. _"Oh, it's you. What the hell are you doing in Hime-chan's home, anyway?"_

"What does it look like? You saying that it's not right for me to visit my best friend?"

_"Well, never mind! I don't have time to talk to a silly, wimpy girl who always gets in my way for the love of Hime-chan. So shoo, shoo. You're not needed here."_

"Why, you little...!" Tatsuki really didn't like the way Chizuru was talking to her like that. If Chizuru was only calling Orihime just to have her visit her house, so she could oggle up on her like a wild monkey, she would kick her ass twice as hard as before. And this time, no mercy.

_"Well, since you're persistant and don't want to leave, just like I told you to, then I guess I'll just have to ask you for Hime-chan as well. How's that sound, Tatsuki?"_

Tatsuki didn't want to deal with her right now, but if it wasn't something really erotic related or anything like that, then fuck. Let's just hear what she had to say. "What is it, Chizuru...?"

Just in time, the door to the bathroom had opened up, revealing the auburn-haired princess who stepped out of the room, wearing a large, white towel around her body. Rukia turned to see her, as she greeted her with a warm smile. "Oh, Orihime-chan! How was the shower?"

"Oh it's good. Thanks, Rukia-chan." said the smiling Orihime, as she was a little bit busy with brushing her hair down with a brush. It was then that she noticed Tatsuki talking on a phone, as she wondered who she was talking to. "Who is Tatsuki-chan talking to?"

"Well, sounds like it's Chizuru." Rukia replied. "It sounds like she wants to call you about something. I don't know what is, exactly."

"Oh, Chizuru-chan? I wonder what she wants to call me about." Orihime wondered.

While Tatsuki was busy talking to Chizuru out of annoyance, she let out a sigh. "Is that all you wanna ask?" Tatsuki said, trying to confirm if that was truly what Chizuru wanted her to do. Usually, she would just have her to back off, but since it was a simple request that's not really explicit... Hopefully, then she'll let it slide for now. "Alright, fine. I'll ask her." she said, before she descended the phone down from her ear and clapsed her free hand on the speaking part of it. "Orihime, Chizuru wants me to ask you if you wanna hang out with her at the shopping corner of Karakura Town." she said, as she looked up to her friend.

"Oh, really!" Orihime said in delight. "Oh, sure! I'd love to go hang out with her!"

"Are you sure, Orihime? For all we know, she might be doing this so that she could have you all by herself. And just thinking about it makes my blood boil..."

"Oh, don't worry, Tatsuki-chan! Chizuru-chan won't try and hurt me. Besides, it's been a long time since I last hung out with her. So today is the perfect time for me to go out with her!" Orihime said, expressing her joy of going out with Chizuru, after so long. "Oh! I gotta get dress up for it! Be right back!" she said, before she ran out of the living room and went straight to her bedroom, closing the door behind her, as she began to dress herself up for her time with Chizuru.

Tatsuki still had her doubts about how it would go between her and Chizuru, but if Orihime said that it was alright, she had no other choice, but to let her do so. "Alright, if you're so sure of yourself..." Tatsuki said, as she moved the phone back up to her ear again. "Well, lucky for you, Chizuru, Orihime said that she can hang out with you."

Suddenly, Tatsuki winced, as a fangirlish scream came blasting into her ear, as she moved her head away from the phone for a short while. _"Eeek! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Finally, I'll get to have fun with sweet, sweet Hime-chan! Oh, my beloved and sexy Hime-chan!" _Chizuru exclaimed in delight, shrieking out of joy behind the call every time. Just to hear the shrieking sound of the redhead lesbian really got into Tatsuki's nerves. If only she would just shut up and be normal for once...

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I'm letting you off the hook, this time. But if I find out that you did something to Orihime, as much as trying to molest her-"

_"Yeah, yeah, I get ya already." _Chizuru cut her off. _"Anyways, tell her to meet me at the shopping corner as soon as possible, alright? Kay, bye!" _With that, the call ended.

Tatsuki groaned out of annoyance. That was quite annoying. First, her mother. And now, Chizuru. Can this day get any more and more annoying than it already is?

"Looks like you're pretty protective for Orihime-chan. It suits you fine." Rukia said, as she smirked at the black-haired human, who then turned her attention to the Shinigami.

"You have no idea, Rukia." Tatsuki said. "I mean, tell me about it. I just don't like the fact that there are some perverted people, like Chizuru, that are trying to oggle up on Orihime just to try and touch her. I mean, it's annoying. And that makes me wanna kick their asses away from her."

"Well, is that any different than you getting in the shower with Ichigo just to have sex with him?"

"Don't blame me. It's not my fault that I became one of you guys." Tatsuki said, as she narrowed her eyes away from Rukia.

After a while, the door to the bedroom opened up, revealing the auburn-haired girl in a completely, different dress than her towel. She had her hair tied up into a ponytail on the back, giving it a more, light feeling. And what she was wearing was a red, chinese top with a few lilies salmon around it. She also wore a pair of brownish red pants to go along with her top. "Well, I'm gonna go now. Alright?" Orihime asked her two friends with a soothing smile.

"Sure, Orihime." Rukia said, as she smiled up to her auburn-haired friend. "Have fun with Honshou-san!"

"And be careful too." Tatsuki said, still worried about the safety of Orihime in the hands of Chizuru. "Who knows what Chizuru might do to you when the time comes. Just don't let that crazy lesbian do as much as touching you in the obvious spots, ok?"

"Don't worry! I'll be fine!" Orihime said, as she walked straight to the front door of her home, as she started to wear her shoes. As soon as she was done with them, she took one last look at her friends and said, "See ya later!" before she opened the front door and exited the house, leaving the two friends alone in there.

As Orihime was away, Tatsuki let out another sigh. "I'm still not comfortable with Orihime hanging out with 's just too many things that might happen to her, when Chizuru is around..."

"Ah, don't worry about it much." said Rukia. "As long as we know that Orihime will be alright, everything will be fine. There's no reason for you to be worried about her hanging out with a kind of person like Honshou-san. Don't you agree?"

"Well... Alright." Tatsuki shrugged, deciding that everything will be fine for Orihime, as long as Chizuru doesn't do anything that she may regret later on. Or... Maybe not.

"Sooooo... What are you gonna do now?" asked Rukia, as she realized that since they were in Orihime's house, there was little left to do for the two here.

"I dunno. I guess I better get home, before my mom starts worrying again. Oh yeah, I'll have to buy something for her too, on the way there." Tatsuki said.

"Oh, is that so?" Rukia asked once more. When she asked that, if we were careful enough, we could notice something about the way she said it. And if we look at her closely enough, she had a sly smirk on her face. There's no point for me to explain you about that, after the first, few times. "Well, don't you wanna stay here for a little while longer?"

"Uh... Why? Something on your mind, Rukia?" Tatsuki asked, as she looked over to the black-haired Shinigami. It was then that she noticed Rukia's smirk, and the look that she was giving to her. As she realized what Rukia wanted, she blushed a little. "Uh... I'm... not so sure. I mean, I promised my mom that I'd get home as soon as possible, so I'm not sure if we can... Uh..."

"Nonsense!" Rukia said, as she climbed up on the coffee table, slowly crawling towards the black-haired human. "I know that you want to. You're blushing when I'm talking about that. There's no way that you'd say otherwise..."

"R-Rukia, please! Don't you think you're going a little too quickly? I mean, I just don't want to..." Tatsuki trailed off, as Rukia was crawling closer and closer to her, just until her face was closer to hers. Tatsuki narrowed her head away from her at that distance, trying so hard as to hide what hints that her face was currently showing. "C-come on! Stop it! Or else, I'll..."

"Or else what, Tatsuki-chan?" Rukia asked, her smirk still intact and not fading even once. Her face was just an inch away from the side of Tatsuki's head, as the black-haired human could feel her breath on that spot. "Come on, Tatsuki-chan... Tell me, or else, I'll..." As Rukia spoke slowly into her ear, her left hand was moving towards Tatsuki's chest, trying to cop a feel through her short-sleeve yellow shirt.

However, Tatsuki suddenly grabbed her wrist, before her hand could even touch them. She then pulled Rukia's hand far back, causing the black-haired Shinigami to gasp of surprise. When Tatsuki turned her head back to Rukia, her face revealed a lustful smirk of her own, as well as a lustful look. "Or else... I might go crazy, if you continue to tease me like that."

"Oh yeah?" Rukia asked playfully.

"Oh yeah..." Tatsuki said, before she crashed her lips against Rukia's, as the two of them began to make-out with each other. Rukia wrapped her arms around Tatsuki's head, while the latter wrapped hers around the former's waist. As their lips and tongue continued to play around with each other, with much passion in their actions, they wasted no time on trying to undress each other, just to feel their bare, lustful bodies against each other.

However, this is something that we will not see to the end, as there are more important things that we would like to observe...

* * *

"I see... So that's the situation in hand." said the captain of the 2nd Division, as the clerk had finish explaining everything to the dispatched team.

Right now, the team, consisting of Soi Fon, Isane, Nemu, Rangiku and Renji, were sitting on their knees in front of the three people in front of them, which were Kisuke, Yoruichi and Ichigo, inside of the living room behind of the Urahara Shouten. It had been around 4 hours since the childish battle between Ichigo and Renji had ended, and the both of them were left in bandages around the body and somewhere around the face too. It had been a fierce battle indeed, but it was also childish, because of Renji's reasons of wanting to beat the crap of Ichigo.

"Yep, that's all there is to it." Kisuke said, as he had his paper fan waving in front of his face with the aid of his hand. "That's why I sent a report to the Soul Society in request of sending a team here so we could get this situation over with. I had feared that they will ignore my request because of how erotic and stupid that sounded, but I'm a little surprised that they sent you guys here anyway. I thank you for that."

"So, this Love Potion, as you say it..." started Isane. "How do you know that there's someone behind the infection of the victims?"

"It's quite obvious that they couldn't have gotten infected at random, unless there is someone pulling the strings there. The reason why that guy did it was something that I haven't figured it out yet."

"And the culprit..." said Renji. "You said that he somehow stole the Love Potion from the safe, right? Then that means that he's someone from the Soul Society who knew that you had one last potion hidden somewhere."

"Oh, it might have been someone who didn't like me. I know that I have a lot of people who dislike me for some reason. But I don't know what the reason, so I just ignored them." Kisuke chuckled. "But aside from that, that was a long time ago. So I doubt that they still remember me... Well, except for Kurotsuchi-san, but he's not the kind of guy who would do such a thing."

"Yeah, we all know what kind of guy that Kurotsuchi-taichou is. He would just try and experiment on people instead of participating in that love-love situation." said Rangiku.

"Well, anyway, again, I thank you all for coming here at my request. Your presense is very much appreciated." Kisuke said, as he once again thank the team for being there for the time being. "But if I may ask, I wanna know what each of your roles are. Do you guys mind?"

"No, that's quite alright." Soi Fon said. "I'm the leader of this team. It is my responsibility to lead the team and to take care of them whenever they need it. I'm also in charge of sending reports of our progress. But that's not the only thing that I'm doing."

"So, what else?"

"It is also my duty to protect Yoruichi-sama! To protect her from anyone and any perverted monkeys from doing such... disrespectful things to her! And yes, I am talking about you two!" Soi Fon exclaimed, as she pointed at the two man sitting in front of her.

"Oh come on!" Ichigo yelled out, as he got annoyed by Soi Fon's remark. "I'm not a pervert! Stop saying that! It's not my fault that Yoruichi-chan wants to do things with me!"

"That's Yoruichi-SAMA, you disrespectful scum! How dare you call her anything other than that!" Soi Fon shouted.

"Goddamnit, shut up!" Ichigo was getting tired of Soi Fon accusing him for being a pervert, as well as being disrespectful to Yoruichi. Come on, that's what Yoruichi wanted him to be... Except for the pervert part.

When he spoke to her like that, a vein popped on Soi Fon's forehead, as she suddenly stood up from the ground, her hand holding the hilt of her Zanpakuto, preparing to draw it out. "That's it! Prepare to be executed!" she yelled out, as she was about to lunge herself towards the orange-haired Substitute Shinigami, until Isane started to hold her down, by the shoulders.

"Soi Fon-taichou! Please, calm down!" Isane said, trying her best to prevent her from attacking Ichigo.

"Now, now, I don't want any fights going on in my shop, alright?" Kisuke said. "Or else, I'll have to redo the whole place again, if it gets ruin. And it costs so much, you know?"

"Soi Fon, I appreciated that you care for me like that." said Yoruichi, as she was attempting to calm her old subordinate down. "But really, I'm fine with these two. They didn't do anything to piss me off or something. So as long as I'm ok with what they're doing, then there's no need for you to intervene, ok, Soi Fon?"

Soi Fon was about to protest, unable to handle the thought of Yoruichi being ravage by perverted men. But since she said it, and what she said was more or less absolute, Soi Fon decided to tolerate it... For now. "Y... Yes, Yoruichi-sama! As you wish!" she said, as she finally settled down and sat back down on the floor, along with Isane, who sighed of relief.

"But... Tell you what." Yoruichi said, as she narrowed her eyes towards the two men next to her, letting out a threatening smirk for some reason, which made the two men who had their attention on her wondering what she was thinking about. "If these two DID do something to me that pisses me off, then I'll leave that job to you, to decide how you'll punish them. Alright, Soi Fon?"

"Oh! Yes, Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon exclaimed, as she was more than happy to do something for her ex-chief, when it comes to torturing those who made her upset.

"Oh, Yoruichi, that's cruel..." Kisuke said, with his voice making it sound like he was hurt. But in fact, he was being playful.

"You're... not serious about this, are you?" Ichigo asked, who, unlike Kisuke, was in disbelief. He wouldn't last even a minute to Soi Fon's punishment, if it happens.

"Ok, ok, move on now..." Kisuke said, as he finally moved on from the captain of the 2nd Division. "What about the rest of you? What are your roles for the team?"

"My role is important for this mission." said Isane, as it was her turn to speak out about her role. "I'm in charge of examinating each and every victims of the modified Love Potion. If I could just decompose the substance within the mixture of the blood and the potion, I could find out what are the necessary elements that are needed for them."

"My role is very much the same." said Nemu, as she was the next to speak out. "Kurotsuchi-taichou has ordered me to experience the events where the Love Potion takes effect. He also ordered me to go through the exact same way as with the other victims."

"Is that so?" Kisuke asked. "So that means that he injected you with the potion, is that it?"

"Yes. That is right." Nemu nodded.

"Wait, what!" Ichigo said, as he found out that Nemu was another victim of the Love Potion. Not by the usual person, but by the captain of the 12th Division. "Are you kidding me! Why would that captain guy infect his own lieutenant? Can't he see that he got her involved in all of this?"

"Don't ask me. It's been a hundred years already and I didn't know what Kurotsuchi-san was thinking after I was gone." Kisuke said, as he shrugged in response.

Knowing that he wouldn't get any answers from people who wouldn't know about that guy's motives, Ichigo decided to ask the victim herself instead. "Hey, can you tell me why your captain infected you? Why would he do that to you, your own lieutenant?"

"As I have said before, he ordered me to go through the exact same methods as the others. I did not know what they exactly are, but he wanted me to gather as much information as possible until he decided that it is enough. I am doing what my captain ordered me to do. That is all." Nemu replied, as she looked up to the orange-haired Shinigami. However, as she took a glance at him, there was a sudden surge residing inside of her, making her gasp quietly. As if in response, she placed her hand on her chest, looking down on it, as if she had found where she had felt that sudden surge.

If what she thought was correct, it was some kind of feeling that she felt inside of her body. When she looked at Ichigo straight into his eyes, it happened. She didn't know what it was, and why she felt that just by looking at Ichigo. She never experienced it before. But then, she decided to shook it off, deeming it to be unimportant... For now.

"But that doesn't explain why he would do that to his own subodinate..." Ichigo said, trying to figure out why would the captain would do such a thing. Just by learning that fact from Nemu alone, he knew that he would hate to meet that captain, if he ever bump into him in the Soul Society or in the human world.

"Anyway, what about the two of you? What are your roles for the team?" Kisuke asked the two remaining members of the team.

"Oh, our roles?" Rangiku said, as it just came in mind that both her and Renji didn't have any specific roles for the team. The two of them both shared a glance at each other, trying to know if the other had some ideas about their roles.

"Well," Renji started, as he turned back to the clerk. "I guess you can say that we're in charge ot taking care of the Hollows appearing in Karakura Town alongside with Ichigo."

"Great!" Urahara exclaimed. "We definitely need some reinforcements like you guys. Who knows. Maybe a Menos Grande will appear in Karakura one day and it'll be hard for young Kurosaki-san here to take are of it alone."

"Heh. Yeah, right." Ichigo scoffed. "I can kick a Menos Grande's ass with my Bankai no problem. I don't need anyone's help on that matter."

"Well, what about an army of Menos Grande, Ichigo-kun?" Yoruichi asked, as she has doubts that Ichigo would slay at least two Menos Grande or more. "You think you can do it anyway?"

"Uh... Well, yeah! Of course I can!" Ichigo said, as he tried his best to sound confident in his words.

However, Renji scoffed, as he already intercept a hint of doubt in his voice. "Hah! You're not sure, are you, Ichigo? You can't beat an army of Menos Grande with only one Bankai alone. You need at least two Bankai to finish the job. Otherwise, you're screwed."

"Is that right?" Ichigo said. "Well, we'll just see about that. When the time comes, I'll show you that I can beat an army of Menos Grande alone, without your help! Then you'll see that I'm right!"

"Trying to act tough gets you nowhere, Strawberry." Renji smirked. "If you wanna do it anyway, then fine by me. But if you get your ass kicked, then it's my job to save your ass. And by then, you'll admit that I'm right about it."

"Heh! You're on, Renji!"

"Alright, alright, now, there's no need for any challenges between us." said Kisuke. "Now then, since we all know what each member of the team's roles in the situation are, then let me ask you guys this. When do you think you will start on the examination and the exploration?"

"Well, maybe tomorrow might be a good day to start with it. I guess we can take at least the rest of the day off, if everyone wants to." Isane said, as she looked at the other members of the team for some answers. The rest of them all agreed to Isane's suggestion, saying that it is probably a good time to rest up for today.

"Then it's settled! For my gifted guests coming from the Soul Society, I invited you all to sleep in my shop for the night! How does that sound?"

"Fine." Soi Fon said.

"I appreciate it, Urahara-san." Nemu said.

"Oh, well, that sounds good." Isane said.

"Oh, great! Thank you, Urahara-san!" Rangiku said.

"Alright, as long as I get a place to sleep in." Renji said.

"Great!" Kisuke said. And just in time, the young, redhead boy of the Urahara Shouten came into the living room from the outside, as he passed by the people inside of the room. "Yo, Jinta!" Kisuke called out to him, gaining his attention.

"Huh? Yeah, what do you want, boss?" Jinta asked, as he seemed a little tired for some reason. Maybe because he didn't get as much sleep because he woke up at around 6 in the morning.

"Will you go and prepare 5 futons for our special guests here? They need a place to sleep in for the night, so I invited them in to sleep in here. So, will you do it?"

"Uh... Boss, we only got 4 futons left, remember? The other one got burned when Ururu put a lit candle on it, burning it in the process and ALMOST killed us in a fiery mess! God, that stupid, little...!" Jinta cussed quietly to himself, as he remembered what had happened the other day, when Ururu's, as he said it, "cluelesness" almost cost their lives.

"Oh, really?" Kisuke said, as he remembered that they were only four left. "Well, I don't want any of my guess sleeping on the cold floor tonight, so... Uh..." He was trying to think of another way for at least one of them to sleep in comfortably without having to sleep on the cold floor or trying to find a place to stay, which would be a pain to find. As his eyes were turned to the orange-haired Shinigami next to him, he had found an idea. "Well, Kurosaki-san, would you do the honors for me?"

"Wait... What!" Ichigo exclaimed, as he realized that Kisuke was asking him to invite someone to sleep in. "Wait, why me? Why do you want me to invite them in?"

"'Cause you're here, that's all. Plus, they know you a little. So it's quite alright for one of them to sleep in with you. I would ask Inoue-san or Sado-san instead, but since you're here, then you're my only option."

"Oh, come on! Don't I have a say in this?"

"Not when it's with people from the Soul Society, you don't. Now come on! Invite one in for tonight! It's only for one night, you know." Kisuke said. Ichigo was about to protest even more, but then, realizing that it is pointless to argue with him, Ichigo sighed of defeat. With a winning smile, Kisuke spoke once more. "Aright! So, why don't you take Abarai-san over to your house for tonight? It looks like you two are pretty friendly with each other, somewhat."

"Well, after what happened lately, I really don't want to invite Renji in." Ichigo said. "Besides, I'm afraid that he'll do something to me while I'm asleep. And I don't want to find out what..."

"Oh, but that's a good idea." Renji said, as he grinned evilly. "I almost forgot why I'm here. Thank you for reminding me, Ichigo. And I DO want to sleep in your house tonight, so I can kill you in your sleep after you were FUCKING with Rukia behind my back, you son of a bitch!"

"Well, as much fun as that sounds," Kisuke stated. "But I may have to prevent that. After all, we all need Ichigo for the time being. And if he's dead, then we'll have no way of knowing how to cure the victims."

"Oh, I was just kidding, Urahara-san." Renji said. "But then again, maybe not..."

"Well, aside from Abarai-san," started Kisuke. "What about the elegant Soi Fon, here? I'm sure that the two of you will get along quite well."

"Hell no!" Ichigo said. "She's a pain in my ass! And I'm tired of her calling me a pervert, when I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, you did!" Soi Fon exclaimed. "You were doing something horrible to Yoruichi-sama! You cannot say that it was all because she wanted you to do that to her! All I know is that your actions are completely perverted, you animal!"

"See what I mean!"

"Alright, alright, alright! I get ya." Kisuke said, deciding that having Soi Fon to stay in Ichigo's house wouldn't be such a good idea anyway, even though that it would be fun to watch. "Then what about Matsumoto-san? She's quite a special case, you know."

Ichigo then looked over to the strawberry-blond lieutenant, who then looked over to him as well. Rangiku gave him a lovely wink, trying to convince him to have her over to his place to stay, and trying to act innocent to capture his heart. But that wasn't what he was focusing on. The one thing that he was focusing on was her body. She definitely had large breasts, maybe even larger than Orihime's or Yoruichi's. And the way that she had her cleavage out from her kimono had him thinking that she was... Well, you know. "Definitely not."

"Awww! Why not?" Rangiku whined, a little disappointed that Ichigo didn't want to invite her over to sleep in. "Am I not cute enough for you?"

"Well, it's not that. But I'm not feeling well to have someone like you to sleep over with me. I mean, just look at you! Don't you think that it's annoying to have every single guy to lay your eyes on you because of them?"

Rangiku didn't answer. In fact, she wasn't really listening to what he has to say about her. Instead, she began to undo the belt around the top of her kimono, causing everyone to look at her in shock, mostly Renji, who was blushing and looking at her like a real pervert.

"Wh-wh-what the hell do you think you're doing!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Don't take off your kimono! What do you think your trying to do! Charm me with your body?"

Rangiku still didn't answer. Instead, her hands left her belt, leaving it halfway done. She then had her hands holding onto each of the collar, slowly pulling them apart, revealing more of the skin of her breasts.

"AARGH! Damn it!" Ichigo shouted out, as he quickly shielded his eyes with his hands, trying not to give in to temptation. "I won't let you persuade me like that! I won't give in! I won't give in to your persuasive action!"

"In that case," started Yoruichi, as she smirked. "Then why are you peeking between your fingers? That doesn't look like you're resisting the urge of taking a look at her."

"Sh-shut up, Yoruichi!" Ichigo yelled at the black female Shinigami.

It was then that Rangiku let out a cheerful laugh, causing Ichigo to look at her in confusion. "Oh relax! I'm not doing something like that to you or anyone else in particular. It's not my kind of thing, you know?" she said, as Ichigo let out a sigh of relief, knowing that she was just acting... Somewhat. "But anyway, as much as I would like to sleep in at your place, Urahara-san's place is fine too. If you don't want me to sleep in with you, then that's fine. It's your choice."

"Well, thanks... Sort of."

"Well then!" Kisuke stated. "Then that leads to our two, last people. Kotetsu Isane-san and Kurotsuchi Nemu-san. This time, I'll let you decide which one do you like to invite in. And remember. There's no wrong answer. So feel free to choose whoever is to your liking."

"Well, uh... Let's see..." Ichigo was starting to think about the two last people that he would choose. Well, from what he could see, both Isane and Nemu looked ok to him. They didn't have any murderous intention on him, they don't look all too sexy like Rangiku, they're just... ok. But there was one difference, though. Nemu was infected by the Love Potion, by that Kurotsuchi guy. And if he were to let her sleep in with him, sooner or later, she would try to assault him sexually. But maybe not, actually. It didn't seem like she knew anything about sex.

But just in case, for the safety of his health, he had to choose one who is not a victim of the potion, as well as other qualities. "Alright then. I guess I'll choose Kotetsu-san."

Isane, having heard that Ichigo chose her, widened her eyes in surprise. "O-oh! Me?" she asked. "Uh, w-why me?"

"Because, as far as I know, you're probably the only safe person around the team who doesn't want to kill me or torture me. And comparing to Rangiku-san, you're not too sexy. Just normal, safer looking." he said, as he spoke out the qualities where he deemed Isane to be safe and well. That is, until he realized the last part that he was saying.

Isane looked like she was shocked to hear that she wasn't sexy like Rangiku. And that comparison was something that got her done, as she looked down on the ground with a depressed look. "You mean... I'm not good-looking?" she quietly spoke.

_'Oh shit!_' Ichigo mentally swore, as he knew that he said something wrong. "N-no, no! That's not what I meant! I mean, you're not too sexy, but you still look good! I mean, who can turn away from someone like you?" Ichigo tried to make her feel good again, but obviously for the others, he was failing miserably, as they all look at him with accusing eyes. "Oh come on, guys! How am I supposed to know that what I said is depressing!"

"N-no, it's... it's alright." Isane said, as she looked back up to Ichigo, trying to form a small smile. "I know that you didn't mean it. After all, you're still learning, right?"

"Well, yeah. I guess so." Ichigo said, sighing of relief that Isane was able to understand his mistake. However, he couldn't say the same with everyone else. Ignoring their doubts on him, Ichigo continued on. "Anyway, like I said before, you don't have a killing intent against me, you're... APPROPRIATELY good-looking, and also, you're not infected by the Love Potion like Kurotsuchi-san. So it's safe for me to choose you to sleep in with me."

"Oh, i-is that so?" Isane said, as she slightly turned her face away from the orange-haired Shinigami for some reason. "I-I guess I am somewhat more worthy than the others... I think."

"So, is that your final decision?" Kisuke asked Ichigo.

"Yeah, I guess. Although, I can't say that I like it." Ichigo said. He still thought that choosing one of them to stay at his house for the night was a pain, because he had to deal with his father about that, especially with girls. Luckily, he had a plan to avoid that issue with his dad. "Kotetsu-san, do you mind staying here with Urahara-san until 10?"

"Oh, um... I don't mind. So at 10, I'll come over to your house?"

"Not exactly. Don't get into your gigai. Just come by to the window of my room at around 10, ok? Don't ask why. It's just too... Well, weird, ok?"

"Um... Alright." Isane wasn't sure if she understood why Ichigo wanted her to come without her gigai, and have her sneak into his room. But if there's a reason, then maybe it was for the best.

"Well, speaking of which..." Ichigo said as he looked down to his wrist, where his watch was placed on. "It's already 5. So I better get going, or else, my dad will try to assault me for being late." he said, as he stood up from the ground, preparing his leave.

"Assault you?" Rangiku asked, curious to know why Ichigo would say something like "assault me" and stuff. Was it a figure of speech? That's gotta be it, right?

"It's... hard to explain, so just forget about that, ok?" Ichigo said, as he turned from the others. "Well, I'm gonna head home now. So see you guys later."

"Have a nice evening, Kurosaki-san!" Kisuke said. "And good luck with school tomorrow!"

"See you next time, Ichigo-kun." Yoruichi said, as she smiled at him. "And next time, be sure that you'll be as good as possible for our next playtime, ok?"

Ichigo blushed, knowing fully well what Yoruichi wanted. "I'll, uh... try." he said. He then looked back to Isane, who suddenly shook up when she saw him looking at her way. "Well, see you tonight, Kotetsu-san." he said, before he finally took off from the living room, heading his way back to his home.

"Bye..." Isane said, as she slightly waved her hand at the fleeting Shinigami. After he was gone, Isane could only let out a discomforting sigh. Rangiku was the first to notice that, followed by some of the others of the team.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kotetsu-san?" Rangiku asked. "Are you still depressed that he said that you're not sexy or something?"

"N-no, no. It's not that." Isane said. "It's... It's nothing. Just forget about it, alright?" Rangiku still wanted to find out what got her like that, but she decided to leave her be, as well as the others, thinking that it was only her own, personal issues.

To be quite honest, Isane was not looking forward to meet Ichigo again. When she looked at him, she was a little afraid. Afraid of him, actually. Why, you may ask? Well, because of a certain incident back in the Soul Society. In fact, she wasn't even sure what Ichigo was feeling about her. And that was what she was afraid the most. How he felt about her...

* * *

Remember the fun part about the weekend? You know, something that you truly enjoy and want it to stay like that for as long as you live? Shopping, right? Well, that's... mostly the answer for it.

Shopping is basically every girls' desire, mostly when it was around fashion and stuff. Most the of the times, shopping is mostly the domain for all girls in every age. What about the guys? Well, they occupied some of the domain, but that's mostly because they want to look good, or to buy sports stuff, video games and stuff like that. But to sum it up, shopping is the fun part of the weekend.

Within Karakura Town, in the shopping corner of it, we've come across two girls strolling through the streets, holding each of them a large number of bags, a necessary amount to hold all of them. Yes, we are talking about Orihime and Chizuru.

Chizuru is still your redhead lesbian with a pair of glasses. What she was wearing was a short-sleeve, brownish red blouse, with a small, short-sleeve white coat to come along with it. She also wore a pair of black pants, just so they could match up with her blouse (A/N: BTW, I'm not too good at knowing which colors suit the other ones. I don't even know if it's necessary.)

Walking alongside with her beautiful Hime-chan, Chizuru couldn't tell how happy she was to finally spend time with her all alone, without having Tatsuki or even the "demon" Ichigo to interrupt her time with Orihime. "Oh, Hime-chan, I'm so happy that we've finally get to spend some time with each other! It's been so long!" Chizuru said.

"I know. I'm happy too, Chizuru-chan." Orihime said, smiling at her lesbian friend. "I don't know how long has it been since we've hung out with each other like this. So I'm really glad that we have the chance to do it again today. It's nice to spend some time with you, Chizuru-chan."

Oh, just hearing her cute, joyful voice made Chizuru mentally shriek in pure delight. She's just so cute and hot! One time, she wished that she would just drop all of her bags, pull her into a dark alley and have her way with her, and this time, there was no one who was going to stop her from doing so. But just for today, she was going to stay cool with Orihime, trying to cheerish her time with her as long as possible.

"Alrighty then!" Chizuru shouted out. "Where to next, Hime-chan? I'll let you decide where do we go next, alright?"

"Hmm... Let's see..." Orihime pondered. Well, they had been going through almost all of the shops around there. Clothing ones, jewelry ones, as well as the video game ones, just because Orihime wanted to buy an awesome game. Well, there wasn't anything left, and they already have as much stuff as they could. She continued to think... Until she got it. "Well, it's already around 5 in the afternoon, so... How about we go see a movie?"

"Oh, that sounds great, Hime-chan!" Chizuru exclaimed. Well, it had been a while since she had watch a movie... Come to think of it, she rarely went to the movies. She wasn't much of an action fan, but she was into the romance genre. But almost all of the romance movies were all about a girl falling in love with a guy, something that she didn't like to see, for obvious reasons. But if Orihime chose to watch a romance movie, then she'll have to comply to her desire.

"Alright!" Orihime said. "Let's go! Off to the movie theater!" And so, both her and Chizuru ran off to the direction of where the theater was seen, excited to see a movie. Orihime had tons of movies that she wanted to watch, but there was only one that she absolutely has to watch to satisfy her excitement...

A few minutes has passed and there they are. As expected, there was a line standing in front of the building, but not too long. Maybe they were a little bit early? well, anyways, they have reached the movie theater, where all the posters of the available movies were shown on the walls next to the line of people, giving them an opportunity to see them.

"So, Hime-chan, what movie do you wanna watch?" Chizuru asked, curious to know what Orihime wanted to watch. Maybe she wanted to see a vomedy movie, considering the type of girl she was. But maybe it was something specific.

"Uh... I don't know. I'm not sure the movie that want to watch is available right now." Orihime replied. As she roamed her eyes around the row of movie posters on the walls, just her luck, the poster of her desired movie was placed next to them. She gasped out of surprise, learning that it was definitely out. "Oh, this one! That's what I wanna watch!"

"Oh really?" Chizuru asked, as she followed Orihime's gaze, until she came upon the poster. That... was when Chizuru froze up instantly. When she first set her sights on the poster of the movie, she was incredibly in shock.

What movie was it? Oh, hold on. Let me clear my voice... Eh, just a moment, please... Almost... Almost... No, no, I lost it... Oh wait! Hold on... Almost...

... There we go! Anyways, wanna know what it is? Listen clearly...

It...

Is...

The...

Most...

Unexpected...

Movie...

Yet...

... **SAW 3D!**

**Bum Bum BUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!**

That's right! The movie that Orihime wanted to see is DEFINITELY Saw 3D. And Chizuru couldn't believe it. Her beloved Hime-chan wanted to see one of the most gruesome, terrifying, extreme, HORRIFYING movies of the series. Was she into that kind of stuff?

"S-s-s-s... Saw... 3D... Hime-chan?" Chizuru slowly said, still frozen up by the sight of Orihime's chosen movie.

"Uh huh!" Orihime replied. "Tatsuki-chan and I used to watch the last movie, Saw VI, one day. At first, I was scared of the movie, because I heard that the rest of the movies were just as terrifying as that one. But when I watched it, from beginning to end, I started to like it. But that doesn't mean that I'm into that kind of stuff. It's just a movie, that's all."

"Y-y-you don't say?" Chizuru still couldn't believe that Orihime had chosen THAT movie for them to see. Chizuru hadn't even saw a SINGLE horror movie in her life. So if that movie was going to be her first one, then she would be traumatized for life.

But, when she remembered that Orihime siad that it was just a movie, Chizuru snapped herself out of her frozen state, and tried to muster all of the courage she had in her, knowing fully well that it was just a movie. "Y-yeah! Just a movie! You're right! There's nothing to worry about!" she said, before she let out a battle cry. "Yeeeaaah! Let's do this! Let's go watch that movie! They don't scare us!"

"Right!" Orihime nodded. Well, seeing Chizuru like that was something that she didn't expect to see. I mean, she probably didn't see a horror movie in her life, so that was probably why she acted like that. Then, the line was starting to move, as if it was the time for them to enter the theater to watch their desirable movie.

_'Alright! I can do this!' _Chizuru thought. _'Don't worry. It's just a movie. It's not like it's going to happen for real. I gotta remember that it's only a simple, made-up movie. I don't have to be scared by that. Well, bring it on, then! Bring it on, you stupid movie! I can take whatever that is that you're throwing at me! There is nothing that's going to scar me for life! Bring it on, damn it!'_

2 hours later...

_'... Ah... Aah... Ah...' _Chizuru... was completely traumatized.

By the time that she saw the first gruesome scene of the movie, she was already in a state of trauma. And it was even worst, when there are more scenes following the first one. Her condition became worst and worst, each time she saw a different scene of the same, gruesome method...

"Aahhh! That was a great movie!" Orihime shouted out, as the two of them exited the movie theater all together, along with the rest of the people who went to see the same movie as them. "It's too bad that it's the final movie of the series. But I guess 7 movies is enough to end the whole series. Don't you think, Chizuru-chan?" she said, as she turned to look at her friend, who was following behind her. It was then that the auburn-haired princess noticed the state that she was in.

Chizuru looked like she was in a frozen state. Her face was completely blank of shock, and if Orihime could see closely, she was shaking a little. Worried, Orihime decided to check on her. "Um... Chizuru-chan? Are you alright?" she asked, carefully trying to get through her.

Suddenly, there was a man who came up to them, with a satisfying grin. "Man! That was a great movie, right?" he said, as he did a light pat on Chizuru's back.

Instantly, Chizuru cried out of fear, upon feeling something touching against her back. She quickly ran behind Orihime, holding onto her, shaking uncontrolably. "N-n-nooooo! Please, don't kidnap me! I'm too young and pretty to die!" she cried out.

"Uh... What's wrong with her?" the man asked Orihime, confused about Chizuru's reaction.

"Well, I think Chizuru-chan was scared of the movie. Looks like she really doesn't like watching horror movies." Orihime replied.

"Ah, I see. Well, it happens to most of the people who first watch a Saw movie. She'll probably stay like this for days. Or maybe weeks. And if possible, months! I saw some people who still were traumatized for months, because of the movie."

"W-w... Weeks? M-months?" Orihime said. Now that's a scary thought. Chizuru staying in a traumatized state for a long period of time. But what scared Orihime the most, was the possibility that Chizuru would stay like that for the rest of her like. She didn't want to have a friend being unable to interact with the others and unable to relax and stay cautious in an extreme level. She would probably lose her, by then.

"Ah, don't worry. I'm sure that she'll be fine sooner or 's what happens so all of those who watched the movie." he said, trying to get Orihime to relax, upon seeing the look on her face. "Well, the most effective way to be able to watch the movie was to have as many friends as possible. I, for one, decided to watch it with my girlfriend here so that we won't get scared of it, when we have each other by our side. Right, babe?" He turned to look at his girlfriend, who was standing next to him. However, it was then that he noticed the state that she was in.

Just like Chizuru, she looked like she was in a frozen state. Her face was completely blank of shock. And she was shaking a little. Now, it was the man who was worried about her. "Uh... Hunny?" he called out for her, slowly reaching towards her and lightly touch her shoulder.

However, she jumped and screamed out of fear. "EEEEK! NOOOO! Don't kidnap me! I'm too young and pretty to die!" she cried out, before she ran out from the three of them.

"Ah! Hey, wait! Come back, Matsu!" the man yelled out to her, as he quickly followed her to catch up.

With the two of them gone, it was only Orihime and the scared Chizuru once more. Looking down at her scared friend, maybe it was a good idea to get her home, before she gets scared some more. "Come on, Chizuru-chan. Let's get you home." she said, holding the scared lesbian close to her, as the two of them began to walk towards the direction of Chizuru's home.

It had been around... Well, 30 minutes that both Orihime and Chizuru were walking towards the latter's home. And even taking a long walk with her beloved Hime-chan didn't cure her from her traumatized state. She was still as terrified as ever. And it made Orihime worry about her even more.

By the time that they have reached the redhead lesbian's house, Orihime took one more look at her, seeing as she was still in the same state. "Chizuru-chan?" Orihime tried to call out to her friend, but she didn't answer. Instead, her body continued to shake and her eyes shifted repeatedly in all directions. "Chizuru-chan?" Orihime tried to call her out again, but it was still of no use.

Afraid that she would stay like this for the rest of her life, Orihime tried to think up of something to get her out of her traumatized state. Say some jokes? Nah. Ask her out this time? No, that wasn't really effective, for her. What does Chizuru like the most? What did she dreamt the most about?

It was then that Orihime found out what exactly Chizuru wanted. Would it work? Well, she hoped so, otherwise, she was out of options. In a desperate attempt to snap her out of it, Orihime grabbed onto both of her shoulders with each of her hands. Chizuru reacted and screamed out of terror, her head turning in an abnormal speed. "Nooo! No, I don't wanna die!" Chizuru cried out, her mind completely messed up by the scenery that haunted her by the time she first saw it.

But as she continued to turn her head left and right, she suddenly stopped, when she felt something touching her. Somewhere around her face. It felt like her lips was touching something. Her eyes were blind the moment when she exited the theater, but they regain their vision, and she was able to see once more. And to her surprise and shock, she saw something that completely caught her off guard.

Orihime was kissing her full on the lips.

_'H... Hime-chan...?' _she thought, as she didn't expect Orihime to kiss her like that. It was normally her job to do that, but she was surprised that Orihime took the liberty to do it for her. Soon, her mind was in peace, as she forgot all about the horrifying scenes that she saw, and she gave in to Orihime's sweet kiss, closing her eyes to savor it.

As the two were having a lip-lock, Chizuru wrapped her arms around Orihime's neck, while the latter wrapped hers around the former's waist. The two of them then pulled each other closer to the kiss, unable to pull away, as if they were attracted to one another. The kiss went on for about a minute, before Orihime pulled away from it.

Chizuru slowly opened her eyes, as soon as the kiss was over. Orihime smiled at her gently, seeing as her friend was no longer traumatized. "Are you... alright, Chizuru-chan?" she asked. Chizuru could only nod slowly in response, unable to speak out instead. Orihime nodded in confirmation. "So... I'll see you tomorrow at school?" Once again, Chizuru nodded. Orihime smiled once more, before she turned around and began to walk away from the redhead girl, before saying, "Ok! See you tomorrow!"

Chizuru could only wave her hand at Orihime, as she was walking further and further from her. It took her a while before she was able to move again, as she walked slowly towards her house. Then, midway there, Chizuru suddenly scream out of pure joy, jumping around to express her happiness. "Eeek! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Hime-chan kissed me! She really, really kissed me! Oh god, I will never forget about it! Ever! Oh, my sweet, sweet Hime-chan!"

She continued to jump around, screaming like a wild fangirl she was, until she was unable to continue on any longer. And so, that was how Orihime and Chizuru's day ended, with one of them being able to fulfill her wish. At least, some of it.

* * *

It was exactly 10 o'clock. The sun has already set from the sky, and the moon of the night took its place, overtaking the Earth in its nightly light. Inside of the Kurosaki residence, in the room of a certain orange-haired boy, he was seen lying down on his bed, with his arms being placed behind his head, as he stared at the floor.

He was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt, as well as a pair of black pants, signifying that they were what he was wearing to sleep in the night. But he wasn't planning on going to sleep now. First, he had to wait for a certain Shinigami to come in order for her to sleep in. It was still a pain in the neck, but knowing that he wouldn't stand a chance against Kisuke, he had no other choice.

He heard a knock next to him and he turned his head towards the window. As expected, Isane was by the window, exactly like he told her to be. But instead of her usual, black kimono, she instead wore a white one, meaning that it was her nightly outfit. Ichigo opened the window for her to come in, and she did. "Um... Thank you, Kurosaki-san, for letting me sleep in for tonight." she said.

"Don't mention it." Ichigo said, as he sat on his bed by the time that Isane got in. She then sat down on the bed next to him, as she took a slight look at him. Again, when she saw him looking at her at the same time, Isane slightly look away from him. Ichigo then noticed that, as he got curious. "Hey, uh... Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I-it's fine. Don't worry..." Isane replied. "I'm just a little... tired that's all."

"Is that so?" Ichigo asked, unsure if being tired was the reason for her turning away from him. But maybe he should just leave her alone with what she was thinking about. "Well, just get some sleep. You have a job to do tomorrow, right?"

"Y-yes. That's correct." Isane said, as she looked down to the floor. She noticed that there was a futon lying next to his bed, and she knew right away that it was for her. She got off from the bed and was preparing to lay herself down there, until Ichigo called her out.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked.

Isaned looked up to him confusingly, wondering why he asked her about what she was doing. "Um... I'm... going to sleep on the futon?"

"No, you don't." he said. "You're sleeping on the bed. I'm going to sleep on the futon."

"H-huh? Really?" Isane asked, a little surprised that Ichigo wanted her to sleep on his bed, instead of sleeping on the futon. "But why? This is your bed, am I wrong?"

"Of course not. But I decided to have you sleep on the bed instead, because after all, you're, as Urahara-san said, a special guest." Ichigo said. "So it's only right for me to let you have the bed, while I have the futon. You know?"

"Um... Sure. Alright." Isane said, as she slightly looked down from Ichigo, appreciating his kindness. "T-thank you, Kurosaki-san..." She then got up on the bed, while Ichigo descended himself on the futon. The both of them then prepared themselves to rest in their sleeping spot, making sure that they were as warm as possible.

As the two of them were done adjusting themselves, just before they went to sleep, Ichigo said, "Well, good night, Kotetsu-san."

"Good night... Kurosaki-san." Isane replied. With that, Ichigo went to sleep, his head resting comfortably on the spare pillow and his body resting under the warm covers.

The lieutenant was about to go to sleep as well, but not before she was thinking about something. Ichigo seemed nice. He was nice enough to offer his bed to her for the night. So she knew that he wasn't some arrogant guy or something like that. But still, she was afraid of him. She couldn't stop thinking about the time when she fought against him back at the Sokyoku Hill, and she was afraid to know what he was thinking about her. She didn't want to know that there was someone who dislike her, because of what happened to the past, and she probably wouldn't have to know either. She then went to sleep, after that.

And so, tomorrow will be a big day for everyone. What will happen next? Only time will tell...

**End of chapter**

Yo, everyone! It's me again, with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long to update the story, but that's because I need to focus on the quality of the chapter. If I rushed too much, it would suck. But good thing I took some time to think it through. And I think the chapter went pretty well, hopefully.

Ok, there is a few things that I wanna talk about. First, I wanna tell you guys that... Well, sadly, I have to remove Halibel and Nel out of the harem because they're involvement will ruin the flow of the story. BUT... That doesn't mean that they're completely out! I've been planning on making a special chapter for the two of them by the end of the story. So don't lose hope yet! You will see your two, favorite Arrancars soon within the story! But just to tell you, to those who voted for either Halibel or Nel, or the two of them, do you mind changing your votes? Thank you.

Also, when I wrote the chapter, I wasn't really sure about Isane. Well, I had her being afraid of Ichigo, because she fought him back at the Soul Society, but I wasn't really sure if it's necessary. Does she normally get scared of someone who she fought against for the wrong reasons? Well, anyways, the way I wrote it was because I want to develop the relationship between Ichigo and Isane. But if it's not exactly right, tell me. Ok?

Also, to those who want lemons between Ichigo and the specific girls, or between those girls, actually... Well... I decided to add those lemons after the story, as an omake chapter. Why? Because I wanna go along with the story, so it won't be too long or repetitive. There are some exceptions, though. But I didn't really think it through yet. But, I dunno if I'll put those lemons after the end of the story, or if I'll just make a new fanfic to include those lemons, as a side-story for this one. I'm leaning more towards making the side-story one. What do you guys think? If that's alright, then I have a job for you all. In your reviews, send me some ideas for the pairings that you want me to do, and also send me the scenario of the ideas. Trust me. I will make your dreams come true... If that is your dream, though.

Also, there are some facts that I wanna say about this chapter. Like Saw 3D. Coincidentally, today is Sunday, and in this chapter, it's Sunday too. Two days after Saw 3D was released in theaters. The Halloween day. But, in this chapter, I didn't mention anything about Halloween. So, uh... Let's just say that in here, Saw 3D was released a lot earlier from its original release.

And no, don't ask me if I saw the movie. I didn't saw it, and I don't want to. Why? Because I'm scared of horror movies... They gave me nightmares. Especially the Saw movie series! Good God, they're everywhere!

Well, that's all I have to say. So thank you for reading, and Ja ne! Review, Kudasai! And send me some ideas too!


	14. Chapter 14

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 14:**

**The Banished Shinigami**

It was yet another wonderful morning in Karakura Town. The sun was shining, the birds were chipping, the flowers were blooming, the wind was blowing...

... Oh wait... No, no. I got it wrong. It's actually raining in the morning.

That's right. That morning, it was raining. So the activities upon that Monday was limited, and it was pretty much a pain in the ass for most people around there. Not to mention that it was also a school day, much to the students' disappointment.

But at any case, that was something that they have to expect. After all, they had been awakened from their slumber, and I am sure that they were all the more ready for the school day... Even though mid-terms start that Wednesday. But all and all, every single students were all up and ready for that day.

Well... Most of them, anyway. As you know, inside of the class room, where Ichigo, Orihime and the others resided, the orange-haired boy was seeing sitting in his desk, with his head resting on both of his arms on the same desk. It looked like he was sleeping. But for what reason? Well, if we can all guess, something kinda happened last night. What happened, you ask? Well...

"ICHIGOOOOOOOO!" Ichigo's restless slumber was abruptly interrupted by the cry of the one and only boy who always greeted him like that every single time. With an annoyed groan, he raised his right arm up and moved his clenched fist to the side, where Keigo eventually had his face collided with it, making him fall down right to ground.

"Morning..." Ichigo grunted, before he began to go back to sleep for the time being.

"Oww! Hey, watch the face, Ichigo!" Keigo shouted, as he hold his face in pain. "It really hurts when you do that!"

"Why do you care, Keigo? You didn't complain the last time I did something like this..."

"That was before I got this bump on my head a few days ago! Oww...!" Keigo whined, as he moved his hands up to the bump that he somehow received.

"Whatever... Just let me rest for a bit, will you?" Talking with Keigo kinda wasted his remaining time to sleep. Even for a few minutes, he really needed some time to sleep. Keigo just made him wasted some time of it.

"Wow. You look really tired, Ichigo." spoke a new voice. Both Ichigo and Keigo turned to see their other friend, Mizuiro, walking towards them. "Normally, you're always wide awake, even if you didn't look like it. Did something happened last night that we should need to know?" he asked.

"It's nothing, Mizuiro... Don't worry about it..." Ichigo muttered, as he didn't want to talk about that certain night.

"It's nothing? That doesn't look like nothing." Keigo said, as he stood up from the ground. He began to put some thoughts on what Ichigo was exactly doing last night, putting all the pieces together to find out what. It was then he remembered that Ichigo and Orihime are together and... Now that he thought about it, he dramatically gasped. "Oh...! No way! Ichigo, don't tell me that both you and Orihime were having-"

Before he could finish his sentence, something slammed his head, as he lost consciousness and collapsed. With a book in hand, Mizuiro was able to knock Keigo out cold, as he grabbed onto the back of his collar and dragged him away from the orange-haired boy. "Come on, Keigo. Let's leave Ichigo be so he can get some sleep, at least." he said.

With the two of them out of the way, Ichigo was able to have some time to sleep, even for a short while. With a sigh, he went back to his sleeping position on his desk.

He didn't want to tell them what happened last night, but he could say that it was a troublesome one. How troublesome? He thought back to the events that happened that night...

_Flashback_

_It was around the middle of the night, where everyone in Karakura Town were sleeping soundly at their homes... And... other locations. Inside of Ichigo's room, the owner of it was having a nice and restful slumber on the futon that he had prepared. And right next to him, the silver-haired female Shinigami was having her own slumber on his bed. But neither of them were against the idea of where they would sleep, so it went out ok._

_As Ichigo continued to dream through his slumber, it was interrupted, when he heard a somewhat heavy pant. He blinked his eyes a few times, trying to adjust himself from the short slumber, when he heard the same pant once more. "Huh? What the hell?" he wondered._

_When he heard the pant for the third time, it came from next to him, to where Isane was sleeping in. He sat up from the futon and looked at the female Shinigami, seeing her sweating a little and letting out heavy pants, and eventually fearful moans. "N-no... No, don't come any closer..." she moaned in her sleep. Was she having a nightmare? He had to admit, he was kinda worried that she was having a nightmare such as that. If he could somehow help her out..._

_"No...! No, no...! Fish sticks...!"_

_... Wha? Fish sticks? She was having nightmares about fish sticks? Ichigo was confused. How could she be having a nightmares involving fish sticks? Maybe it was about terrifying ones or ugly ones or something else. But even so, he didn't want her to continue having that nightmare._

_As he slowly moved himself up to the bed, just slightly, he moved his hand towards her shoulder and nudged her a little, hoping that such a small act would wake her up. "Hey, Kotetsu-san?"_

_"NO! FISH STICKS!" Isane suddenly moved up, surprising the orange-haired Shinigami, as he fell off from the edge of the bed. When the silver-haired Shinigami suddenly woke up, she analyzed her surroundings, before remembering that she was lying on the bed. "Oh... It's just a nightmare..." she thought, as she sighed of relief. She then looked to the side of her to see the fallen boy, who looked up to her with surprise in his eyes. "Huh? Kurosaki-san? Why are you awake?" she asked, before she gasped at the realization that her sudden awakening woke him up. "Oh no! Did I wake you up? I'm very sorry!"_

_"I-it's nothing! Don't worry about it!" Ichigo said, as he got himself up. "Hey, uh... What were you dreaming about? It... it must have been scary, right?" He wouldn't exactly thought of Isane's nightmares as scary, though._

_"Oh, um... It's nothing that you should know about..." Isane said, blushing as she would feel embarrassed if she told him about the nightmare._

_"W-well, you're done with it, right? You should go back to sleep. I'll do the same, if that's ok with you." Ichigo said, as he repositioned himself on his futon, knowing that Isane was done with her nightmare for now._

_"O-ok..." she nodded, as she moved herself down on the bed once more, preparing to sleep once more. However, the thought of reliving the dream about fish sticks and other food horrors made her unable to sleep, as she moved back up again. "I-I can't!"_

_"Huh? Why not?" Ichigo asked, as he looked up to the Shinigami once more._

_"W-what if I'll dream about that nightmare again? What if it suddenly becomes more frightening than before? Oh, I won't be able to sleep again! Oh, if Unohana-taichou were here, she could help me out..."_

_Great. Isane couldn't go back to sleep, he feared. With a sigh, he stood up from the futon. "Alright, hang on. I'll get you a glass of water. Then we can try and get you back to sleep, somehow. Is that ok?"_

_"Um... Yes..." Isane slowly nodded._

_"Alright, I'll be back in a few seconds." he said, as he walked out of the room to get a glass of water for her._

_For the remainder of the night, the two of them were busy trying to get Isane to go back to sleep. They tried a few things, some that are basic, some that are ridiculous and some that are not quite possible. It went on for about three hours, before Isane was able to go back to sleep. Ichigo sighed, as it took them that long to get her to sleep. With a tired yawn, he went back to the futon and got back to sleep as well. And by the time the morning came, he was still tired from that night._

_... What? You guys thought that these two were having some fun with each other? Think carefully, everyone. Why would they start having fun with each other, if they don't know each other so well? You and your perverted minds..._

_End flashback_

Ichigo then decided that he should go to sleep earlier in the night. That way, he wouldn't get another sleepless day tomorrow. But he shouldn't forget that Wednesday was the start of mid-terms.

Meanwhile, in the same class room, Orihime was seen talking to both Rukia and Tatsuki about the time she spent with Chizuru yesterday. She told them of every detail that happened, even the fact that Chizuru was traumatized by the movie and that she had to find a way to get her out of it.

"Well, I'm glad everything went out ok, Orihime." said Tatsuki. "But do you really think it's necessary to kiss her like that? You know what it meant for Chizuru."

"Well, I had to, if I want Chizuru-chan to snap out of it." replied Orihime. "If I didn't do anything, she would be like that for the rest of her life. And I really don't want that to happen to her, because she's my friend."

"Oh just relax, Tatsuki." said Rukia, as she look at the black-haired human. "It's not like one kiss would make a big difference to her. After all, she can't just forget that Orihime has a boyfriend now."

"I doubt that." said Tatsuki, as she folded her arms in front of her and let out a doubtful sigh. "She's gonna turn up the fact that Orihime belongs to her now, sooner or later. And when that time comes, I'll have to kick her ass to make her remember that Orihime already has someone."

"Come on, Tatsuki. I'm pretty sure that she'll stay put, knowing that it's pointless to say that Orihime-chan is now hers. I mean, do you really think she's that careless?"

Byt the time that Rukia said that, Orihime suddenly felt a pair of hands grabbing onto her breasts, as she was pulled in to the back. She yelped out when that happened, and she looked back to see who was pulling her in. Not surprisingly, it was Chizuru. "Hime-chaaaaan! There you are, my sweet, lovable girlfriend!"

"Ch-Chizuru-chan!" Orihime yelped, surprised to see Chizuru there without her noticing.

"See! What did I say?" Tatsuki exclaimed, as she looked at Rukia with a I-told-you-so look.

Rukia sweatdropped. She thought for sure that Chizuru would back up from speaking out that statement, but it seemed like she spoke too soon. And it was starting to annoy her, having seeing Orihime being gropped by the same girl every single time. "Son of a..."

"So, Hime-chan!" Chizuru said, as she fondled Orihime's breasts a little harder. "How about that kiss? It's ok if we start kissing each other again, right?"

"Ch-Chizuru-chan...! Wait, listen to me...!" Orihime said, as she tried to get herself off of Chizuru's hold, but with not much of an effort.

"Oh... I get you, Hime-chan." Chizuru had a sly smile on her face, as she looked over to Orihime with lust in her eyes. "So a kiss isn't enough for you, huh? Oh don't worry. After this is all over, we're gonna do something fun. And believe me, I'm really good at this." With a slightly perverted giggle, she reached her tongue out to Orihime's neck in attempt to invigorate her with lust.

But before she had the chance to do so, a foot suddenly slammed itself onto her face, as she fell to the ground from the impact. Who delivered that kind of kiss, you may ask? Come on, I thought it was obvious.

"Leave her alone, Chizuru. She doesn't want any of that." Rukia said, after she kicked Chizuru off of the auburn-haired princess.

... Oh. Oh, no, it wasn't obvious. My apologies.

"Oww!" Chizuru whined, as she hold onto her face, while she stood up from the ground. She then glared at the black-haired Shinigami, even though she was surprised that it wasn't Tatsuki this time. "Hey, I was just kidding! And what was that for, Rukia! Why did you do that!"

"Because I don't want you to molest Orihime-chan any further. Besides, she did told you to wait, didn't she?"

"Oh come on! Can a girl have some fun, even just a little bit of fun?"

"To be honest, in your case, I don't think so."

Chizuru was starting to get pissed off. Now, Rukia became just like Tatsuki, and it felt like she was arguing with Tatsuki instead. And so, the two of them started arguing with one another, leaving Orihime and Tatsuki hanging.

When Tatsuki looked at the two, she had a blank look on her face. It was pretty rare to see someone other than her to try and argue with Chizuru. "... I don't know if I'm feeling glad, or upset that Rukia was doing it instead of me."

By the time that happened, the school bell was ringing, starting the first period of the school day. And by then, the teacher of the class, Ms. Ochi, came into the room. "Alright, class! Take your seat!" she said. Most of the students got into their seat, some of them were reluctant to do so and some of them were knocked out, unable to do what the teacher told them to do (In Keigo's case).

"Alright, listen up! You all know that mid-terms are going to start this Wednesday, right? Remember that they are going to last for 6 days straight, excluding Sunday. So, in order for you guys to get ready, let's start by going back to revise each and every session on what we need to study for. Any objections?" The class didn't say anything, but you all know that some of them were pretty upset that they had to do that kind of thing before every mid-terms. With a smile, Ms. Ochi nodded in confirmation. "Alright, let's get started!"

* * *

A while has passed since the start of the school day. Somewhere within Karakura Town, inside of a cafe of some sort, there was someone looking out through the window of the cafe, watching as the rain continued to fall on the earth. She sighed, as she was unable to enjoy her day as much as possible because of the rain that was bothering her.

Yes, I am talking about Rangiku, who was now in her gigai that Kisuke has prepared for her. She was wearing a red tank top, as well as a long, black skirt, not to mention a pair of brown, high-heeled boots. As she was sitting in a table that was next to the window, she was looking out through that one in particular and sighed, as her activities for the day was limited. And she already planned her day before, so knowing that it was raining was really an upsetting sight.

"Matsumoto-san?" She heard someone calling out to her. Looking back from the window, she took a look at the person in front of her, who was standing at the opposite end of the round table.

It was Isane, who was also in a gigai. The lieutenant of the 4th Division was wearing a white, sleeveless shirt with a similar black skirt. She was also wearing a pair of pale blue arm warm-ups just to add her clothing accessories. The two lieutenants were practically hanging out together for the day to have some fun... Well, in Rangiku's case. Isane was dragged in by her, but she didn't complain.

"Oh, sorry, Kotetsu-san." said Rangiku, as she let out a small giggle. "I was just thinking of how we can spend the day together, when the rain occurred. I already planned out most of the day, but the rain kinda ruins it for me."

"I see." Isane nodded. "I can see how you don't look too happy about the rain."

"Yeah, I guess." Rangiku stretched her arms up a little, before she rested her head back onto them, taking a relaxing position. "Well, I won't be able to have some fun to the fullest, but at least we'll try to find a way to have some fun for the very least."

"I agree." Isane nodded once more. Somehow, when the two of them entered the cafe together, she could already feel that they were being watched. Or maybe, she could feel that Rangiku was being watched. Looking at the people within the cafe, she could see a lot of men looking at their way, blushing and nosebleeding at the same time. Well, it took her only a few seconds to know that they were looking at Rangiku's body, and to her knowledge, they were probably imagining her naked at this time. "Um... Matsumoto-san? Don't you think it's distraction to have all these men looking at you like that?"

"Hm?" Rangiku looked over to Isane, before following her gaze. When she saw the men inside of the cafe looking at her, she could only let out a soft giggle. "Oh, leave them be. I'm not bothered by that at all. And besides, they don't interest me at all. Hell, I wouldn't even give them a chance to get a date from me."

"I see." Isane nodded once again. It was starting to bother her, unlike Rangiku, but she tried her best to ignore them.

But they weren't her main issue. In fact, her issue was around a certain orange-haired Shinigami who she had slept with last night... Not in that matter, excuse me. She could see that he was such a nice guy, offering her his bed for the night and trying to help her go back to sleep, after she had a nightmare about... fish sticks. But still, she was worried about how he felt about her. So Isane decided to try asking some people about him, and Rangiku seemed to be her best bet, even though it didn't look like the two know each other.

"Um... Matsumoto-san?" she asked.

"What is it, Kotetsu-san?"

"There's something I wanna ask you about. It's... It's about Kurosaki-san."

"Oh?" That picked Matsumoto's interest, as she slightly leaned herself forward to listen carefully of what Isane was saying about Ichigo. "What about him? Oh, don't tell me that you're in love with him, because of that night, aren't you?"

"N-no, no! I-it's not that!" Isane quickly waved her hands in front of her as a sign of no. "I-it's just that..."

"Excuse me, young ladies." The two of them were suddenly interrupted by a new voice calling out to them. They both turned to see who it was. Standing next to their table was a young man who was probably a waiter of the cafe, according to his outfit, which was consisted of a white shirt, black vest and pants and a pair of black shoes. For his physical appearance, he had spike silver hair and a pair of purple eyes. We can all identify that it was Aki, in another disguise to try and reach his target.

"Welcome to the Amaiti Cafe. Is there something that you would like?" Aki asked. "For every item on the menu, we deliver tea to begin with. Is there anything that you would like to try?"

"Oh yeah. I would like, uh..." Rangiku took a quick look at the menu that was handed to her before. The items on the menu all looked equally good, but she decided to go for one that she first set her eyes on. "I'll have a strawberry souffle, please."

"Very well. And you, my young lady?" Aki asked to Isane.

"I'll... have the same thing as her." Isane replied.

"Very well, then. I'll be back with your tea ready. Have patients." Aki said, as he bowed to the two of them, before walking away to prepare some tea for them.

With the waiter gone, Rangiku turned back to Isane to listen more about what she will say. "So, what about Kurosaki-san? If it isn't love, then what is it?"

"W-well... It's just..." Isane tried to speak out, but she found herself having a difficult time to explain it clearly. She wasn't sure if Rangiku could help her out with that problem, but for the time being, she was her only option. With a sigh, she decided to let it all out. "Well, it's just... I'm... afraid of Kurosaki-san."

"What? Afraid of him? Why?" Rangiku asked, wondering exactly why Isane was afraid of Ichigo, even though he didn't look like the scary type.

"It's just... I was thinking about what happened before, back when Kurosaki-san and his friends invaded the Soul Society. Back up the Sokyoku Hill, when Kurosaki-san appeared and stopped Kuchiki-san's execution, we were ordered to attack him. I was among the people who tried to attack, but... He was so strong. He quickly finished off all of us with a clean hit each. And when I heard that he defeated Zaraki-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou... I felt so scared of him. I-I couldn't really face him directly. I was scared about what he might do to me, if he remembers me back then..."

"Oh, that's just nonsense, Kotetsu-san!" Rangiku shouted out. It was then that Aki came along, holding a metal plate in his hand, which hold a couple of teas. "Kurosaki-san isn't the type of guy who would mercilessly beat people without a reason." When she mentioned Ichigo's last name, Aki eyed at her slightly.

"But... I'm scared of what might happen, if he remembers me..."

"Come on, think about it. Kurosaki-san isn't a bad guy or anything. If he is one, then why did he save Kuchiki-san back there? He and his friends invaded the Soul Society to rescue her from being executed. If that wasn't the case, then do you think he would still save her?"

"Well... I..." Rangiku had a point. If Ichigo didn't came to the Soul Society to save Rukia, then he would just kill anyone who stood in his way without a care, and let Rukia die like a cold-hearted person. His actions back there proved that he had good intentions, just like a hero.

"Yeah, it's true that he beat you guys up and defeated both Zaraki-taichou and Kuchiki-taichou, but that's because he wanted to save Rukia, to protect his friend. That's one of the things that I admired about him the most. And also, he doesn't seem like a bad guy, when I first saw him. He even tried to resist when I teased him yesterday. Heh heh." Rangiku softly giggled. As she looked at Isane, she had her face down at the table, showing signs of fear and discomfort. With a sigh, Rangiku decided to help her out. "Alright, Kotetsu-san. If you're still afraid of him, then try spending time with him for a little while."

"Uh... What?" Isane looked back up to the lieutenant of the 10th Division.

"I said spend some time with him. If you do that, you'll get to know him a little more, and soon, you'll find out that he's a nice guy. Come on, I'm sure that you two can be great friends. In fact, I don't think you have that many friends before, Kotetsu-san. So maybe it's a good opportunity for you to be friends with him."

"But... Are you sure about that?"

"Of course! Come on, we'll start it out the next time we see Kurosaki-san. And don't worry, he won't bite, if that's what you're worried about."

Isane still wasn't sure if it was a good idea to spend some time with Ichigo, but if Rangiku was confident about her being friends with him, she would at least try. "Alright... If you say so." Isane slowly nodded. Rangiku smiled at the lieutenant of the 4th Division, knowing that she would do it.

While the two of them shared a conversation about Isane's fear of Ichigo and how they would work it out, Aki had been listening to it from beginning to the end. _'Oh, don't worry. You two will find that Kurosaki is more than just a friend. And I made sure of it, since I spiked the tea with the Love Potion__' _he thought. _'That will be another two down. Now, there is only one person left, and it's going to be tough, considering the kind of girl she is. I need to find a way to drug Captain Soi Fon of the Onmitsukido squad. And I'm sure that she won't fall for anything simple and ridiculous.'_ As he finished thinking about it, he gently hand out two teas to the two women. "Here you go. Two warm teas to your liking."

"Oh, thank you." said Isane.

"Thanks, Mister..." Rangiku trailed off, as she wanted to call the waiter by his name, but didn't know what it was.

"You can call me Aki, miss." Aki said with a smile.

"Oh, well, thank you, Aki." Rangiku said, smiling up to the waiter. But that was when she gasped silently, as something occurred to her all of the sudden. "... Say, uh... Aki?"

"Yes?" he replied, wondering what she was going to say.

"Pardon me, but, uh... I can't help, but to feel something coming from you. But I'm not sure what it is."

"What do you mean?" Strange. Why was she asking him that all of the sudden? There was nothing weird about him. He took care all of the issues that he made, before meeting the two. Unless... He then realized the reason why. _'Oh shit! I must have released some of my Reiatsu without realizing it! I was too busy deep into my thoughts that I accidentally released it. I could just conceil it again, but she might suspect me. What to do? What do I do to make her unable to suspect me? What to do...'_

He quickly thought up a way to try and get himself off suspicion as fast as he could. And the only way to do that, while he was hurrying, was the most common thing that men always do.

Being a pervert. "O-oh! You noticed? Oh my, no one would notice a guy like me! Especially if it's from a hot and gorgeous babe like you!" he said, as he formed up a blush on his cheeks.

"Oh?"

"I-I really shouldn't do this, since we're in such a public place and all. I should just stay put, until it's over. But..." He constantly looked around himself, like a sly person he was, until he violently shook his head and lunged towards Rangiku. "Oh forget it! LET ME FEEL THOSE GORGEOUS BOOBS!"

Suddenly, he felt a fist coming right to his face, as he was sent flying back towards the wall across the whole room, crashing into it. That sudden scene grabbed everyone's attention, as they all looked at the crashed waiter.

Rangiku was seeing still sitting in her seat, with a fist extended in front of her. Isane was really shocked to see Rangiku's sudden punch on the poor waiter. "M-Matsumoto-san... W-what was that?"

"Huh?" Rangiku looked at Isane, wondering what she was talking about. Then, she realized, as she let out a joyful laugh. "Oh, sorry about that! That was just my reflexes kicking in. Don't worry about that."

"Oh. Ok?" Isane wasn't so sure if it was safe to say that it was alright to stay at Rangiku's side, but she didn't complain.

Aki was still stuck in his own hole that Rangiku made for him. As he slowly slipped himself out, he wobbled a little, before bowing in a dizzy way. "H-h-have a nice day, young ladies..." he said, before he backed up towards the kitchen door, disappearing from the main room.

After he got into the kitchen, he leaned back to the wall next to the door, letting out a relieved sigh, which was mixed with some of pain as well. "Whoa... Who knew she punch so hard..." he groaned. "But at least she forgot about me, meaning that I'm safe..."

He began to thought about the events that happened in the main room, before he let out an annoyed groan. "Why do I have to act like a pervert in front of her. It's not the kind of persona that I would take. But then again, I guess it didn't matter, since the rest of the crew are equally as perverted." As he said that, he looked at the rest of the staff, who were looking out through the window to the main room. Obviously, they were ogling at the certain strawberry-blond female with eyes as large as an apple. "It makes me wonder if we're living in a super sex world kind of thing..."

Then, he suddenly heard a muffling rigging sound. It was his cellphone, obviously, as he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out the cellphone. The call was from his master once again. With a sigh, he opened it up and moved it to his ear. "Yes? And no, my mission is not yet finished. So stop asking me that already."

_"Alright, I hear you."_ replied his master from the other call.

"And? Is that all you got to say?"

_"No. Actually, I have a small favor to ask of you."_

"And that is?"

_"I want you to come to the lair as soon as you're finished with what you are doing right now. There is something that I want to give you, as well as some information that you might wanna know."_

"I see. But what kind of information is it? You already told me everything I need to know, in the case of the mission and all sort of stuff. What is there left for me to know about?"

_"Save it till you come here."_

"Understood. I will get there as soon as possible."

_"Great."_ As Aki was about to end his call right there, he suddenly heard a soft moan coming from the other call. It was from his master.

"Are you moaning?"

_"N-no. It's nothing. Forget about it, ok?"_

"Master... Are you doing what I think that you're doing right now?"

_"No! I said forget about it! Just go back to what you're doing right now! Don't mind me! I'm just-"_

_"Master, do you want me to put it in now?" _No doubt about it. Aki confirmed the situation that his master was in, when another voice came from the call.

He sweatdropped. "Master... Are you doing it with yet another Hollow?"

_"N... No." _his master said, before the call ended.

With a sigh, he closed his cellphone. "What kind of fetish does my master have? This is really disturbing, even for me..." he said.

* * *

It had been an hour since school started, and within the class room where Ichigo and the others resided, the entire class were busy studying what they need to know for the mid-terms. Some were fine with them, others were reluctant, and there are a few who just wouldn't get themselves to do such a thing. Who could blame them? Mid-terms was fast approaching.

The orange-haired boy was among those who were focusing hard on the work that they ahve to do in order to get ready for the big test. While one part of his mind was focusing on the solutions for various of questions, answering it with his pencil scribbling the answer, the other part of it was focusing on another thing. The situation that he was in.

_'Is it really a big problem?' _he thought. _'What is that guy's aim, anyway? Why did he infected those girls just so they can fall in love with me? Why is that? There's gotta be something beyond that right? Just what is he looking for? What, damn it?' _It wasn't logical for that guy to just simply infect them just so Ichigo could have a small harem. Could he be some kind of pervert? Or maybe it was just a facade as a way for him to achieve a true goal? Just what was it that he was after?

Ichigo couldn't concentrate a little more, as he was a little distracted by a presence that he felt some time ago... Wait a sec? What presence? The presence of other students? It couldn't be. They never gave him a hard time to think about certain situations, so why now?

He had the urge to turn his head to see something, and when he did that, his face suddenly came face to face with another face, with a pair of green eyes and black hair. It took him a while to realize who he was looking at. "AH!" he yelped out of surprise, almost jumping out from his seat. Everyone around the room all looked at him with strange look in their eyes. "W-w-what the hell!"

The person that he was looking at for a second was the melancholic Kurotsuchi who appeared out of nowhere for some reason, without Ichigo realizing it, until after a while.

_'W-what! Lieutenant Kurotsuchi?' _Rukia thought, as she was surprised to see Nemu there all of the sudden.

'_Huh? Is that a Shinigami?' _Orihime thought.

_'She... She's...!'_ Uryuu thought, as he remembered who she was, even with a simple look at her.

_'A Shinigami...' _Chad thought.

_'Huh? Who is that girl? And why didn't I notice her before?' _Tatsuki thought, as she first laid her eyes on the female who stood next to Ichigo's place. She didn't know who she was, until she took a look at the outfit that she was wearing. _'Wait, she couldn't be... a Shinigami?'_

"Kurosaki!" yelled Ms. Ochi, as she looked at the startled orange-haired human. "What are you shouting at!"

"Oh, s-sorry, sensei!" Ichigo quickly apologized. "It's nothing! I just thought that there's a, uh... ghost standing right next to me! Yeah, that!" His lie was half true, if you think about it.

"Ghost? Are you kidding me?" said the teacher, as she didn't believe Ichigo's lie. But even so, she let it slide for now. "Alright, Kurosaki. But if I see you doing something like this again, there will be consequences. Understand?"

"Yes, sensei." Ichigo said, as he made an apologetic bow, before positioning himself into his seat. When Ms. Ochi looked away from the orange-haired boy, he turned himself to the Shinigami standing next to him. "Kurotsuchi-san! What the hell are you doing here!" he whispered as quietly as he could, so that the others wouldn't hear him.

"I came here to see you." she replied.

"Don't you think you came at the wrong time? And what is it that you want to see me about?"

"Nothing. I just came here to see you. That is all."

"That's it? Then why bother coming here?"

"I... do not know. I did not understand why I came here to see you. I just happened to do something like this. Though, I cannot say the reason why."

"You don't know?" Why wouldn't Nemu know why she came here to see Ichigo. But then, he remembered that she was infected by the Love Potion, and it was the only reason why she did something like that. "I get it... How could I forget that you're also a-"

"KUROSAKI!" Ms. Ochi yelled, which made Ichigo jumped up from his seat.

"Uh, yeah?" he asked, wondering why she yelled at him that time.

"What did I say? I said that if you do something like that again, there will be consequences. And what is it that you're doing right now?" she asked, as she glared at Ichigo after he did something rather annoying.

Knowing that Ichigo will get into trouble, if Nemu was still around, Rukia decided to get her out of there with only one way. "Uh, may I be excuse, sensei?" she said, as she raised her hand.

Ms. Ochi turned to the black-haired girl. "Huh? For what?"

"I-I just remembered that I have to meet up with the principal for some, uh... important stuff! Yeah, that! So if it's not a problem, can I please go see him?"

Ms. Ochi narrowed her eyes. It seemed kinda strange that Rukia had to meet up with the principal for some reason. But Rukia was indeed a new student, so it might have been because of that. "Alright. You can go. But you will come back here at an instant after you're done with your meeting with the principal, alright, Kuchiki?"

"Understood!" Rukia bowed. Then, she quickly went over to Nemu through each row of students and grabbed her hand, before pulling her along, at the same time as trying to act as if she was walking normally.

When Rukia pulled her along, Nemu couldn't help, but to take one last look at Ichigo, before both she and Rukia exited the class together. After they were gone, Ichigo sighed of relief, as he silently thanked Rukia for pulling her out of there. That way, he wouldn't get in any more trouble as he had right now.

* * *

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi, what are you doing here?" Rukia asked, as both she and Nemu were seen standing in the outside hall of the school.

"I came here to see Kurosaki Ichigo-san." Nemu replied.

"That's not it! I mean what are you doing here in the human world? Shouldn't you be back at the Soul Society right now?"

"Oh, of course. I've been sent here from the Soul Society to conduct an investigation around the situation that happened in the human world. I am among the team consisted of Soi Fon-taichou, Lieutenant Kotetsu Isan-san, Lieutenant Matsumoto Rangiku-san and Lieutenant Abarai Renji-san."

"Renji is here? Along with the others?" Rukia asked, as she received a nod from the female Kurotsuchi. If that was the case, then why didn't Ichigo tell her about that? Maybe he didn't know that they were there. But she highly doubt that, since Ichigo was at Kisuke's place around that time. "So then, the Soul Society is answering Urahara-san's request?"

"That is correct."

"I see." Rukia nodded in acknowledgement. "I guess that makes sense. But right now, I want to ask you why you came in our classroom like that?"

"As I have told you before, it is to see Kurosaki-san."

"Why? There's gotta be a reason why you suddenly appeared to Ichigo, is there?"

"I... No, I do not have a reason why I came to him."

"You don't? So what's the point into coming there, if there's nothing to say about? What were you thinking, Lieutenant Kurotsuchi?"

"It is... quite difficult to explain." Nemu replied, as she slightly looked away from the young Kuchiki. "I did not know why I want to see Kurosaki-san. My body seemed to move on its own, leading me to them. I did not know why, but it is as if I am attracted to Kurosaki-san."

"Attracted to him?" Rukia asked.

"Also, not only did my body move towards where Kurosaki-san is, but there is something else." As Nemu said that, she began to wrap her arms around herself slightly, as a small blush appeared on her face. "This sensation that I am feeling... It feels so warm. Everytime I look at Kurosaki-san, the temperature in my body suddenly rises. Also, I felt a sudden surge through my body, and... I did not know why is it that I am feeling this way."

"Warm sensation... A sudden surge..." Rukia slowly moved the pieces together in order to understand what Nemu was talking about. It was then that she realized what she meant, and also, it also meant that Nemu was somehow infected by the Love Potion. And considering what her "father" was, she wasn't surprised who infected her. "I see... Now I know what you're talking about."

"Kuchiki-san," Nemu spoke. "What is it that I am feeling? Why do I feel this way about Kurosaki-san? Do you know why?"

"Well, it's..." Since Nemu didn't know much about certain feelings, maybe it was time for Rukia to try and explain to here what she was feeling. "Nemu, the reason that you're like this... is because you're feeling love."

"Love?" Nemu asked, receiving a nod from the young Kuchiki. "What is... love?"

"Love is... Well..." Love was a simple word, but it was hard to describe what it really was. So Rukia tried to come up with a good description of what love is. "Love is a feeling of affection for someone or something. I can't say what it is, exactly, but I can tell you that love is something that you feel for a person. The signs that your body is sending you? It was telling you that you're in love."

"I am... in love?"

"Yeah. For Ichigo. That might be the reason why you came to see him, because you're in love with him. It's not that obvious, but that's a fact."

"So this is what love feels like? And it occured everytime I look at Kurosaki-san?"

"That's the gist of it, I'm sure." Rukia nodded. "There is something else about love that makes it special. But I... Well, I don't think it's the right time for me to tell you this. Also, I really need to get back to class. So please, stay put, Lieutenant." she said, as she turned around to walk back towards the class, until her wrist was being grabbed by Nemu.

"No, please. I want to learn more about love. This is the first time that I felt something like this. And I am curious of how it really feels like."

"Well... Maybe later, ok? I'll tell you after school is over. For now, you have to stay put and wait for me, alright?"

"I... Understood."

"Alright." Rukia nodded, as she smiled up to the Lieutenant of the 12th Division. "I'll see you later." she said, as she slipped herself from Nemu's hold, walking back up to the class.

After she was gone, Nemu stood there, with the feelings that she had just learned off. Was it truly the case? Was she really feeling something for Ichigo? Was it truly love hat she was feeling. She wouldn't know until she tried it. She wanted to know everything about love. And she wanted to try it with the only person who she felt for. Kurosaki Ichigo.

"I love... Kurosaki Ichigo-san..."

* * *

Meanwhile, within an ominous place, shrouded in darkness, someone suddenly appeared within the room, standing on the purple carpet which seemed to be the only visible object within this room, just slightly. Aki had appeared just in time, wearing his cloak that he wore before.

He let out a tired groan. "Damn... It's always troublesome to come here, since I have to deal with those creatures." he said. "But anyway, I'm here now. So I have to go see the master." With that said, he began to walk forward across the purple carpet.

The carpet looked quite short in size, but it was actually longer than possible. It almost seemed like a long time walking across the carpet, like an hour or so. Why do they need a carpet as long as that? Well, it was kinda casual.

As Aki continued to walk through the large room, he then spotted something in his eyes. There it was. The feet of a throne of somekind, with a pair of feet standing in front of it. The rest of the throne, and the body of the person sitting on it was overshadowed by the darkness, so it was hard to identify who it was, unless he walked out from the shadows.

As Aki stood a few feet away from the person sitting on the shadowed throne, he kneed down on one knee and bowed to him. "I have returned, master."

"Ah, good." said the said person. "Looks like you didn't waste any more time on finishing what you were doing."

"You can say that I have already done my duty, for the time being." he said, as he looked up to the master. "Tell me. What is it that you want of me?"

"This." the master said, as the said master threw something at Aki, in which he caught it in his hand. As the latter looked at the object that he caught, the master spoke. "You know what this is, right?"

"Yes." he replied. "This is a candy that restores the spiritual power of the user. You're giving me this because of my condition, yes?"

"That's right." the master replied. "Remember. You are a mod soul at my possession. However, unlike any normal mod soul, you are a special one. When you are still awake, you gradually consume your spiritual power to stay awake. And if you have no power left, you will cease to function and will awaken in another half a year. So that's why I am giving you this candy, so you can continue to stay awake as long as possible."

"And you're worried about that?" Aki chuckled. "Come on, master. I have been awakened 10 days ago. And my spiritual power is still very high. What, you think that progressing your plan will take that long?"

"Unless you hurry it up, it will take longer than necessary. So I am still waiting for you to finish the job, so I can move on to the final stage."

"Yeah, I get you." Aki nodded. "One more thing though... Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you going through this? Why do you want to weaken Kurosaki Ichigo? Why do you want to achieve his Hollow self? What's so special about that thing, anyway? Isn't he like any other normal Hollow around here?"

"You're missing the point, Aki. Kurosaki Ichigo isn't a normal Shinigami. In fact, he had defeated a powerful captain once before, according to the information that I can achieve. Also, Kurosaki Ichigo's Hollow is much different than the others. In fact, I can safely say that it is at a level of a Menos Grande, possibly at a Vasto Lorde rank. Its power is the only way for me to achieve absolute power to overthrow everything that stands in my way."

"You said that you want his Hollow to kill Aizen Sousuke. So, you're trying to achieve the throne in Hueco Mundo, after you kill him?"

"That is only a part of it, actually."

"A part of it? Then what's the other part?"

"Didn't I tell you? There is another reason why I want Ichigo's Hollow self. And it's not only to obtain the throne in Hueco Mundo."

"Hm?" Aki thought about what other reason does his master have in order to see why Ichigo's Hollow was the main objectif, but then, he realized why. "Oh, right. I get it." he smiled. "I almost forgot about what got you into this."

"That's right. And it's because of them that I turned out to be like this. A shadow of the person that I once was. And I am going to make them pay for that."

"You know, that's only generic for someone like you. Someone who is banished from the Soul Society always want to take revenge on them. And you're not an exception... Amagi Setsuka."

"Hmph." the master scoffed, as the master stood up from the throne and began to walk forward from the shadows. It was then that the master revealed himself to Aki, away from the shadows that conceiled the body.

The master was actually a young female, with long pink hair which stopped right at the middle of her back, and with a pair of ocean blue eyes. There was something special about her, as she had a pair of cat ears on her head, which meant that she was of a special breed. Like any other Shinigami, she wore a black Kimono, with her Zanpakuto strapped to her left hip. Also, her entire right arm was covered in bandages for some reason.

"So?" she asked. "Who cares if I'm doing the same thing as the rest of those rejects? I'm doing this because they made a grave mistake for banishing me from the Soul Society."

"Oh, but they did not." Aki replied. "There is only one reason why they did this. And you can't reject that fact, master."

"Hmph. Whatever." she said, as she turned herself from Aki. "That's all I can say to you, Aki. And unless you have other questions, then leave. You still have a job to do, you know?"

"Right." Aki nodded, before he bowed once more to the female Shinigami standing in front of him. "Have a nice day in the dark, Master Amagi Setsuka. I hope that tomorrow, you'll have a magnificent day again."

"I hope you're not saying that because you want to sleep with me." Setsuka smirked.

"Heh. Me? Do you know who you're talking to? Don't forget why you chose me to do your bidding." Aki said, before he disappeared from the room.

With Aki gone, Setsuka stood there inside of the dark room. As time went by, she felt a sudden surge, as she grabbed hold of her right arm. She winced a little, but it wasn't much for her. "Relax... I still have enough Reiatsu left in me..." she said, before she walked over to the throne and sat back down on it. "I still have time left... to achieve my goal." She then let out a dark smile.

"Once I have Ichigo's Hollow self... First, Hueco Mundo... And then, the Soul Society..."

**End of chapter**

Hey, everyone! It's me again, with a new chapter. Sorry that it took a while, like two months, kinda. Life was pretty busy for me... Or maybe it was something else, involved laziness or lost of inspiration. But anyway, here's the new chapter for you guys. Also, I edited the chapter slightly so I can fix some issues that kinda ruins the flow of the development of some kind. So, check it out, if you didn't read the edit.

Also, this chapter marks the first appearance of the mastermind behind everything. I was thinking of saving that for later, but I guess you guys do need to know who it is, right? Well, I hope that satisfies you, but if not, sorry.

Anyways, I need you help guys. I need some ideas that I can use for Ichigo and Nemu on this one. There was already someone who gave me that idea, but I'm not sure if I'll start off with another early lemon between the two, or build up some development on their relationship. I'm kinda leaning more towards the development part, so if you guys have any ideas for that, then I highly appreciate it, thanks.

Also, don't forget to vote which girls do you want me to put in the final run, and how many of them, with a limit of three girls. Don't forget that Orihime is already in the final run, because she's the one who started it off. And last, but not least, don't forget to give me some ideas for the omake chapters. And it doesn't matter if the girls are in Ichigo's harem or not, so feel free to tell me your ideas.

Last note. I will be going on vacation for a whole month, this Friday. So I probably won't be able to update my stories. Sorry. You'll just have to wait for another month.

Wow, I'm getting pretty rushed with this. I need some rest.

Ja ne, everyone! And review, Kudasai!


	15. Chapter 15

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 15:**

**Discovering Love**

Dong! Ding! Dang! Dong!

After around 3 hours of non-stop revision of all the things that they need to study for mid-terms, the students of Karakura were finally able to take a break from it just in time for lunch. And after an hour or so, it's back to do the revision again. So they had to spend their lunch time carefully before that happens.

During that time, on the rooftop of the school, there were two groups sitting next to the opposite fence, enjoying their meals that either their parents or themselves prepared for the day. As usual, one of the groups consisted of Ichigo, Chad, Uryuu (Who joined the group for some reason, unlike the other days.), Keigo and Mizuiro. And the other group were the usual Orihime group, which we do not need to know who is among the group. Luckily for them, the rain had stopped a while ago and it was safe to sit down, as most of the floor was dry from the rain.

With the boys group, Ichigo was a little busy eating the home-made sandwich that Yuzu made for him. As usual, the sandwich was quite delicious. But while Ichigo was eating it, he moved his brown eyes up to the two normal boys, who were looking at him as if he was some sort of weirdo. "What?" he asked.

"Uh, Ichigo?" Mizuiro spoke. "Are you alright back there? Back in class, I mean."

"What are you talking about? Of course I'm alright. What, is there something wrong with that?"

"Well, of course something is wrong!" Keigo shouted out. When the group first sat down in their eating space, the hyperactive and overreacting guy had been sitting a little far away from Ichigo, compared to the distance that the others were from the said person. Keigo then dramatically pointed an accusing finger at the orange-haired boy. "You were screaming back there and jumped from your seat! And then, you looked like you were talking to yourself, after the teach alerted you! That proves that something is wrong with you, man! And I can't stand sitting near you, after what happened back there!"

"Keigo, shut up already." Ichigo groaned. "It's not like I'm crazy, all of a sudden. Look, I was just tired, since I didn't get much sleep last night. So everything I did back there shows that I'm too tired to think straight. So I'm sure by the end of the day, I'll be back to my normal self. Is that clear to you two?" he explained, hiding the fact that Nemu was there when that happened. He wasn't the kind of guy who would blurt out nonsense about a Shinigami standing next to him, just so that he could get everyone to think that he was insane.

"Oh sure! Like I'd believe that!" Keigo protested once more. "It's not normal for a guy to act like that, just because he didn't get any sleep last night! I think you're starting to be crazy! That's gotta be it! Oh god, I can't believe that I'm friends with a crazy guy who could attack at any-!" He was abrutly interrupted, when a juice box was thrown right at his face. "H-hey! Who the hell threw that at me!"

"So, Ichigo," said Mizuiro once more, being the obvious guilty one who threw something at his overreacting friend just to shut him up. "I hope that you get better by the end of the day. I know how it feels like, having a loss of sleep in the morning."

"Yeah, thanks, Mizuiro." Ichigo said. And then, the two of them resumed with what they were doing, eating their lunch together, along with the others.

Keigo was about to continue his complaints, but then, he gave up, as he let out a tired groan. Along with the others, he resumed eating his bento. Come to think of it, he was sure that he saw someone standing next to Ichigo's desk back there. But his mind was too set on the fact that Ichigo might be crazy or something.

During the entire time, Chad and Uryuu were pretty much occupied with their lunch, ignoring the event that happened in front of them. However, in Uryuu's case, he was staring at Ichigo for some reason, with a look that pretty much said 'You are hiding something' or somewhat. Just the fact that Nemu, the Shinigami who he had met back at the Soul Society, appeared before Ichigo for some reason was enough for the powerless Quincy to be suspicious of the Substitute Shinigami himself. Trying to talk to him about that was out of the question, so Uryuu was going to try something else, somehow.

Meanwhile, with the girls group, as the 7 girls were eating their lunch, Orihime was talking about the details of the story of a certain movie, in which Michiru, Mahana and Ryo didn't want to hear about it. But being an eager girl, she spoke of it anyway. But not in a subtle way...

"... And that's how the movie ended! I thought the end was fantastic, since it concluded the entire Saw movie series! So, what do you guys think?" asked Orihime, with an eager smile on her face.

All she received from the three normal girls were traumatic expressions, upon hearing the gory death scenes from the auburn-haired princess. Even Ryo, the girl who is too focused on reading books, had her novel dropped from her hand, sharing the same traumatic expression as the other two.

"Uh, Orihime," Tatsuki first spoke, as she looked at her friend and sweatdropped at the same time. "I know that you're eager to explain the plot of the movie, but do you have to explain the scenes in a greater detail? You do know that the three of them can't handle hearing that sort of thing right?

"Ah?" Orihime looked at her friend, as she tilted her head, wondering what she meant about that. It was then that she realized it, as she looked back at her traumatized friends. "Oh! I forgot about that! I'm really sorry, Michiru-chan, Mahana-chan, Ryo-chan!" she apologized, as she made an apologetic bow to the three of them.

"D-d-don't worry about it, O-O-Orihime-chan." Michiru stuttered, still shaking from hearing the scenes coming out from the princess' mouth. "I-I-I'm pretty sure that we'll f-forget about it soon." Mahana nodded in agreement. The two girls then scooted over to each other quickly so they could feel safe in each other's company.

Ryo managed to pick up her novel back in her hands, although she could barely hold them still. She tried to focus on it as much as possible so that the mental images of the movie would be replaced by other images coming from the novel. Although, it would probably take around a few months in order to make that happen.

"Well, anyways," Tatsuki spoke. "It's good to know that they put a lot of effort into it so that the series can go out with a bang. I can't even imagine what will happen if they slipped up even for a little bit." The tomboy put some more thought into the movie, as well as Orihime's hang-out with the redhead lesbian, when she rememebred that the latter also watched the movie with her. She let out an amused smirk, as she took a glance at the lesbian. "Too bad that I wasn't able to join you, Orihime. I would've liked to see Chizuru's reaction while watching the movie. I bet that it was hilarious." she chuckled.

"Hah hah. In your dreams, Arisawa." Chizuru retorted, as she slightly glared at the black-haired female. "I wouldn't even let you see me, if you came along. And besides, it was a horror movie, so what do you expect from a fragile and lovely lady like me?"

"Lovely lady, my ass." Tatsuki scoffed.

"Also, at least there was one good thing that came out of it." continued the redhead girl, before she immediatly lunged herself towards Orihime, glomping her and gropping her at the same time. "And it's that I could finally spend some time alone with my beloved Hime-chan! Oh, how happy I was that it was like that!"

"Ah! Ch-Chizuru-chan!" Orihme blushed, as the redhead lesbian had, once again, gropped her large bosoms for the umphteenth time.

Just as Chizuru was busy fondling her 'beloved' princess' breasts, a foot suddenly collided itself against the redhead's face, forcing her to slide away from the princess. "You really should stop doing that, Honshou-san." Rukia said, as the foot belonged to her, once again taking Tatsuki's role of protector. "Or should I repeat myself by stomping on your face until you beg for mercy?"

"H-hey, that hurts!" Chizuru whined, as she pushed Rukia's foot off of her face. "Can't you at least let me have some quality time with Hime-chan!"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Rukia asked, tempting to try and pummel Chizuru just enough until she stops her perverted act on the auburn-haired princess.

"Alright, that's enough, you two!" Tatsuki said, preventing the upcoming cat fight that both Rukia and Chizuru were about to engage. There was another reason, aside from preventing a fight. She looked at the black-haired Shinigami with a somewhat annoyed look on her face. "And Rukia, just leave that role to me, alright? It feels weird to let you do that in my place, and I can't say that I like it."

"Alright, if you say so." Rukia smirked and shrugged. It felt kinda good to be Orihime's guardian from time to time, so she considered doing it again, either from big bad monsters like Hollows, or from overly obsessed lesbians like Chizuru.

And so, the lunch time went out like that for the two groups, even though there are some strange cases for the both of them. But unknown to them, there was someone else who resided on the rooftop, but not at the usual place, like all the others. Yes, that someone was the melancholic Kurotsuchi, who was standing behind the fence just in between the two groups, looking at the scenes that were unfolded in front of her. However, the pig-tailed lieutenant had her eyes mainly at the orange-haired boy, who had his back facing her.

She had no idea why, but she couldn't steer away from Ichigo. It was as if looking at him just prevented her from being kept still or even hiding somewhere for the time being. Everytime she looked at him, her body felt so hot, but she couldn't explain why. Was it because of "love" that Rukia told her about? If so, does that mean that the burning sensation was just a way for her body to tell her that she was in love?

Not only that, but she felt a little moist down there, for some reason. Specifically, she was starting to get wet down the crotch area, but she had no idea why. Gripping the bottom of her kimono down out of need with one hand, she found herself breathing quite abnormally. The burning sensation increased everytime she continued to stare at the back of the orange-haired boy, unable to explain why her body was in that state.

Come to think of it, she then remembered something that perhaps had an explanation for that. It was back at the Soul Society, when the lieutenant of the 10th Division, Matsumoto Rangiku herself, taught her about the basic forms of sex, if her memory served her right. She had no idea why, but Rangiku said that it was necessary for her if she was feeling horny, thought she didn't know what the feeling was. She remembered Rangiku teaching her the signs that a body was giving out to them to warn them about their hormones. The hormones were a burning sensation radiating inside of the body, and it occured equally for both men and women, and in the latter's case, the feeling of moist down the crotch area. But that wasn't all that Rangiku taught her about. She also demonstrated the acts of sex, using the lieutenant of the 7th Division, Hisagi Shuuhei, as her playmate. All through out the session, Nemu had memorized the basics of the sex act, and was ready to engage it herself, when the time comes. Quite frankly, she didn't felt the need to do so in a more necessary time.

Right now, was that really the case? The signs that her body was giving out to her, it was to alert her of her hormonial state? If that was the case, then it was the perfect time for her to execute what Rangiku ahd taught her. However, she couldn't forget that Ichigo was still in his school time, and it seemed unecessary for her to just barge in to him, gaining unecessary attention to those who could see her, just like what happened at the class room. But she couldn't hold out any longer. She desired for her body to be released from such a state, and not only that, but she also wanted to know what love is. If those acts demonstrated love, then she wanted to experience it herself. She wanted to discover love.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-san..." she quietly said. "Please... Show me what love truly is..."

* * *

"Argh...! Man, this gigai is really stiff." said the redhead lieutenant, as he moved his right shoulder around to try and adjust himself to the comfort of the body that was made for him. "I can barely move around freely. You sure this is a good gigai?"

"I assure you, Abarai-san, that this is the best I could to make a gigai for you." answered the clerk of a certain Urahara Shouten. At this time, Abarai Renji and Urahara Kisuke were standing inside of the shop, which was opened quite some time ago. Since the afternoon was starting to get bright, it was safe for Renji to go outside and find Ichigo and the others, where ever they are.

The gigai that he was in had a T-shirt of the same color as his hair, in addition to an unzipped earth brown vest. He also wore a pair of black jeans. For his clothing accessories, he had a rather retro-like headband, even though most people don't wear it anymore. "So, you sure that everything is set for the examination?"

"Of course." Kisuke nodded. "Kotetsu-san had already set up earlier this morning. So it shouldn't be much of a problem. Once you get them back here, all we have to do is to wait for both her and Matsumoto-san to get back from their shopping spree. And with that time of the day, I believe it would take them quite a while to be done with."

"I see." Renji nodded. "But wait a second. You said that Ichigo and the others are at school, right? Don't you think it'll be better just to wait for them to be done with the school day or something?"

"As long as I'm in charge with the situation, school doesn't really matter to me, you know."

"Well, I'm not complaining, so whatever." Renji shrugged, as he walked out of the Urahara Shouten to head towards where the school was, although he had no idea where it was, unless he had some sort of a map of Karakura Town. Until then, he'll just have to trust his instincts.

Afterwards, on top of the shop, there stood the captain of the 2nd Division, who, unlike Renji, wasn't in a gigai. Her mind was set on only a single mission: to protect Yoruichi from anyone who would try and disrespect her, mainly Ichigo, since he was the one who started it, in her case. But that was only a part of her mission. Her mind was also set on finding the culprit who had infected her with such a disgusting potion such as the Love Potion. With her skills in spiritual detection skills, she had to find a spiritual energy that was different than the ones that she knew of, such as Yoruichi's and the others'.

"Well, you sure are serious about your mission." She heard a male voice talking to her. She turned herself around to find herself looking at a black cat, who was looking back at her in a simple sitting position.

"Yoruichi-sama..." She already recognized the black cat as her former master. "Yes. Why shouldn't I be that serious about it? I cannot just sit still doing nothing, when there was someone who is committing such disrespectful acts, especially to you, Yoruichi-sama."

"You're always the kind of woman who is very protective for her master, even through such meaningless actions such as this." Yoruichi spoke. "But you must think this way, Soi Fon. What if the culprit was just doing that just to satisfy his own sexual desires? Then again, I had no idea why it applies to Ichigo, when he could have the girls for himself."

"Maybe the culprit is that arrogant Substitute Shinigami himself." Soi Fon said, as she believed that things are coming together bit by bit. "I have never met any disgusting man who would use this kind of situation to please the sexual desire of that one victim, when he should have done it to himself, if he had such desire. It wouldn't make sense for a perverted person who would do such a thing, unless he's involved within that situation. And this could only mean one thing..."

She had it all figured it out, or so she thought. She knew that she shouldn't trust someone like Ichigo, who had been oing disrespectful things to her former master. He wa sjust like everyone else; a pervert who wanted to satisfy himself, by scoring all those girls as much as possible. That furthers increased her hatred towards the orange-haired Shinigami, as she clutched her hands as hard as she could. "That perverted...! When he comes back here, I will make sure that he gets the judgement that he deserves! It is wrong for us to let him take the position to protect Karakura, when we could have strip him from his powers, if we had not been careful of him! I will use all kinds of torture, all of them just so he could spit out his true motives! And when that happens, I'll-"

"Soi Fon!" The black cat yelled at the captain, stopping her from saying any further. The captain of the 2nd Division could see that Yoruichi was glaring at her, through a cat's eyes. "Don't speak lowly of him anymore."

"But Yoruichi-sama-"

"He is not responsible of any of this." The cat cut her off once more. "Ichigo is not the kind of person who would do such a thing. He is never the one who would take advantage of his powers and position just to satisfy himself. Ichigo is not that low of a person, just as you think he is."

"But how would you know about that? You don't even know him that well."

"That's where you're wrong, Soi Fon. Remember back at the Soul Society? When Ichigo used his Bankai? Think for a second. Who else would tell him about something that he didn't know about and even gave a shit as to train him to achieve Bankai?"

Soi Fon was about to protest about that, until she remembered what Yoruichi had spoke to her about back at the Soul Society. "Right... You trained him, Yoruichi-sama."

The black cat nodded. "That is correct. And to answer your question, Soi Fon, I know Ichigo very well. I know him through the training that I had given him. And you know better than anyone else that only a few days is enough for me to know of Ichigo's true nature. And like I said, he is never the one who would take advantage of his powers. He fights to protect those he loves."

Soi Fon remained silent afterwards. She still couldn't trust Ichigo, deeming him to be a nuisance to her and the Soul Society. However, Yoruichi herself said that Ichigo had a purpose to use his Shinigami powers, and it wasn't for something selfish like being the king of the town or anything. Yet, Soi Fon still couldn't trust him, but she remained quiet about it.

"Now, do you understand, Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked. Soi Fon didn't say anything, but she just simply nodded. "Very well." The cat nodded in return, as she began to walk forward, before sitting next to the 2nd Division captain. "I'm going to take a walk around Karakura for a while. I'll be fine on my own, if that's what you're worried about." The captain still didn't say anything. Taking it as a confirmation, Yoruichi jumped off from the roof of the shop and to the ground, before walking away from it.

Soi Fon was left alone with mixed feelings about the Substitute Shinigami. She couldn't stand him and wouldn't be in any position to trust someone like him. But Yoruichi seemed to value her trust towards him, as if she thought of him as a fellow comrade. Should Soi Fon follow her former master's way and trust the Shinigami? Or should she just go on her own and continue her distrust towards him? She just couldn't decide what to choose, even when she despised the orange-haired boy.

"Damn it...!" she cursed. "Kurosaki Ichigo...!"

* * *

There was only a few minutes left before the next bell rings, signaling the start of the second half of the school day. Most of the students were already in their respectif class to prepare themselves for the continuation of the revisions for mid-terms. There are still some students who weren't at their classes yet, and the boys group were one of them.

"Oh maaaan!" Keigo moaned, as he and the others were walking through the hall, to where their classes are. "I don't feel like continuing all that work again. I rather go back home and sleep for the rest of the day..."

"Ah, deal with it, Keigo." Ichigo said. "No one is going to let you go home that easily. We still have three hours left before we're free to go. And unless you wanna be punished by the teachers, don't do anything stupid, like ditching school for the rest of the day."

"Easy for you to say!" Keigo shouted at his orange-haired friend. "You're just saying that because you're not bothered with school, not even when we have an exam! You really are a nerd, Ichigo! I can't believe I'm still friends with you, when you're still a nerd in my eyes!"

"Shut up, Keigo." Ichigo delivered a soft punch on Keigo's head, causing the overly-dramatic boy to hold his head in pain. The orange-haired boy rolled his eyes, as he didn't even hit that hard.

"Well, like Ichigo said, Asano-san," Mizuiro spoke, ignoring Keigo's following statement about the black-haired boy calling him by his last name. "Deal with it. It'll be over soon enough, anyways."

Keigo was about to retort once more, but after a slight pause, he hanged his head down, groaning as no one seemed to care about his situation. Ichigo and the others continued on their way back to their class, and it was then that Ichigo noticed a certain Quincy looking at him quite suspiciously. And it was starting to tick him off, somewhat. "Hm? What are you looking at, Ishida?"

"... Nothing." Uryuu dismissed his eyes from the orange-haired Shinigami, acting as if what he did was nothing.

Ichigo eyed at the Quincy suspiciously, knowing that he wouldn't say that it was nothing, after looking at him in a suspicious way. But for now, he just ignored it. Then, something came into his mind, as he stopped walking along side his friends. "Ah crap! I left my math book back up the rooftop!" Without a moment too soon, he turned heels and sprint at the opposite direction of where he was going before. "You guys go on without me! I'll be in class in just a sec!"

"Alright, Ichigo!" Mizuiro shouted out. "See ya back in class!" With that, the remaining of the group continued to pace forward to their class, leaving Ichigo behind with a small duty that he had to do.

The orange-haired Shinigami sprint as fast as possible to get the book that he left back upstairs. As he turned to a corner and was about to go past the janitor room, suddenly, he felt a hand grabbing onto his shoulder and pulling him in, making yelp in surprise. The door then closed, just as soon as Ichigo was pulled into the room.

The orange-haired boy found himself collided against the ground, after being pulled abrutly like that. "Argh...! Hey, what gives!" he shouted, as he looked up to the person who pulled him in. And to his surprise, it was the melancholic Nemu herself, who stared down at him with her gently eyes. "K-Kurotsuchi-san? What the hell are you doing!"

"I have been waiting for you, Kurosaki-san." Nemu simply said.

"Waiting for me? For what?"

"When I saw sprinting at the opposite direction than where you are supposed to go, I took the time to find a suitable place to hide, waiting for you to go into this direction so I can pull you in, where no one can see us here."

"You didn't answer my question! Why the hell did you have to drag me in here! Is there something that you wanna talk about or what?"

"Yes... Of course." Nemu said. For some reason, her body was giving out more signals than the ones that she was receiving before. Now, it felt like her body wanted to get closer to Ichigo, but she had no idea why. "I simply wanted to tell you about something concerning the... condition that I am in."

"Condition?" Ichigo repeated, unsure of what Nemu was talking about. He wanted to ask her about what her condition was, but knowing the time he had left before the school bell rings, he had no time for such a thing. "Listen! Can we save it after school is over? I don't have much time left!" he said, as he quickly stood up from the ground and moved himself towards the door, holding the doorknob.

However, as if by an unwilling action, Nemu placed her hand on Ichigo's, preventing him from turning the doorknob. "No! Please, wait!"

"What? What is it, damn it!" Ichigo shouted, as he was getting a little impatient.

"I... I cannot let you leave yet. I... I wanted to show you something. Something that... I cannot help myself into showing you."

"Something that you wanna show me? Then what is it, then?" With each and every second, he was getting more impatient. He had hope that it would be over soon, so if it was only a quick deal, then he'll just have to let her do her thing, if not a second too late.

"I... I..." That was the first time that Nemu had ever felt nervous like that. She was unsure if it was the right moment, but her body was continuing to bother her, giving her signs to engage immediatly. Was this what she wanted? To execute something that she hadn't done before? Right now, she couldn't take it. She wanted to know what love was, and if by doing such actions are acts of love, then she definitely desired to try it.

She thought back at what Rangiku was teaching her before, about the first act to persuave a mate into making love with her. It was rather simply, if she weren't nervous like that. She slowly moved each of her hands up to each collar of her kimono, grabbing them just as she kept herself still at the moment. Ichigo had no idea what she was doing, until he thought too late.

"I want you." Nemu pronounced those three words, before pulling the collar apart, slipping herself off from the top of her kimono and exposing her upper body. Ichigo litterally jumped in shock, blushing bright red, upon seeing Nemu's exposed body for the first time.

"K-K-Kurotsuchi-san!" Ichigo exclaimed, before he was lost of words, upon seeing a pair of nicely shaped breasts facing in front of him. Compared to Orihime's or Yoruichi's breasts, hers were not as large, but still large to be natural, around a D-cup level. Upon setting his eyes on her bosoms, he wondered if they feel nice and firm, if he could touch them. However, he caught himself from thinking any more perverted thoughts. "I-I-I'm sorry, but I really need to go now!" he said, as he managed to turn the doorknob and tried to push the door open. However, he found that the door didn't budge at all. "W-what the...!" It was impossible, since the doorknob was unlocked and there was no other locks that could prevent him from opening it.

"I... I forgot to mention," Nemu spoke, as she nervously turned her eyes away from the blushing Shinigami. "I had cast a kido on that door. Once it is closed, the kido will be activated and it will be impossible for anyone, both on the inside and on the outside, to open it again, unless the user releases it."

"N-Now you're telling me this?" Ichigo shouted, as he tried to push open the door with all his might, but to no luck.

"Kurosaki-san..." Nemu said, as she looked at the orange-haired boy once more, watching struggling to open the door, even when it was no use. "Please... Stop struggling..."

Ichigo stopped for the moment, as he looked back at the melancholic Kurotsuchi once more, trying his best not to stare down at her breasts. His mind was still set on getting out of there, before things get out of hand for him. "K-Kurotsuchi-san... Please, release that kido."

"I... I will not." she simply said. "I will not release the kido. Not until I know what love truly is."

"Love?"

"I do not know why is it that my body is feeling this way. I have never felt anything like it before. And it is..." She paused, as she looked down at herself, her breasts perking up to their wonderful exposure. "It is beginning to bother me. And it all began, when I first set my sights on you, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo widened his eyes in realization. He almost forgot that she was a victim to the Love Potion, thanks to a certain captain. And it was normal for her to be feeling like this, but unlike the others, she didn't seem to know why, not even what love is. Was she living in a shelter in her entire life? Just the thought of it made him think that she was rather poor, even with her lieutenant rank. And he couldn't help, but feel sympathic for her.

"If... If that is what love truly is," Nemu continued. "then I want to experience it with you, Kurosaki-san. Only you can show me what love truly is." She moved herself closer to Ichigo. This time, he didn't back away from her, as he let her grabbed onto his shirt, looking up to him with pleading eyes. "Kurosaki-san... Will you show me the true meaning of love?"

Ichigo wasn't against it anymore. He thought that it was because he was giving in to her sexual desires, but it wasn't the case. He felt that she needed to know what love is, and perhaps giving her a chance to experience it like a normal human. He wanted to do what's best for her. He stared at her with relieved eyes. "Alright... For you, Kurotsuchi-san."

Dong! Ding! Dang! Dong!

**End of chapter**

Well, it's been a while since I updated the story, right? Sorry about the long wait guys. Got a little, uh... Writer's Block and some issues at school, so I had less time to write the story. But just tell you, I'm still here! With a new chapter for all of you! Oh, but one problem... I left a cliffhanger here. Heh heh heh... Well, sorry, guys. You'll just have to wait for the IchiNemu lemon in the next chapter, which will be soon I hope. I think I have at least two good reasons to end the chapter at that.

1. It's been quite a long time since I've updated the chapter, so I'm guessing everyone is tired of waiting, so I decided to end it here. Yes, I know it's shorter than most of the chapters, so my apologies. Next chapter will be as long as the other chapters, I assure you that.

2. I think the IchiNemu lemon is going to take me quite a long time to figure out the right actions. So I consider the lemons as a chapter, in whole. So yeah, sorry that I chose this path for the story.

Anyways, the chapter seems nothing, aside from Nemu's development of somekind, but it also shows Soi Fon's development towards Ichigo. I'm quite glad about that part, although I think I went to a wrong direction there. If there's any problem with that, can you alert me, please?

Man... All this time, I'm only writing this story and this story alone. It'll be kinda nice if I switch between this one and the other stories that I made or am about to make. So, uh... Well, after the next chapter, I'll think about what I'm going to go for next.

Well, that's all I can say for you guys. Ja ne! And review, Kudasai!


	16. Chapter 16

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

**Chapter 16:**

**Nemu's Love**

"Kurosaki-san... Will you show me the true meaning of love?"

"Alright... For you, Kurotsuchi-san."

Dong! Ding! Dang! Dong!

At the sound of the school bell ringing, the orange-haired Shinigami slowly leaned his face forward towards that of the melancholic Shinigami, slowly closing the gape between them. She didn't know what the Substitute Shinigami was trying to do, but did nothing to try and preventing him from doing the following action. She then felt his lips touching against hers, giving her a first taste of someone's lips on her own. This was the first time that she felt something like that from her lips, and she was certain that something was fluttering inside of her. It was a weird sensation, but she grew to like it. _'Kurosaki-san's lips...' _she thought.

Ichigo began to lick the bottom lip of the female Shinigami, giving her a tickling sensation. She moaned only slightly, as the tickling sensation on her bottom lip was starting to distract her, giving her a hard time to endure it. She gave in, as she slowly opened her mouth to avoid the tickling sensation, only to have Ichigo slipping his tongue inside of her mouth, wrapping itself around hers. She widened her eyes in surprise, as she felt her own tongue being touched by his. The more his tongue was playing around hers, the more she felt the heat rising within her. Soon then, she gave in and her tongue began to struggle against his.

The tongue war went on for at least a minute, before Ichigo slowly pulled his lips away from Nemu's, leaving a small trail of saliva connecting between the two. The two stared deeply into each other's eyes, before the orange-haired boy leaned his face in once more, but this time, he leaned towards the right side her neck. Once he was close, he gently placed small kisses on it to sooth the melancholic Nemu, in which she responded with a small moan that she suddenly slipped out. He also moved one of his hands that are closer to her front up to her two breasts, cupping the one from the far side in its hold.

Nemu let out a soft gasp, as she felt her breast being cupped for the first time, albeit in its bare form. It felt so strange, but at the same time, it felt so nice. She could feel Ichigo slowly trailing his lips down from her neck to her breasts, but pulling them away just before they could touch one of her nipples. With his other free hand, he gently cupped her other breast within its hold, and he soon began to fondling the two of them in rhythm.

The female Kurotsuchi let out another small moan as the result of her breasts being fondled by the Substitute Shinigami. The feeling felt so nice, and her breasts were starting to heat up from that action. She couldn't help, but moan out his last name.

"Kurotsuchi-san..." Ichigo said, as he looked up to her while still fondling her breasts. "How does it feel?"

"It... It feels so strange..." she replied, as she looked down on him. "My body is reacting to your touch so strangely. But even so, it feels fine as well. Is this how my body should feel?"

"You can say that." he replied. As he looked back down on her breasts, it was about time for him to make her feel even more better than before. He slowly leaned his face towards one of her pink nipples, before he stick his tongue out and did a simple lick on it. Once again, Nemu gasped softly, as she felt the wet touch of his tongue on her nipple, in which the feeling was better than expected. In addition to that, while Ichigo was starting to lick her nipple in a repeated action, his thumb and index finger of his hand on the opposite side were slowly drawn towards her other free nipple, before clasping themselves onto it.

Nemu's moan was a little louder this time, as one of her nipples was being licked, while the other was being pinched, twisted and pulled in a strange way for her. She didn't know that her nipples felt so good to her, and even though it was strange, she was starting to crave more of the feeling. Ichigo decided to kick it up a notch, as he took her entire nipple into his lips, suckling it gently, as his hand of the opposite side left its position so it could move itself down towards her crotch area. Once his hand was under the skirt of her kimono, he began to rub his fingers against her womanhood through her panties. He was surprised that she was already wet down there, but he should have expected it from someone like her.

Nemu was surprised to know that Ichigo was rubbing against the area where she was feeling wet from, and in addition of feeling good from her breasts, she was starting to feel the same thing from below. "Kurosaki-san..." she moaned out his name. In response to that, he continued to suckle hard on her nipple and licking it at the same time, as well as rubbing her wet folds through her panties. After a while, his two fingers slipped themselves into her panties, getting a first touch of her bare folds. Without any time to lose, he quickly jammed his fingers into her.

A surprised moan quickly escaped from her lips for the moment where his fingers were inside of her pussy. It was first time that she felt such pleasure coming from below, and it got even more pleasurable when he started to move his fingers in and out of her womanhood. She couldn't help, but let out soft constant moans as a response of having such pleasure from down there. Her body was reacting greatly to her pussy being ravaged by his fingers, even more so than her nipple being suckled and licked at the same time. It felt so strange, and yet, it felt so wonderful. And she was starting to like it. "Kurosaki-san...!"

Ichigo continued on with his actions on the melancholic Kurotsuchi, until his pants suddenly felt tight down there. He knew that he was already reaching the peak of his erection, and it was starting to bother him to keep his pants on for long. "Damn it..." he said, as soon as he pulled his lips away from her nipple. He also pulled his fingers out from her pussy, with them being coated with her juice.

When Ichigo pulled himself back a little, Nemu looked at him with her eyes expressing her disappointment. She did desire to feel more of the pleasure from him, and to see him backing away made her disappointed. "Is there something wrong, Kurosaki-san?"

"Ah... No, it's just that I need to get my pants off, that's all." he replied.

"Why?" She tilted her head with a questioned look.

"Uh... Well, it's kinda hard to explain, actually..." he said, as he averted his shy eyes away from her.

She still didn't know why he wanted to take his pants off. If there was any reason for him to take it off, then perhaps her assistance was appreciated, so she could discover the reason why. "I will help you in taking them off." she said, as she knelt down on her knees in front of his crotch.

"Uh... That won't be necessary." he said, not wanting to scare Nemu off by the sight of his member. However, she was already on the job of undoing his pants, by unbluckling the belt, unzipping the zipper and finally, pulling his pants down. It was then she noticed the large bulge sticking against the fabric of his black boxers. Ichigo looked away from the young Kurotsuchi, fearing that she might get scared from the sight of his bulging member.

However, it was quite the opposite. She seemed fascinated by the sight of it. "Fascinating..." she said, as she placed her right hand to touch the bulge of his boxers, analyzing its shape and form from within the boxers. She then realized that it was his member that was bulging inside of them, since its shape and form was similar to that of Shuuhei's, back in Rangiku's teachings about sex. As she pulled down the last of Ichigo's bottom clothing, her eyes met the sight of his exposed member, already in its harden state. She was more than fascinated by the sight of it. It was the first time that she got a close-up look of it and she understood why Rangiku said that a man's member was a fascinating sight to see.

Ichigo looked back at the young Kurotsuchi only to see her staring at his member with her eyes filled with fascination. "H-hey. Are you just gonna stare at it all day?" he asked. He felt a little embarrassed to have her looking at his member like it was something out of the ordinary. To his surprise, Nemu took his harden shaft into her right hand, as she began to stroke it slowly.

She remembered Rangiku saying that before she goes all-out on a man's member, she had to start it off by stroking it a little, as a pre-action of some sort. And that was what she was going to do, if she desired to please Ichigo. However, Rangiku didn't specifically explained which speed of her strokes that she could take, so she took what she thought was right. Instead of a slow and soft strokes like before, Nemu started to make fast and hard strokes on his member, stroking from both extremities of it.

Ichigo groaned a little, as Nemu was already going rough on his member with her hand, so much that he was already starting to feel his climax approaching. "H-hey, wait, stop!" he told her. Nemu stopped just in time, as she looked up to him with a questioned look. "D-don't stroke it so fast like that! If you do that, you'll make me...!" He didn't finish his sentence, as he took a deep breath just to try to lower the level of his climax.

"Oh. I apologize." she said, as she nodded in acknowledgment that she needed to take things nice and slowly. She went back to stroking his member slowly and softly, just to appease him. Moving her hand back and forth on his shaft, she repeated the same action each and every time for a while. The orange-haired boy could only watch her as she continued to stroke his manhood, repeating the same simple action and not even trying to move on to the next level. He would want to tell her to take it in, but that seemed demanding of him. And it was too soon for him to tell her that. So all he had to do was to wait for her to make her move.

She had been stroking his member for quite some time now, but after a while, she noticed that there was a hint of white liquid leaking out from the tip of his member. Was that his semen? Was he already at his climax? But it seemed so small, compared to Shuuhei's take on his climax. But she realized that it wasn't the case, as it was only a pre-cum, so it meant that she must go through another level. By moving her hand down to the base of his member, she slowly leaned her face in towards the tip of it, remember Rangiku's words on how to begin something called a 'blowjob'.

By letting her tongue out from her lips, she touched the tip of his member with it, taking in the small drop of semen. She couldn't identify the taste of neither the tip nor the semen, as it was too small. She began to make simple licks on it just to try to capture the taste. Still nothing. She moved on to licking the head of it around and around with her tongue. There was a small taste, but still too small to identify it. And with that, she moved on to the following action, by slowly taking the head into her mouth, as she slowly took bit by bit of his member deep into her mouth until she reached half of it.

Now the taste was noticeable. To her knowledge, it tasted quite strange, not quite the same as anything she tasted before. And for some reason, she felt invigorated by its taste. She slowly moved her head back until its head was still inside of her mouth, then she pushed herself back in, at the same length as before. She repeated that same step with slow and stable movements, just to try to make things alright for her and Ichigo.

The Substitute Shinigami was quite surprised that Nemu knew what to do in fellatio, just barely. He was glad that he wouldn't have to tell her to do it, or he would sound so demanding. He understood that the young Kurotsuchi was moving in slow and steady, just to try to get used to it. "Kurotsuchi-san..." he called out her name. Then, Ichigo got even more surprised, when Nemu went on with the next big action.

She removed her right hand from the base of his member, as her lips were positioned at the tip of it. And without hesitation, she pushed herself in deep onto his member, taking it in entirely in her mouth. Ichigo couldn't help, but moan at that sudden action. But that wasn't the one thing that he was surprised at. No, it was the fact that Nemu wasn't reacting to having his entire member inside of her mouth, with it touching the back of her throat. She wasn't coughing, nor making sour face. It was as if taking it all in was natural for her.

She slowly moved her head back, only to stop at the base of the head of his shaft, just like before. Then, she took it all in again, before moving back from it again. She repeated the same action every time, and each time she did it, the speed of her movement increased, just at the point where she was above average speed. She did remember Rangiku said that she could determine which speed she could make to please herself and her mate. And Nemu wanted to move at the maximum speed that she could muster.

Knowing that she wouldn't reach the maximum speed without any support, she moved her hands up to his thighs to hold onto them, before increasing her speed of her head thrust even more, until she eventually reached her maximum speed. At that speed, Ichigo was moaning from receiving such an amazing deepthroat from the young Kurotsuchi. He was receiving pleasure so much that it almost felt like he was thrusting a pussy or anything related to that. Nemu was deepthroating him so incredibly. "Argh...! Kurotsuchi-san...! Incredible...!" he moaned out, as he leaned back against the shelf behind him and pulled his head back, while his member was being ravaged by Nemu's throat.

Her mind was entirely focused on pleasing Ichigo with her mouth, and she would do whatever means necessary to please him as much as possible from that first act. The sound of the orange-haired Shinigami's moans certainly aroused her body without her acknowledgment, as her inner thighs were getting more wet than before. After several of quick and deep thrusts, she could have sworn that Ichigo was saying something to her, but it was hard to identify what he said through her thrusts. And after a few more thrusts, she suddenly stopped midway, when she felt something hitting against the back of her throat. In a surprised reaction, she quickly pulled back from his member, only to have it shoot out a few large streams of white fluid hitting against her face, and somewhere down on her breasts. She had her eyes close by the time it was hitting against her face.

After a few more shots, Ichigo leaned back more onto the shelf, as he was left panting from his massive climax that Nemu had conjured up. The latter was also panting from thrusting her head so much with such massive speed. She knew that what was shot onto her was semen that Ichigo had shot out at the peak of his climax. It was just as she remembered it to be. And she was surprised that there was so much on her. She was able to taste the white fluid residing in her mouth and even took the time to swallow it. The taste was rather strange. Strange, and yet, addicting. With both of her hands, she wiped off the liquid that was on her face and licked them off, to taste more of it.

While he was panting from his climax, he looked down at Nemu to watch her licking the cum off from her hands. If his member wasn't still hard from the climax, it would have grown back to its harden state, after he realized how arousing it looked like. "Kurotsuchi-san..."

Nemu looked up to the Substitute Shinigami, after she had licked off most of the semen from her hands. "Your semen... It tasted strange, but it was difficult to turn away from it. I could not help myself to taste more of it." Ichigo didn't realized at first, but he noticed that her eyes were different. They were showing signs of uncertainty and aid before, but now, they were showing signs that he knew all too familiar: Love and lust. "Kurosaki-san... Is this what love truly feels like?"

She looked so innocent with those eyes. It wouldn't be possible for him to turn away from such a look. Even though she asked him if this was truly love, he knew that she wanted more. Kneeling down in front of her, he stared at her deep into her eyes, his own showing signs of lust. "No. This is just the beginning." he said, before he crashed his lips against hers once more.

This time, Nemu knew what she had to do during that session. She opened her mouth a little so she could play around with his tongue, with her own. Ichigo had his hands moved to the back of her waist, so he could undo the obi of her kimono, as well as the red cord that came with it. After the obi was loosen up, he gently pulled her kimono down from her, leaving her with only her white panties.

With one of his hands, he moved it down to her crotch area, slipping it under her panties in order to reach her bare folds once more. Just like before, he inserted two of his fingers inside of her, gently moving them in and out. Nemu softly moaned in his mouth, while they were still in their make-out session. Desiring to give him the same treatment, she moved one of her hand down to his still harden member, before taking a hold of it and stroking it up and down at the same speed as his finger thrusts.

As the two continued to please each other, Ichigo used his other hand to move it down to her panties as well. However, unlike the first, he used it to pull them off of her, in which the young Kurotsuchi responded by lifting her legs up so he could take them off completely. Now, she was left with nothing, but her bare figure. Pulling himself away from the kiss, he looked down at the nude Kurotsuchi, admiring her wonderful figure. "Kurotsuchi-san..." he said, as he placed each of his hands on each of her legs, before spreading them apart to expose her wet pussy.

Nemu didn't know what he was going to do next. She could only watch, as he leaned his face down towards her crotch area, and before she knew it, he was starting to lick her folds, in a similar fashion as with her nipples. She moaned softly, as the pleasure was slowly building up from down below. Unlike the actions he did with his fingers, the ones with his tongue was more smooth and gentle, and even though it was not as rough as his fingers, it was giving her the exact same pleasure as the latter. "Kurosaki-san..." she moaned, as she leaned back down to the floor to let the pleasure run freely through her body.

The taste of Nemu's pussy was unlike anything he tasted before. It tasted so fresh, like it was never used before. And considering that she never had sex before, it was probably the case. Even then, he simply loved the taste of her juice. After a few more licks, all from a simple addiction to the taste, he finally pulled his tongue off from her pussy, much to the young lieutenant's disappointment. When the time is right, he slid himself a little above the lying Kurotsuchi just until his member touched her folds.

Nemu looked down at the crotch area, as she watched as Ichigo moved his member back and forth on her pussy, lubing it with her juice. She understood what he was going to do. If her memories served her right, he was going to engage something called 'foreplay', which means he was going to insert his own, large shaft into her womanhood.

"Kurotsuchi-san..." Ichigo spoke. "Are you ready for this?" He didn't want to have her unprepared for that, fearing that the one intense shock would affect her greatly.

Nemu nodded in confirmation. "Yes. Please, proceed." she said. She remembered Rangiku said that if engaging in that sort of action, it would hurt the first time. However, slowly, the pain would be replaced with even more pleasure. Nemu wondered how much pain she would feel, and how well she would be accostumed to it. There was only one way to find out.

"Alright." Ichigo nodded, as he prepared himself to enter inside of her slowly. He slowly pushed his member into her mound, trying to be careful not to be rough with her. He moved in bit by bit, allowing more of his member to be swallowed by her pink folds. But strangely, as he pushed in a little more than half of his member, there wasn't anything that prevent him from going further in. Maybe he was already at the area where her hymn was located. As he swallowed hard, he prepared himself to go all the way in. "Here I go!" he said, before pushing his entire shaft into her, expecting a cry of pain from the young Kurotsuchi.

However, what he didn't expect was something other than a cry. It was a loud moan, not of pain, but of sweet pleasure. He stared dumbfound at the lieutenant, whose face wasn't twisted in pain, but in a comfortable state of pleasure. Nemu noticed his dumbfound look, as she looked down on him. "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Uh... You're not hurt?" he asked, wondering how she didn't get hurt from that.

"No. I did not sustain any sort of pain, if that is what you are concerned about." she replied. Honestly, she was also unsure of what happened. She didn't feel any pain down there, like what Rangiku had told her about. Perhaps she was a little special or something? Either way, the pleasure that she received was quite large. And she desired more of it. "Please. Continue with what you are doing."

"Uh... Sure." he said, unsure of what just happened. He decided to take it slow and steady, just to make sure that she wouldn't be in pain, if he went a little rough on her. He moved his member back from her mound, leaving only the head inside. Then, he pushed it back in deeply. He repeated the same step for the remainder of the time, making sure that he wasn't hurting her from it.

Through each of his slow thrusts, she could feel the pleasure moving up constantly each time. However, it was only smaller than before. And quite frankly, she was beginning to get impatient by it. "Kurosaki-san." she spoke, making the orange-haired boy looking up to her. "You do not have to go gentle on me. I want to know how it feels like at your maximum capacity."

"But Kurotsuchi-san, I'm afraid that you might get hurt, if I go rough on you." he replied.

"As I said before, I do not sustain any kind of pain. You do not have to worry about me. I want you to unleash your full capabilities."

Ichigo was still unsure about it, being the kind man he was. But he understood that Nemu didn't want to wait any longer. She wanted to feel more pleasure, if he decided to go all out on her. "Are you sure about this?" he asked one more time. He received a simple nod from the melancholic Kurotsuchi. With a sign, he decided to do what she told him to do. "Alright. Here goes nothing." he said, as he moved his member back once more.

Deciding not to repeat the last few steps, he thrust himself hard into her, making her moan out at the sudden impact. He moved back again, then he pushed it back in once more, receiving the same moan from her. He did it again, and again, and again. And each time he did it, he slowly increased his speed. And as time went on, he was thrusting into her in a fast pace.

The pleasure that she received from down there was more noticeable than expected. She could feel him pounding into her with his long shaft, and her body was reacting to each and every thrusts. She let out a loud moan for a few thrusts, followed by another moan for the new few. And it was then that her moans became constant to his thrusts.

The sound of her moan slowly encouraged him to go even faster, to his heart's content. With one hand holding onto one of her hips, he went faster and faster into her, the skin of his thighs slapping against that of hers. Nemu continued to moan out to each of his thrusts, as the pleasure was building up to its peak. "Kurosaki-san...!" she moaned out, amazed at the large quantity of pleasure that she was receiving from. It wasn't anything like she felt before. It was pure delight. And she grew to love it.

Suddenly, something clicked from within her body, as she widened her eyes in shock. While Ichigo was continuing to thrust into the young Kurotsuchi, he was taken by surprise as both of her hands suddenly latched onto his shoulders. She lifted herself up to the Substitute Shinigami, as she looked up to is eyes with her lust-filled ones. Soon then, she moved her hips in rhythm with his thrusts. "Kurotsuchi-san...!"

"I... Ichigo-kun...!" she moaned out his name, surprising him from calling out his first name with the -kun suffix at the end. "F-fuck me harder...!" Nemu herself knew that she wasn't herself right now, and her body was reacting on its own without her will. At that time, her mind went blank on her and there was only one thought that escaped through her mind: to make love with him.

The fast rhythm of both of their hips increased the pleasure that the both of them received. In Ichigo's case, the inner walls inside of her mound were clasping themselves against his hard member, so much that he had thought that they were going to crush it flat. But he didn't care about it, as he continued to thrust faster and harder into her, moaning out her name.

The young Kurotsuchi was moaning out of pure delight, each time his member was thrusting into her in all its might. Her body was no longer responding to her will, and it was just moving on its own in response to her pleasure. She suddenly pushed Ichigo down on his back, as she found herself being on top of him. In response, she began to move up and down on him, not losing even a slight of her speed. She absolutely loved it, the feeling of his member going deep inside of her each time.

He was surprised that she pushed him down on his back and was riding him like a wild animal. It made him doubt that she didn't have sex at all. But he didn't complain, as it was for her own desire. In order to help her out, he moved his hips up and down against her, in rhythm with her movements. "Kurotsuchi-san...!"

"Ichigo-kun...!" she moaned, as she felt him pounding into her once more, while she was riding him. The pleasure that she received was so great that she wanted more of it. Holding both of her breasts up with her hands, she took one of her nipples into her lips and suckling it hard, while she fondled her other breast with such furiosity.

The sight of Nemu pleasuring herself with her own breasts excited him. In response to that, he latched onto her hips and increased his thrusts once more, taking the rest of the work from Nemu. He leaned himself up from the ground, as he positioned himself closer to Nemu. He then took her free nipple into his lips to suckle on it, as she moaned out in reply of his action.

It was overwhelming. She didn't know that it would feel that good. The more and more they continued one like that, the more Nemu craved for more pleasure. She arched her back wide, as the pleasure was overwhelming her body, and she leaned back to try and resist its power, but to no success. It just gave Ichigo the opportunity to dominate her once again, as he pushed her back down on the floor and unleashed his full capacity, moving himself into her with maximum speed and strength.

"Oh my...! Ichigo-kuun!" Nemu moaned out loudly, as she felt herself being dominated by the orange-haired Shinigami once more. She didn't think that there was a way to escape his dominance, but she didn't care. She was happy that she was being dominated by him. She was at the mercy of his thrusts, her entire body being ravaged by the streams of pleasure running through her veins. Her breasts were bouncing back and forth each time he thrusts himself into her. And if this keeps up, she would eventually felt senseless from all that pleasure.

Then, she widened her eyes, as she felt something coming down from her, like a wave of intense pleasure waiting to be released. "Ichi- AaaAaahhh~! Ichigo-kun, I...! I think I'm going to- AaaaAaaahhh~!" She was unable to finish her sentence, but Ichigo knew what she was trying to say. And he was also at his very limit.

"K-... Nemu-chan...!" he groaned out. Not wanting to get her pregnant, he was going to pull out, when the two of them reached their climax. However, suddenly, Nemu clapsed her legs around him, preventing him from pulling out. "Nemu-chan...?" he looked up to the young lieutenant, seeing her pleasure-filled look. He wanted to stop, but his hips couldn't stop themselves, and in response, Nemu's hips were moving in rhythm with his, increasing the level of their climax. Sensing his climax fast-approaching, he moaned out loudly. "Nemu-chan, I'm... cumming!"

"I'm cumming too!" Nemu moaned out, as her climax was getting closer and closer.

With one final thrust, the two of them called out each other's names loudly, before their climax overtook their entire bodies. The world around them shattered into the white void, where the only ones present are both Ichigo and Nemu. His member shot out a large quantity of semen, mixing with the juice of her mound. Her mound was completely filled with both their love juice, that some of them were leaked out from it. They hold each other close to one another, just as they ceased climaxing together. At the end of the climax, the world was restored into its original state.

The two of them were left panting together from their intense climax. They slowly opened their eyes, their gaze looking at each other. "Nemu-chan..." Ichigo panted out.

"I... Kurosaki-san..." Nemu continued to stare at Ichigo's loving eyes, as she smiled in gratitude. "Thank you..." she said, as she leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, in which he gladly returned it.

And so, Nemu finally learned the meaning of love. The feeling that she had longed for all this time...

* * *

A few minutes has passed, after the end of the intercourse. Ichigo was seeing putting his pants back on, while Nemu was seeing sitting against one of the shelves, with her knees in front of her face and her arms wrapping themselves around her legs.

"That was... pretty intense." Ichigo said, as he looked down at the young lieutenant. Nemu could simply nodded in agreement. "Uh... Kurotsuchi-san, what just happened back there? You suddenly weren't yourself when we were midway from that fuck session."

"I... do not know." she replied. "I do not know how it happened. My body suddenly reacted on its own and my mind was suddenly blank. It was as if my body itself had a will of its own and easily dominated mine."

"Is... that so?" he said. He was still unsure of how Nemu unleashed her wild side, but maybe there was a side of her that she herself didn't discover until now. And to be honest, she was great with that side of her, since she had more power than him until later on. But he pushed that aside, as he remembered that he came inside of her, something that he wanted to prevent from happening, if Nemu hadn't pull him in. "Aren't you worried about getting pregnant, Kurotsuchi-san?"

"No." she shook her head. "In fact, my body does not have the ability to produce children. That is how I was created that way."

"... Created?" When she mentioned the fact about being created, Ichigo became concerned of her. "You mean you're an artificial being? As in, not a real human being?"

"Yes. That is correct."

"Kurotsuchi-san... Who created you?"

"Kurotsuchi-taichou. Captain of the 12th Division."

_'Kurotsuchi?'_ he thought. So the one who created her was her father, who is also the captain of the 12th Division. No... He wasn't her father. He was her creator, somehow. In fact, that explained why Nemu looked like she was being sheltered from all the events that she hadn't experienced before. No he felt more concerned for her well-being.

"If you wanted to ask why he created me, then it is because he desired someone who would obey to his every command without any hesitation. Someone who would agree to him, someone who would take action right away, someone who would gladly give up his life for the sake of the situation."

It was then that Ichigo had disbelief in his eyes, the moment where Nemu said that one last thing. It made even more concerned for her, as she was someone who was nothing but a toy to someone else, who would obey to his every command, even leading to her own death. "Kurotsuchi-san... Don't you think that your life has meaning?"

"Meaning?" She looked up to him with curiosity in her eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you think that there is something else in your life that you can do aside from serving your master every time? Aren't you sad that you're stuck with doing what your master told you to do without any freedom for yourself?"

"I said that I was created to obey Kurotsuchi-taichou's every order. Is there something wrong with that?"

"Kurotsuchi-san... You don't have to serve for him every time. You can do all sort of things that a real human being can do."

"What... What do you mean?"

"You can't dedicate your entire life, listening to your master without any sense of freedom. You're capable of lots of things. You can help people, play around, everything that your heart desires."

"Everything... my heart desires?" Nemu was in deep thoughts of Ichigo's words on that. True, all her life ever since she was created, all she ever did was listen to her captain's orders. It wasn't by her freedom that she acted upon herself. She was always doing it in someone's orders. In fact, she had no freedom for herself. And now that Ichigo reminded her of it, she slowly began to open up to herself. "I... I did wonder what it would feel like, if I was like everyone else. When they were not on duty with anything, all they could was spending time with each other, playing around, sparring each other and all sort of things that they could do. But all I ever did was doing nothing, waiting for my master's orders so I could engage myself into completing my master's orders."

"How do you feel about that, Kurotsuchi-san?"

"Right now, I... I do not know how I feel about that. But I realized that I have no freedom for myself, that all I ever did, all I ever acted upon was to listen to my superiors' orders. I... do not have any sense of freedom for myself..."

"But what about right now?"

"What?"

"When you pulled me into the janitor's room and sealed the door with a kido, just so you want to know what love is, do you still think that you don't have any freedom?"

"Well... Now that you mentioned it..."

"That proves that you DO have freedom for yourself. It doesn't matter if it's upon your master's orders or not. I've seen what you can do. And that's definitely what your heart desired, not what your master wanted."

"My... freedom..." Nemu finally realized that she was capable of something else, other than listening to orders. Mayuri did tell her to experience the effects of the Love Potion, but she believed that if she had done that, her heart wouldn't had that desire. But after what Ichigo had told her, she was definitely listening to her heart, wanting to know the meaning of love. With that realization, she smiled. "Kurosaki-san... Thank you." she said, as she stood up from the ground. "From now on, I will try to listen to my heart and do something to its content. I do not know what, exactly, but I will try to experience it as much as possible. Until then that I will understand the life of a real human being."

Ichigo smiled. "Heh. Good to know." he said. As he turned to the door to open it, he found that it was still shut tightly in its position. "Oh, right. The kido." He looked back at Nemu, in which the latter nodded in confirmation of what he wanted her to do.

By forming a simple handseal with her hand, she shout out, "Release." Nothing seemed to happen, but the kido was definitely released.

Ichigo tried to open the door one more time, and this time, he was able to push it. With a sigh of relief, he looked back at the young lieutenant. "So... I'll see you later?"

Nemu nodded, with a smile on her face. "I will meet you back at the Urahara Shouten."

Ichigo nodded as well, as he pushed the door open, freeing himself from the room. As he took a step forward out of the room...

"So that's where you've been after all this time." He almost jumped, when he suddenly heard a voice. Looking to his right, he found Uryuu standing next to the door, with his back pressing on the wall. The powerless Quincy looked at the orange-haired Shinigami with an annoyed look on his face.

"W-what the...! Ishida?" Ichigo exclaimed, surprised to see Uryuu there, when he was supposed to be at the class, studying like the rest of the students. Since he was there, he didn't want him to see Nemu in there, fearing that Uryuu might suspect him to be a two-timer, since he didn't learn of the situation at hand. So he quickly closed the door as soon as he got out of there. "W-what are you doing here! Shouldn't you be in class by now?"

"I was, when I realized that you weren't back from retrieving your math book. I didn't try to find you, however, and left it like that, since I don't really care where you are. But then, I suddenly felt a burst of Reiatsu. It was starting to bug me, so I decided to track down where that Reiatsu was. And then, here, I found you hiding inside of the janitor's room, for some reason. And that burst of Reiatsu could only belong to you."

"Wait... I did that?" How could Ichigo was able to let out that large of a Reiatsu burst? Perhaps it was when he climaxed along with Nemu? Well, whatever the case, he didn't want to let Uryuu know of what happened in there. "Look, I got a little side-tracked, ok? Let's just go back to class, right now. In fact, I don't really need my math book, anymore."

"Oh? And is there a reason why you're trying to guard the room right now?"

"N-no! There's no reason at all! Nope! Nothing!"

Uryuu raised an eyebrow. He was definitely sure that there was something inside of the room, since Ichigo was terrible at trying to hide the reason. With an annoyed sigh, he wanted to see what Ichigo was hiding in there to get this over with. "Kurosaki, move aside from the door."

"Look, there's nothing in there! Let's go already!"

"If there is nothing in there, then why are you desperately trying to guard it from me?"

"Look, can you just go already? I don't think Ochi-sensei can wait for us any longer!"

"Oh. I see." Uryuu said, as he adjusted his glasses a little. If Ichigo didn't want him to get even a peek inside of the room, then there was only one thing left to do. He reached out to his back pocket and pulled out a small black ball from it. He found that ball in particular during his time in the Soul Society and never found a useful way to use it. Fortunately for him, he found the right moment to use it. "Kurosaki, catch!" he said, as he threw the ball to Ichigo.

The Substitute Shinigami quickly caught it in his hand, as he stared down at the strange black ball. "Huh? What's this?" he asked. As soon as he said it, the ball began to glow brightly, until it suddenly exploded in his face, clouding him in black smoke. "What the...! A smoke bomb!" he coughed.

"Move aside!" Uryuu yelled, as he kicked Ichigo off from the door. He then quickly opened up to see what was hiding in there. "Ok, Kurosaki! What is your little secret in here!" he shouted out. He didn't expect that he was looking at a beautiful figure standing in front of him. His eyes were widened in shock, as he saw the young Kurotsuchi stand there, fully naked without a trace of clothing on. Realizing what he was staring at, his face glowed like a tomato, as he quickly averted his eyes away from the naked Kurotsuchi and towards the fallen Shinigami, who was still trying to recover from the surprised attack. "KUROSAKI!"

"Argh...! What!" he coughed, as he looked up to the angry-looking Quincy.

"What is the meaning of this! Were you having sex with this Shinigami?"

"Look, Ishida, I can explain! If you just let me-"

"My god, I can't believe you had sex with this Shinigami behind Inoue-san's back!" Uryuu cut him off. "I can't even imagine how she will react, if she finds out that you were fucking with other women behind her back!"

"Uh... Trust me. She was perfectly fine with it a few times already." Ichigo said, not realizing what he had just said before it was too late.

"... A few times already? You mean you actually had sex with other women? Sweet Jesus, I always thought that you were gay before, but now, you're suddenly a pimp? You have definitely sunk so low, Kurosaki!"

"Argh...! Listen to me, Ishida!" Ichigo shouted, as he quickly stood up from the ground. "Just let me explain, you dumbass! There's a reason why it's like this! If you can just let me explain it to you!"

"And you expect me to listen to a perverted pimp like you? I can't afford to listen to you crazy fantasies, you damn-"

"You..." Nemu suddenly spoke, getting both the attention of Ichigo and Uryuu.

When he set his sights on the naked lieutenant once more, he blushed again, as he averted his face away from her. "Argh...! Will you please put some clothes on? This isn't something that should be seen by a public eye!"

"I remember you." Nemu said, ignoring Uryuu's advice. She began to walk towards the Quincy, in which the latter noticed her movements and back away from her, not wanting to have a naked female closer to him. "You are that Quincy who defeated Kurotsuchi-taichou back at the Soul Society. But... There is something different about you from back before."

"Huh? Different?" Ichigo asked, wondering what Nemu meant about Uryuu being different. "What do you mean? He looks the same to me."

"Uh...! Please, don't come any closer...!" the blushing Uryuu said, as he continued to back away from the walking Nemu, until his back touched the wall behind him. With no other way to get out of there, he could only let her get closer to him... And by time, I mean CLOSER to him, as in pressing her breasts against him. The feeling of her breasts made him blush even more, as he looked up to the ceiling to avoid eye contact with Nemu, who is looking up to him. "P-please! T-this is embarrassing!"

"... I see." Nemu suddenly said. "Now I understand why there is something different about you. I can no longer feel any spiritual power within you."

It was then that the two boys looked at her with surprise in their eyes. "What? No spiritual power?" Ichigo said, wondering what she meant about that. It took him some time for him to release her meaning, as he looked at Uryuu with his eyes showing concern. "Ishida, is she saying that you lost your Quincy powers?" Uryuu didn't reply, as he only looked away from Ichigo. He didn't want to tell him or anyone about his loss, and he had wished that it wasn't the case right now. "Why? Why didn't you tell me about this? Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"I... didn't want to disappoint you, Kurosaki." Uryuu replied. "You know that I want to beat you, that you're sure that you'll able to fight me at equal strenght. But I didn't want to tell you about me losing my powers. If you did learn about that, you'd be pissed off."

"Of course that I'm pissed off!" Ichigo exclaimed. "But it's not because I'm disappointed, but it's because you didn't tell us about it! Aren't we your comrades?" Uryuu still didn't answer, as he still had his look away from the Shinigami. "What about that one time that you swore you're gonna beat me someday? And that we'll fight as enemies? How are you supposed to do that, if you lost your Quincy powers! How are you going to achieve that goal!"

"I'll find a way!" Uryuu exclaimed, as he glared at Ichigo. "I'll find a way to restore my Quincy powers! Just because I lost it doesn't mean that my words were meaningless! I'll find a way to restore my powers, and when that time comes, I'll definitely beat you the next time we fight!"

"How are you going to restore it, Ishida?"

"... I... don't know..." Once again, Uryuu looked away from Ichigo, his mind filled with uncertainty of how he would restore his powers. Not wanting to prolong it any longer, he gently pushed Nemu off of him and walked out from the two. "... Come on. We don't have time to waste. Our sensei is waiting for us." he said, before he left the two alone.

After he disappeared around the corner, Ichigo groaned in annoyance. "Damn, that dumbass... He really is a clueless idiot, when it comes to things like this."

"Kurosaki-san," Nemu spoke, as she looked at Ichigo. "Are you worried about Ishida-san?"

Ichigo scoffed. "As if! He's a pain in my ass! He's the sort of guy that I can't stand to be around with. I don't even know what's going on in his head, most of the time. He's really an annoying dumbass, if you ask me. So why should I be worried about him?"

"... Hehe." Nemu suddenly giggled.

"H-huh? What are you laughing at?"

"You are not really good at lying, Kurosaki-san. It is easy for me to detect whethever or not that you are speaking the truth. And it is easy to tell you are concerned about Ishida-san. Why else would you try to make that sudden outburst about him?"

Ichigo was about to protest about that, but suddenly, he didn't have the guts to keep on going. With a defeated sigh, he confessed. "Alright, fine. I'm a little worried about him, that's all."

"And why is that?"

"Well, when I said that he's a pain in my ass, I really mean it. I just don't know what's on his mind, and that's what pissed me off about him most. But even so, even if he's just an annoying bastard... He's my friend."

"But didn't you say that you two are enemies?"

"That's what Ishida thinks of us right now. If he wants us to be enemies, then let him be. But to me, he's really a friend. A comrade. If he hadn't been there for us, if he hadn't come with us to rescue Rukia from her execution... Then I don't know what would happen. And we would have lost a great friend, if it hadn't been for him."

"I see." Nemu nodded in acknowledgment. "So even after the both of you shared difficult times with one another, you still think of him as your friend."

"You... can say that."

Nemu smiled at the orange-haired Shinigami. She was starting to understand him more and more, of how his relationship with others are. She was starting to learn what kind of man he was. "Kurosaki-san... You really are sympathetic towards your friends and foes. It does explain why you did not finish Third Seat Madarame and Lieutenant Abarai off, when you had the chance."

"S-shut up. It's nothing like that." Ichigo said, as he averted his glance away from Nemu, blushing a little. "It's just that I don't have any reason to kill them."

"Even so, you really are sympathetic, Kurosaki-san." He didn't want to try and protest about that, so he just shrugged it off. "I am.. starting to understand you a little. The people of the Seireitei also spoke about you being a delinquent and a troublemaker. But I find that you are nothing like that. You are really a kind and respected young man, Kurosaki-san."

He couldn't really stand being complimented from these aspects any more. It just made him feel even more embarrassed than before. "I... I'm going back to class. You should dress up and go back to Geta-Boshi's place, alright?"

Nemu nodded. "Understood." she said. With a sigh, Ichigo finally left Nemu alone, feeling more embarrassed than necessary. As he walked away from her, Nemu could only smile at him, knowing fully aware the kind of man he was.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-san... You really are a kind human being."

**End of chapter**

Hey, everyone! It's me again with a new chapter! And I must say, this is pretty good. I never thought it would be this good. Although, maybe I made Nemu and Uryuu a little OOC... If that's the case, then I apologize. I just want the chapter to look good, if I used certain aspects about them. And I'm still unsure if I made them OOC or something like that.

Anyways, I need to take a break from this story. All I ever wrote was lemons, and it's starting to get rusty on me. I want to write something more action-oriented and focused on other series or something. So, right now, I'm gonna leave this fic be and focused on my other works, the ones that really work, that is. So be patient, my fellow readers!

Back in my previous notes, don't forget to vote which three girls that you want me to add for the final run! And no, I'm not gonna bother if it's a threesome, foursome, fivesome or whatever, since the majority of you chose fivesome.

Also, if you guys have an omake chapter request that you want me to do, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be happy to do those request for you guys, but it will take a while to make them.

Anyways, Ja Ne! And review, Kudasai!


	17. Chapter 17

"Speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo. As for me, I only own the OCs of this story.

**Chapter 17:**

**Getting to Know Him**

Dong! Ding! Dang! Dong!

And so ends the first day of study before the upcoming mid-terms that will come in two days. As numerous of students exited the school in large numbers, among them was Ichigo, who looked like he was in great need of some nice long good night sleep. By adding the countless of hours of study that he had to make with the fact that he hadn't been sleeping well since last night (Plus the fact that he had sex with Nemu earlier in the day), it was no wonder that Ichigo would want to sleep early. Hopefully, he would get some peace and quiet, assuming that Isane had found another place to sleep in, that is.

Walking alongside with him towards home was Orihime, Rukia and Tatsuki. Luckily, no one raised any suspicion about him being in the company of three girls. Justified, since we all knew how Orihime felt about him and Tatsuki was a good friend of him. But there were some who have gotten suspicious about Rukia walking home alongside him, noting that the two seemed awfully close. Fortunately, it wasn't something that Ichigo was concerned with. At least, it wasn't something that was as bad as his current situation.

"God, my head hurts…" Tatsuki moaned, as she rubbed her temples to ease the pain in her head. "I don't think I'll be able to memorize that many subjects. I think I might have swapped the answers in the wrong subject, for a minute there…"

"Tatsuki-chan, you don't have to strain yourself like that." Orihime reassured her friend. "You need to take it slow and let it all sink in your head. Trying too hard might be dangerous. I remember one time that I tried so hard to memorize all of the ingredients needed for my super-special parfait of goodness that I ended up getting sick afterwards!"

"I, uh… don't think that's the same thing, Orihime." Tatsuki couldn't help but shed a drop of sweat at Orihime comparing the two. "Well, at least one of us is off the hook. You're pretty lucky for not doing that hellhole with us, Rukia."

"You can say that. But the teacher said that I'll still be evaluated in some way during the mid-terms. I don't know how, but that's fine by me." Rukia shrugged. "Maybe I'll go and ask Ichigo if he can help me out on some things, if that's ok with him." She shifted her look at the orange-haired boy, as well as giving out a clever smirk. "But if it's not ok, then I'll just have to make him do as I tell him, by any means necessary. Do you hear me, Ichigo-_kun_?" she asked, putting an emphasis on the suffix '-kun' to remind him of the fact that the two of them, along with the others, screwed around with each other.

Ichigo didn't reply to her remark, however. In fact, his eyes were a quarter-way open, and the way he walked around resembled a tired drunken man who had just walked out of the bar, except in Ichigo's case, he didn't walk out satisfied. Rukia finally noticed his strange behaviour and started to question him about it. "Hey, uh… Are you ok, Ichigo?"

"Huh? Oh, um… Yeah…" Ichigo silently spoke, making an awfully long yawn, which drew out some concerns from Orihime. "Just… tired from studying for a whole day. Nothing to worry about…"

"You're just… tired?" Tatsuki repeated his sentence, doubting it as it sounded too vague. "Ichigo, be honest with us. Why are you so tired like that? Just saying that it's because of studies doesn't cut it, because I know you too much to believe that."

"No, really… It's the truth…" Ichigo continued to lie, his mind not up to start that kind of conversation and for the fact that he didn't want to get dragged into questioning.

"Ichigo-kun…" Orihime spoke, concerned for her boyfriend, as the state that he was in really worried her, as it could mean that he was going down on an illness or something. "Can you please tell us what's wrong, Ichigo-kun?"

Looking at the auburn-haired girl, he really couldn't resist responding to her, knowing that if he kept it up, he would only make her more worried. With a tired sigh, he complied to her, as well as the other two. "Alright… Where to start…? I guess the reason why I'm so tired like that is because Kotetsu-san was sleeping in at my house."

"Kotetsu-san? At your house?" Rukia repeated, surprised to know that Isane slept in with Ichigo instead of the Urahara Shouten, for some reason. The thought of the possibility of a certain event came into mind, however. "Is that so? I wonder what happened between the two of you last night? Surely you guys weren't up to something naughty behind our backs, right?" she smirked once more.

"Hey, it's not like that, Rukia." Ichigo retorted, shooting a glare at the raven-haired Shinigami. "She was just sleeping in. Nothing more. Anyways, other than that, there's also the fact that I've been studying for a whole day, just as I told you guys before. And then, there's the fact that Kurotsuchi-san…" Ichigo immediately shut his mouth, as he realized that that information is extremely confidential and not to be spoken to the other girls. Well, it's not because they would be jealous, in a difficult way, anyway, but they would constantly bother him about the fact that he had sex with yet another girl. Well, Rukia and Tatsuki would, anyway.

"Lieutenant Kurotsuchi?" Rukia asked, remembering then that Nemu came to the school unexpectedly a while ago for some reason. Then, she caught on to what had happened between her and Ichigo, knowing the reason of her arrival. She snickered under her breath, as she decided to spit out the actual reason. "Ohh, I get it. Now I understand why you're so tired like this, Ichigo." At first, the orange-haired boy didn't took note of her sentence, but after a few seconds, he realized her devilish plan and shot out a look that basically said 'You wouldn't dare!'. "There you go again, fucking around with another girl when no one is looking. You really are a playboy, Ichigo." she chuckled.

That did it. With that remark, both Tatsuki and Orihime looked at their lover, showing an annoyed and a curious expression respectively.

"Ichigo… What the hell did she mean by that?" Tatsuki asked.

"Ichigo-kun, is that why you weren't there in the third period?" Orihime asked.

"So after that we had sex with you a few times, you suddenly went off and fuck another one? With our backs turned to you?"

"You didn't do all of that just because you wanted to, right?

"I'm starting to think that you're taking this 'multiple girlfriends' a little too seriously, Ichigo. I gotta teach you a lesson about that, if you know what's good for you."

"You could have at least present me to her, just so I know if she's alright for you, Ichigo-kun…"

Ichigo groaned. Just one simple statement and already, the other two girls threw him questions concerning his behaviour and the way he interpreted the situation he was in with the others, all while Rukia was giggling in the background, enjoying the bombardment that Ichigo was getting. "Rukia, I swear to God, when we get home, I'll tear you apart!"

"Ooh, that sounds enticing. But you won't get me that easily." she said, as she sticked out her tongue and pulled down her eye socket at him, in which he replied with an annoyed groan.

While that was going on… "Oh, so that's where you guys are! Damn, took you long enough!" A familiar voice was heard from the street that they were just passing by. They all turned and see a familiar, redhead Shinigami running towards them, with a dango stick hanging on his lips. "I was just starting to get bored from walking around the town for 2 hours straight!"

"Renji! So you really are here!" Rukia said, happy to see her childhood friend there in Karakura.

"Good to see you too, Rukia." Renji replied, smiling to her. "Man, you have no idea what just happened to me this past 2 hours. I was just trying to get to you guys at that school, but two guys in blue outfits prevented me from going in there. They were a really pain in the ass!"

"Wait, two guys in blue outfits?" Ichigo said, taking note on how Renji described the two people. It didn't take him long to figure out who exactly that he was talking about, in which he looked at the redhead Shinigami with a disbelief expression. "Wait, you ran into the police?"

"Police? Oh, so that's what they're called." the redhead Shinigami spoke. "Yeah, I met up with those two. I was trying to get into the school by climbing over the school gate, when they showed up and dragged me down from there. I don't know why they had to do that. It's really urgent, you know?"

"Renji… There is a good reason why they should pull you back down." Ichigo replied, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing from Renji's mouth. "You can't get into school during school hours. That's trespassing. Also, they're police. They're here to preserve the law, and what you did back there is against the law."

"Really? Man, the laws in the material world sure is different from ours…" Renji scratched the back of his head, trying to put the information into his head. "Maybe I shouldn't have run away from them when they asked me what I was doing trying to climb over there."

"That's even worse, Renji! What were you thinking?"

"Hey, I was trying to reach you guys because it's really urgent! If those police hadn't come, we would have gone to the shop hours ago! It's not my fault that I was in the hurry!"

"You almost got yourself in trouble for that! If the police caught you, you would get your ass kicked! Not that you don't deserve it, anyways."

"Oh yeah? I bet the same thing happened to you once before, Strawberry. Maybe that's why you're dense as all hell."

"You wanna fight, you jackass?"

"Sure! Right here, right now!"

And so, the bickering of the two boys turned into a glaring contest, as the two glared at each other with intense look in their eyes.

While that was going on, Tatsuki, who didn't know Renji beforehand, by the way, decided to ask Rukia about him. "Hey, uh… is he a friend of yours, Rukia?" she asked.

"Oh, him? Yeah, we've been friends for several years now." Rukia replied, realizing that Tatsuki still hadn't met Renji. "This is Abarai Renji. He's pretty much a hot-blooded idiot who always jumps in the fun without thinking it through. He's just like Ichigo, as you can see here." she chuckled.

"Heh. I can definitely see the resemblance." Tatsuki said, as she compared the two boys with each other, as they continued to put up a heated glaring battle, with the auburn-haired girl stepping in to try and stop it. "They almost look like brothers, honestly."

"You can say that again." Rukia chuckled in response.

"Anyway…" Renji started to spoke, after Orihime was able to cease the battle between him and Ichigo, much to his annoyance. "As I was trying to say, I came to get you guys under orders from Urahara-san. He said that he wants to guys to get to the shop as soon as possible, since the preparation for the examination is all set and ready to go."

"Is that so? Well, I don't see why not." Rukia shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. I still don't know what's waiting for me there, though…" Tatsuki replied.

"Ok! If Rukia-chan and Tatsuki-chan are coming, then I'm coming too!" Orihime said, before turning to Ichigo. "Are you coming with us, Ichigo-kun?"

"Do I really have to?" he groaned, still tired from today's routine. "I really need to get some fucking sleep here. It's just too much for me to handle…"

"Oh, that's right…" Orihime said, now concerned for Ichigo's state. She didn't want to drag him over, if it would just be an even greater bother for him. "Um… Is it ok if we leave Ichigo-kun behind? He's really tired from today." she asked Renji.

"Well, he didn't say that everyone should come to the shop right away. And if I remember it right, you and Ichigo share the same effect, right? You know, the whole 'being influenced by the Love Potion's effect' thing."

"Yes, that's right." she nodded.

"Well, I guess it's alright if Ichigo gets left out of it. Is that ok with you, Strawberry?" he asked the orange-haired boy.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever is fine with me." Ichigo replied. "Right now, I need to fucking sleep…"

"Alright, then it's settled." Renji concluded. "Rukia, Arisawa-san and Inoue-san, let's get to the Urahara Shouten. We've waited long enough for him."

"Ok!" Orihime nodded in response, followed by the other two who did a similar gesture. She turned to the tired boy with a soothing smile. "Well, Ichigo-kun, now you can get a nice long rest for today! It's really a relief, right?"

"Yeah, I guess it is…" Ichigo slowly nodded. "Be careful out there, Orihime-chan. I don't want to see you get hurt by someone or something."

"Don't worry!" she gleamed. "I have Rukia-chan, Tatsuki-chan and even Abarai-kun with me! If there are Hollows out there, we can take care of them! Leave it to us!"

Ichigo chuckled at Orihime's joyful enthusiasm. That was one part about her that he loved the most. "Alright, if you say so." he said, before leaning in and gave a quick peck on Orihime's lips, in which she returned the favour. "I'll see you later, Orihime-chan. You too, Rukia, Tatsuki-chan and Renji." he spoke, before he walked away from the group.

"Have a good night, Ichigo-kun!" Orihime cried out.

"See ya, Ichigo! You better get ready for tomorrow!" Rukia shouted out.

"Later, Ichigo! You better not fall asleep next time, or I'll beat you awake!" Tatsuki shouted out.

"Hey, Strawberry! Watch out on your way home! You'll never know when danger will come around!" Renji shouted. After Ichigo took quite a distance from the group, it was time for them to head off. "Alright, let's go. We've waited long enough." he said, before he set out in another direction of the street.

"Right." Rukia nodded, as she, along with Tatsuki and Orihime, followed him from behind, as they headed out towards the Urahara Shouten.

* * *

It had been around an hour since the group came to the shop. And just as Renji said, everything was prepared for the examination, and Kisuke and Isane have been waiting for them to come. Kisuke wasn't disappointed to know that Ichigo didn't come along with them, since Orihime shared the same effect as him, just as Renji had guessed. Before long, the process had begun.

After an hour has passed, Rukia and Tatsuki were done with their part of the examination, which leaved Orihime to be the last one left to be examined on. In a small room where all the medical and examination equipment were in place, the auburn-haired girl was found sitting on an operating chair, looking around the place as she waited for the silver-haired Shinigami to start it off.

As Isane took one last look over the tests that she took with the other two girls, she turned to Orihime, holding a syringe in her hand. "Alright. First, I'll need to take a blood sample from you. Just a small one, though." she stated. Orihime nodded, as she moved her arm to Isane in order for her blood to be sucked into the syringe. With a confirmed nod, Isane did what she had to do and pushed the blood out in a small, round container for later use. Then, she grabbed a small sphere, which fit in her hand, and handed it to Orihime. "Next, I want you to channel your Reiatsu into this sphere. You know how to do this, right?" she asked.

"Oh! Don't worry! I already did something like that back in the Soul Society!" Orihime said, remembering the time where she and the others have to practice channeling their Reiatsu into a sphere that was slightly larger than the one that she was holding at that moment. As she closed her eyes, she focused on trying to get her Reiatsu to enter through the sphere, as it started to glow brighter in the process.

"Alright, that should be enough." Isane told her, just before the auburn-haired girl stopped channeling the Reiatsu. Isane took the sphere from her hold and placed it on a tray nearby. "Ok, so the next thing is, um… Well, I hope you're not bothered by it, but you need to strip off your clothes."

Orihime blushed when she heard what Isane was telling her to do. "S-strip?"

"B-but only down to your underwear! We really don't need to go beyond that." the silver-haired Shinigami reassured her.

"Oh! Ok then! Heh!" Orihime giggled, as she playfully knocked her head. With a reassuring spirit, she started to unbutton her white shirt, not before pulling off her red tie. As she took the shirt off of her, exposing her pink bra, Isane took note of the size of Orihime's breasts, as they look similar to Rangiku's in size, which might have explained why Rangiku would like to talk about Orihime quite a few times. That, and there's also the fact that she might be a little jealous of her breast size, for a girl as young as her. After the auburn-haired girl pulled off her skirt and socks, she was left with only her underwear.

Isane made a reassuring nod to the girl. "Alright. I'll start examining your body right away." she said, using the necessary materials in order to examine the young girl's body. It started out with checking the heart pulse, the state of her skin, checking the eyes, and so on.

And while that was going on, Isane thought back on the time when Rangiku told her to try and get to know more about Ichigo and how he was, just so she wouldn't be so afraid of him as before. She almost forgot that Orihime is one of his friends, so she mostly likely knew a lot about him. Asking one of his friends about him was probably for the best, since she wasn't ready to face him head-on like that yet. "Um… Inoue-san? Can I ask you about something?" she asked, while she was inspecting the human girl's skin.

"Hm? What is it, Kotetsu-san?" Orihime asked.

"You're friends with Kurosaki-san, right?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course! Ichigo-kun has been my friend for a long time!" Orihime cheerfully replied. She then realized that he wasn't just her 'friend', as she blushed. She wasn't sure if she would let out that kind of information to someone like Isane yet. "Um… What I mean is… Ichigo-kun is my, um…"

Isane caught on with what Orihime was trying to say. "Is he your… boyfriend?" she asked. What she received was a shy nod coming from the blushing human girl. Isane smiled. "Oh, that's sweet!"

"Teehee! Yeah." Orihime giggled, still blushing when Isane learned of that fact between her and Ichigo. "So what do you wanna know about Ichigo-kun?"

"Oh, um… Well, I want to know what kind of person Kurosaki-san is. Like, his personality and how people see in him, something along the lines."

"Oh really? Well, I can definitely say that Ichigo-kun is really a good person! He's nice, he's caring, he's so protecting and… Oh, there's so much stuff to talk about! He's really a good person, overall!"

"Um… But that's because you two are a couple, right? What I really want to know is… Um… What Kurosaki-san is, as a person. Something that everyone can see just by knowing him, after all."

"Oh, you mean who Ichigo-kun really is? Well…" Orihime started to ponder about the kind of person Ichigo was. There was a lot to say about him, but if she wanted to go for that one, unique thing about him that everyone knows about, then it would be this. "Well, Ichigo-kun… really cares about his friends. He really wants to protect them."

"Really? So, he's caring, just as you say?"

"Yeah." Orihime nodded, smiling as she thought about Ichigo's unique inner trait. "To everyone else who don't know him personally, he's seen as someone who can start a fight anytime he wants, without having to think about the consequence. He's seen as someone who doesn't care what will happen if things start to go wrong, and that he lives with it. But to me, personally… And to everyone else who are friends with him… Ichigo-kun is really a caring person, who values his friends over everything else. When things start to go bad for us, when we're in danger of some peril… Ichigo-kun will always be there to protect us, no matter what."

"Oh… So he's really caring for them…" Isane started to reflect about what Orihime had just told her. When she compared the Ichigo that she met back in the Soul Society and the Ichigo that Orihime had described to her, there was definitely a strong difference between the two. Her view on him from back then was based on physical assumptions. Orihime's description on him was based on psychological confirmations. It basically confirmed what Rangiku had told her about before, about his reason to save Rukia from being executed. If Ichigo was really that kind of person, then maybe he wasn't s bad as she thought he would be.

"Um… If you don't mind me asking," Orihime spoke. "Why do you want to know about Ichigo-kun? It looks as if you wanna ask me because you couldn't ask him directly."

"Um… W-well, to be honest, that's mostly the reason." Isane shifted her eyes away nervously. "I have met him before, just recently, in fact. But I didn't have time to get to know him, and I was afraid that Kurosaki-san might be someone who is the least likely to get along with. Sorry about that…"

"Ohh!" Orihime understood what Isane meant, then she shook her head to let her know that it was alright. "It's alright. Ichigo-kun isn't that heartless, when it comes to that. He's willing to get along with anyone he meets. Well, only if they didn't do something bad that would upset him."

"Like the time where we almost executed Kuchiki-san? Forgive me for asking…"

"That was only a misunderstanding, right? I'm sure that he already forgives you guys for doing something like that, since you didn't know what actually happened." Orihime smiled. "Kotetsu-san, there's nothing to be afraid of. Ichigo-kun is really a nice person, someone who's not going to turn away from people like you. I'm sure that you and him are going to be really good friends!"

"Good friends…" Isane reflected upon that. Both Rangiku and Orihime had assured her one thing: that both her and Ichigo would be friends without a problem. If two people shared the same thought about that, then there was no point doubting about it. She smiled back at the auburn-haired girl, her spirit being lifted from the fogs of doubt and fear. "Thank you, Inoue-san. Now, I feel more confident in facing him myself and speak with him without a problem."

"Teehee! No problem!" Orihime gleamed with joy. "Anything to help out a friend with whatever bothers them! Although, I usually served them up some of my secret, specially awesome food recipe to cheer them up, but they always put it down for some reason…"

"Is that so?" Isane giggled. "I would like to have one of your special recipes, if that's ok with you."

"Sure! I'm really glad that there's some people who want to have a taste of it! It makes me really happy!"

The tall Shinigami giggled once more. Soon then, she went back to inspecting Orihime's body, now sharing a friendly connection with the human girl.

To know that Ichigo was as friendly as what the others said about him reassured her mind. Though, there were still some traces of doubt in her heart, it was nothing compared to the amount of confidence she had within. In fact, she couldn't really wait to meet up with Ichigo again. She smiled at the thought of it.

_'Kurosaki-san…'_

* * *

Meanwhile, just above the city that is Karakura, a wind was blowing through the town, as birds were seen flying through the air. The blue sky was truly fine, regardless of the clouds floating in its way, hardly trying to cover it up. To most normal people, watching the sky is like watching Heaven, as it looked down upon the people and guiding them to a better tomorrow.

For some people, however, what the others didn't realized that part of the sky was starting to rip apart, showing some kind of a black portal that was opened by a pair of demonic hands… Or two pairs, actually. Then, there was something that came out of the people, with the aid of these hands, as it showed what it looked like a head skull, resembling a squid. With a terrifying roar, it looked down at the city that it stood above.

**"Kyayayah! So this is Karakura?" **spoke the squid-like Hollow. **"Finally! A place where there are a lot of souls to be feasted on! Time for dinner! Kyayayayah!"**

But before it had a chance to pull itself out of the black portal, suddenly, its head skull was sliced apart, as it cried out in pained agony, before disintegrating into nothing.

The one who slay the Hollow was none other than Soi Fon, as she landed onto the rooftop of a large building, after landing a successful, clean cut at the Hollow with her Zanpakuto. "Hmph! Just another insect." she said, as she sheathed her Zanpakuto. She then took a look around the sky, then the town itself, before sighing in small frustration.

"Damn it… The Hollow activity in Karakura is really low at this time. Not enough to quell my patience."

Right after she said that, another Hollow, one that looked like a rhino, suddenly showed up right behind her, ready to clamp its fangs on her body. Unfortunately for the Hollow, Soi Fon immediately drew out her Zanpakuto again, turned around and slashed through it like paper. The Hollow did the same thing as its perished ally, before disintegrating into nothing.

It was then that Soi Fon noticed, through the disintegrating corpse of the Hollow, her old master standing right behind it, having been observing the scene without being noticed. "Nicely done, Soi Fon! I knew I wouldn't doubt your abilities to swiftly kill Hollows at an instant."

"Yoruichi-sama…" Normally, she would be overjoyed to know that Yoruichi had been watching her and praising her for the job well done, but after knowing that she put Ichigo in the highest regard, the young captain was feeling more composed towards her. "What brings you here, Yoruichi-sama?"

"Well, I've been walking around Karakura for a while now and thought that it would be a good idea to just turn back to normal and jump through it. I like it better this way." Yoruichi replied, shrugging in response. "You must be disappointed to know that Hollows aren't appearing quite as frequent as before."

"Hmph. I thought that it would help me kill some time around here, but it is starting to get boring real fast. I can't find any satisfaction in it." Soi Fon said.

"Ah, don't worry about it. That means you got lots of time on your hands, right?" the dark-skinned Shinigami said, as she walked closer to her former subordinate and placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a cat-like smile. "We should go and hang out, while we're at it. It'll be just like the old days, right, Soi Fon?" The young Captain didn't respond, however, as she diverted her view from Yoruichi to look elsewhere. The latter then took notice that something is plaguing her. "Hey, what's going on? I thought that you would be more thrilled about it."

"… What did you see in him?" Soi Fon suddenly asked, getting a confused look from Yoruichi as a response. She turned her look back to her, adopting a more serious expression. "What did you see in Kurosaki Ichigo, Yoruichi-sama?"

"… You're still going on about that?" Yoruichi said, realizing that her former subordinate was still not alright with the whole Ichigo business. She slid her hand off of the captain's shoulder. "I thought that we already went over with that little subject."

"I should remind you that what we agreed on is the fact that Kurosaki Ichigo is not the one responsible for the situation that we are in now. What I want to talk to you about is what do you see in a disgusting, disrespectful ape like him."

"This 'disgusting ape' is a comrade, a former student whom I taught how to use Bankai in order for him to reach what he was aiming for. This should tell you what you need to know."

"You don't understand, Yoruichi-sama. If it was someone else, someone who earned the respect of others, had shown his competency to his allies and had followed orders, I can understand that you would teach him how to gain more power or something that will help him achieve his goal. But Kurosaki Ichigo is far different from anyone else! He is unable to cooperate when orders have been given to him, he rushed in without a clear thought of what he's doing and he has the nerve of trying to put us in the same level as him! He's just too wild to be called an ally and to be taught by someone like you, Yoruichi-sama! So tell me! What do you see in that overgrown delinquent!"

Yoruichi sighed. It was starting to get on her nerves, as Soi Fon kept asking her for some reasons, when the answer was hanging right in front of her all this time. Also, the captain still haven't thought that doing something right has as much value as being respectful and competent. "Soi Fon, not everyone has to be competent in order to gain my teachings, as well as the others'. You should know that I did all of that because Ichigo was doing the right thing."

"How can you be so sure of that?" Soi Fon yelled. "What if it turned out to be a grave mistake, and that he was trying to get us all killed with his recklessness and his inability to accept things as they were? That would be something that you would regret about from the very beginning!"

"Ok, first off, who said that it was a mistake?" Yoruichi asked, getting tired of hearing her trying to justify her position. Soi Fon was about to answer it, until she found that there was no possible answer to say. "Second of all, if there was such a mistake, then who was the one who caused it?"

"T-that's…!" Soi Fon was about to say Ichigo's name, until she realized that she already knew the real answer to that. So she backed down from it.

"And third of all, are you trying to say that I was near being wrong, if something like that would happen instead? If that was the case, then do you think that I would be that stupid to side with someone who would cause more trouble than what it was worth? I would have stopped him from doing so, because I knew that the results would be bad, like that one time that I tried to stop Ichigo from getting himself killed by Byakuya, when he wasn't ready to face him yet. Do you think that I wouldn't be able to see what's wrong and what's right with my own eyes and mindset, which had already seen much of the world for over a hundred years?"

Soi Fon was left speechless towards what Yoruichi said. She knew that her former master wasn't blind enough to make a single mistake in her life, and that she chose someone like Ichigo to teach with not out of carelessness, but out of confidence. Yoruichi was right about all of it. But Soi Fon couldn't accept the fact that her former master put Ichigo in the highest regard, considering him as a comrade of the same level. She just couldn't see it.

After being tensed towards her, Yoruichi softened up, as she could see that her subordinate didn't like the idea of her being equal allies with him. With a small sigh, she attempted to cheer her up somehow. "Look, I know it's hard to believe that I trust someone as improbable as Ichigo, but you have to understand that if he wasn't there, everything would fall into chaos, and that we would make the greatest mistake of our lives. If you want to know exactly why I trust him, then maybe you should meet up with him and get to know him a little better, to try and find what I see in him."

"Know him? Yoruichi-sama, forgive me for not complying to your wish, but I cannot stand him! He had the nerve to not call you 'Yoruichi-sama', to try and treat you at the same level as him and, damn it, he even violated your pure body! I cannot stand for this!"

"Who said that I didn't like it?" Yoruichi chuckled. "But that's beside the point. For me, it's alright if he treats me like anyone else. I'm not bother by it."

"But Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon tried to convince her old master that it wasn't alright to be treated that way, but the latter cut her off.

"Right now, I'm not the chief of the Onmitsukido anymore. Hell, I'm even considered as an outcast to the Soul Society. From here on out, anyone can call me by any name they want. And they can treat me as differently as they want too. And honestly, I'm definitely liking this way of life." she said, as she let out a smile at the captain, while cocking her head to one side. "You really should call me 'Yoruichi' from now on, Soi Fon. After all, you're above the level of where I was before."

As Soi Fon looked at the smiling former chief, she couldn't help but soften up to her. Yoruichi was too forgiving, as well as too laid back on the whole respect situation. And to have to call her only as 'Yoruichi'… She couldn't simply do that to her former master. Closing her eyes, she turned away from the dark-skinned Shinigami and took a few steps ahead, right to the edge of the roof. "No matter how insisting you are, I can never call you by anything but 'Yoruichi-sama.'" she said. "And the idea of getting to know Kurosaki Ichigo… I'm not entirely against it, but I simply will not comply to it, even if you beg me to do so, Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi sighed. Soi Fon's intolerance towards Ichigo was still present, but at least it wasn't as big as before, so it was a first for everything. "Alright, if you say so, Soi Fon." she shrugged.

"Hmph." At least that things were settled between the two, though Soi Fon still had a slight disagreement on the matter. She slowly opened her eyes, soon then…

… Only for her eyes to detect something… or someone, standing on top of the building half a mile away. She silently gasped, when she saw that the person standing on that building was looking at her, smiling, with his spiky silver hair and his purple eyes. And at one point, he was also seen waving his hand at her. "What…?" she spoke under her breath.

Suddenly, something soft came crashing into the back of her head, appropriately making a 'boing' sound at the moment of the impact. Soi Fon was left blinking her eyes in confusion, wondering what just came onto her head. Then, a pair of arms started to wrap themselves around the captain, and it was then that she realized what those 'soft things' were, as she immediately blush. "Well, since there's no Hollow in sight, how about we go back home and get to my room, so I can show you my… 'secret stash'?" Yoruichi seductively said, smirking as she squeezed her melons further into the captain's head.

"W-wha…! Secret… stash…?" Soi Fon's blush grew ten times brighter. She immediately pull herself away from Yoruichi and hastily turned around to face her. "W-w-w-what are you saying, Yoruichi-sama!"

"Oh, come on now, Soi Fon! You're already old enough to know what I'm talking about." Yoruichi continued to smirk. "You don't think I didn't notice that you have a little crush on me, after all these years?"

"W-w-w-who said that I have a crush on you, Yoruichi-sama! I-i-it's not like that!"

"What? You fainting on my chest yesterday isn't evidence enough for me to know that you like me?" she asked, before she started to pull her orange kimono top down a little with one hand, while pulling down her black pants only slightly with another. "Or do I have to strip myself naked just to know if you really like me that way?

"Aaahh! Y-Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon yelped, as she hysterically wave her hands in front of her face, as well as shaking her head violently, just so she wouldn't be able to see that display. "S-stop this at once! I can't take it! Please, stop it, Yoruichi-sama!"

While this was going on, Soi Fon was able to take a glimpse of what was behind her, to where that one person was standing on a building. She immediately stopped her panicked behaviour, when she found that the person was no longer there. In fact, he had just disappeared after only a few seconds. "What? Where…?"

"Hm? Something wrong, Soi Fon?" Yoruichi asked, stopping her teasing of the captain, when she saw that Soi Fon stopped behaving in panic. She went and looked over at what Soi Fon was looking at, only to find that there was nothing there, except for a few buildings. "Is there something that caught your attention or something?"

"… Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fon spoke, grabbing the attention of her former master, while her view was still shifted at what was behind her. "… Forgive me, but I have to remain here for another while."

"Is that so?" Yoruichi became concerned for her and what she saw just now. She didn't know if she saw another Hollow or something that caught her attention that seemed important. But she knew that Soi Fon could take care of it no problem, so she wouldn't have to worry about her. "Alright. Then I'll go back to Urahara's." she nodded. "I'll see you back inside."

"Alright. Until then." Soi Fon replied. And with that, Yoruichi jumped off from the building, leaving Soi Fon behind with her duty.

The reason why she stayed behind is the person that she saw just a few seconds ago looked incredibly suspicious to her. When they made eye contact, that man was definitely looking straight at her, when she couldn't be seen by a normal human. And to make things even more suspicious, he was waving at her, in a nonchalant way. He even smiled at her. And last, but not least, he suddenly disappeared after mere seconds after she took her eyes off of him.

There was only one conclusion to pull out from that encounter. "That man…" Soi Fon gritted her teeth. "Is he responsible for all of this?"

* * *

The night then came around, after a few hours of the day. In a mostly silent night, most of the people of Karakura were all fast asleep, including Ichigo himself, who had already went to sleep a few hours before, in order to catch up with his lost of sleep. He was napping on the futon that he had made last night, and was sleeping soundly like a peaceful lion. After all the shit that he went through today, he truly deserved to get a nice, long rest.

Then, the windows of his room slid open, as a certain tall Shinigami entered the room in the same, white kimono as last time. So far, there was still no place for her to sleep in, except for Ichigo's place, that is. "Mm… I hope Kurosaki-san isn't bother by my coming here to sleep in again…" Isane said to herself, as she sat onto Ichigo's bed and closed the windows behind her. As she turned to look around the place, she found that Ichigo was already asleep on the futon, long before she came there."Oh, so he's asleep. I guess I'll apologize later in the morning…" she sighed. She regretted entering someone's home without permission, but she had nowhere else to turn to, so it was the only place for her to sleep in. She was sure that Ichigo would be annoyed by it

Then, she realized that Ichigo was sleeping on the futon that he made last night, and not on his usual bed. She thought that after last night, it would be her only night to sleep in at Ichigo's place. But somehow, he knew that she would sleep in again and he wasn't too bothered by that fact. Learning that Ichigo had been expecting her, she smiled in gratitude. "I should thank him later for this…" she said, while still looking at the sleeping Substitute Shinigami.

She then took note on how peaceful he looked in his sleep. His face was no longer tensed up as it usually was. He looked like a kind angel who had just acquired satisfaction for the day. When she thought about it, she silently giggled. "I never thought that I would be thinking of that about Kurosaki-san…"

It wasn't what she had expected of him being a good person, in that state, but it was close to it. With that in mind, she slowly tucked herself in, making herself real comfortably on the bed, as she prepared to get some slumber for the night. With a satisfied sigh, she closed her eyes shut. "Good night, Kurosaki-san…"

* * *

Within the dreams of Kotetsu Isane, you can expect a lot of unthinkable to happen inside, not unlike in other people's dreams. She would often play the role of a damsel in distressed in need to be rescued from a group of bad guys, who would always look like a bunch of food slapped together to become ugly ones. The hero would always be a healthy food that responded to her aid and charge through the enemy territory just to do battle with the main bad guys. In most of her dreams, the fight ended badly on the hero's note, as he gets torn apart by the bad guys, with her watching the gruesome scene, if you can call it gruesome in context. And for some reason, fishsticks were involved, although it is not clear what their role in the dreams is.

At that moment, she was at the part where the hero begins his battle against the bad guys, starting from making a triumphant intro speech on how he would save the damsel and send the bad guys flying. And right as the battle between him and the baddies begin, she suddenly got pulled out of her dream, finding herself back on Ichigo's bed without the usual reaction, as with the other nights. "Mm… What…?" she said, still in a sleepy state upon her awakening. She wondered what exactly got her back into the real world, as she knew very well that by the time her dream ends, she would yell out 'fishsticks' on top of her lungs.

Her ears then picked up a series of sounds. Small, but hearable sounds. It sounded like something is being sucked in by something else, as the sounds loops each and every time a few of those sounds were heard. It didn't seem to bother that much, though.

For a moment, the suckling sound seemed to stop, as it moved to a more silent noise. It took only a few seconds before the noises continued on. And at that moment, a voice was heard. "Mmm…" Even through her sleepy state, she could hear that someone actually moaned. Who could have made all those noise, she wondered.

She sat up on the bed, rubbing her eyes off the dust that came in. Her vision was kinda blurry, but somewhere, there was a figure that appeared in front of the futon, as the source of the suckling sounds came from that figure. As Isane's vision became clearer and clearer, her eyes gradually widen when she saw exactly what was going on, making her blush madly.

"H-HUH?"

Nemu was inside of the room, on her knees and bending over to where Ichigo's privates are, performing fellatio on him with her black kimono halfway undone, leaving her breasts to hang out from it.

"K-K-K-Kurotsuchi-san!" Isane called out to the melancholic Kurotsuchi, while she was giving the sleeping Ichigo a head.

Nemu didn't quite hear Isane calling out to her, as she continued to bob her head up and down on Ichigo's shaft, stroking it at the same time with her right hand. She stared at the member while she was doing it, with the intention of making him climax so she could receive it. With the other hand, she gently massaged the sacks with it. It seemed like she learned a lot after the last encounter with him, in which she didn't know what to do until afterwards. After she removed her mouth from the member, after a while, she proceeded to lick the tip of it, while her hand longly stroked the shaft at a decent speed. After a few seconds had passed, she moved her head back down on it, taking it back into her mouth, as she resumed suckling on it. "Mmm…!" she moaned, tasting the bitter, yet sweet taste of Ichigo's manhood.

While that was going on, Isane was left watching that erotic display, blushing madly. Just where did Nemu learn how to do that? How did she entered the room? And most of all, why was she sucking Ichigo off in his sleep?

She mentally slapped herself. _'Of course, the Love Potion!'_ Knowing that Nemu was part of the girls who got infected by the Love Potion, it was no wonder why she would suddenly do it with Ichigo. But that still didn't explain why she had to do it while _he was sleeping._ After a few minutes, Isane finally stepped in to stop it. "K-Kurotsuchi-san, please stop!"

Nemu finally took notice of the awakened Kotetsu, pulling her mouth off of the shaft once more. She didn't stop stroking it with her hand, however. "Oh, Kotetsu-san. So you are awake." Nemu calmly said.

"K-Kurotsuchi-san, what in the world are you doing!"

"I'm giving Kurosaki-san a 'blowjob'." The way Nemu said it made it seemed like it's a normal thing. Her strokes continued to go at a constant rate, regardless. "That is what it is, yes?"

"I-I can see that! You don't have to tell me!" Isane said, still blushing madly at the display. "What I'm trying to say is what are you doing inside of Kurosaki-san's home! How do you even get here anyway?"

"Since the very beginning, starting from when Kurosaki-san came home from his studies. I have waited a while longer after he had fallen asleep, before I go and commence doing a 'blowjob'." After Nemu said it, she went back to bobbing her head onto Ichigo's member, not bothered by Isane's awakened presence there.

Unable to look at it any longer, she tried to cover her eyes with her hands. But it didn't deny the fact that Nemu was doing it with Ichigo, making the covering-your-eyes tactic useless in the face of the situation. "K-Kurotsuchi-san, please, stop this! What you're doing is wrong!"

"Wrong?" Nemu had once again pulled her mouth of the hard-on, as she looked at the silver-haired Shinigami with a confused look. "It is wrong? Why? I thought that releasing sexual stress is natural to do so."

"I-I'm talking about doing this… this action on him while he's asleep! Kurotsuchi-san, you're trying to violate him in his sleep!"

"Violate… him?" Nemu tilted her head innocently, as Isane's statement made her ponder about it, as she stared down at the stroked shaft. "I am… violating Kurosaki-san? This is… bad?"

"Y-yes, it IS bad!" Isane repeated, as she took a peek through her fingers to look at her. At least the melancholic Kurotsuchi was starting to understand how wrong the situation was. "N-now, please, if you just leave him b-"

Before she got to finish her statement, the sleeping Ichigo let out a groan, as his member started to erupt streams of white fluids at Nemu's face, making the tall Shinigami gasped in surprised. As the white essence splattered around the unfazed 12th Division Lieutenant's face, as well as her mounds, Isane could only stare in amaze, that a member coming from someone as young as Ichigo could shoot out such a large amount of essence just from getting sucked off. She slowly move down her hands from her eyes in order to watch the pulsating member in action. "O-oh my…"

After a few more shots, the shaft finally stopped, leaving Nemu in a white mess, all the way down to her breasts. As she leaned back off, she wiped some of the white fluid off from her face with her fingers and examine it, before licking it off. The taste was the same as before, making her do the same with some of the other parts of the fluid, using both hands. After a while, she smiled, deciding that she had enough of it for a while.

Isane was waiting patiently for her to be done with it, since there was no point in trying to tell her to stop. "A-are you done, Kurotsuchi-san?"

"Yes, I am done." Nemu replied, looking at the 4th Division Lieutenant with a satisfied smile. "I am now satisfied."

"Alright… Good…" Isane sighed. "Now, just please, get out of here before Kurosaki-san wakes up. I don't want him to be disturbed by that…."

"Understood." The melancholic Kurotsuchi nodded, as she stood up from the floor and properly adjusted her kimono up, ignoring that some of the essence were still on her bussoms. "Kotetsu-san? Is it really not alright for me to do this to Kurosaki-san while he is in a slumber?"

"Yes, that's right…" Isane replied. "Most people don't like to have their private parts violated during their sleep. They will get traumatized by it, if the truth comes out. Even if you want to obtain pleasure in some way, it's not right to just do it with people when they're unconscious…"

"I see." Nemu nodded, as she started to understand the difference between doing it with people when they're awake and doing it with them when they're asleep. The information easily got into her mind, as she was able to differentiate the good from the bad. "I will be more careful next time. I do not want Kurosaki-san to be disturbed by it anymore."

"Alright, as long as you understand…" Isane sighed of relief. The 12th Division Lieutenant then climbed up to the bed and opened up the windows, while Isane moved away, fearing that some of the fluids would stick onto her face. "Where are you going, by the way?"

"Urahara Shouten, where I was supposed to rest." Nemu replied. Isane could only nod in acknowledgement, as the melancholic Kurotsuchi got herself outside of the room. Before she closes the door, she looked back at the silver-haired Lieutenant and smiled at her. "Good night, Kotetsu-san." she said, before she closed the windows and set off from there.

Now that Nemu was gone, Isane let out a tired sigh. It had been the second time that she saw something like that happened right in front of her eyes. The first time was with Ichigo and Yoruichi. She still couldn't handle the view of the erotic display caused by the affects of the Love Potion. It was so sudden and so unexpected. She couldn't imagine going through something like that. She had wondered how Ichigo could live through it, now that he had to take care of five girls at once.

As she looked over to the still sleeping Ichigo, she realized that his member was still out in the open, as Nemu forgot to put it back inside of his pants. Isane didn't want to take any risk, otherwise it would be a big hint for Ichigo, once he wakes up. As she got off of the bed and got on her knees in front of the futon, she was about to put the shaft back in, regardless of how disgusting the feeling would be, when she finally noticed something about it.

It was still up, hard and proud, as the last climax didn't tired it out. In fact, it was twitching for a while, as if it's trying to say that it wanted more. Isane started at the still-harden member, her intention of getting it hidden back into his pants starting to flail in her mind.

"This is Kurosaki-san's… penis…" she spoke, staring at the shaft as if it was one of the most amazing things in the world. It twitched around for another few times, before something white started to ooze out of the tip, making her gasp. She understood that it was pre-cum, which came as a result of an intense excitement. She clasped her mouth with her hand, as she continued to stare at the pulsing hard-on. It was if it was trying to provoke her into doing something to it. She had the intention of putting it back inside before Ichigo finds out about it, her mind was all set on doing that simple act. However, her right, free hand was thinking otherwise, as it slowly reached out to the member without her consent.

She turned her head away from it, with her eyes closed, as soon as her hand started to grasp it. The feeling of it within the palm of her hand was strange and it tingled in her hand. "W-what am I doing? I should be cleaning this up, not…." She was trying to convince her hand that it wasn't what she had intended to do. But it wouldn't listen, and instead, it started to move up and down on the shaft slowly. Isane whimpered, as she couldn't get full control of her hand, as it was moving on its own and not listening to her. There was no way that she would do something like that, and whoever was controlling her hand might want to see her squirm from it.

But what if it wasn't moving on its own? What if somewhere deep inside of Isane, she really wanted to do it? That fact didn't go through her mind, however.

It had been a minute since her hand was stroking the member. Isane still looked away from it with her eyes shut, unable to look at what her hand was trying to do. Then, something warm came falling onto her hand, as she finally regained control of her hand and yank it off of the shaft. She gasped when she looked at her hand, as a small trace of pre-cum was found on it, still warm after a while. "This is… Kurosaki-san's…" For some reason, the sight of it fuelled her curiosity, as she found herself leaning towards it, although hesitantly. Her mind was screaming 'Don't do it!', but it wasn't strong against her body. As soon as she had gotten close, she slowly licked the pre-cum off of her hand, having the first taste of semen of her life.

She moaned while grimacing slightly, as the taste was bitter. She managed to swallow it, however, and afterwards, she looked back at the member, who was still waiting for more. As of now, her mind and body were at a conflicting point. The mind was telling her to leave it at that and do what she was supposed to do. The body was telling her to go for it and give Ichigo a taste of love. She couldn't decide what she wanted to do, as the conflict was leaving her unable to make a choice.

She then looked over to Ichigo's face, who is still sleeping soundly, unaware of what's going on. Isane then realized that there was something about Ichigo that she didn't realize before. In his slumber, Ichigo looked like a Prince Charming, an incredibly good-looking one at that. In fact, he almost looked like the hero in her dreams. And not only that, there was a side of him that she didn't really noticed before, a side that caught her heart's attention…

Her heart skipped a beat, as she grasped onto the area of where her heart is. She was blushing madly, just as bright as before. Her breathing became long and deep pants, as her eyes continued to look at the twitching member. She didn't know what was wrong with her, but somehow, just by looking at Ichigo, her heart was pounding like mad, and her view towards him drastically changed. "Kurosaki-san…" she whispered, as she leaned her face in more to the front, as she positioned it above the member.

Her mind and body entwined with each other, as they shared the same goal: To make Ichigo feel good.

As she lowered her head down, there was still signs of hesitation, as she was unsure of what to do when it came to that. As her face got more closer and closer to the member, her mouth slowly opened, giving it an entrance to plunge into. At the moment where her lips almost touched the length, she slightly pulled back, unsure if she truly wanted to do it. After she gave it a few thoughts, she slowly leaned back down on it, closing her eyes in the process. _'Kurosaki-san… Forgive me…' _she thought, before she took the entire length into her mouth.

When the tip reached her through, she almost choked on it, but remained there as she flexed her throat a little. She knew little of that action, but she had heard about what to do with it. Enveloping the member with her lips, she started to suck it in, while her tongue in turn started to swirl itself around the length. It was her first time tasting someone's member, and it tasted strange, but sweet. She started to move back up, with her lips still holding themselves onto the shaft, and her mouth and tongue not ceasing their task. As soon as she got up to the head, she moved her head back down. Then, as soon as she hit the base, she moved back up. Then down. Then up. And so on. It took her a total of ten loops in order for that to seem a little more natural, and soon then, she began to speed up the pace.

The first five minutes was slow, but afterwards, she started to move her head up and down at an average speed that suited her preference. She couldn't help but moan onto the member, vibrating it with the sound of it. All the while her eyes were still closed._ 'O-oh wow…' _Isane thought. _'I… It doesn't feel as bad as before. It's starting to feel… good. And hot, I think…'_

Everything was starting to become natural for her, as the bad stuff from the beginning was transformed into the good stuff from where she was as of now. The feeling of his shaft in her mouth was starting to feel good, as she was left making short moans constantly. Her body was starting to feel hot from it, as she couldn't resist speeding it up a notch. She could hear Ichigo groaning a little, but not enough to make it sound like he was waking up.

Her head bobbing itself up and down on the long member, her tongue licking up and around it, her lips keeping themselves shut around it just so she could properly suckle on it, it really made her heart pounding faster, as a smile started to creep onto her face while that was going on. For each few seconds, the sound of Ichigo's groan was growing louder and louder, and Isane could tell that it meant that they were almost there. Now moving as fast as she possibly could, her head started to twist around the member, as her tongue was lapping around it. _'Kurosaki-san…! So good…!'_

Then, after a while has passed, Ichigo's groan had reached the limit, as his member started to throb, making Isane widen her eyes in realization. She quickly pull her mouth off from it just in time for the member to experience its second climax, as it shot white semen straight onto Isane's face. Unlike Nemu, Isane had to close her eyes for it, since she feared that it would accidentally hit her eyes. The essence was splattered all over her face, completely warm that soothed her skin. As soon as it stopped shooting more streams, Isane slowly moved back up, having the white fluids leaking down her face. "Ohh… Oh my…" she moaned, as the warmth feeling of the cum made her skin feel good. Wiping some of the essence off from her face with a finger, she took a simple lick of it, before she started to suckle on her cream-coated finger. The taste of the essence was more sweet than bitter.

It was the first time that she had to experience something like that. And it didn't feel bad for a first time. She could only smile in content, as the warmth feeling of semen continued to sooth her face, just as her spirit has been soothed as well…

"K-Kotetsu-san?"

… Only for her spirit to crash and burn, after the voice of a certain orange-haired boy came ringing in her ears.

**End of chapter**

Yo, everyone! It's been a long time! How's it hanging! Hah hah! Yeah, sorry for the long, one-year MIA status. Real life has caught up with me, so I didn't have a lot of time to write a new chapter. That, and I might have lost my inspiration. But now, I'm back! And I hope it stays this way throughout the rest of the year.

Anyways, here's the long-awaited chapter 17! Yeah, it took me a while to make it, but here it is! Although, I should warn you guys. I'm still at the process of trying to reclaim my inspiration, so this chapter might feel a little weak and weird on some parts. And honestly, I really hope that I can get pass all that mushy, sexy stuff in order to get to the good part, which is near the end. I hope that Summer vacation will allow me to go through it.

And another thing. Ever since I wrote the chapter, I noticed that there are parts of the text that didn't make a whole lot of sense, for the most part. So right now, I think I'm gonna need a Beta-reader for it. And who knows. Maybe it will make the fic a little more clearer and understandable in the way. So if anyone wants to be a beta-reader for this, then come and tell me right away!

Also, I heard that fanfiction . net is removing lemon fics. It's been like, I dunno, a week since I heard about that. If this is still going even now, then it's possible that this fic will be removed as well. If that's the case, then I'll have to find another place to post my story, so try and follow me once everything is all set!

And one last thing. Don't forget to vote for the three girls that you want me to add for the final run. It looks like Rangiku, Yoruichi and Soi Fon are in the league. If you want your favourite girl to be in the final run, then vote now! We still have a long way to go for this fic!

Well, that's all I can say for now! See ya guys later! And review, Kudasai


	18. Chapter 18

"Speaking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashback_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own the OCs.

**Chapter 18:**

**It Doesn't Matter to Me**

"K-Kotetsu-san?"

She had hoped that things wouldn't go like that. She had hoped that she would be finished that sort of act without waking him up, and that she would clean everything up without anyone suspecting it. She had hoped that she would go quietly and that that certain moment would fade away into nothing, as if nothing had happened between the two. It could have been jus a simple dream, and nothing more.

But there he was, fully awakened from his slumber and staring down at his now-limped member, with the silver-haired Shinigami facing in front of it, with her knees on the ground. He looked rather shocked upon seeing the state that they were in. "W-what the hell?"

Isane looked at the awakened boy, completely mortified, just as her expression had shown. That was truly a worse case scenario for her, being caught doing such a hinge to Ichigo while he was asleep. She would try and lie to him about why they found themselves like that, but such a display was too revealing to lie about. There was nothing that she could do about it. "A-ah…! K-Kurosaki-san…!"

"W-what the hell is going on here?" Ichigo asked, still shocked. "Kotetsu-san, what… what did you just do?"

"I… I, uh… Um…!" Isane was speechless. She couldn't find anything to say to him, when they were in a compromised position. Her face was coated with his white semen, his member had traces of her saliva on it, she was seen suckling on her cream-coated fingers, there was nothing she could do to try and counter it! There were too many evidences that clearly showed what exactly happened there!

Feeling completely ashamed and humiliated, she quickly decided to bail. "I-I gotta go!" she quickly said, before standing up and running through the door, opening it and closing it as she went through, leaving the still-shocked Ichigo there, laying on the futon with his private area exposed.

"D… Did she…?"

* * *

"I… I can't believe that I did such a thing! What was I thinking!" Isane shouted, washing her stained face with water coming from the open sink.

She ran inside of the bathroom, as there were almost nowhere else that she would go. She could leave from the window, but things happened so fast, she couldn't react fast enough. The bathroom was the only place that she could hide, that she could be safe from being seen by anyone else. Especially Ichigo.

"I was supposed to clean it up, to avoid having him believe that he was violated in his sleep! I should have done that, when I had a chance! But I… I… I don't know what was wrong with me!" she said, as she splashed her face with water again, trying to wipe away the essence off her face. "Why did I do that? Why did I suddenly do it to Kurosaki-san? And why did I… Why did I suddenly want to do it with him?"

That was the main thing that contradicted her usual feelings. She had always considered him as an ally, a friend of sorts. She had considered him as someone who had helped them out, when things didn't go as they believed it to be. What she felt for him was simply gratitude. Outside of her exterior feelings towards him, that she was feeling slightly scared when facing him, she put him in the highest gratitude for all he did for them. She had considered him as a friendly ally.

But now, what she did went against how she felt for him, usually. That sort of act was the same as telling him that she had considered him as more than an ally, more than a friend. Her sudden change of view towards him was completely unlikely of her as well. It was unnatural for her to be feeling that of him. She couldn't possibly like him, could she? She couldn't possible fall in love with him that explained why she did it, right?

"Wait…" she spoke, as she started to gather her thoughts around the situation. "Change of view… Sudden change of feelings… The reason why I did it to him…?" Putting each aspect as an individual subject seemed vague to her, but when she put them all together, there was something that clicked in her mind. After a few more thoughts around it, it suddenly flashed into her head. "No… That's impossible. I couldn't have been… infected by the Love Potion, could I?"

Even though she said it, it became clear to her that she was among the victims of the Love Potion, with no explanation on how she contracted that infection. There was no denying that the way she felt for him at that moment, the way she viewed him and the way her body was acting through pleasure were the result of being infected by the potion. She felt disgusted, ashamed of herself and… disappointed?

Why did she felt disappointed? Was she disappointed by the fact that she couldn't prevent herself from getting infected by the potion? Or was it because her love for Ichigo was simply a fake one? But if it was a fake love, then she shouldn't be disappointed by it. So why did she felt about it now?

Numerous of thoughts went through her head, making her unable to come up with something logical. She decided that splashing her face with water just wouldn't do. She stripped herself off from her white kimono, leaving her with only her white panties. When she went and pulled down her panties, she took note that they were wet. Wet from what she had done just a while ago. She blushed in embarrassment, as she could not believe that she had gotten herself wet because of it, against her own accord. As she placed it on the counter, she immediately went into the tub and open up the water from the nozzle, ignoring the cold feeling, which turned into something warm.

Her face was looking up to the showering nozzle, as it splashed her face, along with her body slightly covered in sweat. As the water slid down along her body, washing off any trace of her sexual act towards Ichigo, she was left with dealing her thoughts on the matter. She knew that there was nothing that she could do to erase the fact that she had done it with him from his mind. Even though it was because of the Love Potion, she couldn't stop thinking about the consequences of her action.

She clearly saw that Ichigo was shocked to see her with her face covered in his essence. And that alone would be enough to change his view towards her. She didn't know what he initially thought of her, but she was sure that after that, things won't go so well with the two. Things would get awkward, or worse, Ichigo would disown her as a friend. He would see her as a derailed sex seeker.

And what of Orihime? Both her and Ichigo are a couple, and a cute one at that. How would Orihime react to Isane suddenly giving Ichigo a fellatio in his sleep, without his consent? After forming a bond with her, Isane was scared that the revelation would make Orihime think otherwise of her. She would truly lose the trust of the two people that she put in the highest regard. That thought frightened her. And also, it was heartbreaking.

Isane ended up breaking down slightly from it, holding her mouth as gasps escaped from her lips. Even with the water running down her body, her tears were slowly formed up and joining in with the water. Her tearful gasps could still be heard, even with her hand clamping her mouth shut, as she leaned herself back against the wall. "Wha… What have I done?" she spoke, as her soft sobbing was drown by the sound of the water running and splashing against the tub. She had done something that she didn't mean to do. And just by thinking of the possible consequences, just by thinking of the possibility of losing the trust of the two people that she highly cared about, it was just too much for her.

Just then, a knock was heard from the other side of the bathroom door, making her gasp in surprise through her soft sobbing. "Kotetsu-san?" It was Ichigo's voice, heard from the other side of the door. She knew that Ichigo would come, sooner or later. But not when she was starting to become a wreck. She didn't answer it, as she let the water to continue to run down, drowning any sounds coming from within. "Kotetsu-san, I know that you're taking a shower right now, but… I want to talk to you about… Well…"

Isane still wouldn't answer to it. She was just too broken up to face him like that, especially since he was the person that she had unwillingly violated. "Kotetsu-san, please answer me. Just give me a sign, or something…"

He wouldn't go away like that, would he? Things would keep on going like that, if she didn't reply. So, she made a decision, as she took a deep breath. She turned off the water running from the nozzle, took a few seconds before finally replying to him. "I'll be leaving, after I'm done with it…"

"Kotetsu-san?"

"I'm sorry for what happened back there. I… I'm not going to say that I didn't mean to do it, since it's too apparent to say it. After I clean myself up, I'll leave the house. And I'll leave you alone, for your sake…" She waited for a short while for a response from him. No answer. That must mean that he understood what she was saying. She nodded to herself, as she stepped out of the tub and grabbed a spare towel to wipe herself off with.

"Kotetsu-san…" Ichigo finally spoke, from the other side. "About what happened back there… Well, it's true that I looked completely shocked to see you like that, in a compromised position with my… You know." Isane didn't spoke about it. It was too shameful of a subject to talk about. She was just about done wiping herself off from the water that was still present on her skin. "But, I just wanna say that… Well, about what happened back there… Uh…"

She already put her panties back on her and was in the process of putting her white kimono back on her, when Ichigo finally spoke after a pause. "Damn it, I can't say it, when there's something in our way. Please, open the door. I wanna talk to you face-to-face. Please, Kotetsu-san…"

After she put her kimono back on, she slowly opened up the door wide, exposing herself to Ichigo, who was facing the door all that time. But it wasn't because she was complying to his request. It was because she wanted to get out of here, before the situation becomes more humiliating and more shameful as it was. She was even looking away from Ichigo, just so she wouldn't have to show him how saddening she was of the situation. "I'm sorry to bother you like that…" she said, as she attempted to slip away from him and walk to the closest path to exit out of the house. "Good bye, Kurosaki-san…"

"Kotetsu-san, wait!" Ichigo called out to her, as he quickly grabbed on to Isane's wrist, before she could walk out from him. She stopped herself there and looked down at her grabbed wrist, surprised to see Ichigo trying to to stop him. She still couldn't look up to his face, however. "Kotetsu-san, please. Just listen to me."

"I said I'm sorry! I'm going to leave you alone right now! That's all I'm going to do!" Isane quietly shouted. "I did something terribly wrong! I did something that I shouldn't have done, but did anyway! I know you can't forgive me for my lewd acts, so we should just leave it at that! I won't bother you anymore, and I'll gladly leave the living world after all of this is over! Just please… Leave me be…" It was getting harder for her to keep herself from breaking down. She was looking down at the ground so hard, in order to prevent her tears from coming out.

Instead of complying to her wish, Ichigo grabbed her other wrist with his other hand, just so he could pull her in order for her to face him. "Kotetsu-san… Look at me. Please…" Isane didn't want to look up to him, as she feared that her tears would give him the wrong idea. But he wouldn't let go, if she didn't. So, she moved her head up just so she could look at him, with her eyes opened and with a trace of tears on them.

To her surprised, Ichigo's expression showed concern for her. He wasn't angry or disturbed at all. He was simply worried about her. His expression slightly soothed her heart, but not enough to wipe away her shameful sadness. "About what happened… Back in my room…"

"I know. I know…" Isane spoke, not wanting to hear more of it. "I'll gladly leave you alone, if you just let me…"

"You think that I didn't like it? That I was disturbed by it?"

"Anyone with their right mind can tell that that sort of thing is wrong, and that anyone who are caught in it will most definitely be disturbed by it…"

"Ah… Well, um…" Ichigo slightly trailed off, as he scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment. That caught Isane's attention, as Ichigo's slight embarrassment was a little unlikely of him. "Um… What if I say that I'm, uh… I'm not really bothered by what you did to me?"

Isane was a little stunned by what Ichigo said, as she looked at him with a disbelieved expression. "W-what? You're not bothered by it? B-but I thought…. But this is…" She couldn't find the words on how she could describe that sudden change of atmosphere. Ichigo wasn't traumatized by it? How in the hell would he not be traumatized by it?

"Yeah, I know that this is a weird thing for me to say, but… Uh…" He turned his gaze slightly away from her, as even he couldn't believe what he was feeling about it. "Well, after I've had a threesome sex, been trained on how to be good at it, been raped by three girls at the same time and gotten pulled into a small room by someone unexpectedly, I'm not really fazed by that. I mean, if it was someone else that I don't know about, then that'll be the case. But since it was you… Uh, well…"

Isane couldn't believe her ears. Did he just admit that he was fine with that kind of stuff? Something that was supposed to be a bad thing for any normal people like him and herself? It was so unexpected for her. Even Ichigo was surprised by that. It must have been because of the Love Potion incident with the rest of the infected girls. But still…

"B-but that doesn't matter!" Ichigo quickly said, changing the subject before it gets a little too embarrassing and out of hand. "I just want to say that… Well… that after I saw you running off from me, I got a little worried. Like… I didn't want you to think that I wouldn't tolerate you anymore after that."

"But… shouldn't it be mostly the case? This isn't something that you're supposed to be ok with…"

"Well, after all the shit I went through with the others, it didn't matter to me anymore. Hell, they might as well fuck with me anytime they want. Although, I do have my limits on some things…."

Isane continued to stare at Ichigo with disbelieved eyes, the tears becoming nothing more than dried stains. She didn't expect him to be that kind of person. Well, aside from him being ok with various types of making love, she didn't expect him to be nice and caring for her. With that in mind, she couldn't help but giggle slightly from it.

"H-hey! What's so funny?" Ichigo asked, as he slightly glared at her when she started giggling at him.

"N-nothing! It's just that…! Hah hah…!" Isane continued to giggle, until she stopped herself and cleared her throat from any sign of laughter that remained in her throat. As she looked back up to the orange-haired boy, she sincerely smiled. "I never would have thought that you would be this nice and caring, Kurosaki-san."

"You didn't think I was anything like that?"

"At first, when I met you, I thought that you're a little intimidating, as in someone who wouldn't like when someone is in his way or is bothering him in some way or another."

"Ah, I don't blame you. I get that a lot from a lot of people that I know." he said, as he once again scratched the back of his head.

"But right now… I can definitely say that I don't have to doubt you anymore." she said, as her spirit had been reassured once more. "Matsumoto-san and Inoue-san were right about you. You are truly nice and caring to the people you loved. Especially to those that you only met just moments ago. I guess I should have known that you don't judge a book by its cover. Kurosaki-san… You're truly a nice man. And I'm glad that I get to know you like this."

Ichigo smiled at her, relieved to know that she was no longer sad or worried about what happened before. "Good to know. And I'm glad that you're not worried anymore."

"Thank you." she said. Then, she slightly blushed, as she still thought about the event that happened back there, as she slightly averted her look from him. "B-but I still need to apologize for what happened back there. That, and the fact that I did something to Inoue-san's boyfriend..."

"It's alright." Ichigo reassured her, with an embarrassing tone. "It is a little surprising at first, but I'm ok with it. Honest. And I'm pretty sure that Orihime-chan wouldn't mind, since she's awfully ok with sharing me with everyone else..."

The two of them started to look at each other in the eyes for a small amount of time, unsure of what they should say to each other afterwards. Then, the two of them started to laugh together, with everything being wrapped up nicely without any consequence. The two were able to know each other a little more, as they became a little more comfortable with one another. They were glad that things had transpired, only for them to become much more closer to each other in good faith. After time had passed, Isane ended up pulling Ichigo into a warm hug, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, breathing softly onto his shoulder.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san…"

Ichigo smiled in return. "No problem, Kotetsu-san." he said, as he returned the hug. After a few seconds, they pulled themselves away from each other, in order to look at each other once more. "So, how about we go back to sleep? It's still pretty late, you know."

She nodded. "Alright. Let's go." With that said, the two of them began to walk back to Ichigo's room, with Isane slightly clinging onto his arm, now reassured that there was no doubt that separated her from him.

Afterwards, for them, the night became a more peaceful one.

* * *

"Mmm! What a day!" Orihime said, as she fell back onto her soft bed, wearing her usual pyjamas for the night.

After she got back from the shop, Orihime went back to her place in order to study. As midterms is coming closer and closer, Orihime compensated her time to studying all night. Even though her mindset was a little out of the ordinary, to some people, she was pretty smart on various of stuff, which was why she got a high rank on the previous midterms. It was already close to midnight, and Orihime had spent all of her energy on it. So it was a good time for her to sleep in for the day.

"I can't wait to pass the tests this Wednesday!" she cheerfully said, as she stretched her arms and legs wide, moaning in the process. "Every subjects that I've learned seem so clear to me! I really understand everything from it! But I wonder how everyone else is doing by then. I hope they're feeling alright by the time midterms come around! I better pray for them, just to be sure!"

And pray, she did. After she did some prayers, by getting on her knees and placing her hands together in a praying position, something that she rarely did on some occasions, she slumps back down on the bed, pulling the covers over her, as she prepared to go to sleep. "Good night, everyone! See you tomorrow!" she said, before closing her eyes in order to gain some sleep.

After a while, while she was trying to go into her sleeping state, she felt something. As the result, she opened one eye. There was something that her body was feeling. Something that was… crawling up on her, to say the least. As the crawling feeling went higher and higher on her, she shivered, when she felt something wet touching somewhere on her body. With hesitation, she pulled the covers off, only to see a small surprise.

There was something, or someone, crawling up to her. And it was the young, black-haired Kuchiki, who was crawling over Orihime's body and was undoing some buttons of her top, so she could lick up to her belly. Orihime blushed, upon seeing her friend. "R-Rukia-chan!"

"What? You haven't forgotten about me, have you, Orihime-chan?" Rukia asked, as she looked up to her friend with an amused grin. "Because if you have, I would be a sad bunny…"

"O-oh! Right, how could I forget about you!" Orihime said, as she playfully punched her own head. "I'm sorry, Rukia-chan. I've been studying so much lately, that I almost forgot that you were here with me."

"Aw, it's ok, Orihime-chan." Rukia said, as she moved her body up from her friend. It was then that Orihime noticed that Rukia was wearing a new, violet sleeping gown, one which stopped right down to the middle of her thighs. Not only that, but the gown was slightly revealing, as it partially exposed her body through the slightly transparent fabric. "After all," Rukia spoke, still smiling at the auburn-haired princess. "We can spend some quality time with each other, at least."

Orihime knew that 'spending quality time with Rukia' meant 'having sex with her'. There was no other explanation, since what Rukia's wearing and the position that she was in on her proved otherwise. She wasn't sure if she would comply to Rukia's wish, as she was feeling tired from studying. On the other hand, her body was feeling pretty heat up when Rukia spoke about it. It was all up to her mind to decide things for her. "Umm… Rukia-chan…" She was about to say something, but Rukia placed a finger on her lips, shushing her from speaking anymore, before leaning in to capture her lips with her own.

The kiss was soft and gently, right until Rukia inserted her tongue inside of Orihime's mouth, in which she replied with her own. That kind of action allowed her mind to lean more towards 'having sex with Rukia'. As the two of them pulled away from the kiss, they looked at each other longingly in the eyes, as they both smiled in content. "Are you up for it? I promise, I'll be gentle…" Rukia asked. The auburn-haired girl responded with a nod, and in return, the black-haired Shinigami began to unbutton Orihime's top from the top to the bottom.

She was one button away from undoing Orihime's top completely, before freeing her large, god-like breasts. And when she was about to undo the last button…

"Ohayo!" Suddenly, someone came barging inside of the room, as the two girls yelped in surprised, nearly jumping off from the bed.

The uninvited guest was none other than the Lieutenant of the 10th Division, who came barging in without warning. Noticeably, she was wearing her gigai, as she was still wearing her red tank-top, long black skirt and brown, high-heeled boots. Her presence really surprised the two girls, as they had never expected her to come in the room… Or anyone else, for that matter.

"Look out, folks! Because Matsumoto Rangiku is here to stay!" Rangiku shouted out, laughing heartily as if to lighten up the atmosphere in the room. It was only when she looked at the two girls that she dropped her fun attitude, being replaced by a questionable attitude. She examined the two startled girls closely, noticing a few things from them that screamed 'sex'. A grin appeared on her face, as she realized what was going to happen between the two. "Ooh. Am I interrupting something? Because it looks like you girls are up to something that I'm not supposed to know."

In hopes of trying to have it come off as something else, the two blushing girls tried to explain things to the strawberry-blonde Shinigami, but ended up stuttering when the embarrassment overtook their feelings. Their stuttered explanation only made Rangiku grin a little more. In the end, Rukia resorted to question the uninvited Shinigami. "W-what are you doing here, Lieutenant Matsumoto!"

"Oh, I'm just here because I wanna stay in with you guys! Urahara-san's place is a little too cramped up for me, so I decided to sleep in at another place. Like Orihime's, for example!"

"B-but how did you get in?" Orihime asked, wondering exactly how Rangiku got inside of her home. "I thought that the front door was locked…"

"Oh, I have my ways in getting in. That's all I can tell you." Rangiku vaguely answered, not wanting to tell her that she got in from the lamp in the ceiling in the living room, something that she unintentionally broke down. "But anyways, it looks like I'm interrupting a private moment, so if you want, I can go back outside, waiting for you girls to finish up what you've started." As she said that, she turned around and walked back from where she came in. As she turned her head back towards the two girls, she spoke, with a sincere smile. "I won't tell anyone what you two are doing. After all, this is a secret between us girls." And with that, she gently closed the door behind her, leaving the two girls alone.

With Rangiku out of the way, both Orihime and Rukia were left looking at each other shyly, unsure of what to do next. Needless to say, the mood was ruined for the two of them. "Um… Rukia-chan… Do you want to continue?" Orihime asked, unsure if she was still feeling up to it.

Rukia sighed, as she shared the same feeling as her. "Unfortunately, no. I guess I just lost that feeling…" she said, disappointingly.

Orihime couldn't help, but feel guilty about it. Part of it was her fault, since she didn't really notice her while she was studying. And to see Rukia with a disappointing look on her face, she had to do something to make up for it. "Um, Rukia-chan? Maybe tomorrow, we can continue what we're doing. We can go what you want to do, if that's ok with you."

Rukia smiled at Orihime's generosity. "Thanks, Orihime-chan. And you don't have to rush it, though. I'll wait until you're feeling up to it."

A wide smile appeared on Orihime's face, as she quickly pecked her friend on the lips. "Ok! Until then, I'll make sure that I'm all ready for you! Just you wait!" She received a nod as a response. "Well, I better go and see our friend! Maybe I'll set up a futon for her to sleep in. You'll help, right, Rukia-chan?"

"Of course. Anything for you, Orihime-chan."

"Great! Let's go!" With that said, Orihime got herself off from the bed and, after she had redone her top, went outside of the room to meet up with Rangiku.

Rukia was about to follow her, but she realized that walking around in a slightly revealing gown wasn't the best idea, especially with Rangiku around. So, she decided to go and change herself back into her usually yellow pyjamas. Though, she couldn't deny that she was a little upset that she didn't get to make love with Orihime. But sometimes, a sex-free day wouldn't be so bad, so she set that upset feeling aside.

After all was said and done, the apartment, now being inhabited by three sleeping beauties, knew complete and peaceful silence for the night.

* * *

It was around midnight, and the young Captain of the 2nd Division was still patrolling around the town, having slain a total amount of five Hollows since Yoruichi's departure. Honestly, the patrol was incredibly boring, especially since there wasn't any more Hollows that appeared around Karakura. But Soi Fon wasn't truly occupied by it. She was focusing on finding a single entity. The mysterious man who greeted her from afar.

After jumping from building to building, slaying any Hollow in sight and searching for that man, Soi Fon decided to take a rest for the moment. As she jumped to the nearest building and stayed there, she analyzed her surroundings for a while. After countless of hours trying to search for a single being, her search had gotten nowhere for her. And that frustrated her to no end.

"Damn it!" she cursed. "Where could he be? He couldn't have left the town already, could he?"

It wouldn't be possible for him to get out of the town's perimeter that fast. And it wouldn't have been possible for him to open up a gate of some sort to get out of there. Otherwise, she could have noticed it right away. So far, there was no sign of him. She wasn't pleased with the on-going search.

"I swear, if he is truly responsible for all of this, I will hunt him down and decapitate him right on the spot, for all he had done to Yoruichi-sama and everyone else who got pulled into this sick phenomenon. He will know my wrath…" Soi Fon said, as she tightened her fist hard.

Soon afterwards, a black portal has been ripped open right behind her, as a large, fish-headed Hollow came out of it, roaring as it entered the human world. **"Grooaah! Prepare to be eaten, feeble bug!"** it roared, as it opened its mouth to try and eat Soi Fon.

With an impatient groan, she turned around and drew her Zanpakuto in her hand. "I have no time for you irritating Hollows!" she yelled, before she swung her Zanpakuto down and slashed the Hollow in half, as it cried out in painful agony. As its entire body split itself in half before disintegrating, Soi Fon was about to turn away from the downed monster, until her eyes noticed something through the disintegrating Hollow.

"I… It's you!"

What stood behind the felled monster was a young man in a brown, hooded cloak. That man had spike, silver hair and a pair of purple eyes. It was definitely the man that she saw earlier in the day, standing on the same building as her. In response, Soi Fon jumped back from the building and stood in mid-air, as if in order to defend herself from any unexacting attack. "You're that man from earlier…!"

Aki's response was a simple wave, as well as a non-chilling smile. "Hey, how's it going! It's nice to meet someone like the 2nd Division Captain like yourself in person!"

"Wha…! What is with that cheerful attitude of yours!" Soi Fon shouted, her hand tightening the hilt of her Zanpakuto with warning. "Who are you! You're not from the Soul Society, are you!"

"Hmm… Hard to say." Aki simply shrugged, not really noticing that Soi Fon looked like she was about to attack him in some way or another. "To say that I'm from the Soul Society is a bit of a stretch, since I wasn't technically born from there. And to say that I'm from the human world would be a lie, since I'm standing here, talking to you as a casual friend."

"A friend? Are you trying to irritate me or something?" Soi Fon's glare at him seemed to strengthen.

"But never mind that. I'm glad to meet up with the captain of the Onmitsukido like yourself, Soi Fon-sama." Aki said with a smile. "I've never gotten a chance to meet with any captains of the Gotei 13 after such a long time, so it's pretty exciting to see you in person. I've known all about how you were Shihoin-sama's subordinate who inherited her position and how you are labeled as the most deadly assassin to all inhabitants of the Soul Society. To meet you in person is such a privilege, since I've known you a lot more than the rest of the captains."

How he casually talked to her and how he had known a lot about her was starting to really tick Soi Fon off. He didn't understand the situation that he was in facing the captain of the 2nd Division herself, as well as not understanding that if he was responsible for everything, it wasn't wise for him to just meet her with a calm and up-beat attitude. She really couldn't stand to look at him.

"Anyways, now that you're here, I guess I can introduce myself to you, so we can become buddies-buddies with each other." Aki then extended his arm towards her, offering his hand to her. His eyes were closed and his lips formed a soothing smile. "My name is Aki. And I hope we can be the best of friends, Soi Fon-taichou."

As he waited for a response, all he received was a swift wind blowing into him, and a few strains of his silver hair falling off from him. His eyes were opened in slight surprised, when he felt that some of his hair was cut off. As he moved his hand to catch the falling strains of hair, he stared at it for a little while, not noticing that Soi Fon was now behind him, having performed a quick slash on him.

"It was you." Soi Fon growled, her wrath slowly increasing, as she was sure that he was the culprit. "The reason why Yoruichi-sama got caught up with that disgusting situation… The reason why it all started… It was all your doing, wasn't it!" As she turned her head back towards him, her eyes were seething with anger. "You do not realize how much of a dangerous position you are now in? You do not realize that you are now facing with your executioner?"

"That's… not the greeting that I had in mind." Aki said, paying no mind to Soi Fon's wrath.

"I didn't think that the person responsible for all of this is an idiot who thinks that he can become friends with anyone he meets, especially with someone who is in charge of putting an end to his pathetic crime! If you think that being friendly around me will make me think otherwise of you, then you're sadly mistaken!" Soi Fon turned around, as she positioned herself to make another charge attack at the unknowing Aki. "I'll make sure that every slash I inflict on your body will be felt right into your head! And that includes slashing your head off from your body! This is your punishment for harming Yoruichi-sama and everyone else that you have infected!" With that, she charged at Aki with full force, attempting to swing her Zanpakuto right at his neck, from the left. And just when she was about to reach her target…

Her Zanpakuto suddenly stopped, with just a single inch separating itself from his neck. Soi Fon gasped in surprise, as her attack was stopped by the man whose back was facing her, as his left hand grabbed hold of her attacking wrist. "W-what!"

"Well, that confirms it." Aki said, before turning around and used his other hand to grab hold of her arm, before he swung her around a few times until he threw her in the back.

"Ngh!" Soi Fon groaned, as she was unexpectedly being thrown by someone whom she thought couldn't intercept her attack. As she was thrown a few feet away from her, she regained her balance and landed back in mid-air, looking at the man with the brown cloak with shock in her eyes. "W-what in the world?"

"Looks like you're not one to fall for such petty traps." Aki said, abandoning his cheerful persona. He was now looking at her intensively. "It is true what they said about you. You're not one who can easily let down her guard in any given moment. You wouldn't allow yourself to fall for any traps laid down at you, even when you least expected it. You're different from everyone else. You're a lot tougher to get."

"Oh. So you're not as stupid as you look." Soi Fon smirked, as she was satisfied that Aki was taking her seriously at the moment. "So… Let me repeat myself… You're the one responsible for all of this, right?"

"Guilty as charged." Aki shrugged. "And right now, you're the last person that I need to infect in order for the plan to go into motion. Although, I don't know when will that be."

"The last? How many people did you infected, anyway?"

"Six, in total. Although, I believe one was already infected before I have the chance to do so."

"And what will happen then? What will you do once you've done your job?"

"That's not for you to know, little missy." Aki smirked. "And so is my part in all of this. That's why I'll have to remedy it, once I'm done with you."

"Oh? And what makes you so sure that you can defeat me?" Soi Fon said, as she moved her hand holding her Zanpakuto up to her face, as her smirk began to grow larger. "You have forgotten who you're facing with, right? You're facing against the chief of the Onmitsukido. Someone like you is merely a simple worm that needs to be crushed." Her Zanpakuto was starting to glow, as she began to spoke out a simple incantation. "**Sting all enemies to death. Suzumebachi!**" The entire blade glowed white, as it started to merge itself with her arm. Once it stopped glowing, it had become a gold and black gauntlet with a small chain attaching to a stinger-like blade to her middle finger. Once it was done, she got herself into a fighting position, preparing to battle against Aki. "I hope you're ready to flee. Because this battle will be over in a flash, once my Zanpakuto has pierce through you."

"Hm. Just as I expected." Aki said. "The only way to reach you is through battle, something that you're more comfortable with. Heh heh…" He then grasped against his cloak, as if he is prepared to take it off. "And it's something that I'm more comfortable with too!" He soon took off his cloak and set it aside, revealing another set of clothes underneath.

The clothes looked similar to a black kimono, except that the top was replaced with a white leather jacket, with chains crossing to hold the jacket in place, just like with the zippers. He also wore some sort of a small, silver cape that attached itself around him, from over the shoulder, to the back, then over the other shoulder. On each sleeves of his jacket, there were black belts wrapping themselves along the sleeve. And also, he wore white, fingerless leather gloves. Aside from his clothes, he also had three sheathed katanas strapped to his left hip.

He immediately grab hold of the crimson-colored sheath with his left hand, and grabbing the hilt of the weapon with his right. He then pulled it out of its sheath, exposing its red blade to the open air. Soi Fon had observed the exposed katana and noted the unnatural color of the blade. "That katana… A Zanpakuto?"

"This isn't any ordinary Zanpakuto." Aki grinned, as he lifted the weapon up to the sky, as the tip shined in a pale red glow. Soon, the entire Zanpakuto began to glow bright, as if it's channeling energy from within. "**Purge this world with your flames of purity! Amaterasu!**"

Flames began to appeared around the blade, before it turned itself into a large, blazing flame that danced around in the sky, illuminating the area around them in a sun-like glow. Soi Fon looked at the display, amazed that his Zanpakuto was capable of creating such large flames, similar to that of the Captain Commander's Zanpakuto. "Wha…! What is this Zanpakuto!"

"I hope you're fast enough." Aki said, the flames enveloping around him, as his grin never disappeared from his face. "Because a bee like you can easily be singed by the flames of the Sun Goddess!"

To a normal person, it was as if the night was silent and peaceful. But to those who can see spirits, the night became a raging battleground…

**End of chapter**

Phew! Finally! We're at the action part of the story! It's been a while since I've written something like this! But too bad it's going to end after a single chapter, which is the next one, though…

Anyways, what's up, people! Here's Anomynous Nin with another chapter that you have all been waiting for! But unfortunately, it still looks like there are parts of the chapter that is still odd. Man… Still haven't found some inspiration yet. But I'm sure that I'll get some, when the next chapter is being written!

Also, as for the state of the fic in this site, ahh… If the removal of lemon fics are still going on, then I'll have to move the story to another place. There is only one site that I had in mind, and that's MediaMiner. I dunno how good is the site, but this is probably my best chance to move the story elsewhere. Now, I know what you're thinking. You guys think that it should be better for my story to go to AdultFanfiction, right? Well, uh… See, there are some issues that we need to resolve with. So I'll think about AdultFanfiction a little later.

Also, I still need to find some Beta-readers. I got one beta-reader, but I'm waiting for more to offer some help for me. For the next chapter, I'll go and pick someone who can help me make the chapters more clear and understandable.

As for the girls for the final run… Eh, I don't need to say more. We're already in chapter 18, so it's already in everyone's head.

With that said, see you guys later! And review Kudasai


	19. Chapter 19

"Speaking"

_'thoughts'_

_Flashback_

**Zanpakuto/Technique**

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own the OCs.

**Chapter 19:**

**The Sun and the Moon**

The night has arrived to Karakura Town, enveloping the entire city with its dark, but peaceful aura. Those who came across this time of the day would feel complete peace and harmony over it. It is a time where the moon shines bright towards the land, accompanied by small starts that serve to illuminate the sky from complete darkness. The town could only know complete tranquility over the gentle night.

Unbeknownst to the ordinary humans, the black aura was suddenly illuminated by the presence of an orange light. The cool and soothing atmosphere became more hot and agitated. The black, yet illuminated sky became shrouded by pure flames that danced around the air. The peaceful night has changed its nature. Peace became war. The ordinary humans did most suspect that a heated battle was taking place in their time of peace.

The flames of the crimson sword continued to dance around Aki, showcasing its devastating might and nature to the chief of Onmitsukido, who stares at it in amaze. Aki continued to grin, enlightened by Soi Fon's expression on her face. "Now then!" he exclaimed. "It's show time!"

With that, he swung the sword downward, his opponent far out of his reach. However, he did not attack her with his blade. Instead, it was the flames of his sword that did it for him. As the fires of purity surged down towards the captain, she immediately sprinted to the side, still in the air. Fortunately, the fires missed her, but as she looked back towards them, she watched as the flames instead struck the streets below her, setting the ground ablaze and putting the nearby trees on fire. Luckily, there were no bystanders in sight, but it was clear to her that his attacks were dangerous not only to her, but to the other unsuspecting people as well.

"Damn it!" she said. "This guy is carelessly attacking Karakura! If he continues to attack like this, he'll end up harming the living!" Just as she said it, she quickly noticed that the flames were coming towards her in a horizontal formation. She managed to dodge it in time by jumping higher to the air, as her gaze went back to Aki, who looked as if he was already preparing another attack.

The mod soul spins his blade around itself before holding it straight and pulls it back a little behind his right hip. Then, he thrusts it forward, as the flames responded by enveloping themselves around the sword, then surging forward to the motion, as they charged towards Soi Fon. In response, she dodged yet another attack by sprinting to the side. However, Aki motions his blade to the direction where Soi Fon was going, and the flames halted from their straight charge before moving towards the fleeing captain. As she looked back to see the flames following her, she attempted to evade them by switching directions in hopes that they would stop following her, but to no avail.

"Ngh…! How annoying!" she exclaimed, seeing that the flames were not going to lose her. Deciding that she had enough, she stopped sprinting and turned towards the incoming surge of fire, before sprinting towards it, knowing the risk.

It looked as if she was attempting to go through the flames at the risk of injuring herself, from a normal view, when he flames end up moving straight to the empty sky. But Aki knew that the captain still evaded his attack, using Shunpo. "Impressive." he said. "Now where could she be?" Almost immediately afterwards, Soi Fon suddenly appears right in front of him, charging him with a swift dive kick at his face. In a split second, Aki managed to escape the attack by moving his head to side, her foot just barely hitting his face. After the attack failed, she stops just within an arm's length of him, she delivered a back spin kick at him, in which he quickly blocked it with his free hand, before turning to face her. By then, she was already throwing swift punches and kicks at him, some going at his head, chest, stomach and legs. Aki managed to dodge most of them, but could not evade her last kick, which struck his stomach, making him push out the air in his lungs.

As Aki moved back from her and slightly holding his stomach with one hand, Soi Fon saw the opportunity to strike and thrusted her Zanpakuto at his face. "Take this!"

The spiky-haired mod soul recovered and quickly noticed her attack, arching his back wide before her Zanpakuto could even touch his face. As the attack missed, using his left hand, he grabbed hold of her extended arm and spins the captain around himself. After a few seconds, he throws her off far away from him, followed by swinging his sword down again, letting the pure fires surging down towards her. Soi Fon recovered from the throw and, noticing the flames attempting to strike her again, dodged out of the way, as the flames end up striking a large, nearby building instead. Engulfed by them, the building's windows shattered from the fires' pressure, one by one, as it was being set ablaze from the inside in the process.

Seeing the building burning in her sights, she turned towards Aki. "You fool!" she yelled. "If you keep doing this, the people of Karakura will suffer from this!"

"I don't see how that's my problem!" he retorted, as he swung his blade yet again, with the flames emerged again to strike down towards the captain. She dodged the attack yet again, and this time, the flames hit another street. This time around, there were bystanders who were very much close to the street before it was set ablaze, causing them to jump back from it and end up getting themselves burn in the process, though only at a minor level.

"Bastard!" Soi Fon exclaimed, now that she saw the living beings getting hurt this time. As she turned back towards Aki, she saw that Aki was already swinging his sword at a horizontal motion, as the fire emerged from the swing, and three streams of fire purges out from it.

At that point, Soi Fon was able to analyze the attack and uncover its disadvantage. She charged in towards the three fire streams without hesitation. With each stream that was about to hit her, using Shunpo, she evaded each one of them without diverting her path. As she was about to reach him, she threw out a side kick at him.

Just when Aki was prepared for it, attempting to throw her off yet again, she suddenly disappeared from his sight, throwing him off guard. Then, he felt a strong kick to his back, as Soi Fon reappeared behind him and attacked him where he was least expecting. The attack didn't stop there, as her kick traveled in a far distance, carrying Aki with it, as they flew away from Karakura Town and into a forest in the outskirt of it. Soi Fon continued to push her kick into him, as they dived straight down to an open plain within the forest and had Aki crashed into the ground. Just before the crash, she quickly jumped back and landed at a safe distance from the crashing point.

Dust enveloped the crash site, as Aki emerged from it, walking out of it while massaging the back of his neck with his hand and dusting off the dirt from his clothes. "Oww… That smarts… I didn't know that you can hit so hard. But maybe it's my fault for even underestimating the chief of Onmitsukido."

Soi Fon smirked. "I would thank you for that sort of compliment, but a fool like you is not worthy of any respect from me." she said, as she resumed her combat pose. "I thought that your Zanpakuto would be more threatening to fight against, but I realized that it is nothing more than an overly large, pathetic excuse of a display of power."

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

"Your flames are powerful, alright, but they are also very slow. Even if you try to be clever and maneuver the flames around to catch me, they stand no chance against Shunpo. Your Zanpakuto is not so special after all."

"Heh! You're right." Aki said, showing off his own smirk to his opponent. "That attack just now? It's only a show-off that serves to scare away my enemies upon seeing how large and powerful it looks before it strikes them. True, it is pretty strong, but in terms of speed, it's not very effective against fast opponents, like you."

"Hmph! Just as I thought. It is no use for you to bluff your way against me. You're lucky that I still let you live, even after all of this. But not anymore. I will end this fight in an instance, I assure you."

"I don't think so, chief." he said. "This isn't the only attack that I got. As I have told you before, that attack's purpose is to scare away my enemies. But when I put my all into it…" As he said it, he lifted his blade back up to the sky, as the flames emerged once again above him. However, they instead get absorbed into the blade, allowing the crimson sword to glow even brighter than before, with an aura of fire surrounding it. Aki descended his sword down afterwards, and, with his two hands on the hilt, moves it back behind and next to the left side of his head, as the blade was pointing at its opponent. "… This is when things get interesting."

For a while, the two fighters remained still, in their fighting position and with their eyes never even once looking away from each other's sights. It was as if they were waiting for the opportunity to strike against each other. Time had passed, and the two of them still did not make their move. However, when the sound of the wind was heard from their ears, that opportunity finally came.

Just before Soi Fon could make a move, Aki suddenly appeared right in front of her, attacking her with a swift vertical slash. She quickly dodged it by moving her body to the side. However, Aki quickly performed a horizontal slash shortly afterwards, forcing Soi Fon to duck down from the attack. He then attacked her again with another horizontal slash, aiming at her legs, this time. She jumped off from the attack range and responded by delivering a swift spin kick at him. Aki blocked the attack just in time and flipped her off, forcing her to recover and jump back in a distance, in which Aki quickly closed in on her and thrusted his blade straight at her.

Soi Fon pulled her body back just in time to dodge the thrust attack, and she moved herself further down on the ground in order to perform a back spin kick at his ankle. The attack connected, and Aki found himself tripping and falling forward. However, he easily recovered and, before he even hit the ground, plunged his sword to the ground, before spinning himself vertically, as the sword moved in sync with him and allowed itself to use a vertical slash at her. At this point, Soi Fon was already up from the ground, and as she saw the vertical slash coming at her, she blocked it by slapping her hands onto the blade before it could reach her.

However, because of the blade's nature, it was burning hot, and she felt that her hands were being burned from contact with the steel blade. "Ngh!" She winced. Deciding that it was too dangerous to take a hold of the blade, she diverted its trajectory, by moving it to the side with her burned hands, as it ended up slamming itself to the ground. She then came at him with an elbow strike to his face, in which he easily dodged by moving his head. Soi Fon, upon missing her strike, jumped over the mod soul afterwards and, upon landing behind him, attempted to strike his back by thrusting her Zanpakuto straight at him.

Before she could reach him, he suddenly disappeared from her sight. Caught off-guard by his disappearance, Soi Fon tried to find him with her sights. Then, she felt a sudden presence, as she turned her upper body around and, with a quick motion of her hand holding her Zanpakuto, blocked the incoming thrust of the crimson blade with it. The sharp edge of the blade slid against the yellow gauntlet. Soi Fon pushed the blade off of her, as she moved herself back in a distance from her opponent, using Shunpo.

Aki quickly moved in towards her, using his own Shunpo technique. When he was about to reach the fleeing captain, he went to encircle her with Shunpo, attempting to trap her until he strikes. Soi Fon stopped herself, when she found herself surrounded by the many vague images of Aki, as the result of using Shunpo. "Hmph… He's fast, alright…" she said, right before Aki appeared behind her and attempting to slash her diagonally. However, she disappeared before it could make contact. Looking up, Aki saw that Soi Fon had gone back in the air, smirking down at her grounded enemy. "But it is nothing compared to my agility."

She immediately dived straight down towards Aki, as the latter prepared himself for the upcoming attack from her. Just as she was about to reach him, she used the same method as him, by encircling him using Shunpo. Aki attempted to analyze her movement, and did not react when Soi Fon got close to him a few times, only to vanish from his sight constantly. Concentrated on where he should strike, just before Soi Fon reappeared in his sight, Aki turned to the left and immediately swung his sword down, as the charging black-haired Shinigami was found within the attack range.

However, to his surprise, Soi Fon vanished before his attack could even touch her. Startled by that, he tried to look around to see where she could be. Then, he suddenly felt a strong kick to his chin from down below, as he found himself being sent to the air by Soi Fon, who managed to evade his attack and proceed to attack him without changing her trajectory. As the silver-haired mod soul was sent to the air, Soi Fon reappeared just above him and delivered a kick that sent him flying forward. Then, she went behind him and threw him another kick to another direction. And then, she did the same thing and sent him flying in yet another direction. And she kept on going with it and further damaging him in the process.

As Aki was sent flying up to the sky again, Soi Fon reappeared above him, and this time, she was about to strike him with her Zanpakuto. After getting himself beaten, however, Aki recovered from the barrage of kicks and turned his body towards the attacking captain, as he barely blocked her attack in time with his blade. As he pushed the Zanpakuto off of him, Soi Fon proceeded to kick him in the chest, sending him straight down to the ground.

Aki recovered from the kick and managed to land safely on the ground. "Ngh…!" he groaned, as the beating he took from her was slowly taking its toll. When he looked up, he saw that Soi Fon was already at him, performing an axe kick at him.

"You're mine!" she yelled. Aki jumped back from the attack, as Soi Fon ended up slamming her heel to the ground, as dust was forming around the struck area. Aki jumped back a few distance away from her, and could already see that she was already charging at him head-on.

"Tch…! I won't go down that easily!" he exclaimed, as he moved his sword in front of him, position it in a horizontal manner. As he slid his index and middle finger along the steel blade, from the bottom to the tip, five individual Kanji appeared on the front of the blade. "Sun! Fire! Spirit! Soul! Union!" He moved his blade in a semi-circle motion, as the five Kanji were placed above him in a same short distance of each other. Flames began to form around the Kanji, becoming fireballs before transforming into five, red beads that spun around themselves.

"Huh? What is this?" Soi Fon said, as she saw the five beads that appeared above Aki, before realizing that he was performing an attack.

"**Magatama no Junshin (Beads of Purity)!**" Aki yelled out. "**Split Formation! Shuriken no Taiyo (Sun Shuriken)!**" The five spinning beads then maneuvered themselves towards the charging Shinigami.

Seeing the beads heading straight at her, Soi Fon halted her advance, and instead, she charged to the right to avoid the beads, but to no use, as they immediately followed her afterwards. She then jumped to the air, as it would become easier for her to evade the beads, at the very least. As the beads continued to follow her in the air and that they were just about to strike her, Soi Fon maneuvered herself out of the beads' attacks, avoiding each and every one of them constantly, without a good opportunity for her to lose them for good.

"Damn, they're annoying!" she said, as she looked back behind her to see the beads gaining on her. Suddenly, four of the beads went off to a different direction, leaving a single bead still trying to catch her. As she took notice of how strange it seemed to be, when she looked back in front of her, she realized that the four beads were coming at her in all direction. Stopping herself in midair, as she looked around her surroundings, seeing the five beads flying straight at her all at once, she had no choice but to fly further up in the air, where it was still safe to go.

As all five of the beads were gaining on her, Soi Fon decided that she had enough of them. She stopped her flight and turned towards the incoming beads, before diving straight down. While she was doing just that, she managed to go through the beads without any of them touching her. As she landed back on the ground, her eyes were set on Aki, who was still standing on the ground, before she immediately charged at him. "I will end this!"

"Sorry! It's not over yet!" Aki exclaimed, as he pulled his sword back, before thrusting it forward, sending a surge of fire straight at her.

"Damn!" she swore, as she was forced to jump back up to the sky to evade the surge of flames. As she did that, the beads appeared above her, as they flew straight down towards her. "Grr! Get off!" she yelled, as she went to kick off each individual bead from her, with her armed arm joining the fray. The beads kept going after her even after she pushed them off of her, but she kept on going regardless.

After a while, she managed to kick off all five of the beads. At that point, they stop going after her, and instead, they started spinning around each other. Soi Fon was quick to notice their change of pattern, as she watched as the five beads spun around each other, before connecting themselves together to form a star-like shape.

"**Star Formation!**" Aki exclaimed, as he had his arm extended to the connected beads. "**Rei no Taiyo (Sun Ray)!**" The spinning motion of the five beads became more faster, channeling enough energy for them to shoot out a very large beam of light towards Soi Fon.

Soi Fon widened her eyes in shock, as the beads were shooting out a large beam at her. However, just in the nick of time, she sprinted out of the beam's range, having it strike the ground instead. The beads, on the other hand, started to move the trajectory of the beam, as it was going in her way. Realizing that, she attempted to avoid the beam by sprinting away from it, as the beam sundered the earth in which the two people stood. Luckily for her, the beam's movement was very slow, and it allowed her for the opportunity to get herself far away from the beam as possible and going for Aki, as she charged at him straight ahead.

Before she could reach him, Aki yelled out the following words: "**Split Formation!**" The beads separated themselves from one another, as they then hovered and spun around him. "**Rei no Taiyo! Small Version!**" The beads then shot out individual beams on all side, while still spinning themselves around him. Soi Fon had anticipated him going into the defensive, so she jumped off before the beams could hit her, and proceeded to dive down towards her enemy, as he was still vulnerable from an attack to the air.

Aki looked up at her and, with a swift motion of his hand, moved the five beams' trajectory up at the diving captain. She was able to dodge all of the beams without changing her course, as she ended up throwing a dive kick at Aki, who quickly blocked it with his blade. It didn't stop there, as she proceeded to send out multiple kicks at him, all coming in every direction. As Aki managed to block most of them, he was caught off-guard when her kick quickly pushed the blade up from him, making him vulnerable for a clear kick to his chest.

As she did that and sent him sliding back in a distance, Aki stopped himself from going further back and thrust his hand once more. Soi Fon, after she landed on the spot where Aki used to be, noticed the motion of his hand, as she saw that the five beads that are around her were moving up, still keeping their spinning motion. As the beads were moved to the sky, they connected themselves once more.

"**Star Formation!**" Aki exclaimed. "**Tatsumaki no Inferuno (Tornado of Inferno)!**" The connected beads increased the speed of their spin at his call. From that speed, they created a small, red tornado at the centre, which gradually increased in size and strength. The black-haired Shinigami, upon realizing what they were trying to do, jumped out of the way before the large, fire tornado could swallow her whole. Just when she was sure that she was out of harm's way, she felt that she was slowly being pulled into the tornado. "What is this!" she said, as she kept her ground as to not allow herself to be pulled into the attack.

Not only do the beads create a large tornado of fire, but because of their movement, they acted as a sort of vacuum that was pulling everything within a wide radius. The trees around them were flailing towards the the tornado like crazy, as leaves were being pulled off and into the cyclone, accompanied by branches, bushes and tree trunks. The captain was trying hard not to get caught up in the flaming whirlwind, as she remained still on her ground despite the strong attack attempting to pull her in. "Kuh…! I have to stop this, somehow!"

"It's no use clinging to the ground!" Aki said, as he saw that Soi Fon was struggling to keep herself from being sucked in. "The only way to stop it is to destroy the beads that consist it! And unless you get yourself burned in the process, there's not much you can do about it!"

Soi Fon kept on remaining still on the ground, trying so hard not to get swallowed by the vacuum force of the flaming whirlwind. Even then, she saw that her feet were sliding and digging through the ground. Not even her agility could help her get out of harm's way. "Tch…! I am not going to fall like this! Not to you!" she yelled, as she still attempted to cling herself to the ground.

Just when things became worse and worse, something caught her attention. She moved her hand up to her right ear. That caught Aki's eye, as he began to wonder what she was trying to do. And to his surprise, he saw that her lips began to form a smirk. "Heh… Just in time. Thank you." she said, right before she suddenly disappeared from his sights.

"What the…! Is she…?" Aki was looking around him to see if she was anywhere insight. Instead, the fire tornado suddenly bursted apart, vanishing for unknown reason. As he looked up to where the tornado used to be, he found that the five beads that consisted it had been shattered. "The beads! How did she…!" Just before he could finish his sentence, he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest. Groaning, he went down to the ground in one knee, as he had yet to know what exactly happened. When he looked down at his chest, he saw that a butterfly-shaped crest was imprinted on it. "This is…"

"Hmph. At last, I finally caught you." Soi Fon's voice was heard in his ears, as he looked back to see the captain standing behind him, her back facing him.

"How did you do it?" he asked. "How did you destroy the beads and managed to strike me with your Zanpakuto so quickly?"

"Limit Release." she answered, as she turned her head back towards him, with a smirk. "I have been given permission from the Soul Society to release the limitations that were put on me when I entered the human world. Naturally, I had a feeling that this battle would be far more troublesome than I originally thought, so I had asked the Soul Society to lift the restrictions on me long before we met. Now, the battle has been shifted in my favour."

"Limitations… Of course." Aki said, as he fully understood what Soi Fon was saying. "In order to keep the living beings safe from harm, Soul Society has to put restrictions on the departed Shinigami just so their Reiatsu won't suffocate normal humans. When time becomes dire, however…"

"Now you understand." she said, as she turned herself around to face him. "Now that I finally struck you with Suzumebachi, you are now at a disadvantage. Since you know so much about me, I do not have to tell you what happens if I strike at the same spot for the second time."

"Heh…" Aki formed his own smirk at her. "You don't have to tell me. I know." he said, as he stood up from the ground and turned to fully face her. "Guess I should be more careful, then. I don't wanna get careless and lose my life in the process." As he said that, he looked down at his two still-sheathed swords, as he noticed that the light from the hilt of one of his blades started to glow.

As the hilt was blue, two small crescent-snapped lights had been glowing for a short while. One of them was located on an extremity of the hilt, while the other was located at the other extremity, The two lights were pointing at each other. And along the rest of the hilt, there are five black spots that were found in between the two lights.

"You can try." Soi Fon said. "But I'm afraid that this is where our battle ends."

"What makes you say that?" he replied, looking back at his opponent. "Surely, you're not saying that you can easily hit me at the same spot in an instant?"

"Of course. After all, I am now at my full strength, so I can easily defeat you in one strike." she said. "But that's not the only thing why I claimed this. In truth… I'm getting real tired of seeing your face."

"Oh? How so?"

"You are responsible for this entire mess. Infecting innocent women just so they become beasts in need for a man's disgusting tool, making them do all these repulsive acts without their clear acknowledgement. I have no need to hear your reason for all of this, since I know that this reason is completely foolish. And what's more…" She moved her right arm up to the side, as she began to glow white and that energy started to gather into her. Her expression became fierce, as she glared at her opponent with hatred. "… You are the one who dared to harm Yoruichi-sama!" With that, a large amount of energy had been burst out from her, creating gust of wind that covered the whole area.

Aki moved his left arm in front of him, guarding himself from the amount of pressure hitting against him. He could still hold his ground, but is nonetheless amazed by the sight.

"And that is UNFORGIVABLE!"

"Ngh! This Reiatsu…!" he said, as he still held his ground. "So this is it…! This technique is…!"

"**Shunko!**" Soi Fon exclaimed, as she smirked at Aki whom she believed was cowering in fear. "A combination of hand-to-hand combat and Kido! Those who allowed me to unleash this technique could not live to see the day! You're very lucky to have a first look at my technique! Because that will be last you'll ever see before you die!"

He admitted, seeing the technique at close range did frightened him, just a little bit. However, it did not force him to flee from battle. He looked back down at his sheathed sword and saw that all but one of the 7 lights had been lit up. Two of them were of a semi-circular shape, while the other two were of a gibbous shape. All of them were facing against their respective others. The only one that was yet to be light up was the one in the centre of everything.

"Any last words before I disintegrate you into nothing, you worm?!" she asked, as she prepared herself to launch a devastating attack on him.

"Yes, actually!" he replied, as he smirked that the last black spot had lit up, taking the shape of a full circle. He looked back at the empowered captain, his smirk never leaving his face. "Victory is mine!"

"What!" Soi Fon was stunned by his claims. "What did you just say!"

"Didn't you hear me? I've already won!"

"What are you talking about! Are you so afraid to die that you deny your own fate?"

"No, actually!" Aki said, as he put his crimson sword back into its sheath, further confusing his opponent. "Your Reiatsu! Thanks to that, it allowed me to make full use of my second blade! Just watch, as my sword's special ability will take you down in one stroke!"

"I have enough of this!" Soi Fon exclaimed, as she pulled her right hand back, with her index and middle fingers up as a concentrated point for her attack. "Try as you like, but it won't prevent you from dying at my hands!"

Aki continued to smirk at his opponent, as he had his hand on the hilt of his second sword and pulled it out of its sheath, showing a light-blue blade that gleamed into the light of the moon. As he placed the sword in front of him, with his free hand being placed behind the steel blade, he waited for the black-haired Shinigami to make her move.

"Take this!" she yelled out, as she thrusted her hand forward, channeling out a very large surge of white energy towards him, as she fully intended to blast him apart.

"**Let the light of the moon create the illusion of the night! Tsukuyomi!**" he yelled out an incantation, just before the blast went through him, swallowing him whole. The blast of energy went through the forest in a straight line, completely obliterating everything in its path before it dissipated afterwards.

As dust enveloped the entire area, Soi Fon could only smirk, as she believed that she had destroyed her enemy at last. "Hmph… This is the end." she said.

However, she was quick to notice that something was wrong. Black crows had emerged from the smoke, as they all flew up in the sky. As her gaze was fixated on the crows, she realized something. "No… Impossible! He escaped?!" It was a shock for her to know that Aki somehow escaped from the blast, even though her technique prevented any of her enemies to make any movement whatsoever. She then started to look around her to find him. Unbeknownst to her, the black crows dived down behind her and started to merge themselves together. What emerged from it was Aki, who was ready to strike her with his sword pointing at her.

As she quickly noticed his present, she turned her head around just in time for the sword to barely miss her head, as it only nicked her face. She then grabbed hold of his extended arm and threw him off in some distance. Afterwards, she moved her hand up to where the sword had nicked her right cheek and silently cursed. "Tch…! I can't believe I was caught off-guard by that." she said, as she looked at her still-living opponent. "You were lucky to escape my attack, but not the second time! This time, I will-"

Suddenly, the sound of a single bell rang in her ears, startling her. For unknown reasons, Aki's image started to waver in her eyes, until he completely dissipated. Before she could make sense of what was going on, suddenly, everything changed around her, as the normal colours of the environment became negative.

"Wha… What is all of this?" she said, as she looked down at herself and saw that she too was in negative colour. The plain below her feet are negative, and so are the trees, leaves, bushes and grass. The sky above her became completely black, with no apparent star in place. The only thing that was in the sky, and the only thing that was not in negative colour, was the full moon. "What is going on? What did he do?"

"Quite a display, don't you think?" She heard Aki's voice coming in one direction. Her head turned to that direction and she saw the mod soul himself, laying down on a single branch of the tree, with his sword being carried on his right shoulder. And for some reason, he too was not of negative colour. "Does it feel a little bit more artistically beautiful, in your opinion, chief?"

"What did you do! What is happening around here!" She attempted to jump off and go straight at him, but for some reason, her feet couldn't move. When she looked down to her feet, there was nothing wrong with them. But even so, she couldn't move them.

"This is Tsukuyomi's special ability." he replied, as he jumped off from the branch and landed back down on the ground. "You are now trapped in the illusion of the moon."

"An illusion…? But how! How is it that I was being pulled into an illusion without me realizing it!"

"It didn't take much for me to pull you in. In order for Tsukuyomi's ability to take affect, one stroke of its blade on the flesh of its enemies is all it needs to do so."

"A single stroke…?" Soi Fon was wondering what he meant by that, until the cut of her cheek came to mind, as she moved her hand up to it. "Damn it…! To think that I let this happen to me…!"

"Well, no point in regretting the past now." Aki started to walk towards the immobile Shinigami, in a quite casual way, as he disregarded his opponent's fierce glare at him. "Now, you are at my mercy. So I can do anything I want with you… That doesn't involve rape, mind you."

"So I am at you mercy?" she said before letting out a sarcastic smirk. "You presume too much. If you think that this illusion of yours will keep me at bay, then you are sadly mistaken. Once I find a way to get out of this trickery, you will be the one who will cower in fear. It won't be long now…"

"I think you're the only one who presumes too much, Soi Fon-taichou." he replied, countering her smirk with his own, with a little more confidence. "If you think this is only a mere illusion, then answer me this." With his sword, he pointed down at her feet. "If this is an illusion, why is it that you can't move your legs?"

Soi Fon silently gasped. It was true what he said. Despite being an illusion, she found herself unable to move her legs at all, even though she strongly willed them to do so.

"Also," he continued. "If this is an illusion, then does that mean that the atmosphere around us doesn't change in the slightest?"

She couldn't answer that either, but she somehow knew what he was trying to say. It was true that ever since she entered this 'illusion', the atmosphere became more chilling, mysterious, and hostile.

"Last, but not least," Aki still continued to ask her questions, as he started to move his hand up to her. "If this is an illusion, does that mean I can't do something like this?" His opened hand became tightened fist, as if he was trying to activate something.

The cut on Soi Fon's cheek started to glow in a strange, distorted colour, giving her an indication of what was happening to it. As she looked at the cut, something suddenly spilled out of it, causing her to cry out from the sight of it. The liquid substance, although it is lest likely to be her own blood, spurted out of the cut like waterfall, before it was given a semi-solid form and entangled Soi Fon's body like tentacles trapping their prey. "Argh…! What the hell!" Soi Fon exclaimed, as she struggled to break herself free from the strange substance's hold, but to no use.

The substance wrapped itself around her entire body, suffocating her in the process. It continued to wrap itself endlessly around her already-covered body, until they become a large sphere of distorted colour. As Aki made a swift motion with his hand, the sphere bursted out and it became a large cross in which Soi Fon was bound to it.

Soi Fon, upon being able to see and breathe through this madness, saw that her hands were bound to each arm of the cross, while her feet were bound to the bottom part of it. She tried to struggle through it, but to no avail. "What did you do!"

"Oh, nothing. Just trying to show you that this is no mere illusion." Aki replied, as he had gotten himself closer to the bound Shinigami. "It's no use to get yourself out of here. There's nothing you can do to stop it." He then lifted his sword up just so it was pointing at her. "Now then. Can you tell me what I'm going to do next, using this sword?"

"What? So you're going to plunge it through me?" Soi Fon smirked. "So this is what you're going to use as a method of torture? How naive of you…" Aki didn't respond to her remarks, and instead, he let out a smile. Pulling his sword back, he thrusted it straight at her, plunging it deep through the centre of her chest. Soi Fon let a slight, but sharp groan at the pain, as she went to close her eyes shut from the pain. Even then, she still smirked at this torture method. "How ridiculous…! You're actually resorting to this?"

"Say what you like, Soi Fon-taichou." he replied, his sword still going through her chest. "But soon enough, you'll come to understand why this form of torture is more suitable than you originally think."

"Hah…! As if I need to understand that! This method is not even enough to break me apart, you naive fool!" she said, as she opened her eyes to look at him.

But to her shock, Aki suddenly disappeared from where he stood. And not only that, but she realized that the pain in her chest was gone, as she looked down to see that the sword was no longer in her. What's more, if the sword was being pulled out of her, it should have left quite a significant wound in her chest. But there was no wound on her, not even a small one. "What the hell? How did it…?"

"Tsukuyomi…" Soi Fon heard Aki's voice, as she looked back at what was in front of her and found Aki standing there, with no indication of him coming there. "A powerful weapon whose ability allows the illusion of the moon to shroud the reality of one person's world. It is an illusion, yet at the same time, it is not an illusion. This is the terrifying nature of Tsukuyomi." As he said it, just like last time, he plunged his sword straight through the middle of her chest, as she let out yet another sharp groan. "You may feel that you are fatally injured by my blade. But in the end, you'll find that your body is still in perfect condition, and yet, the pain you felt from it is still here."

"So… This is how you use your Zanpakuto's ability…!" Soi Fon groaned. "If you're going to plunge your sword into me every single time, then I'm afraid that your way of doing it will eventually-" She was suddenly cut off, when she felt another sharp pain coming from her stomach. Looking down, she found another sword sticking itself into her stomach, with the sword being held by another person, another Aki. "What…! There are two of you?"

"With each passing time, the nature of this torture will slowly become more devastating." said the two Akis. "One sword isn't enough. Even two swords aren't enough. And until I find the exact amount of swords needed for this, the number of swords will keep on increasing, and you will feel yourself being broke apart from the pain of having so many swords through you."

Just as he said it, Soi Fon realized that her sight was changed again. Aki was nowhere near her anymore, and the wounds that were inflicted on her were not there. Even the fabric of her outfit, where it was being cut by the sword, was in perfect condition. The nature of the illusion still puzzled her. "An illusion that is not an illusion… To think that such an ability actually exists in this world…" she said, looking down at her still-healthy body.

When she looked back in the front, she was startled to see an abnormal sight in her eyes. What she saw was herself in the same state as her, being bound to a large cross. "What the hell is going on! What sort of sorcery is this!"

Aki then appeared in front of her again, but this time, there were four of him. Two were facing her, and the other two were facing the other version of her. "As I have told you before," the four Akis all stated. "With each passing time, the nature of this torture will slowly become more devastating." The two of them were walking forward towards her other self, and at the same time, they plunged their swords into her. Even if she was not over there, for unknown reasons, she could still feel the sharp pain in her body, as the result of the swords being plunged into her other self. Then, the two other Akis plunged their own swords into the real her, causing her to feel four times the pain.

"Argh…!" Soi Fon groaned in pain.

"Do not expect that the next thing will be less painful than the last. I assure you that this torture will go on until you lose consciousness."

And for the following minute or so, that was the following moments had become. For each passing time, Soi Fon received numerous wounds to her body which increased in numbers, and following that, the wounds were all gone. The number of Akis there were in one place multiplied, and so were the other versions of her. And each time, Aki plunged all of his swords into her, as the pain became more and more suffocating.

As time went by, Soi Fon once again found herself alone, still bound to the cross. She could be seeing panting for some relief from the pain that she had received. And yet again, Aki appeared before her, but this time, there was only one of him, and there was only one of her. "So," Aki spoke. "You had enough, Soi Fon-taichou? Can you not stand the immense pain being inflicted on you?"

"… Heh!" Soi Fon smirked, which somewhat surprised Aki. "You are a fool for thinking that this is enough to take me down. I had suffered a torture far worse than this, and even then, my spirit didn't fall apart. Your method of torturing me is nothing but child's play to me. In the end, you won't be able to keep up with this, and your Zanpakuto's power will run out before this pain will take its toll on me. Sorry to say this, but I will stand victorious in the end." In her eyes, they were filled with confidence. She was sure that she would survive all of that and still be able to defeat the bastard who caused all of that. She wasn't called the chief of Onmitsukido for nothing, and she will make sure that Aki will know the meaning of such title.

However, Aki, despite her resolve, only chuckled at her. "Sorry, but that's not gonna happen."

"What?"

"You say that Tsukuyomi's power is limited, and that it will eventually run out and allow you to break yourself free from its hold. I'm sorry to say, but that's not how it works."

"What are you talking about! Are you saying that this power has no limits?"

"Not exactly." he said, as he had his sword pointed up to the sky, signalling her to follow the direction that it was pointing. "You see the moon's position?"

"What about it?" Soi Fon asked, not entirely sure what Aki was getting from that.

"The position of the moon represents how much Reiatsu is left in you. From the very start, you have a large amount of Reiatsu in you. But with each passing time, it starts to deplete as the result of the torture being inflicted on you. The point is, the purpose of Tsukuyomi's ability is to keep the illusion until your Reiatsu is completely drained out of you."

"So… That means…!" Soi Fon started to realize what it all meant for her, as a small hint of fear appeared in her soul. "So until my Reiatsu completely runs out… You won't stop torturing me?"

"That's right. And as a plus…" Aki looked up to the sky and took a small look at the position of the moon, which was located in the far east of the sky. "Looks like you still have a large Reiatsu in you." Soi Fon gasped, as she learned that, even after all that torture that she had to endure, her Reiatsu was still at its highest. "That means that we still have a lot of time on our hands."

Even when she was facing a frightening amount of torture, Soi Fon attempted to keep up with it, by strengthening her resolve. "S-so what! As long as it won't kill me, it's not going to decide your victory! You can try to torture me as long as you like, but I won't fall! So you better prepare yourself for your defeat!"

"Heh heh! Look at you, playing the tough girl act." Aki smiled, as he knew that Soi Fon was trying to hide her fear. "Well then, if that's what you think…"

In a short second, much to her shock, she saw that numerous of Akis appeared in front of her, counting at a thousand of him, all wielding their sword in hand to prepare to strike her. "N… No way…!"

"What do you say if we kick it up a notch." Aki said, before he, and all the rest of his clones, pulled his sword back and thrusted it towards her.

The last thing she saw was a thousand blades thrusting at her, before she cried out in pure agony in the illusion of the mysterious night.

* * *

As we returned to reality, we will see that from the very start, the two fighters did not move from their spot. And even then, it looked as if only a short second had passed. Soi Fon's eyes were wide open in deep shock, her body started to tremble from what she had to endure, and her Reiatsu had just ran out. Meanwhile, Aki still stood there, complete unharmed after all of that, as the light that was emitted from his hilt had vanished.

After a while, Soi Fon slowly fell to her knees, and finally, her body fell completely to the ground, as she lost consciousness.

The battle was over, and the only person who stood in victory was Aki. After his opponent finally fell, he suddenly fell on one knee, as he had become exhausted. "Hah…! Hah…! The downside of this ability… is that it uses up a significant amount of its wielder's Reiatsu…!" he panted.

He struggled to stand up from the ground, as he looked at his downed opponent. He managed to achieve his objective, and now, Soi Fon will eventually become another victim to the Love Potion. He walked towards the unconscious Shinigami and went down to his knees. "First, I need to remove the memory of our fight from her mind." he said, before performing a hand seal with his hand, and moving his other hand above her head. Energy has been channel from his open hand, as it hovered around the head of the black-haired captain. After a while, he clenched his hand, as he finished performing a Kido on her.

"One last thing…" he said, before slipping his hand into his leather jacket and pulling out a syringe. He stuck the syringe into Soi Fon's body and pushed in a small amount of the Love Potion into her, before pulling it out.

After his work was done, all he could do now was to observe the body of his fallen enemy. In pure honesty he kind of regretted putting her through such extreme torture, but he knew that it was for the sake of this mission, for the sake of his master. So even if he expressed regret, it would not last long, as casualties were expected to happen.

After a while, Aki suddenly winced, as he clutched his head with his hand. He felt a terrible ache in his head, and in his ears, he could hear an agonizing siren. "Ngh…!"

_**"Kill…"**_ Aki widened his eyes, as he remembered where the voice was coming from. Afterwards, the pain suddenly went away, and he could no longer hear that siren. As he pulled his hand away from his head, he stared at it for quite some time.

"How long has it been since I fought like this…?" he asked to himself. Even though he knew what the answer was, he did not want to speak it out. "So… This is what will happen when the finale comes?"

He continued to stare down at his hand, knowing the danger that will eventually come, once this mission reaches its climax.

"Well… Time to move forward."

**End of Chapter**

Hey, hey, hey! What's up, people! It's me, Anomynous_Nin! And I'm back for another chapter of this story! Yeah, I'm really sorry that I didn't update for a very long time. It's just that there are certain things that got in my way, such as 1. I pretty much lost inspiration in writing my fanfics, and 2. I just started college, so I didn't really had a lot of time on my hands. But now that I'm back, it's time to continue on with the story, and hopefully, it will stay that way, unless there are things that prevent me from doing so.

Now, this chapter is completely filled with action, so there are no apparent romance, humour or even lemons in this. My purpose for this story is to create a balance between romance and action, just so the plot will stay fresh and won't become stale. Now, I know that most of you won't care about the action scenes, but this is my story, and I decide what's right for the story. Although, there are times when I unintentionally disturb the flow…

Anyways, since it has been a long time since I wrote a chapter, you guys might realize that my writing becomes a little more stale, and the pacing might be a little distracting. So if you guys notice anything wrong with this chapter, let me know, and I'll try and see if I can fix it or not.

Last thing I wanna say, don't forget to vote for three characters who you want to get in on the final run.

Well, that's all I can say for now! So Ja Ne! And review Kudasai!


End file.
